The Wedding Planner
by snowdragonct
Summary: Heero isn't thrilled when Relena hires someone to plan their wedding, but once he meets the young man, he's downright unhappy. Duo Maxwell is friendly, good looking, and spending way too much time with Relena...Heero's jealousy knows no bounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: This idea hit me while I was driving somewhere, and I needed to start it before the inspiration faded. But it will take second place to Boot Camp and the sequel to Boot Camp, so I can't promise regular or frequent updates. It's probably totally predictable FLUFF, so you have been warned. And I'm trying out the world of first-person here, with point of view shifting between Heero and Duo (maybe others…not sure yet).

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter One: A Small Wedding

Heero's Point of View

I _believed_ Relena when she said we'd keep our wedding small…intimate…within reason. Thus I was unprepared for her announcement over tea on the veranda that she wanted to hire a wedding planner.

"—a wedding planner?" I demanded, giving my fiancée one of my best Death Glares. "Why on Earth do you need someone to _plan_ a small, intimate wedding?"

"But it has to be perfect!" Relena insisted, pouting in the way only she could. "It's the most important day of our lives, Heero."

I resisted the urge to sigh; I think I even managed to convey the impression that I was in agreement with that statement. But personally, I thought the fanfare and frills associated with a wedding were a waste of time and money. I'd have been content to have the ceremony in a chapel out in the woods somewhere, with one or two close friends along as witnesses.

"Allow her this small indulgence, Yuy," suggested my friend and business partner Wufei Chang. He and his wife Sally were sharing afternoon tea with us. They were also offering advice and guidance, having been married only a few months earlier. Honestly, I was grateful for their help, knowing that we'd benefit from what they had learned the hard way while planning their own nuptials. But I wished he'd backed me up on this one issue.

"Relena has planned huge dinner parties—formal balls—diplomatic functions—with no more help than her secretary and kitchen staff. Surely they can handle a simple wedding!" I protested.

"Shows how much _you_ know," interjected Sally. "Weddings take loads of planning. It can be terribly complex." She patted Relena's shoulder encouragingly. "That's a job best left to professionals."

"But you and Wufei did your own planning!" I pointed out.

"And it was exhausting," Sally assured me. "We nearly called it off a dozen times when we had differences of opinion about the color scheme, the cake, the chapel, the limousine…" She shook her head. "Our wedding very nearly didn't happen, and we were only inviting fifty people."

I looked at Relena quizzically. "How many are we inviting?"

She gave me a rather timid smile, batting her eyes to try to throw me off balance. "Five hundred," she said in a small voice.

"Five _hundred_?!" I thundered. (Yes, thundered. I can be quite vocal when the occasion calls for it, and I'd say a five-hundred-guest wedding calls for it.) "Do we even _know _five hundred people?!"

"Of course," Relena pouted. "There's your friends from work, and the health club, our country club friends, my political colleagues, the royal families…"

"Royal families?" I asked, thoroughly aghast. "Politicians?" Summoning a completely scathing tone, I added, "Didn't you forget the yacht club?"

"Oh," she said, eyes widening. "As a matter of fact, I did." She quickly began scribbling on her note pad. "That will add at least a hundred more…"

"Relena!"

She looked up in surprise, and saw my expression, and suddenly her eyes were swimming with tears and her lower lip was trembling.

I'm ashamed to admit that I was always a sucker for her tears, and today was no exception. "Relena—," I said in a softer tone.

"Heero?" came the tremulous reply.

"Whatever makes you happy," I sighed, wondering why making her happy always seemed to require a sacrifice on my part.

Her face lit up wonderfully, and she dabbed at her eyes with a napkin before throwing herself into my arms for a hug. "Thank you, Heero," she whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly. "This means so much to me."

"Me too," I said reassuringly. She seemed to need a lot of reassurance lately, and I had a feeling it would only get worse until the wedding was behind us.

Relena pulled back and glanced at our guests in embarrassment, before returning to her seat. "Sally, what was the name of that company you mentioned?"

Politely overlooking our little spat, Sally leaned over to place a business card on top of Relena's notebook. "It's called 'Winning Weddings.' I think it's owned by Winner Enterprises. Although a fairly new business, their references are impeccable. They did Lady Lucrezia's wedding to the Count."

Relena's eyes went wide with awe. "Ohhh…I heard it was fabulous."

"I'm surprised you weren't there."

Relena shot me a perfectly scathing glance, and I winced as I recalled her tantrum over missing that event. I'd been receiving an award for excellence from the head of the corporation where Wufei and I worked, and I'd flatly refused to miss it. I'd worked on a multi-million dollar account for years, and had earned that recognition, as well as the large bonus that went along with it. The bonus that would probably end up paying some suck-up lackey from Winning Weddings to plan our nuptials.

"I told you to go ahead without me," I reminded her.

She sniffed disdainfully. "Go to the wedding of the century without an escort—? I'd have been laughed at."

So instead, she'd stayed at home, watching some of the televised highlights and eating bon-bons.

I had to forcefully pull my mind away from that unpleasant recollection before it spoiled the whole afternoon for me. "Wufei—why don't you and I take a walk around the grounds?" I suggested.

Always a consummate tactician, Wufei smiled and stood up. "Good idea, Yuy," he said smoothly, noting the glare Relena was directing towards me. "We'll leave the women to discuss the best company to handle your wedding plans."

Sally grinned at him. "You just want to avoid a subject you find about as exciting as watching grass grow."

"Grass is actually quite interesting," he answered with a completely straight face. "I find a walk in the garden to be very calming."

"That reminds me," I spoke up, still avoiding Relena's gaze. "The gardener is working on a Japanese water garden out back. There might even be room for a meditation area for your visits."

Wufei's eyes positively lit up at that. His favorite pastimes when he and Sally came to the estate were using my exercise room, which was suited to all types of martial arts as well as containing body-building equipment, and walking in the gardens, which were extensive. A meditation garden would be just his style, and I could almost guarantee he and Sally would become regular visitors, as if they weren't already.

I leaned to kiss Relena's cheek before we left, and some of the venom left her eyes, though she didn't respond to the gesture. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, not exactly sure what I was apologizing for.

She sighed dramatically. "Go have fun in the gardens, you two." I knew I was at least partially forgiven.

I also suspected that when I wrote the sizeable check for the retainer for the wedding planner, I'd be completely forgiven.

* * *

Wufei and I had known each other since college, where we'd been roommates. Our first year together was not a pleasant one. Both of us had very strong personalities and opinions, and neither of us was good at compromise. We didn't become friends until we ended up on the debate team together, at which point we learned to appreciate each other's strong will. 

After graduation, we both went to work for Lowe Industries, a corporation specializing in the development of cutting edge technology. With my aptitude for computers, and Wufei's powers of observation, we made a formidable team. Landing the Kushrenada account had put me at the top of my department, and although Relena didn't know it, had inadvertently resulted in my proposing to her. Between feeling guilty for making her miss the much-publicized wedding and having a few too many congratulatory drinks with my friends after the awards ceremony, I took what seemed the appropriate action at the time. I went to her place and begged forgiveness and her hand in marriage.

Not that I regretted it; not at all. I mean, we'd been dating for over a year. We both were financially secure. We'd discussed moving in together, but I didn't want to give up my penthouse just yet, so we settled for my staying part-time at the estate, while keeping my place for times that I worked late and didn't feel like driving so far out of town late at night.

Marriage seemed to be the next logical step in our relationship. Relena was smart, pretty, wealthy (having inherited an estate that was nothing short of _vast_ when her diplomat parents died in a plane crash), and very determined. I liked to think we were well-matched, as I'm intelligent, financially secure, and more stubborn than a mule, or so I'd been told on countless occasions. We'd make the perfect couple, according to everyone who'd ever expressed an opinion on the subject.

Which brought me to my next thought…Wufei, for all his opinionated notions, had never once commented on my relationship with Relena. Aside from assuring me that we were well-matched in temperament, when I'd asked, he'd never really told me what he thought about us as a couple.

"Relena is still a bit perturbed about missing the Count's wedding," I told him as we walked down the sloping lawn towards the gardens.

"Obviously," came the dry response.

"Should I have missed the awards dinner?" I asked, scowling.

"No!" Wufei said firmly, his tone almost sharp. "That was an important milestone in your career, Yuy. It would have been the basest of insults to our employers if you didn't attend."

I knew he was right. I'd known it at the time. Convincing Relena had been the hard part. Make that the 'impossible' part.

"You've apologized a dozen times," Wufei reminded me. "You proposed to her. I don't know what else you could do."

"Nothing," I answered. "She truly could have found an escort if she'd half-tried."

"So forget about it, and don't let her use it as a guilt trip," suggested my friend. "She'll settle down once she's busy planning the wedding."

"You mean _paying _someone to plan it," I replied sourly, still annoyed at the notion that some silly woman with a clipboard and no greater organizational skills than my fiancée would charge an outrageous price to do something I was convinced Relena could handle herself.

"If you'd seen some of the fights Sally and I had over the arrangements, you'd be happy to turn the big decisions over to someone else. We fought over the color of the napkins for two days." Wufei smiled wryly. "This way, Relena and her planner can do all the hemming and hawing over color schemes and what kind of flowers to have in the bridesmaids' bouquets. You can simply smile, nod, and say 'that looks fine, dear.' Trust me, it's better this way."

"Hn." I wasn't convinced…and when, a few days later, I met our wedding planner, I was even less convinced.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Two: The Job

Duo's Point of View

I'm not sure what I was expecting when I drove up the winding lane between neat rows of trees to my newest job assignment. But I was unprepared for the sheer grandeur of the place. It was a veritable palace; well, okay, a really big mansion. But having grown up in an orphanage, I was still blown away by some of the places my job took me. I mean, shit, we could've lived for a week on what these people probably threw away after dinner every night.

I felt the familiar twinge of guilt at working among these rich, overindulgent people when I knew what it was like on the streets. I knew what it was like to go to sleep hungry. And here I was, watching folks spend enough money on one wedding to feed a slum full of starving children for a year. It was hard to take sometimes. But I consoled myself with the fact that my contributions to the orphanages back on L2 were, in some way, ensuring that my wealthy clients did some good with their money.

Plus, it made Quatre happy. Quatre had seen me through some very tough times…he'd been my best friend for years. And when he started up Winning Weddings, and begged me to work with him, I couldn't find it in me to turn him down. As he pointed out, I had a little experience in wedding planning, having nearly made it to the altar twice. I tried to argue that since neither wedding actually happened, it might be unlucky to have me involved in the planning process, but he was a persuasive little shit, trying to draw me out of the doldrums that the second failure had caused. So I agreed to take the job. And honestly, I was damned good at it. And, well, darned if it didn't work to bring back my spirit, too. Quatre was right, as he usually is in the matter of emotions.

I pulled the Jaguar up to the curb, where I was met by a valet. I kid you not! The rich slobs had someone to park their damned cars. (And before you slam me for driving an insanely expensive car, it's not mine! It belongs to the company. Quatre insists I drive it, especially when going to a ritzy, uptown address. They just wouldn't respect me if I sputtered up in the beat-up Jeep I actually own. Plus, it's a convertible! Who could resist?)

The valet held the door for me, gesturing up the marble staircase to the hand-carved mahogany door.

"Uh, thanks," I said, grinning and tossing him my keys, pausing to grab my briefcase out of the back seat.

I traipsed up the stairs, only to be met at the door by a tall, somber butler.

I must have passed the initial inspection, because he bowed at the waist. "Mr. Maxwell? Miss Peacecraft is expecting you…first door on the right."

I gave him a breezy wave and smile, and strode confidently into the plush hallway, trying not to gawk at the Persian rugs and antique tapestries as I headed for the door he'd directed me to. Hell, Lady Lucrezia's place had been just as splendid…maybe even a bit more. I refused to be impressed by this place.

Yet _another_ servant of some kind opened the door to the sitting room and gestured me in. I found myself facing a young woman with long, blonde hair and very pretty blue eyes.

"Miss Peacecraft?" I guessed.

"You must be Mr. Maxwell." She held out a hand.

"Duo," I replied, taking the smooth, soft hand in mine and giving her my most charming smile. (Yeah, Quatre taught me well.) "Please call me Duo."

She smiled back, almost girlishly. "Duo. Would you like to have some tea on the veranda while we discuss business?"

I nodded, and found myself escorted out onto a beautiful patio, made up of various colors and shapes of stone arranged in perfect geometric designs and curves. "Wow…lovely," I said in honest appreciation. I always liked patios and gardens, especially for weddings. "I take it you want your reception here?"

Miss Peacecraft laughed, and it was a sweet, lilting sound. "Oh no! I couldn't have six hundred people traipsing around my home."

"Six hundred?" I echoed, trying not to see dollar signs. A wedding of that magnitude would take considerable preparation, depending on how picky the bride and groom were. And speaking of the groom, I glanced around. "Um, is your fiancé here?" I asked. "It's customary for both the bride and groom to state their expectations. Helps me get an idea of how to blend your desires."

"Heero—er, Mister Yuy, will be along shortly," she assured me. "He's working today, but I told him he'd need to take the afternoon off."

"I'm available for evening appointments as well," I told her, just in case the guy didn't show. Brides had a tendency to be a bit—high strung. I didn't want her to get panicky, and it wasn't unusual for the groom to try to avoid the planning process. Most men weren't that eager to discuss color schemes and flower arrangements.

"Oh, no, he'll be here," she promised, sitting at the umbrella table as a servant approached with a tray, and placed cups of tea in front of both of us.

"Great." I opened the briefcase and pulled out my portfolio and notebook. "I might as well take down some preliminary information while we wait."

So, over tea and biscuits, Miss Peacecraft and I outlined the Yuy-Peacecraft Wedding, including the estimated number of guests, preferred churches and chapels, and level of formality. Believe me, all those issues factor into planning the event, bigtime! I wasn't even going to get into venues for the reception until I had a better idea of how grand they wanted the affair to be, and what distance they were willing to travel.

We were side by side, poring over pictures of Lady Lucrezia's wedding set-up when I heard what sounded almost like a growl. When I looked up over Miss Peacecraft's head, I was met with a glare from a pair of dark blue eyes set under a scowling brow.

There in the doorway was a man in a business suit, although his tie was loose, and the top button of his shirt was undone. He had piercing blue eyes, messy brown hair, and elegantly-chiseled Asian features. He also had a very unpleasant gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, Heero! You made it!" squealed the woman. As she pushed back her chair to get up and go to him, I had to move my arm from across the back of it, and I suddenly thought I knew why I'd been on the receiving end of such a look.

I stood up, too, nodding politely and holding out a hand. "Mister Yuy, I presume?"

He looked at the hand I had held out, and then pointedly ignored me. "Relena—who's this?" He waved a hand in my direction, still scowling darkly.

"Silly!" she chided. "That's Duo Maxwell…our wedding planner."

The look he darted me then nearly made me take a step back, but I stiffened my shoulders and dropped my hand to my side, waiting for him to make the next move. I kept a smile pasted firmly to my lips, hoping the man wasn't in a line of work that entailed carrying a gun. Not that there was one in evidence, but you never know.

"You're—a man," he said slowly, the scowl easing into a somewhat confused frown.

"Ah, yeah...last time I checked." Shit—being flippant with a client was never a good idea.

The scowl returned. "He's entirely unsuitable, Relena. Get someone else." Mister Yuy turned as if to walk away.

"But, Heero!" Relena caught his arm, holding him back. "He's got perfect references. Quatre Winner himself recommended him…said he's the best planner they have!"

Yeah…put that in your pipe and smoke it, asshole! I could feel the street-rat in my upbringing rising to the surface. "Look, Miss Peacecraft, if it's going to be an issue, perhaps you should get someone else," I suggested, biting back the urge to tell her surly fiancé to kiss my ass. I quickly stuffed my notebook and albums back into the briefcase and snapped it shut, counting to ten…forward and backwards.

"Please, Heero—."

"For Christ's sake, Relena—."

"If you two will excuse me?" I interrupted, walking over and holding out a business card to Miss Peacecraft. "You can call if you reconsider," I said politely, through clenched teeth.

She took the card, looking over her shoulder at the man with messy, dark hair, who was glaring at me. As if I'd done anything wrong! I glared back.

"It was a pleasure meeting _you_, Miss Peacecraft," I said, taking the hand she held out and nodding my head politely. (Hey, I wasn't the Oriental-looking one—I didn't bow. Her slanty-eyed lover there could do it! Okay, so the deep blue eyes weren't 'slanty'—but he definitely was of Asian descent.) When I released her hand, I looked squarely at her fiancé. "Good afternoon," I said icily, brushing past him and heading for the door.

I could hear the woman's voice raised in protest, and her fiancé's deeper voice responding. But I ignored them both, irritated that he seemed to think a man was incapable of being a wedding planner, and even more irritated that he seemed to think I'd been inappropriately close to his intended. I mean, shit, the table wasn't that big, and we kind of had to put our heads together to look at the pictures. I'd been showing her some details in one of the ballroom photographs…not making a move on her. And he should have known that. Or if it bothered him, he should have spoken up. But calling me "unsuitable" was just ridiculous. He didn't even know me!

I drove the Jag a little faster than necessary, letting the wind whip my braid out behind me, and enjoying the feeling of flying down the highway. It helped ease my irritation, and by the time I arrived back at the office, I was singing along with the radio. Yeah, it'd take more than a scowl and a glare to ruin my day!

In fact, it took Quatre. As I walked into the office and tossed my briefcase onto the couch, my boss/friend looked up from the vidphone. "Ah, Duo, good! Miss Peacecraft just called—she wondered if you'd be able to meet with her and her fiancé again tomorrow afternoon."

Shit, damn, and motherfuck.

I nodded. "Sure, Quat…just tell her to keep her boytoy on a leash this time," I said snidely.

His blue eyes widened, and he glanced in alarm from me to the vidphone.

"I take it she's still on the line," I sighed.

I heard a girlish giggle from the vidphone. "It's okay, Duo," came her distant voice. "I know Heero can be very intimidating when you first meet him. I promise he'll be on his best behavior."

"I'll be there," I muttered, wishing I could sink into the floor. Great. Just great. I not only made her fiancé jealous…I dissed him right in front of her. Smooth, Maxwell. Smooth.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Three: We Meet Again

Heero's Point of View

I was _not_ being unreasonable. The "wedding planner" was not only male, but good-looking. From his deep violet-blue eyes to the wide, sincere smile on his slightly too-feminine lips, he was drop-dead gorgeous…even from my perspective, as another guy. And if that weren't bad enough, he had thick, chestnut hair in a braid that reached nearly to his thighs. To top it all off, when I walked out onto the veranda, he was sitting with his chair pulled up beside Relena, so close their thighs were touching, and his arm was across the back of _her_ chair, and thus her shoulders. I hated him on sight.

It didn't make it any better that he seemed to realize he'd raised a little specter of jealousy, but didn't care. In fact, I saw nothing but stubborn defiance in those indigo eyes. The arrogant bastard.

I'd like to make it clear; I am not the insanely jealous type. I'd watched Relena dance with everyone from politicians to diplomats to princes and kings at some of the functions we'd attended. And yet, somehow, the young man draped across her shoulders on our veranda drew an immediate, homicidal reaction from me.

I consider it a display of amazing self-control that I didn't kill him on the spot.

(I could always get to that later.)

Instead, I told Relena, _and_ the usurper, in no uncertain terms that he would not be working for us in any capacity whatsoever.

Imagine my surprise to find myself sitting on the veranda the very next afternoon, awaiting his arrival.

"This isn't a good idea, Relena," I grumbled.

"He and Quatre Winner planned Lady Lucrezia's wedding," she replied stubbornly, her blue eyes resolute. "I absolutely can't settle for less!"

"But he's…he's…" '_He's what?' I asked myself. 'Too damned handsome to be alone with my fiancée,' I replied. _"Don't you want a woman to help plan your wedding?" I asked hopefully. "Someone you could do girl-stuff with? Pick out fabrics…color schemes…flowers…?"

"Duo can help me pick out all that," she said firmly.

"But he's a _guy_!" I blurted. "What self-respecting guy spends his time picking out napkins and wedding favors?"

She gave me a prim look. "Does his being male and a wedding planner somehow threaten your idea of the male image?"

"Yes!" I glared back, taking a swig of the gin and tonic I'd chosen instead of tea. I had a feeling I'd need the alcohol to take the edge off before the braided wonder showed up. "For God's sake, a man shouldn't do a woman's job." It was easier to pretend I objected to the notion of a man doing a job I pictured for a woman, than to admit I was jealous of how close he'd been to Relena.

"So wedding planning is woman's work?"

"Absolutely."

Relena tsked at me for that. "Sometimes you can be so very old-fashioned, Heero," she said with a sad shake of her head. "Nowadays men and women can do any job they enjoy, regardless of sex. And it doesn't make them any less masculine or feminine."

Great. Now she thought I was insulting his masculinity. And worse, she felt compelled to defend it. "So you think a guy who picks out fabrics and decorations for a living is still masculine?" I demanded.

"I like to think so," came a very annoyed-sounding male voice behind me.

I turned in my seat, dismayed to see that the butler had ushered in none other than Duo Maxwell, the current thorn in my side. Well, shit.

His indigo eyes were narrowed, his arms crossed over his chest in a decidedly challenging manner.

"Duo!" Relena stood up at once, walking over to him and extending a hand.

I smirked in satisfaction when he had to free one of his hands to take hers, thus spoiling his aggressive stance.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Peacecraft," he said in a voice as rich and smooth as silk, turning on the charm as if throwing a light switch. Damn him!

"Call me Relena," she urged.

Goddamnit! She wouldn't even let the nanny who raised her call her by her first name!

"Relena," he said with an intimate smile, gazing into her eyes and then _fucking kissing her hand. _

I stood up sharply, walking over and taking his hand off hers, giving it a firm shake, and an ever-so slight squeeze of warning. "And call me Mister Yuy," I said coldly.

His grip was surprisingly strong, for an effeminate asshole, and I found myself tensing as my hand was wrung tightly.

Relena prevented me from breaking any of his bones when she laid a hand on my forearm. "Don't be silly, Heero," she chided. "He's going to be working very closely with us. He should call you Heero."

He smiled at me, a flash of a triumphant grin. The bastard knew I hated him, and he knew Relena was determined to have him plan our wedding. He was enjoying his little victory. "Nice to meet you, _Heero_," he said with a hint of a sarcastic drawl.

"Likewise, _Duo_," I replied, my tone dripping with forced civility.

Still wearing a pleased little smirk, he disentangled his hand from mine, walking over to the table and plunking his briefcase down on it. "Shall we get started then?" he asked, opening the case and pulling out a thick file folder.

He suddenly became "all business," and was taking down information at an alarming rate…everything from the number of guests to the level of formality we wanted for our "event." I'd never thought of our wedding as an "event," but it appeared that's what it was going to be.

"Live band or d.j.?" he asked, glancing up from his notebook.

I was about to say a d.j. would be fine, when Relena spoke up about a "string orchestra," and so I bit my tongue and focused my attention on my drink.

"Heero?"

I looked up to find curious indigo eyes on my face. "What?" I know my tone was surly—defensive, even. But I didn't care.

"How do you feel about live music?" he asked.

"What difference does it make?" I said sourly.

He flashed me a grin that seemed just a bit mocking. "About five grand," he replied.

"Five thousand dollars?!" I demanded.

He sat back in his chair, shrugging slightly. "Live music is expensive…a string orchestra even moreso. Is that what you want?"

I looked at Relena's pleading stare and sighed. "Apparently."

Duo jotted that down in his notebook, and I swear there was a trace of a smug smile on his lips. I could almost hear him thinking "—whipped," and that galled me immensely. Who was he to suggest I was not in control of the situation? I wanted to reach across that damned table, drag him up by the lapels of his casual suit coat, and scream in his face that I was _not _pussy-whipped.

But I had a feeling he'd just laugh and call me a liar, so I didn't. I just took another long sip of my drink.

I know that rationally speaking, he hadn't said anything to suggest he thought me less manly for caving to Relena's whim. But the thought had crossed _my_ mind, so I was almost certain it had crossed his. I wondered if every groom he dealt with was as compliant to the bride as I felt like I was being.

"Heero?" came his voice, yet again.

I looked up in annoyance. "What now?" I demanded.

"Open bar?" he asked with an innocent smirk, glancing at my drink.

'_Fuck you,' I thought. _"Why the hell not?"

He jotted that down in his little notebook, and I was tempted to yank it out of his hands to see exactly how he phrased it. _Groom is a lush…must have open bar. _I know I was being paranoid, but if you'd seen how cozy he and Relena had been the previous day, you'd understand.

It seemed like he was there for hours, taking notes and making pointed comments…or what sounded like them to me. I went through two more gin and tonics, while he sipped iced tea with Relena.

And then, finally, it was time for him to leave. He stood up, giving me the most _patronizing_ look, and held out his hand. "Good day, Heero."

This time our handshake was less of a power struggle; I felt like enough of a wuss for caving to Relena's every demand that I couldn't seem to muster the strength to crush his fingers the way he so richly deserved.

He turned to Relena, took her hand and _again _touched his lips to it. "You're going to make a lovely bride," he said warmly, looking into her eyes and giving her a positively loathsome smile.

She laughed and fluttered her lashes, blushing adorably, and glancing at me as if looking for reassurance.

"He's right," I said with a shrug. "You will."

Duo glanced over at me, giving me a teasing wink, and then followed the butler back into the house.

Relena sighed, sinking back into her seat. "Thank heavens I was able to talk Mister Winner into sending Duo back out here," she gushed. "He's perfect!"

Perfect? Now he was "perfect?" I vowed to make sure Relena was never alone with that—"perfect" man. I didn't care if I had to rearrange my entire work schedule. I wanted to be there for every meeting she had with our newly-hired wedding planner.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Four: Hired

Duo's Point of View

I might have felt a little sorry for the guy if he hadn't been such a jackass. I mean, it was obvious his fiancée was going to call all the shots for the wedding. Can you say "whipped?"

Under any other circumstances, I'd have had at least a twinge of sympathy for him. But that stunt with the handshake really irked me. And I told Quatre about it while nursing my bruised fingers over a drink at our favorite bar, The Circus.

"Quat, the fucker nearly broke my hand when he shook it. I mean, I'll admit I pushed him a little, kissing Relena's hand and all. But did that call for physical violence?" I asked.

My blonde friend chuckled, shaking his head. "You bring these things on yourself, Duo. It's not wise to flirt with the bride-to-be. Especially not in front of the groom."

"He started it with that crack about my masculinity, or lack thereof," I pointed out. "I might be able to color coordinate ten bridesmaids, their bouquets, and the linens in the reception hall…but that does _not _make me less of a man, and I resent his assertion that it does! Fuck him anyway."

"I think he's more concerned that's what you'd like to do to the bride," commented the bartender, leaning on the bar and smirking at Quatre and me.

Trowa's one of those tall, slender guys who just _look_ like sex on legs. With deep, forest green eyes, and auburn hair that falls across half his face, he's too alluring for words. And since Quatre's inclined towards guys, he's hopelessly smitten. And I am merciless about teasing him.

But at that moment, I was too incensed at the affront to my manhood to go down that road. "I'm not trying to fuck the bride, Tro'. I was just doing my job...being my naturally charming self."

He grinned at me, though his glance slid towards Quatre. (And let me just say here, I can't believe those two haven't hooked up yet. What with the little glances and smiles they exchange, they should have been screwing each other for weeks now.) "Maybe you act like you like your job just a little too much," he suggested.

I smirked back. "Maybe you do, too," I purred, giving Quatre a sidelong glance.

They both blushed. Mission accomplished.

"To get back to the point, Duo," Quatre interjected, no doubt trying to change the subject. "You need to restrain yourself a little bit, if Mister Yuy's as uptight as you claim."

"He is," I insisted. "But you should have seen the look on his face when I squeezed his hand back just as hard. I don't go to the gym three times a week for nothing."

"Why _do _you?" Trowa inquired, wiping down the bar with a damp rag.

"Lots of reasons. For one thing, I enjoy the exercise. But it's also important to the job; appearance is everything in our business," I said, indicating Quatre and myself. "No one would hire a fat slob to plan the most important day of their life."

And all that aside, it was worth it to see the flicker of surprise in Heero's glaring blue eyes, especially after the prick had insulted my masculinity.

"You two need refills?" Trowa asked.

"Yes," I sighed, eyeing my glass ruefully. "But not of _this_ stuff."

"Duo—."

"I know, Quat," I muttered, not quite looking at him. Instead I smiled politely at Trowa. "'Nother club soda for me. Please."

Quatre was having some fruity drink with an obscene name; I was staying sober.

Don't get me wrong; I'd like to have had a nice stiff drink to wipe the unpleasant memory of Relena's asshole of a fiancé from my mind, but I don't drink. Not any more. You see, after my second fiancé died a week before our wedding, I kind of went off the deep end and did some heavy drinking. Very heavy. Tried to fucking drown myself in a bottle. Damn near succeeded.

Quatre was the one who dragged me back up out of the gutter, verbally slapped some sense into me, and helped me get on with my life, making me swear off liquor for good measure. The guy's a saint—the best friend a man could have. That's why I had let him send me back to the House of Death Glares—I owed him too much to ever say "no."

Anyhow, that's a little off the topic.

To get back to the matter at hand, after Trowa brought us our refills, I told Quatre how it had been like pulling teeth to get Heero involved in the discussion Relena and I had. And when I did, he invariably acquiesced to her wishes. _Damn_, he was under her thumb! And the fucker had the unmitigated gall to suggest my _job_ made me less of a man? There's the pot calling the kettle black.

"Maybe he just likes pleasing her," Quatre suggested.

"More likely, she's the one with all the money in the relationship," I drawled cynically.

Yes, I _am _a cynic. Most kids who grew up on the streets of L2 are.

But it suited me just fine if the jerk was marrying Relena for her money. Not only was he stuck having me plan his wedding, but I got to call him by his first name, _and_ flirt outrageously with his fiancée, and there was nothing he could do about it. He hadn't even tried to fire me once during the entire interview. Not that he could have with his pretty blue-eyed princess' heart set on having her wedding planned by Winner Enterprises, and her hand holding the purse strings.

He was _so_ whipped!

I had wanted to laugh in his face, but settled for a smug grin. And I know he noticed it.

Trowa wandered off to take care of other customers, and I gave Quatre a long look. "You gonna grow a pair and ask him out?" I inquired, in a repetition of our usual little ritual.

"I have a pair, and _no_," Quatre huffed. "I don't even know if he's gay, Duo."

"Aw, c'mon…you saw that brunette all over him the last time we were here," I pointed out. Speaking of brunettes, I'd noticed a very attractive one at the opposite end of the bar, and thought I might go strike up a conversation.

"It could've been his brother."

I snorted at that. "Right, and I'm his fucking uncle," I teased. "C'mon, Quat! You're right. He's hot. So are you. _Go_ for it!"

Aquamarine eyes glared hard enough at me to melt a hole in my forehead. "If and when I 'go for it,' Duo, it won't be because you pushed me into it. I have to decide on my own when the time is right."

"Psh…yeah…when you're old and grey," I said with a shrug, standing and stretching. I picked my jacket up off the back of the chair I'd been sitting in. "Want me to ask him for you?"

"No!"

"I could slip him a note."

"Duo—."

I laughed, forgetting all about Mister "Death Glare" Yuy and his pretty pink princess, as I made my way over to introduce myself to the aforementioned brunette.

* * *

But I was rudely reminded of both a couple of days later in Quatre's office, when we got back the signed contract for our services on the Peacecraft-Yuy wedding, with a check drawn off an account in the name of Heero Yuy. So much for her being the one with all the money. Apparently he had plenty of his own. Bad enough he was a jerk…but he happened to be a rich jerk. I hated him more than ever. 

"Wouldn't you like to handle this one?" I begged Quatre, sitting on the edge of his desk and turning my most persuasive puppy dog eyes on him. "I mean, Miss Peacecraft should have the head of the company plan a wedding as important as hers—."

He shook his head patiently, quite immune to any pleading looks. "You know I'm overbooked. I've got the Tsubarov wedding, Catalonia's, and the rescheduling of my sister's."

"Which sister?" I asked, as if it mattered. Quatre had twenty-nine of them, and it seemed like half were of age to marry. Their patronage alone could have kept us in business for years.

"Iria," he replied. "Don't you remember? The sand storm wiped out the chapel three months ago? We had to change the location of the wedding, which meant changing the date, and therefore everything else." He sighed, running a hand back through his silky blonde hair and turning his kind aquamarine eyes my way. "You're the best, Duo. I really need for you to handle the Peacecraft wedding. It'll be a huge load off me."

"But Yuy's a fucking asshole," I protested. "He thinks that just because I'm a wedding planner, I'm less—male."

Quatre's gaze traveled the length of my braid, but he held back a smirk. Good thing, too, since he's even "prettier" than I am…long hair notwithstanding. "You're not that insecure, are you, to let what he said bother you?"

"No! I just don't like dealing with narrow-minded morons."

"Perhaps once you get to know him better—."

I gritted my teeth and nodded, quite certain I didn't want to know Heero Yuy any better than was necessary to do my job. "I'll do it for you, Quat. But don't ask me to enjoy it."

"I won't," he sighed. "Just do me a favor and call Miss Peacecraft; set up some appointments for visiting chapels, reception halls…the usual."

"I'll get right on it," I sighed. Sometimes I hate my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Five: Interference

Heero's Point of View

True to my purpose, when Relena announced she was meeting with Maxwell the next day, I cleared my schedule to join them. It wasn't easy to do; I had three meetings that had to be rescheduled, as well as two projects needing my attention. I knew I'd catch hell from Wufei the next day.

But it was worth it to see the dismayed expression on Maxwell's face when the butler led him out to the veranda.

"Duo," I said politely, with a smile I've been told is nothing less than menacing. "Good to see you."

A flash of skepticism passed through his indigo eyes, before he gave a smooth, insincere smile. "Likewise. How nice that you could take time off from work to join us, Heero." A wry twist of his lips turned the smile into a near-smirk.

I could tell he got off on using my first name, instead of addressing me more formally, since he'd used nothing else from the moment Relena gave her permission. But I noticed he didn't offer to shake hands. I smirked in satisfaction, trying to ignore the fact that my own hand was still a bit sore. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," I replied firmly.

He moved over to where Relena was seated, and she stood up and extended her hand, just waiting for the ever-so charming greeting she knew he'd give.

And give it, he did, glancing up at me with a devilish glint in his eyes as he kissed her hand. Then he leered appreciatively at her. (Okay, so he simply smiled…but it could have been a leer if taken out of context.)

"You look great, Relena." He glanced at me, his deep blue eyes giving me a once-over, and for a moment I thought he'd try including me in his commentary. But then he simply smirked. "I thought we'd drive up the coast today and have a tour of the Romefeller Estate. I took the liberty of scheduling a showing. I believe it topped your list for reception locations?"

"Oh, I heard it's divine!" Relena cooed, grabbing Duo's arm and turning towards me. "Wouldn't it be perfect, Heero?"

What would be perfect would be for her to take her hands off the good-looking wedding planner and behave with a little more restraint. I swept him with a deadly glare, resenting the way his dark blue silk shirt had the top two buttons open, artfully displaying part of a tanned chest and a small gold cross. Even worse was the fact that his expensive, tailored trousers clung snugly to his slim hips without looking sleazy. I swear to God he must have had a personal assistant to dress him so perfectly. Either that or he was gay. But judging from the way he placed a hand over the one Relena had wrapped around his elbow, he liked women just fine. Especially _my_ woman.

Okay, I know that sounded bad. The phrase "my woman" sounds positively primitive. Next thing you knew, I'd be grabbing her by the hair and dragging her off to the bedroom. Then again, _he_ was the one with the long braid that just begged to be yanked. And pulling his head off his shoulders by the braid was a truly appealing notion.

"Heero?" Relena asked again.

"Oh. Yes. Fine," I managed, pulling my mind away from the alluring homicidal thoughts. "I'll have Pargan bring the limo."

"We could take my car," Duo offered.

"The limo will be more comfortable for the three of us," I said firmly, sure that whatever clunker he drove wouldn't measure up to Relena's standards, let alone mine. Besides, I wanted to control our mode of transportation. This was a power struggle, and I intended to win it.

I walked over and took Relena's free arm, linking it in mine, and starting for the door. She seemed to realize she still had hold of Maxwell, and let go, giving a small, sheepish grin. Yeah, she knew. She knew I was still displeased at her choice of planner, and she damn well should have known I resented his little flirtatious gestures. I resented hers even more.

I knew that jealousy was a wasted emotion on a woman like Relena. Her job as an international politician required her to be charming to everyone, even people she hated. But I knew the difference between her cool civility, and genuine affection. She was warming up to the suave wedding planner. If he'd been female, I'd have said they were well on their way to becoming good friends…sharing ideas about color schemes and which flowers lasted best in bouquets. But he was a guy, damn it! A guy who we were going to have to spend lots of time with. And if I had to constantly be asserting my claim to Relena, it was going to be unpleasant time for all of us.

Relena ended up sitting between us in the limo, despite my best efforts. I vowed that on the way back, I'd insinuate myself between the two of them if it was the last thing I did. I couldn't stand the way he sat so close they nearly touched. But I settled for putting my arm around Relena's waist in a very possessive gesture, and glaring over her shoulder at him when she wasn't looking.

He seemed oblivious, chattering away about the grand ballroom, the marble staircase for our entrance, and the orchestra pit tastefully placed in the most acoustically perfect area of the room.

_God_, what an ass!

The three-hour drive up the coast might have been pleasant, but for the company. Maxwell used the first hour to describe the amenities the Romefeller Estate included in a wedding package, while I closed my eyes and nearly drifted off to sleep. Damn, that limo has a smooth ride!

Relena made sure to periodically nudge me to be sure I was awake and listening, and when I spared a glance at Maxwell, the arrogant little shit was invariably smirking.

For the remaining two hours of the ride, he and Relena discussed some of the options, such as torchlight in the gardens, doves to be released during the ceremony, and fireworks over the ocean. I wanted to groan aloud. When did weddings get so damned complicated? When Relena was involved...that's when.

We finally arrived at the estate, and I have to admit, I was impressed. It was every bit as grand as I'd heard. In fact, I wondered why Relena and I had never attended an event there. Did we not rate?

Maxwell was out of the limo first, graciously holding out a hand to assist Relena, even though Pargan gave him a dirty look for it. Yes! At least _someone_ was on my side.

Then Pargan glared at me, as if to scold me for not being the one to offer help, and I scowled back. I never liked him anyway. I think he secretly believed no one would ever be good enough for Relena, myself included.

I decided to redeem myself by getting to the gate first and holding it open for my lovely fiancé. She smiled primly as she walked through, and then Maxwell was there, pausing to give me a look I couldn't quite identify.

"After you," he said graciously, gesturing me to precede him.

"Oh, no. I insist," I replied, suddenly realizing he considered it an affront to his manhood that I was holding the gate for him. I consider it the height of good breeding that I didn't add a little dig referencing the feminine nature of his job…something along the lines of "ladies first." Heh.

He knew without my saying it, though, and stopped in his tracks. "You're the groom…please, go ahead," he said through gritted teeth.

I smiled grimly. "I'm also the one signing your paychecks…so we'll do this _my_ way."

This time he couldn't hide the flash of anger in those indigo eyes. He stepped through the gate, but as he passed, he spoke in an undertone. "You may be signing the checks, but _she's _obviously the one calling the shots."

Then he was past me, and I was glaring at the back of his head. The little shit had done it _again_—got the last word. I vowed that before we were through, he'd know Relena only called the shots I chose to let her call.

But first, I suppose I had to make her realize it. Shit, damn, and motherfuck!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Six: Long Day

Duo's Point of View

The Romefeller Estate was impressive. I always liked taking people there first, if they thought they wanted a fancy, upscale wedding. It would either scare them off, or give them a realistic picture of how much money they'd be squandering on their lavish event.

Of course, after Yuy's posturing, and the stunt with the gate, I was in no mood to enjoy the tour. Wanna piss me off? Treat me like a girl. Works every fucking time. And Yuy obviously wanted to piss me off. _Well, numbnuts…mission accomplished._ By the time we reached the huge carved mahogany doors, I was simmering with anger.

Then the doors were flung open, and Silvia Noventa came out in all her regal glory. Still pretty at nearly sixty years of age, she was a well-known dowager, and a merciless tease. She'd been managing the Romefeller property, as well as several other elite places, for nearly a decade. I'd met her through Quatre, and aside from her tendency to grab my ass at every opportunity, I found her to be a lot of fun. Thus, I'd made a special request that she conduct our tour of the facility.

"Duo! Darling!" She flung her arms around me, planting a big, sloppy wet kiss on my cheek. "How positively divine to see you!"

"You, too, Silvia" I said, extricating myself from her clutches, and glancing warily at Yuy to see a slightly stunned expression on his face. _Didn't know I rubbed shoulders with society's elite, eh? _I turned towards him, slipping an arm around Silvia's waist. "Allow me to introduce you. Heero Yuy…Relena Peacecraft…this is Mrs. Silvia Noventa, the proprietor of the Romefeller Estate."

She leaned into me, flirting shamelessly. "Duo, you little duck…you didn't tell me it was Miss Peacecraft you were bringing!"

"Didn't want to spoil the surprise," I grinned in return.

Relena was glancing back and forth between us, a bit perplexed. "You two are—friends?"

Silvia winked devilishly at me. "Friends, indeed!" Her hand was resting firmly on my ass, and she gave a little squeeze. "Duo here is a favorite of the whole staff," she cooed. "And he's my _personal_ favorite." She gave Relena a conspiratorial wink. "Surely you can see why."

Relena's return smile was a little weak. "Of—of course."

"But look at what _you've_ landed yourself," crooned Silvia, now thoroughly warmed to her task. She walked once around Yuy, the way a pack of wolves might circle a wounded caribou. "Gods, those eyes!"

I followed her gaze to the slightly wide, confused blue eyes. Wow. When he wasn't glaring spitefully, his eyes were downright…beautiful. That deep blue color really stood out against the dark mop of unruly hair across his forehead. And those high cheekbones, and perfect lips…

And what the hell was I _thinking_?! Heero Yuy was a first-class asshole, and here I was daydreaming about his eyes like some moonstruck calf. Maybe I _had _been hanging around women too much lately. I needed to get a fucking grip on myself!

I shook off my stupor and walked over beside Relena, watching Yuy's devastatingly pretty eyes narrow and turn to ice. "Silvia's going to show us around personally," I told the bride-to-be. "The private tour." _Do I know how to impress a client, or what?_

"Oooo!" Relena cooed, wrapping an arm around mine. "Duo, how _ever_ did you arrange this? And so quickly!"

"Connections," I shrugged, not even looking over to see if Yuy was glaring. I could _feel_ his eyes boring holes in my back. "Silvia, dear?" I held out my other arm, and Silvia grabbed it, pressing up against me.

I did spare a glance back at Yuy then, smiling serenely. _Hey, asshole…if I'm so lacking in masculinity because of my job, why are both the ladies with me, eh? Yeah. Put that in your pipe and smoke it._

And for the next three hours he had to do just that. Both women clung to me throughout Silvia's grand tour, with Relena asking my opinion on everything from the colors of glass in the chandeliers, to the suitability of the tapestries in the foyer. Under other circumstances, I'd have been bored out of my mind…but knowing how thoroughly livid Yuy was kept things interesting. You could just never tell when he might snap and decide to wring my neck. There's nothing like a hint of danger to keep the adrenaline flowing.

The three hours of merciless flirting ended on the balcony overlooking steep cliffs and the raging ocean far below. The view from the balcony was my favorite.

My first sight of the sea had been as a college student, when I first came to Earth, and I knew right then that I never wanted to leave. We didn't have things like oceans on the colonies, and it was nothing short of breathtaking.

Relena commented that it would be difficult to keep her veil from blowing in the constant sea-breeze, as she reached to tuck a strand of my hair back into my braid. The coquettish gesture wasn't lost on her fiancé, and his icy stare made me look apprehensively at the long drop, glad there was a solid stone railing to keep him from shoving me off the precipice.

I might be a flirt, but Relena was no better. I swear, she went out of her way to make Yuy jealous. Not that I minded, seeing as he'd been such a jerk. But if she drove him to homicidal behavior, I knew who his first target would be.

"So, how 'bout we check out the ballroom one last time?" I suggested, wanting more than just a railing between me and certain death. Let's see him try to kill me by tossing me in the orchestra pit. Heh.

* * *

It was as we were leaving that the day took a downward turn for me. (Honestly, lording it over Yuy had almost been fun, if a bit like playing with fire.) 

Silvia caught my arm, leaning in close. "Duo, dear. I was so sorry to hear about Alex. It was tragic. You were such a lovely couple."

I looked sharply at her, surprised at the way my throat constricted at the mention of my dead fiancé. Shit. It had been over a year, and I could still tear up at the sound of that name. I'd forgotten that Silvia met Alex when we attended one of Quatre's fancy shindigs at Romefeller.

"Sil—honey—can we talk about it some other time?" I asked quickly, darting a glance at Heero to see him watching curiously. "I'm…y'know…still a little…" _Devastated. Crushed. Broken. Miserable. Take your pick. _

Talking about Alex was way too personal. I didn't want Mister Death Glare or Miss Pretty Pink Princess to know about my sad, tragic private life. It was none of his goddamned business, or hers. Frankly, it wasn't Silvia's either, but I should have known she'd feel she had to say _something._

Her eyes lit with understanding. "Oh, I'm sorry. You poor dear." She pulled me into her arms for a bone-crushing hug, whispering condolences…along with a proposition or two. Good old Sil.

I managed a half-hearted smile for her, so she'd stop feeling guilty for ripping my heart out. And then we were in the limo and heading back towards the city.

I leaned back on the seat, closing my eyes.

"Um. Who was Alex?" Relena asked. I could tell she was trying for a light tone, having guessed that my engagement had ended badly, and wanting to know more.

"My fiancé," I said flatly, too miserable to be tactful or even pleasant. "Died in a fire," I added, turning my head away so she'd get a clue and stop talking to me.

"Oh. How—?" Her voice stopped suddenly, and I stole a glance out of the corner of an eye to see that Heero had a firm grip on her wrist, and was giving her a stern look.

Score one for Heero Yuy on the sensitivity scale. Apparently he could tell I didn't want to talk about it…not that anyone with half a brain couldn't have figured it out. But I was just a little surprised he didn't let his princess keep badgering me. I would've thought he'd enjoy seeing me squirm.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride, and it was with great relief that I settled in behind the wheel of the Jag and headed home. As I faced the forty-minute drive to the city, I was kind of glad we'd taken the limo up the coast. Had I done all the driving, I'd have been totally worn out. Instead, I was just mildly exhausted...mostly from putting up with Yuy all day.

Even being around Heero was tiring; he was so—intense. Those piercing blue eyes, half-hidden in that mop of untidy hair, seemed to be constantly looking for reasons to take offense. Just trying to figure out if I was stepping on his toes was an exercise in futility. It seemed that everything I did was some kind of infringement. Not that I tried too hard to spare his feelings. Or at all. Heh, heh.

But once again, when I saw the level of control Relena was trying to exert over every aspect of the wedding, I did feel a trace of sympathy for the guy. Then again, maybe it was just because he'd made Relena stop pushing for details about Alex. Whether he knew it or not, I considered that a huge favor, and for the first time since I'd met him, I wasn't fighting the urge to punch his lights out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Seven: Leaving Town

Heero's Point of View

"I tell you, Wufei, it's like he knows he gets on my nerves and tries to do it deliberately," I said, sidestepping a roundhouse kick.

One of my favorite methods of stress relief was sparring. And fortunately, Wufei loved it too. Martial arts had drawn us together and made us fast friends even more than the debate team. So oftentimes we'd spend evenings at our pastime, in the gym near our office building.

"He's _supposed _to be nice to Relena," Wufei shrugged, ducking under a right hook, and landing a quick back fist to my ribs.

"Not that nice," I countered.

"I am surprised Relena seems that taken with him," Wufei admitted, spinning away from my left cross and putting some distance between us. "She usually keeps the line between master and servant clearly drawn."

Was that a trace of scorn in his voice? I hesitated and his next strike to the side of my head gear knocked me flat.

And suddenly he was kneeling beside me, dark eyes apologetic. "Yuy! Are you okay? I thought for sure you'd duck."

I blinked dazedly. Wufei had a wicked back fist. "I'm fine," I asserted, sitting up and shaking my head to clear it. "Just took me by surprise." I fixed him with a searching look as he helped me up. "What did you mean by that last comment?"

"What comment?"

"About Relena."

"Oh. That." He shrugged, turning away and fixing a loose glove. "It's just that Relena has always seemed especially class-conscious. I'm surprised she'd let a hired man call her by her first name and get as chummy as you claim he is."

"If you saw him you'd understand," I said sourly.

"Good-looking?"

"Gorgeous." An image flashed through my head of Maxwell on the balcony at the Romefeller mansion, the wind blowing through the wisps of chestnut hair around his face, and a perfectly devastating smile directed at Relena. Yeah, he was gorgeous. There was no other word for the bastard.

Wufei raised an eyebrow, giving me a funny look. "Relena said that?"

"She didn't have to. I can see for myself."

The onyx eyes sparkled with amusement Wufei couldn't suppress. As stern as he is, the man has a sense of humor, and I could tell I'd struck it. "Maybe _she_ should be the jealous one," he teased.

Oh, he did _not_ just say that!

It was rare for Wufei to tease. He was usually a very straightforward and serious man. But as my closest friend, he sometimes slipped and let his dry sense of humor show. For once, I didn't find it amusing.

"Chang, you're going down," I promised, dropping back into a fighting stance and raising my gloves to the ready.

He actually chuckled, apparently pleased at my reaction. "I'm not sure you're man enough," he taunted.

Shit! Yet another blow to my manhood! With all the hits my idea of masculinity had taken in the past few days, it didn't need one more.

Needless to say, our sparring match was very heated from that moment on.

But I felt much better after we finished. And when we'd showered and changed, we headed out to get something to eat.

I had a business trip the next day, one I was unable to beg out of, even for the important task of guarding my fiancée from the advances of a flirtatious wedding planner. I just hoped she was as class-conscious as Wufei seemed to think.

On the nights I stayed in the city, I rarely cooked for myself. Usually Wufei dragged me to dinner at his place, but Sally was away visiting a friend, so this time we treated ourselves to a meal at our favorite restaurant.

Over appetizers, Wufei asked about our wedding preparations, careful to phrase his questions so that they only addressed specifics. He avoided talk of the wedding planner, knowing it was a touchy subject, and we had a great time. In fact, it reminded me of what I think of as our "bachelor years," before Wufei and Sally had married—in fact, before they'd even met, or I'd met Relena. And I found myself missing those days.

My life was very structured lately, I realized. Between shuttling back and forth from the office, to the estate, to my penthouse, I had a lot less recreational time. Wufei and I had cut our workouts down to twice a week, when I started commuting to Relena's estate. It was forty minutes away on a good day when traffic was light. All that driving often precluded doing things I'd done for enjoyment when my time was my own.

Not that I was complaining. I mean, hell, I was twenty-five. It was time to settle down, get married, and start a family…right? And as I'd been told dozens of times, by dozens of people, Relena was quite a catch. Like I said, she's pretty, smart, and wealthy. If I didn't marry her, someone else would in a heartbeat. She'd pointed that out during our spat over my awards banquet.

"Yuy?"

I looked up to find Wufei watching me with uncharacteristic worry in his dark eyes. "What?"

"You—tuned out there for a moment," he noted, gesturing to the forkful of pasta I'd been holding halfway to my mouth for several minutes.

I hastily completed the motion, chewing and swallowing slowly so I didn't have to answer the unspoken question in his eyes. Then I set my fork down, leaning wearily back in my chair and looking past him, out the window at the darkening sky. It was an amazing shade of dark blue, almost indigo, and for some reason, I found it very compelling.

When I forcefully drew my gaze away from the mesmerizing sky, Wufei was still watching me. "I'm a bit tired, 'Fei," I said by way of explanation. "Don't mind me."

He smiled in response. "Second thoughts?"

"About?"

"Marriage?"

God, I hated when he picked up on my train of thought so easily. But then he'd known me for a long, long time.

"Don't worry," he continued, waving a hand dismissively. "You have a lot of time to get used to the idea. Weddings take months to plan…Relena's will take at least a year. Hell, you have to book the reception hall at least that far in advance. Romefeller probably has a two-year waiting list." He fixed a rather intent gaze on me. "There's still time to back out."

I scowled at that. "Why should I?" My tone sounded defensive, even to me.

It was his turn to look away, shrugging indifferently. "Everyone gets cold feet at some point in the process, Yuy."

"Did you?"

He frowned thoughtfully down at the tablecloth. "Well, no. Even when Sally and I were at odds over the arrangements, I knew she was the one for me. That was never in doubt."

Why did I feel like there was some sort of accusation in that statement? "I don't doubt that Relena's the one for me," I said defensively.

Wufei gave a small, wry snort. "Then you're the only one," he muttered.

I gave him a shocked look. "What—? Why do you say that?"

"You two have broken up three times in just over a year," Wufei pointed out. "Surely that calls into question your commitment to one another."

"No, it doesn't," I asserted, frowning down at my plate. "That's just how Relena and I work through problems."

"By parting company?" he said with raised eyebrows. "Most people talk it out when they have difficulties in a relationship."

"You sound like you think I'm making a mistake!" I growled.

"Not at all," he assured me. "But seeing you so insecure—so jealous—makes me wonder what Relena's done to warrant your lack of faith in her fidelity."

"I—don't," I sputtered.

"You're afraid she'll jump into bed with a wedding planner," came the cool, no-nonsense reply. Wufei never was one for pulling punches.

"I am not!" I snarled.

"Is that why you tried to weasel out of tomorrow's trip?" The onyx eyes pinned me with a knowing gaze. "You want to supervise Relena's time with the 'gorgeous' wedding planner."

"I _want_ to fire his impudent, manipulative, arrogant ass!" I retorted. "I _want _to find Relena a nice, affordable, _female_ wedding planner."

Wufei sat back in his seat, shaking his head. "You've got issues, Yuy. And you need to discuss them with Relena." Before I could formulate a scathing reply, he continued. "But if you think getting rid of—Maxwell, was it?"

I nodded.

"If you think getting rid of Maxwell is the answer, I'll see what I can do."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Surely our legal department can dig up something on him that your class-conscious fiancée would find objectionable."

Oh, he had a point. I clearly recalled the time Relena fired a gardener who'd been working for her family for years, when she found out he had a criminal record. Apparently Wufei recalled it, too.

Relena had insisted the man couldn't be trusted, in spite of his years of faithful service, since he'd lied on his resume. All I needed was a little dirt on Maxwell, and I was sure I could convince her to let him go…and to Hell with the deposit we'd paid. I'd consider it money well-spent if I never had to deal with the smirking playboy again.

"But promise me this, Yuy," Wufei continued. "Once he's out of the picture, you and Relena should see a marriage counselor…work out your insecurities now, rather than after the wedding. It'll be too late then."

I nodded. He had a point there, too. Damned if Wufei didn't always seem to be able to get to the heart of a matter and find the way through.

But first things first.

"His name's Duo Maxwell," I told Wufei. "Near as I can tell, he's worked for Quatre Winner for over a year. And he said something about having a fiancé who died in a fire. I think her name was Alex."

Wufei gave me an odd look, with a slight frown. "Why would someone whose fiancé died become a wedding planner?" he mused. "Seems like it would be a constant reminder of what he'd lost."

I suddenly recalled the way Duo had slumped against the back of the seat in the limo, eyes closed and face just a little haggard after Silvia had spoken of his fiancé, and I felt a twinge of remorse. I mean, just for an instant, he'd looked so vulnerable and hurt that I hadn't been able to let Relena keep pressing him for answers. She could be singularly insensitive at times.

Frowning and shaking my head, I forcibly pulled my thoughts away from that train of thought. Maxwell was a thorn in my side, and I needed to be rid of him, by any means necessary.

"His motives are not my concern, except where Relena's involved," I told Wufei, masking my discomfort by taking a long sip of my drink. "Just find me grounds to fire him."

"Consider it done."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Eight: The Cat's Away

Duo's Point of View

Quatre lined up a shot with his pool cue, sparing a glance at me as he studied the table. "You should have guessed Silvia would have heard about Alex," he said with a dramatic sigh.

"I know," I conceded, sipping my club soda. "It just sort of blindsided me when she brought it up." I was sprawled on a bar stool, leaning back against the counter, with Quatre's much-adored bartender working just behind me.

Quatre paused, fixing me with a steady look. "Blindsided or not, I'd say you handled it well."

I gave a wry smile. "Well I didn't curl up and start bawling my eyes out," I admitted.

"You've gotten better then," Quatre noted. "There was a time it would have made you come apart at the seams."

"Yeah, I'm—better." _Not great, but better._

"I'm proud of you," Quatre said giving me a warm smile before sinking the eight ball into the corner pocket. "That's ten bucks you owe me." He glanced past me to Trowa. "Hey, how about a refill for the victor?"

Trowa gave him a small half-smile and a nod, turning to mix another of Quatre's concoctions.

"What're you having tonight?" I asked out of morbid curiosity. "A 'sloe comfortable screw against the wall,' or is it 'sex on the beach?'" The second one was my personal favorite…and I'm not talking about the drink. Hey, I _did_ say I loved the ocean, didn't I?

"'Cock sucking cowboy,'" Quatre replied without batting an eye.

I swear he only asked for those drinks so he could see the slow flush creep up Trowa's neck just before he turned away to mix them. He's a lot naughtier than he looks.

"Don't you know any drinks with 'nice' names?" I asked Quatre, finishing the last of my club soda.

Trowa was setting the latest mixture on the bar, and he favored me with a wry smile. "He has yet to come up with one I haven't heard."

I leaned on the bar, smirking back. "How about a 'quick fuck?'"

Quatre's head shot up and he turned so quickly I thought he'd sprain something. "Duo!"

That little exchange earned us an actual chuckle from the quiet bartender. "I'm not that easy," he said, and I thought I saw him glance up through his thick bangs at Quatre.

_Oh, yes you are, you sexy thing…but only for a pretty little blonde._

It was all I could do to refrain from shoving them together and standing back to watch the fireworks. Maybe not 'shove,' but I could give them a tiny little push.

"Uh, shameless flirting aside, boys, I have to work in the morning, so I guess I'll excuse myself." I stood and stretched, giving them both an appraising glance and a suggestive leer. "I'll leave you two to carry on."

Quatre blushed a little then, his aquamarine eyes settling on Trowa, who for once was looking back at the same instant. _Ah, progress! They made eye contact!_

That was my cue to leave, and I did so after tossing a few bucks on the counter and winking slyly at Quatre. I only hoped my hasty exit acted as a catalyst, spurring at least one of them into action. If it did, I'd get all the details from Quatre the next time we were both in the office…which reminded me, I had another appointment with Relena and Heero 'I-Hate-the-Wedding-Planner' Yuy the next day. You _know _how much I'd be looking forward to that.

* * *

I arrived at the Peacecraft estate the next day braced for another encounter with Relena's surly fiancé. Walter, the butler, let me in with a polite smile, and a gesture towards the veranda. 

"Miss Peacecraft will be down shortly, sir."

I gave him one of my cockiest, most teasing grins. "I'm not a 'sir,' Walt…just Duo."

"Yes sir," he assured me, opening the door for me.

Sighing in resignation, I stepped out, expecting Yuy to be waiting there, with his customary scowl firmly in place. I was pleasantly surprised to find the patio quite empty, except for me and a table set with tea and biscuits.

"Help yourself, sir," Walter instructed. "And if you need anything else, just ask."

It occurred to me to tell him I needed him to stop calling me 'sir,' but I didn't think it would work. He was a stubborn sot; I had to give him that.

I poured my cup of tea, amusing myself by dribbling in the honey from several inches above. Then I nibbled experimentally on a biscuit, and finding it tasty enough for a gourmet kitchen, finished it off in a couple of bites. I was about to go for a second one when I heard footsteps behind me…too quick and noisy to be Heero's.

"Duo!" came a delighted squeal, and I felt arms slide around my neck from behind. Relena gave a firm hug, and then released me and went to the other side of the table to flounce happily into a chair.

She looked—really, really good, I decided. Her cheeks were a bit rosy, and her eyes positively sparkled. I briefly wondered if I'd see the same flushed expression on Heero's face when he joined us. Then I had to suppress a smirk, guessing that the happy couple got some last night.

Speaking of which…I looked over my shoulder, not wanting Heero to slip up on me from behind. If he'd seen that hug, he might be tempted to snap my neck. "Uh, where's your significant other?" I asked Relena.

"Oh, Heero," she sighed, waving a hand dismissively. "He had a business trip, and had to leave at two in the morning. He's probably in Singapore by now."

"Oh." I glanced back at her, seeing the tiny scowl that fleetingly crossed her face. Then it hit me—no Heero today! "Oh!"

Apparently she noticed the uplift in my tone, and she gave a small, conspiratorial smile. "Yes, it's just you and me for today's appointments."

I smiled back. There was no point in hiding my relief; she'd already noticed it. "That's nice. I'll try to be good company to make up for his absence."

She laughed in delight. "Duo, you're always good company."

"You haven't known me that long," I pointed out, helping myself to another biscuit.

"I think that quality of time makes up for a lack of quantity," she insisted, pouring herself some tea, and then tilting her head fetchingly and giving me an almost coy look. "So what's on today's agenda?"

I grinned conspiratorially. "Actually, it's something I'm sure your husband-to-be would have enjoyed taunting me about. We're going to visit several seamstresses to check out bridesmaids' dress styles and colors. Unmanly stuff like that."

Relena fixed me with an earnest gaze. "There is absolutely nothing unmanly about you, Duo Maxwell."

Yeah, that called for a blush, which I tried to conceal by sipping my tea, and giving a casual shrug as I set the cup back down. "If you'd like, we could take my convertible instead of your stuffy limo today," I offered, suddenly just a little uneasy about being alone in a back seat with Heero Yuy's intended. All it would take was one butler or chauffeur to suggest there'd been inappropriate contact, and it'd be all over. Yuy would crush me like an empty beer can.

I knew he could do it, too. Frankly, I'd seen the way he moved…the supple grace evident even in the way he walked. The man worked out; I was sure of it. Probably did martial arts, too. Plus, there'd been that killer handshake. Yep…no doubt in my mind…if Yuy thought for one instant I'd been too chummy with his girl, he'd happily beat me senseless.

While I was doing all that deep pondering, Relena had been chattering away, and suddenly I realized she was looking expectantly at me. "Hmm?" I said, raising an eyebrow and trying to look like I'd just missed the last sentence.

"—the swatches," she apparently repeated. "If we've got a lot of fabric samples to bring back, it will be so much easier to have Pargan and the limo."

"Of course," I said, congratulating myself on a smooth recovery. "Sure."

She nodded contentedly, finishing her tea and standing up. "Shall we go then?"

I looked at my watch. "Oh, good idea. We've got our first appointment in just under an hour."

As we settled into the limo, under Pargan's scowling gaze, I relaxed back against the plush cushions. "So, how long is Heero gone?"

Relena's lips twisted into a pout. "Two weeks," she grumbled. "Two stinking weeks. I'm so tired of all the traveling he has to do for his job."

"Um, aren't you a diplomat or something?" I asked, giving her a searching look. "I mean, you must travel just as much."

"I suppose," she shrugged, glancing out the window at the scenery sliding smoothly past.

"It must have been hard to start a relationship, with both of you traveling so much," I said absently, making idle conversation even as I tried to calculate how many appointments I could squeeze into two weeks, thus avoiding Heero's company for all of them.

"Even harder to maintain," she agreed with a hint of a scowl. "We hardly see each other. I wish he'd quit his job and find one that allows us more time together…but we really need the money."

I hastily muffled my snort of disbelief by feigning a sneeze and clapping a hand over my mouth and nose. _Need the money? How the hell much money does one couple need? Sell off a vacation home or two, and they'd be able to maintain the other five or ten __so__ much easier…_

"Uh, yeah," I finally muttered, keeping my tone carefully neutral. "I imagine the upkeep on your place must be…substantial."

"You have no idea," she sighed, giving a little shake of her head. "Between utilities, staff, and maintenance, it's all I can do to hang on to the family estate. It'll be much easier with two incomes."

I gave a small chuckle. "Sounds like you're marrying him for his money."

"Not entirely," she said calmly, not registering my shocked look. "But it's a deciding factor."

I tried not to gape at her—honest! But it was hard not to. "I imagine those big blue eyes and that killer personality were factors too," I joked weakly.

She giggled appreciatively. "He _is_ good-looking," she admitted. "I mean, even Silvia noticed his eyes."

_She's not the only one. _

"Well, who wouldn't?" I said with a casual shrug. "They're no less intense than he is."

"Hm," she agreed. "I've tried to get him to lighten up, but it's not really in his nature. Frankly," she told me, leaning closer as if to have a girl to girl talk. "He's not very romantic either. Oh, he takes me to elegant places, and his manners are impeccable; but when it comes to romantic gestures, he seems clueless."

"A lot of men are," I pointed out. Myself excluded, of course. My job called for the ability to appreciate the elements of romance. I mean, face it. Who'd want a dull wedding?

Well, some people might…but they also weren't the type to hire a wedding planner. Folks who paid good money for someone to take care of the details almost always wanted the event to be memorable. And romantic weddings are memorable…end of story.

Relena sniffed skeptically. "I don't know. You seem like the romantic type."

"I'm a wedding planner. I have to be," I reminded her.

"Why'd you become a wedding planner?" she asked, turning a curious gaze my way. "I mean, especially considering…"

Shit. There we were again, talking about Alex. Well, at least she was trying to bring the subject up again. "I took the job because…" _Because I'd lost my real job due to a nasty drinking habit after Alex died. _"Quatre started up the business as a way to make it on his own, without having to rely solely on his family fortune. And he thought, since I'd planned my own weddings, I'd know the ropes well enough to make a career of it." _Oh, shit, please don't let her notice I used a plural there! I don't want to have to explain two failed engagements; two dead fiancés. _"Mostly I took the job because Quatre needed me, and I owe him more than I can ever repay."

"Doesn't it remind you—?"

"Not if I don't talk about it," I said quickly, giving her a pleading glance.

"Oh." She backed off then, apparently not as clueless as I'd thought at first.

I decided to take charge of the situation by pulling out some portfolios provided by the designers we were going to see. "Hey, Relena, how 'bout we look over some dress styles so we have a feel for what you want?"

She sidled closer, almost leaning into me, and looked at the book I spread out across my lap. As I started to point out a simple, yet elegant bridesmaid's dress, she spoke in a near-whisper. "I'm sorry I reminded you."

I was half-tempted to slide a reassuring arm across her shoulders, but I had a feeling the chauffeur was watching us in the rearview mirror, and would take exception to any wrong move on my part. "'S okay," I assured her. "Now let's focus on _your_ perfect day."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Nine: Imagining the Worst

Heero's Point of View

As I pounded away at the punching bag in the hotel gym, I came to the conclusion I was in Hell. Trapped in seemingly endless business meetings half a world away from my home, I was tormented by visions of Duo Maxwell sweeping Relena off her feet before I got back.

I know. Rationally speaking, it wasn't going to happen. Relena was nothing if not practical, and frankly, she needed me. I was stability and security to her…a steady income and staunch partner, who would put up with her demanding job only because mine was no less time-consuming. We were well-matched in that respect. Even Wufei thought so.

But some of his comments about Relena still nagged at me. Actually, I think it was the comments about _me_ that nagged at me. He'd made me question the strength of my relationship with Relena…the very basis for our union.

While he hadn't stooped to reminding me that the last time we'd broken up had been over her fling with a young diplomat at one of the grand balls we'd attended, I knew it had been on his mind. He saw that as the root of my insecurity. And maybe he was right. If she'd never strayed over a romantic young charmer, would I still be bothered by Maxwell's good looks?

Maxwell. The arrogant little shit. I'm sure I'd have been bothered by him even if Relena had been oblivious to his teasing indigo eyes and sly smirks. He was a flirt. I had no doubt it stood him in good stead in whatever sleazy dive he selected his bedmates. But that behavior had no place in planning Relena's wedding. He was unconventional, and for that I hated him. I wanted a nice, stuffy, formal _woman_ planning the wedding…not a smooth-talking, teasing, charming bastard like Maxwell.

Fuck, I was a jealous sonofabitch, wasn't I?

After all my denials, it was an ugly fact. I hid it well, with cool reserve and calculated glares; but the bottom line was, I _was _unsure of Relena, and my ability to hold her attention. And when someone like Maxwell, who practically defined the word "captivating" came along, I couldn't help but feel threatened.

My response to most threats was decisive, definitive action; hence my enlistment of Wufei's aid. Actually, he'd volunteered, hadn't he? He was more aware of my insecurity than I thought, and that made me uncomfortable. Even though he was my closest friend, I sometimes hated how easily he could read me.

For that matter, Maxwell seemed able to read me as well. He knew his very presence was an affront, and he took every opportunity to lord it over me that Relena was determined to keep him around. I could tell my little digs at his masculinity got to him, and that knowledge provided some small satisfaction as I watched him flirt with my fiancée. His reaction to my taunts suggested a fair amount of insecurity on his part, too, and that was mildly rewarding.

Maybe I should just have a man-to-man—or man-to-effeminate-wedding-planner—talk with him. I wondered if simply explaining which behaviors I found inappropriate would sway him in the least.

Right. What was I thinking? He'd just be all the more smug knowing his tactics were drawing a reaction. Fuck him anyway, and his "connections," like Silvia, and his boss, Winner.

* * *

The end of the week found me again at the same diversion, beating on a helpless punching bag, while wishing it was the real object of my anger. 

I'd been trying to catch Relena at home all week, with the response always the same. Monday it was "Miss Peacecraft and Mister Maxwell are out, sir. Shall I take a message?" Tuesday she'd gone with Maxwell to a flower show. Wednesday I was told they were out making wine selections for the reception. And on Thursday afternoon, I was informed she wasn't expected back until late in the evening.

Damn it all to Hell! I could swear the bastard was deliberately keeping her away from the estate…as if he knew I'd be trying to call her, and going crazy at my constant failure to connect. For some reason, her cell phone never seemed to be on, or she was constantly in an area with no service. But either way, even that mode of communication failed me.

By Friday I was fit to be tied, pushing like a madman to get the job done so I could go home and reclaim what was mine. For all the good it did me. At the rate I was going, by the time I got back there, Relena would have forgotten who I was…she was so caught up in spending time with her precious wedding planner.

Of course, that train of thought was clearly unhealthy. All I could picture was Relena with Maxwell, putting a companionable hand on his arm, snuggling up close to him in the back of the limo, sampling wine and wedding cake.

I regained my senses and stopped seeing red about the time the stuffing began to leak out of the poor hotel-owned punching bag I'd been systematically destroying. Mentally berating myself for the loss of control, I picked up my towel off the bench and mopped the sweat from my face. Then I headed for the showers, and after that, the hotel bar.

* * *

After working my ass off for eight straight days, I'd completed two weeks' worth of work, and got to head home early. I'm not exactly sure why I didn't call ahead. I could say I merely wanted to surprise Relena, but that would be an obvious lie. I know I didn't want to catch her at something; but at the same time, I did want to catch her off-guard. So I skipped the call home, caught the first flight out, and took a cab from the airport to the estate. 

When I saw the black Jaguar parked by the walkway, I glanced at my watch. It was almost seven p.m., well past normal business hours.

"Master Yuy," Walter said in some surprise as he opened the door for me. "What a pleasant surprise."

"We'll see," I ground out, tossing my briefcase onto the table by the door. "Where will I find Relena?"

"She and Mister Maxwell are in the lounge, sir," came the prompt response. "Shall I tell—?"

"No!" I fixed a sharp gaze on him. "I'll show myself there, Walter. Thank you." I was rather proud of the cool, collected tone of voice I used. I was even more proud of my silent tread as I stalked down the long hallway to the lounge, pulling open the matched mahogany doors rather abruptly, and scanning the room with a critical gaze.

In spite of all my visualizing and obsessing, the last thing I truly expected to see when I arrived home, was a braided lothario curled up on the couch with my fiancée.

In all fairness, they weren't "curled up." But he had his jacket and tie off, thrown casually over the back of the couch, and his shoes were on the floor next to him, his feet on my favorite coffee table. He and Relena were watching some sort of wedding video, enjoying tea and cookies. They looked like a couple on a date, sitting close enough to be cozy, while maintaining a semblance of decency that didn't fool me for a minute.

"Relena!"

My fiancée turned, eyes lighting up. "Heero, you're early!" She leapt up from the couch and ran into my arms.

I hugged her, glaring over her shoulder at the guilty-looking man leaning his chin on crossed arms on the back of the couch. He gave a rather forced smile. "Business trip over, Heero?"

I wanted to tell him to call me Mister Yuy, but you know how well that went the first time. I settled for giving him a glare that promised divine retribution. "Just in time," I suggested coolly.

He raised an eyebrow at that, his gaze shifting to his discarded coat and shoes, as if assessing the apparent level of guilt. Then he looked back at me and smirked. "You can help us pick out the type of carriage you'd like," he suggested, glancing over his shoulder at the video that was still running.

"Another time," I said firmly. "Right now, I'd like to spend some time with my fiancée." I kept an arm firmly around her, facing him squarely. "I'm sure you know your way out."

Relena gave a small, dismayed gasp at my curt tone, but her "perfect" wedding planner merely smiled indulgently at her, and shrugged, as if he wasn't the least bit offended. "I'll see you day after tomorrow, Relena," he said, his tone soft—almost intimate.

I wanted to wring his neck.

Instead I watched him gather his jacket and tie, slip his feet back into his shoes, and down the remainder of his cup of tea in a quick gulp. Then he headed towards us, pausing to meet my gaze with a defiant one. "Welcome home, _Heero_." His tone was faintly mocking, the sneer that didn't reach his lips evident in his eyes.

I was actually trembling with anger as he brushed past me and walked out.

"Heero!" Relena scolded immediately. "You were rude!"

"What, exactly, were you two doing?" I asked.

"We were watching videos of horse-drawn carriages," she said, pulling back slightly and looking up at me with narrowed eyes. "Are you implying there was something—improper—going on here?"

I should have seen the warning flash in her eyes, but I missed it completely. "Was there?"

Too late I realized my error, as Relena pulled away, glaring furiously at me. "He was a perfect gentleman, Heero…unlike _you_!" She turned away, stomping out of the room, leaving me with the feeling I'd just committed an unforgivable crime. Since when was being a little protective of your fiancée a mortal sin?

I looked towards the doorway Maxwell had walked out of, muttering a curse. This was all his fault. It was bad enough that every time I'd called while I was away, Relena seemed to be "out" somewhere with her beloved wedding planner; but to come home and find them looking so—cozy! It made my blood boil. And I desperately wanted to throttle something. Make that some_one_.

Knowing there was no point in even trying to smooth things over with Relena that night, I pulled off my coat, tossing it on the couch so recently vacated by my fiancé and her pal. Then I headed down the hall to the exercise room, figuring if I couldn't punch an irritating wedding planner, I'd settle for a punching bag.

That poor, ragged punching bag had seen me through many a tantrum. I'd even given it a nickname, as stupid as that sounds. Zero had been on the receiving end of my temper so many times, it was a wonder it held together. There was still a shabby patch over the hole I'd caused the first time Relena and I broke up. I'd caught her kissing some prince at an international gala and had punched him into the next week. She was furious with me, insisting it had been a misunderstanding, and accusing me of being an over-reactive, jealous idiot.

And before you point it out, yes, I could see the similarities between that situation and this one.

While she and Maxwell hadn't been kissing, there had been a certain air of intimacy over the scene that disturbed me just as deeply as if they had been. And let me say, I'm rather proud of taking out my hostility on the punching bag instead of the wedding planner.

After leaving poor Zero a little the worse for wear, I had a late snack in the kitchen and went to my room, knowing Relena's door would be locked as she sulked over my perceived misbehavior. And honestly, I was in no mood for the verbal sparring I knew it would take to settle her down. That could wait until I had a decent night's sleep, assuming I was actually able to sleep without nightmares of a certain gorgeous wedding planner running through my head. Fat chance.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: Just an aside. I looked up the spelling of fiancé. Apparently a woman engaged to a man is _his_ fiancée, but a man engaged to a woman is _her_ fiancé. So, I went back and tried to fix it...let me know if I missed any? (And, er, it's now a dead giveaway when Duo refers to his fiancés.)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Ten: My Side of the Story

Duo's Point of View

I was half-tempted to stop in the hallway outside of the lounge after Yuy unceremoniously told me to leave; but frankly, the lovers' spat that was about to take place was not my concern. It might've been my fault, somewhat, but it wasn't my concern.

And honestly, I didn't think it was my fault, really. I had no idea Yuy would get home nearly a week early, or I would've put a lot of miles between me and the Peacecraft estate that evening. While I enjoyed baiting the man, that diversion required his presence. When I was alone with Relena, I stuck to my job.

Don't get me wrong. I was polite and even friendly with the pretty young bride-to-be. But I didn't flirt when there was no audience to torment. I had no intention of really trespassing on the territory of a guy I knew would love nothing more than to see me die horribly. (I'm not a fool…I could read his reactions like a book.)

That didn't mean that I wasn't friendly to Relena. She was a nice girl, most of the time, in spite of some attitudes that appalled me. For instance, who'd have thought she was fixated on the color pink? I considered it a major coup that I persuaded her to choose a deep rose color for her bridesmaids. Not everyone can get away with wearing "powder puff pink." But a darker shade can be downright flattering to complexions that would blanch next to pale pink.

Other than that little stumbling block, which we overcame in the first two sessions, things went quite smoothly. Relena was strong-willed, and very set on what she wanted for her wedding, but I'd worked with more difficult brides in my time. I was usually able to coax her into considering alternatives, if what she wanted was unreasonable. It didn't mean she changed her mind…but at least she let me show her other options.

And when Yuy arrived on the scene, that's exactly what I was doing. After a long day of walking the aisles of literally dozens of fabric shops, Relena and I were both footsore and weary. She insisted I stay for dinner and dessert before driving back to the city, and we took our tea into the lounge so we could watch the videos. So, you see, there was a truly innocent explanation for the way Yuy found us. And if he hadn't gotten so hostile, I might've shared that bit of information with him. But, once again, he pissed me off.

* * *

Checking my speedometer, I realized I'd better back off a bit on the accelerator, or I'd have a speeding ticket on top of a rotten ending to a very long day. So I slowed down and turned off at the next exit, heading for my favorite little getaway.

The street I turned onto ran parallel to the ocean, and eventually led to a secluded stretch of beach, with scattered houses and dunes. I turned off the paved road at a familiar real estate sign, heading down a winding dirt lane, and finally pulling up in front of a quaint cottage.

It was almost sunset, and I hopped out of the Jag and pulled off my shoes again, tossing them in the back seat with my discarded coat, before walking around the house to the beach just behind it. Savoring the feel of sand shifting under my feet, I headed for the water, letting the stress of the unpleasant encounter with Yuy slip away under the relaxing effects of the sea breeze and the crashing waves.

I stopped where the waves lapped up onto the beach, flattening and spreading, and just barely washing over my feet. Did I mention I love the ocean?

And not _just _the ocean. I looked back at the cottage, drinking in the sight of the whitewashed porch and the pale grey shutters. It wasn't a big place, but it was perfectly positioned on the edge of the beach, high enough to avoid storm damage, yet close enough that you could step from the porch right onto the sand. The shingled siding gave it a rustic look, while the lattice trim under the porch added a touch of class. I could easily imagine stepping out that screen door every morning to watch the sun burn through the sea mist.

I'd actually met with the realtor twice about the place, but there was no way I could afford it on my salary.

That hadn't discouraged the realtor, who took me on not one, but _two_ walk-throughs, and told me to feel free to come back any time for another look. I'd wanted to cry when I saw the wide plank flooring, under positively quaint throw rugs. The damned place felt like home. I loved everything about it, from the drafty attic to the squeaky steps on the stairs. It broke my heart to admit I couldn't make a respectable offer.

Yet here I was again, my visits now numbering in the double-digits. And "my" cottage was still on the market, still closed up and silent…waiting for someone to fall in love with it…someone who could afford the cost.

You don't know how close I came to asking Quatre to front me the money. I'd have worked for free the rest of my life to be able to call that place my own. But after all he'd done for me, I couldn't bring myself to ask such a huge favor. I already owed him too much.

The ironic part was that even knowing the place would never be mine, I still felt like it was home, and I still came that way whenever I needed to clear my head and restore my perspective. And every time I passed the real estate sign, I breathed a sigh of relief that the cottage hadn't been sold.

Sooner or later, it would be, and I'd get my heart broken again. But, well, I was more or less used to that. It was the story of my life, as they say. And, as with most of the heartaches in my life, I'd deal with it when the time came, and not a moment sooner.

I must have spent longer than I realized standing there in the waves, letting my stress slip quietly away, because it was nearly dark when I finally headed back up towards the car. I tapped the weathered "for sale" sign by the porch on my way past, in a familiar ritual, hoping I'd stumble upon a windfall that would let me make the down payment before someone else snapped up my dream house.

"Wait for me," I whispered.

The sign swung slowly back and forth, the rusty hooks making a soft squeaking noise, as if to reply, and I smiled to myself as I hopped in the Jag.

* * *

I was almost back to the main road when the car phone rang, and I hit the speaker button. "Maxwell here."

Quatre's voice came through the speakers, tinny and distant. "Where are you, Duo?"

"On my way back from the Peacecraft estate. Why?"

"D'you know what time it is?"

I glanced at the clock on the dash. "Uh, almost nine."

"And you just left?"

I could hear the worry in his voice. "What's the problem, Q-man? Does the Jag turn into a pumpkin at ten?"

There was a chuckle on the line. "No—. We just missed you here."

I heard background noise that was a bit difficult to decipher. "Where _are_ you, Quat?"

"The Circus."

"Ohhhh," I crooned knowingly. "Did ya hook up with the hot bartender yet?"

"Duo—!"

"Dare I ask what you're drinking tonight?"

Quatre chuckled, and then I heard a muffled sound and he gave a small gasp. "Ah…um…just my usual," he said fumblingly.

"Right," I drawled knowingly. "Finally made some progress with Trowa, didn't you?"

"Um…mmm…yeah."

Okay. Quatre was seriously distracted. And it didn't take a genius to figure out by whom. Much as I loved the guy, I didn't want to listen to him make out with his recently-acquired boyfriend. And yeah, it was a case of sour grapes…seemed like everyone but me was getting some. "Ah, well, as enjoyable as this obscene phone call is, I'm gonna hang up now, Quatre."

"Mmm…okay," came a very distracted voice.

I hit the off switch and sighed, pulling back onto the highway. The calm I'd left the cottage with was dissipating faster than usual, to be replaced with a restless feeling I knew well. It was the kind of feeling that had gotten me into trouble on more than one occasion.

Part of me wanted to drive downtown and find a smoke-filled, sweaty dance club to see what action I could scare up…and fuck the promise I'd made to Quatre about no drinking.

But then the sensible part…the part that was in debt to the sweet blonde kid forever…kicked in, and I decided to head back to my apartment and work on the Peacecraft-Yuy wedding. Besides, the sooner I finished, the sooner I'd be rid of the scowling, blue-eyed guy who was beginning to haunt my nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: I can't resist. I have the next three chapters finished, and I _have _to post them. They're just too fun! So make sure you don't skip any, k?

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Eleven: Bargaining

Heero's Point of View

The next morning I was up first, as usual. Milly, the maid, served me a cup of tea on the veranda, and I settled back to watch the gardener trimming the distant hedges. While I soaked in the soothing morning breezes, I replayed the previous night's scene in my head, wondering how I could have handled it differently.

Not that I hadn't spent the better part of the night doing just that. I'd stared at the ceiling so long I'm surprised there weren't holes in it. Yet after all that pondering, I couldn't come up with a solution. Yes, I'd been a jealous fool. But I still felt justified. And Relena should know that with the tumultuous nature of our relationship, there were bound to be moments of doubt and uncertainty. She should have worked to reassure me, rather than add to them. Oblivious twit.

And Maxwell, that arrogant fuck! He clearly saw the insecurity that Relena so completely overlooked. Worse yet, he played upon it quite deliberately. I recalled the sly gleam in those wide indigo eyes and the heat from his arm as he'd brushed past me on the way out. It was as if he knew the effect a look or a touch would have, and he enjoyed bringing the angry flush to my face. Who gets off on driving someone else crazy, anyway?

I was half-tempted to head for the gym before Relena got up, to work off my renewed anger so that we could have a civil conversation. But before I could, the sound of light footsteps heralded her arrival.

When there was no immediate greeting from her, I knew she was still mad. I could almost feel the temperature go down as she came up behind me. "Are you prepared to be reasonable this morning?" I recognized the tone Relena used when dealing with a roomful of difficult diplomats.

"I was reasonable last night," I said curtly. I could be just as stubborn as Relena. If you don't believe me, just ask Wufei.

"You were rude."

"He was deliberately baiting me," I insisted, recalling the defiant gleam in the deep indigo eyes, and the mocking twist to his lips as he'd brushed past me. "He knew it looked suspicious the way you two were curled up on the couch, and instead of explaining, or apologizing—."

"You didn't give him a chance to explain. You threw him out!" she blurted walking around to sit opposite me, her blue eyes icy.

"I asked him to show himself out," I corrected meticulously.

"It's my house."

She liked to play that trump card quite often, since the entire estate had been willed to her when her parents died. But I had a few aces of my own.

"It's my money that pays the staff," I reminded her.

While she owned the incredibly vast estate, and had enough of an allowance to survive, it was my income that was allowing her to keep some of the luxury items, like the gardeners, kitchen staff, valets, chauffeurs, maids, and butlers. Without me, she'd have had to alter her lifestyle drastically, or sell the place and take up residence in one of the modest country homes her parents had left as well. She needed me, much as she hated to be reminded of it.

Relena's face reddened, and she gave me a hurt look. "Are you going to throw that in my face?" she asked with tears springing to her eyes. I could feel my grasp on the situation slipping.

"Of course not," I said carefully, trying not to look straight at her. When she turned on the "little girl" charm, it was nearly impossible to stay objective. "But please don't tell me I can't ask someone I despise to leave the house I've come to consider our home." Go me! I felt like I'd phrased that perfectly. _And_ avoided completely caving in.

"It _is_ our home," she said earnestly. "But Duo was my guest. After all the time we've spent together the last couple of weeks, he's like a friend."

Pointing out how much time they'd spent together was a tactical error on her part. I didn't want to be reminded of how chummy they were.

"He's a paid employee," I reminded her. "He's helping plan our wedding, and then we'll never see him again." It couldn't be too soon for me.

"If you only got to _know _him—."

"I don't _want_ to know him—," I began.

Wait! Scratch that! If she wanted me to get to know her touchie-feelie wedding planner, who was I to object? I could play chaperone again, and she'd never think twice about it, or suggest I didn't trust her.

I reached across the table to take her hand in both of mine. "Forget I said that." I kept my tone gentle…conciliatory. "If it will make you happy, I'll give him another chance."

Her face lit up, and the tears that had been about to spill over, didn't. "Really?"

"Really."

"You're a darling!" She came around the table and hugged me, pleased with her victory.

I hugged her back, pleased with mine. "When is your next appointment? I'll arrange my work schedule to accommodate it."

"Tomorrow morning," she said happily, pulling away and going back to her seat as the maid brought out her morning tea and muffin.

"I'll be there." _I'll be at every meeting from now on, no matter how much work I have to miss—no matter how much I despise Maxwell. _I tried not to grimace. Taking a swig of tea helped hide my expression.

She sipped her tea, peering over the rim of her cup at me, and giving a coy flutter of her lashes. "Could you, maybe, apologize a bit to Duo?"

I choked on my tea, coughing and sputtering as the maid ran over to pat my back and offer a napkin. "Apologize?" I demanded, glaring at my fiancée.

Relena's eyes went from pleading to ice in a heartbeat. "You _were_ rude to him. And if he were to quit on us now—."

"—he wouldn't get paid," I finished for her. "And I'd make sure everyone who ever might even consider Winning Weddings heard about it." Well, they'd hear _my _version of it.

"Heero—."

I made the mistake of looking into the pleading blue eyes, and knew she'd win this one. But I decided it would be on my terms.

"I'll tell you what, Relena. How about if Maxw—Duo, and I—go alone tomorrow?" I made my voice sound neutral, and tried to keep the malice from my eyes. "It will give us a chance to get to know each other…" Yeah, right. "I'll apolo—er, smooth things over. And perhaps I'll be reassured that he's not trying to get too close to you."

Her face lit up. "Oh! A little 'male bonding' time? That sounds perfect! I'm sure once you get to know him, you'll adore him as much as I do!"

_Male bonding_ indeed!

_Adore him? I think not!_

I was going to lay down the law to Mister Duo Maxwell. He was going to keep in his place, and keep his paws off my intended. Or I'd take great delight in trading in Zero for a new punching bag by the name of Maxwell.

* * *

The next morning, Duo looked surprised, and a little apprehensive, when I came down the staircase instead of Relena. But he quickly recovered his poise, smiling and stuffing his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels slightly. 

"G'morning, Heero."

I simply nodded in response, eyeing him up and down. He was wearing his usual dark slacks, and his typically flattering style of shirt. There were sunglasses perched atop his head, and he looked a little windblown. I suddenly recalled that the sleek black Jaguar was a convertible; of course he'd be the type to prefer the top down.

"Is Relena ready to go?" he asked, as I reached the bottom step.

"I'll be the one accompanying you today," I said flatly.

"Oh." He seemed to tense slightly. "I—er—hope she's well?"

"She's fine," I said curtly, giving him a deadly glare. "She has other plans for today."

"But we set this up several—."

"I said she's not coming."

Duo stopped abruptly in mid-sentence, turning a slightly affronted look my way. He knew damned well what was coming, and I could tell he was trying not to let his unease show. "Okay," he said slowly. "If you're sure she didn't want to reschedule—."

"No." I walked over to the door the butler was still holding open, turning a smoldering glare on the braided man. "Shall we?"

He nodded, glancing up the staircase one last time before turning and following me out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Twelve: Male Bonding

Duo's Point of View

I knew something was up the minute I saw him on the stairs. And by the time we were walking out the door, I even knew what it was. Yuy was about to read me the riot act concerning Relena.

I figured he'd lay down the law, warning me that he'd break various bodily parts off if I so much as looked at her the wrong way ever again. And I can't say I was surprised. It's a wonder he'd put up with the flirting this long.

All that aside, I wasn't about to let him take control of my day. He was headed for the garage, but stopped in his tracks when he heard me clear my throat. Deep blue eyes shot me a wary glare over his shoulder.

"Relena wanted to take the Jag today," I said with a smirk, leaning against the hood of my convertible.

"I don't," he said curtly.

I pursed my lips and made a skeptical little noise in the back of my throat, just to get his attention. "But I'm driving today."

"We'll take the limo," he insisted. "Pargan can drive." He paused, perhaps realizing what a dictatorial asshole he sounded like. When he spoke again, some of the iciness was gone from his voice. "Save your gas."

"I don't need to," I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms. "It's a company car. Besides, the limo won't fit the places we need to park today."

He ground his teeth together in obvious irritation. "Fine."

Grinning victoriously, I hopped over the driver's door into the seat, and revved up the engine. Heero got in the more conventional way, and I flashed him a dauntless smile. "Buckle up, 'Ro, and hang on."

"Don't call me—," he began. But I stomped on the gas, and that shut him up as his eyes widened in alarm.

I could not resist spinning the tires a bit as we hurtled out of the driveway. Not that I figured it would intimidate Mister Tough Guy Yuy, but it made me feel a little more in control of the situation.

He turned a perfectly vicious glare my way. "Aren't you going a bit fast?"

"Lighten up! It's a convertible…you're supposed to drive fast." Man, did that guy need to get a little fun in his life. For all my angst, at least I knew how to live in the here and now. I'd learned early on, that's all we have.

"Maxwell—."

"Jesus—all right, Grandma!" I huffed, backing off to just above the speed limit. "You are _such _a stick in the mud." I couldn't resist a little dig at that point. "Relena likes going fast."

"Leave her out of this!" he snarled.

Oooo…struck a nerve there, didn't I? And I immediately regretted it when he gave me a look that promised death and destruction. "Shit, Yuy…no need to get pissy." I was getting tired of the power game, and at that point I didn't much care if he decided to fire me and get a new wedding planner.

"Where the hell are we going?" he demanded over the roar of the wind.

I grinned wickedly at him. "Carriage ride around the park."

He rolled his eyes, slumping back against the seat. "Is it really necessary?"

"Hell, yeah. I mean, what if you guys decide to have a horse-drawn buggy to take you from the wedding to the reception, and you find out you're allergic?"

"I'm not allergic. Neither is Relena."

Heh…yeah, well, maybe the horse would be allergic to Mister Death Glare.

When I pulled up outside the stables, Heero gave me a skeptical look. "Couldn't fit the limo?" he asked, eyeing the huge gooseneck horse trailers a few feet away.

I gave him my best cheeky grin. "I wanted to drive."

He heaved a frustrated sigh. "Look—Maxwell—we need to get a few things straight. First off, _you_ work for _me_. We do things _my_ way. For starters, that means I want you to call me Mister Yuy—."

"Y'mean when Relena's not around," I corrected him meticulously, knowing he'd resent my throwing it in his face that he was so clearly pussy-whipped.

"I mean all the time," he snarled, his intense blue eyes glimmering with resentment.

"Fine—but she won't like it—."

He reached over quite suddenly, grabbing hold of the steering wheel so he could get in close. "I don't care!" he snapped icily, his face inches from mine.

_Well, shit, man. Have it your way._

"Secondly," he continued. "Keep your hands off her. Don't touch her hand, or put an arm across the back of her chair. Don't even hold doors open for her! And especially don't kiss her hand ever again."

I glared back at him. "Yuy, it's my job to—."

"Mister Yuy!" he snarled.

_Fuck this! _"Fine. Mister Yuy—part of my job is to be polite and charming. If I don't hold doors open for Relena—."

"Miss Peacecraft!"

That was the final straw. "Goddamnit, Yuy, she told me to call her Relena!"

"Well, I'm telling you what to call her in front of me!"

I absolutely gaped at him, wondering if he could arrange to be any more of an asshole. "Fuck this shit. I don't need the job that bad," I muttered, reaching for the key.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you back," I snarled. "I've had it with your attitude! You and Miss Fucking Peacecraft can keep your goddamned job!"

He closed his hand over mine before I could turn the key. "We have a contract, Maxwell. So like it or not, you still work for me."

I leaned in closer, nearly brushing his cheek with my lips. "You are so fucking pussy-whipped it's not even funny," I hissed. "You'd fire my ass in a heartbeat if your pretty princess wouldn't throw a tantrum. You hate my fucking guts."

"Yes, I do," he said frankly. "But you still work for me."

"Let go of my hand," I said crisply.

"Not until you agree to be reasonable," he retorted, tightening his grip.

I jerked against it, knowing we were too close for me to throw a punch with my free hand. "You're the unreasonable one," I shot back. "From the moment we met you've been a complete prick. You decided I was 'unsuitable' as your wedding planner just because I'm male."

"It wasn't just because of that."

"Then why?" I pulled my face back so I could glare properly.

He suddenly looked uneasy. "I just—didn't like your—your attitude."

"Bullshit. I stood up and offered to shake hands—where was the attitude in that?"

"You had your arm around Rel—Miss Peacecraft when I walked in!" he pointed out.

"I had it across the back of her chair," I reminded him.

"And what would you think of a man you didn't know being that close to your fiancé?"

I paused, actually taking a moment to consider his words. I was a tactile sort of person, so having an arm over the back of someone's chair didn't seem improper; but obviously Heero was from a more reserved (anal) culture.

"You have a point," I conceded, vaguely wondering what made him so insecure in the first place. "But I might've taken a moment to find out the details before immediately hating the guy."

He looked a little chastened at that, glancing away. "Maybe you're right. I might have overreacted…a bit." Then he fixed a stern gaze on me. "But ever since, you've been trying to provoke me."

"Yeah," I admitted. "It's pretty entertaining."

A puzzled expression crossed his face, giving him a confused, almost boyish look. "You find playing on my insecurity entertaining?"

"As much as you find playing on mine entertaining," I replied.

Comprehension dawned at once, and a faint smile tried to tug at the corners of his lips. Yeah, he knew what I was talking about…the handshake, the gate-holding incident…all the times he tried to cast doubt on my masculinity. _Hey, you try being a guy with a three-foot long braid and tell me you don't have the occasional need to prove your maleness._

He let go of my hand, moving back to his own side of the car, and visibly composing himself. Then he looked at me with those intense blue eyes and a near-smile. _Shit, he was gorgeous when he smiled! _"Shall we start over then?" he asked, holding out a hand. "I'm Heero Yuy, and you are—?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Thirteen: Starting Over

Heero's Point of View

My respect for Maxwell went up several notches when he graced me with a brilliant smile and accepted my hand. "Duo Maxwell. Pleased to meet you."

And with a simple smile and handshake, I'd accomplished what Relena sent me to do that day…smoothed things over with her wedding planner. Not that I was completely reassured of his intentions—I'm not that gullible—but maybe now he'd lay off baiting me.

I'd had a bad moment or two—like when he went to start the car. There'd have been Hell to pay if he'd up and quit on us. Fuck, he was right! I _was_ whipped…and I was ashamed of it. Since when had Relena's word been law? That was going to have to change, and soon.

Then there'd been the moment he asked why I'd hated him on sight. I couldn't very well tell him it was because even I could see how good-looking he was. He had stunningly expressive eyes, a killer smile, a slim, athletic build—and that _hair_! With Relena's history of having roving eyes, I was almost sure she was lusting after him from the moment they met. I mean, I was a guy, and I found him attractive. How was a girl to resist?

But I couldn't very well tell him he was too beautiful. How the hell would that sound? 'Oh—I hated you the moment I saw you because you simply exude animal magnetism.' Yeah…that'd go over well.

Once we got our handshake and introduction over with, I felt myself relax a bit. Perhaps we could maintain peace long enough to complete the wedding plans after all.

"So, what shall I call you?" he asked, giving me an almost mischievous look.

Well, damned if _that _wasn't a subtle challenge. For a moment I wondered if we were headed into another power struggle, and he was just setting me up. But then I looked into the guileless depths of those sparkling eyes and couldn't believe he was anything but sincere at that moment.

Okay, I could give an inch here. "Call me Heero," I suggested, surprised at how shy my voice sounded. _Fuck! Get a spine, Yuy! _

But the wide, genuine smile he gave me—one with no trace of sardonic or mocking humor—was enough to make me glad I'd met him halfway. "I'm Duo."

Then, just like that, all our past hostility apparently forgotten, he gestured expansively towards the barn. "How about we take a ride, Heero?"

"In a carriage?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you'd prefer to try hitching the horses to the Jag."

Although loathe to admit a weakness, I nonetheless was forced to. "I—uh—I've never been around horses much." _Or ever. _

His smile was reassuring. "Don't worry. Hilde will handle all that equestrian shit. You and I just have to know how to climb in and go along for the ride." He got out of the Jag, grabbing a sweater out of the back seat. "If we're lucky, she'll take us along the beach," he explained. "It might get chilly." A slight frown creased his forehead. "You gonna be warm enough?"

"I don't get cold easily," I shrugged.

He smirked at me with a positively wicked gleam in his eyes. "S'okay. If you do get cold, I'll keep ya warm." He winked and turned away, which was fortunate, as I felt myself blush at his flirtatious comment.

_The little tease!_ Maybe all the gestures I'd taken as flirting with Relena were just his way of joking around. He certainly wouldn't be flirting with _me_. Would he?

"Duo!" a female voice squealed in delight. A brown-haired girl came dashing down the aisle of the barn as we entered, and threw herself into Duo's arms, hugging him around the neck. _Yet another female unable to keep her hands off Maxwell. Guess that clears up the issue of who he flirts with._

He laughed and swung her once around, before depositing her back on her feet. "Not in front of the customers, Hilde!" he scolded, winking to soften it.

She looked at me, smiling in welcome. "Ooo…Duo…cute customer."

Shit, I was blushing again, I just knew it! "Ah. I'm…uh…" I stammered.

"This articulate fellow is Heero Yuy," Duo told her, ushering her over to meet me. "He and Miss Relena Peacecraft are going to be married next year, and might want your carriage services….if you impress him enough."

Hilde glanced aside at Duo. "Oh, so he's taken…how sad." She gave him a pitying look, and for some reason he blushed.

"Hil—stick to business," he chided.

She smirked at him, leaning up to whisper in his ear, turning him an even deeper shade of red. Then she turned back to me. "Is there a particular style of carriage, or color of horse you prefer?"

"I—uh—Duo and Relena did most of the research," I managed, trying to regain the composure I usually found effortless. But I was out of my element, and up to my neck in Duo's. And the last thing I needed was for Hilde's questions to remind him I'd deliberately excluded Relena from today's activities. My fiancée would probably have enjoyed it immensely, especially considering the company.

Uh, yeah, those little resentful thoughts still tried to crop up. Only now they were directed more at Relena and less at Duo.

"I think for their type of wedding, the two-horse hitch would be perfect," Duo told her. He graciously didn't even dart a scolding look at me. "Dapple greys?"

"Ah, the Percherons," she grinned. "They're a beautiful pair. I'll get 'em hitched up."

Duo and I sat on a fence railing watching the girl as she brought out first one and then another huge horse, cross-tying them in the aisle and running a brush over their coats.

"Percherons?" I asked.

"Mm, that's the breed," Duo told me. "The darker one is Scythe and the silvery one is Wing."

"You know them."

He shrugged one shoulder. "I do this a lot, you know."

"Bring business to friends?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound accusing, but I must have.

He gave me a wary look. "I bring business to the people who will do the best job for them," he said with a slight edge to his voice.

I'm not without observation skills. I knew I'd insulted him. And for a change, it mattered to me. "I didn't mean to imply otherwise," I assured him. "What I meant to say is you make friends with the people you do business with."

"Some," he said without looking at me. His gaze was directed at the floor in front of his feet, his hair obscuring his eyes so I couldn't read his expression.

I guessed I wasn't forgiven just yet. "Okay. You make friends with the ones who aren't 'complete pricks.'"

Ah…that drew a reluctant smile from him, and he looked up at me through his bangs, almost shyly. "Sometimes even with the ones who are."

While I wished he'd used the past tense on that, I could understand why he hadn't. So far I was still in the category of 'complete prick.' Apparently I'd have to earn my way out.

"Duo—got a sec?" Hilde called, leading the darker horse over. "Hold him here while I get Wing?"

"Sure." He took the lead line as if he was completely at ease, running a hand up the side of the horse's huge head and scratching behind an ear. "Hey there, handsome," he crooned, putting his face next to the sleek, furry one.

"Careful!" I cautioned, leery of the big animal.

The chestnut-haired man glanced over at me. "Come meet him," he suggested.

"I don't think—."

"C'mon," he urged. "Be brave, Yuy. Do something daring for a change."

"I'm daring!" I asserted with a scowl.

"You're conservative," he replied. "Safe." By this time he was cheek to cheek with the big horse, running his fingers caressingly over the long nose. "Come give Scythe a big kiss." He demonstrated for me, placing a kiss squarely in the center of the horse's face, right between the liquid brown eyes.

"I'm not kissing a horse, Maxwell," I said firmly.

"At least pet him," he urged, pleading with those big indigo eyes.

I walked cautiously over, questioning my sanity every step of the way. "If he bites me—."

"He won't."

"But if he does—."

"I'll make sure Relena gets your body and your life insurance."

I gaped at him in horror. "That's not funny."

His irrepressible grin said otherwise. "Neither is a grown man who's afraid to pet the horsey."

_Asshole_. "Fine. If I die, I'll come back and haunt you," I swore, making my feet move me reluctantly closer to the gigantic animal.

Scythe stuck his head out, his nostrils flaring as he drew a deep breath and then blew warm air across the hand I timidly extended.

"He's cool with you," Duo told me, his eyes riveted on my face. "Go ahead."

Cautiously I placed a palm on the horse's nose, feeling the sleek hair and surprisingly warm skin underneath. "It's…soft."

"Yeah," Duo said quietly, almost reverently.

I got bolder and stroked the horse's face, starting up high, and running my hand all the way to the muzzle. And the big grey animal kept his head lowered for me as if enjoying the attention. I looked over at Duo feeling a wide, totally unaccustomed grin on my face. "He likes this."

"Uh-huh." Duo's hand was still on the side of the halter, his fingers scratching slowly under the horse's jaw.

"I do too," I admitted.

"You should try new things more often, 'Ro," Duo said in an intimate tone. Only this time it sent shivers down my spine, instead of raising my hackles as it had when I'd heard it directed at Relena.

I opened my mouth to tell him not to call me that, and then hastily shut it. Why ruin the perfectly amicable relationship we were starting to develop over a simple nickname?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fourteen: Discoveries

Duo's Point of View

Holy shit. Who knew Yuy had a personality? And a downright charming one, at times. Watching him discover the fun of petting a horse was like watching a kid play with kittens. It made me feel warm from the tip of my head to the ends of my toes. I guessed I wouldn't be needing that sweater after all.

Scythe nudged at Heero's hand, urging him to keep stroking, and the man I'd considered a total ass, immediately obeyed, his intense eyes soft with emotion. God, I sound like a complete sap. But if you'd seen the flash of apprehension in his eyes as he approached the horse, you'd appreciate how they sparkled with delight now.

He looked up at me and smiled a wide, unfettered smile. And I knew no matter how the rest of the day went, that one moment made it all worthwhile.

"You ready for a ride?" I asked lightly, hearing the clop of hooves as Hilde brought Wing over.

"I think I am, now," he admitted, backing away to watch while I helped Hilde harness the two horses and then bring the cart up to hitch to them.

She led the pair away, the elegant carriage rolling smoothly behind, and Heero and I followed along. Once outside, she called one of her stable hands to hold the horses, while she came back to instruct us on how to climb into the carriage.

Heero looked dubiously at the little step. "Do you really think Relena could manage that in a wedding gown?" he asked, darting me a skeptical look.

"For weddings, we use a set of steps," Hilde explained. "And as many attendants as you think you need."

"Oh."

He climbed up in front of me, the very picture of grace and coordination, even in his tailored slacks and work shoes. I made a mental note to tell him to dress down the next time I took him somewhere casual like this.

Next time? I realized suddenly I was looking forward to future outings with Heero and Relena. At least, I was if he stayed as agreeable as he was being at the moment.

"Coming?"

I looked up in surprise. Boy was I distracted. "Oh, yeah." I hastily clambered up into the carriage, taking a seat beside Heero.

Hilde got into the driver's seat up front, and glanced over her shoulder. "All set back there, lovebirds?"

I flipped her the finger, and she laughed wickedly, cracking the whip and starting the horses off at a brisk trot.

The momentary jerk as the carriage started forward made Heero grab the railing on one side, and my arm on the other. But when I favored him with a teasing smirk, he hastily released me, blushing, and looked out at the scenery. I was actually beginning to realize what Relena saw in him.

Of course that train of thought led me to remember her comments about financial security and a steady, reliable partner. Well, maybe if I taught her stoic, solid fiancé a few things about romance, she'd realize there was more to a relationship than money.

Lesson number one…carriage rides are romantic. Carriage rides along a beach are even better.

Did I mention Hilde had known me for years? She didn't even bother to ask where I wanted to go. She just headed Scythe and Wing down the packed dirt road leading towards the shore.

I leaned back, tilting my face up into the dappled sunlight, and stretching my arms out across the back of the seat. I received a brief scowl from Heero, but totally ignored it, too content to let his uptight "personal space" rules bother me. Besides, he'd told me hands off Relena. He hadn't said a thing about himself.

The ride lasted over an hour, which was way more than was necessary, but seeing the rapt expression on Heero's face, I gave Hilde a nod to take the long way back. That man seriously needed to loosen up, and the smooth ride accompanied by the steady drumming of the horses' hooves on the packed earth seemed to be working.

When we got back to the stable, he thanked Hilde profusely, practically lighting up with delight when she gave him carrots to feed the horses. Then we said our goodbyes and headed back to the Jag.

I settled in behind the wheel, watching Heero look around the farm as he got in. "So, did you like it?"

"I did," he said firmly, buckling his seatbelt.

Just as I reached to start the engine, his hand settled on mine once again, and I darted him a wary look.

"You don't have to drive like a maniac to prove a point any more," he said with a trace of wry humor in the deep blue eyes.

"I wasn't—." Okay, I _had _spun the tires before to vent some of my frustration. "Well, maybe I did get a little carried away before," I admitted. "I'll take it easy…Grandma."

His glower lacked the venom of some of his previous ones, and he shook his head, releasing my hand. "I swear, Maxwell, if you keep calling me that, I'll—I'll tell Relena you had your arm around me during the carriage ride."

I gave him a startled look. "It was across the back of the seat!"

"Uh-huh." He looked out at the scenery as I pulled out of the driveway onto the road. "Like when you had it across the back of Relena's chair."

"Exactly."

"Which one of us do you think she'll believe?"

Okay…this was just turning the whole "jealousy" thing completely around. Was he actually going to try convincing her I'd made a move on him? Or was he trying to make her jealous that my attention wasn't totally on her? Or was he just yanking my chain?

"I'll buy you ice cream."

Heero looked blankly at me. "What?"

"Ice cream." I turned down the next side road and headed for familiar ground. There was an ice cream stand a few miles from my beloved cottage. They made the best sundaes for miles around, and you could walk on the beach while enjoying one.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"_I_…will buy _you_…the sundae of your choice…if you shut up about the arm across the back of the carriage," I told him slowly.

"A bribe?" he guessed accurately.

"Exactly."

"You want me to not tell Relena about the cozy carriage ride."

"You have to tell her about the _ride_," I sighed in frustration. "Just don't be cute and make jokes about me having an arm around you…'cause I didn't."

"Afraid she'll resent you?" he teased.

Yep, I've died and gone to—well, someplace really weird. Heero Yuy was actually _teasing_ me. "I just don't know how she'd take that kind of joke," I muttered defensively.

"And you call me 'whipped?'" he smirked. "I'm not the only one Relena's got wrapped around her finger."

Oh, cheap shot! I opened my mouth to argue, but frankly, he had a point. I was as much a slave to her whims as he was, though I was well-paid to be her "yes man." And although I often swayed her to my point of view on wedding ideas, I also kept in mind that it was her event, and her wishes came first.

The look on my face must have been priceless, because Heero chuckled, clearly pleased with himself.

"I hate you, Yuy," I muttered.

"I thought you were calling me Heero now," he said in a low, almost sultry voice. I could tell he was most comfortable when he felt he was in charge of a situation…like now.

"I was calling you Heero before, too," I reminded him, pulling into a parking space beside the beachside ice cream stand.

The man at the booth was another long-time friend. Howard and I went back several years. He'd had a car repair shop, but then retired and opened the ice cream stand to keep himself amused.

"Duo!" he called as I walked over, Heero trailing in my wake, again looking a little out of his depth.

"Howard, my man! What's up?"

"The surf?" he suggested, pointing out to the waves, which were, indeed, bigger than usual.

"Heh, very funny." I leaned on the little counter of his stand, as Heero stepped up beside me. "Howard, this is Heero Yuy, one of my clients."

Howard eyed the stoic man with me, raising his eyebrows. "Heero Yuy of Lowe Industries?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Heero looked totally at a loss. "Y-yes." He shook the hand, his expression questioning.

"I read the business papers religiously," Howard explained. "Your partnership with Kushrenada was big news."

I blinked, glancing at Heero. "You never told me you were famous."

"I'm not. At least, not outside of the business world."

"So how much did the merger really net Lowe?" Howard asked in a sly, conspiratorial tone. "I know they never print the real figures."

Heero gave a small, reserved smile. "No, they don't," he said simply. "Uh, what kind of ice cream do you have?"

Oh, smooth! The man could maneuver his way through a sticky conversation for sure. So why did he have such a rocky start with me? I didn't think I was that hard to get along with. Was I?

"Hey—space cadet!" Howard was saying.

I blinked. "Hm?"

"The usual?"

"Uh, yeah."

Howard dished up my mocha sundae, complete with lots of whipped cream and sauce, and then made Heero one with black cherry ice cream.

As agreed, I paid for both, and we took our treat and started walking along the beach while eating.

"So, you're a business mogul?" I asked between bites, glancing surreptitiously at Heero, who wore a completely rapt expression on his face as he ate his sundae. The man had a definite gift for focusing on whatever task was at hand. Either that, or he was as unaccustomed to enjoying ice cream sundaes as he was to petting horses.

"I'm a computer security specialist," he replied.

"Uh-huh." Well this guy was about as forthcoming with information as an international spy. "And that means—?"

"I design, install, and maintain security systems for corporate networks."

"In English!" I demanded.

Heero turned a bland look on me. "You've got whipped cream on your nose."

"What?"

"Right there." He reached a finger to wipe a tiny blob of whipped cream from the end of my nose, absently offering me a napkin.

Well that was embarrassing. I took the napkin and carefully wiped every square inch of my blushing face, just in case. And then I settled onto a bench to finish eating. Okay, _you_ try walking and eating ice cream at the same time. It can be messy.

I decided Yuy wasn't big on answering questions, especially about himself, so I backed off. I'm not exactly eager to talk about my past, so I could understand his desire for privacy. Besides, it really was none of my business. He was a client—nothing more. And as long as he signed the checks and they cleared the bank, I knew all I needed to know about him. Right?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fifteen: Revelations

Heero's Point of View

When Maxwell pulled the Jag up in front of the house, I was almost sorry our little outing was over. It had been an eye-opening sort of day, and I was reluctant to see it end.

He leaned back in his seat, tipping his sunglasses up onto the top of his head. "So, y'think you an' Relena will want a horse-drawn carriage?"

"I know I will," I replied firmly.

"So convince the little missus," Duo suggested with a smirk and a wink. "She wasn't sure she liked the idea. I told her it's a really classy way to arrive at the ceremony and reception. Romance itself."

"But you bribed me _not _to tell her how—romantic—a carriage ride is," I deadpanned.

The expressive eyes narrowed fractionally. "I bribed you to leave off one single, stupid little detail that would have been a total misrepresentation."

I smiled smugly. "It's good to have blackmail material, Maxwell."

He gave a little huff of frustration that was actually kind of adorable. "Don't make me pry secrets out of Relena," he cautioned. "Y'know, 'girl talk' kind of stuff. After all, she does think of me as a confidante."

I wasn't sure how to take that. I couldn't imagine Relena telling him anything…intimate …about us, but you never know. Sometimes she had a big mouth, especially if she'd had a glass or two of wine.

He must have read the fleeting expression of doubt that crossed my face, because he wore a smug look. In the next instant, however, I wiped it off his face with a single comment. "Yeah, you 'girls' sure stick together, don't you?"

He wasn't sure I was joking, a fact I grasped when I saw the wounded look cross his face. "Y'know…just when I thought you weren't a total asshole—," he began.

"Kidding, Maxwell!" I said hastily. "I was just kidding. Geeze, and you say I'm the uptight one?"

He blushed at that, ducking his head and giving a sheepish grin. "Sorry," he muttered almost under his breath. "Just—I'm not used to you being—."

"—something other than a complete prick?" I finished for him.

He shrugged slightly. "Yeah." And he raised a steady look to me. "I have to get used to that idea first. Then maybe I'll know when you're joking around."

He had a point. In spite of our pleasant day, and some teasing banter, we had a long way to go to be considered anything more than casual acquaintances. It wasn't fair for me to expect him to know whether I was serious or not when I made a wisecrack.

"Fair enough," I conceded. "Thank you for—." _For one of the most enjoyable afternoons I've had in months…for introducing me to horses and carriage rides…for reminding me I don't enjoy ice cream nearly often enough._ "—a very interesting day, Duo. I had no idea planning a wedding involved so many activities."

"You had fun?" he asked, almost as if he were translating what I said.

"I had fun."

He gave me that brilliant smile of his. "Then I did my job well today," he concluded, starting up the car. "See you and Relena tomorrow…that is, if you'll allow me around her again?"

"I'm sure if I'm there to supervise, it'll be fine," I said with a smirk and a shrug, wanting to keep him on his toes just a little bit. "But no hand-kissing!"

He laughed and shook his head, putting the car into gear. I thought I heard him mutter something about my still being a prick as he drove off, but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

Relena was out on the veranda, thumbing through some wedding magazines when I arrived. She looked up with a smile. "How did it go?" 

"Fine," I said noncommittally. "Maxwell and I had a little chat about our misunderstanding, and I think I've made my expectations clear."

She wasn't sure how to take that, and frowned at me. "You were polite?"

"I was absolutely charming," I said dryly. "Honestly, Relena, we cleared the air a bit, and I think he'll work out just fine."

She positively beamed at me, and I walked over to lean to kiss her. But she recoiled just as I got close, wrinkling her pert little nose. "What is that _smell_?" she demanded.

"Smell?" I looked down at my clothes, knowing I'd done nothing so strenuous that I should be sweaty or smell unpleasant. I lifted the front of my shirt, giving it an experimental sniff. "Oh." I gave Relena a slightly sheepish look. "Horse. You smell horse on my shirt. I got kind of close to one today."

"Ew!" she exclaimed, waving a hand in front of her nose. "It's vile, Heero. You should go shower."

"I will," I assured her, taking another deep breath and finding the horse scent not entirely unpleasant. In fact, Scythe had been nice enough to rub his muzzle on my chest after I gave him his carrot, and the smell brought back a fond memory.

"What are you smiling about?" Relena asked with a grimace, turning back to her magazine.

"Nothing."

I started to lean down for that kiss again, but she put a hand squarely on my chest, pushing me back. "Not until after you shower and change," she said firmly, glaring. "And now I need to go wash my hands!" She stood up, dropping her magazine on the table.

Just before she walked through the door, she paused and turned to give me a quick smile. "Thank you so much for fixing things with Duo," she said with that gracious, diplomatic tone I knew so well. "He's quite irreplaceable."

"Anyone can be replaced," I said out of reflex, knowing even as I said it that I wouldn't want to trust my wedding to anyone else.

Relena cocked her head as if considering my words, and then just shook it and walked away.

I realized I still had a hand across the part of my shirt that smelled like horse, and dropped it to my side, before heading for my shower.

* * *

I'd washed, changed, and was on my way to the dining room to join Relena for dinner, when Walter caught up to me. 

"Sir? You have a call from Mister Chang."

"Ah…in my office," I said quickly, guessing at the purpose for his call, and not wanting Relena to be hanging over my shoulder for the conversation. I closed the door behind me before walking over and picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Yuy? Chang here. I got what you wanted."

"You don't sound thrilled about it," I commented, noticing a certain somber tone to his voice.

"Let me just say, if you let Relena fire him over this, you're a cold-hearted bastard."

_Whoa. What brought that on?_ "Over what?" I asked carefully.

"Duo Maxwell…presumably born on L2…"

"Presumably?"

"He was an orphan. Grew up on the streets and in the Maxwell Church Orphanage."

"Oh."

"Shall I go on?"

"Why not?"

"I'd think the fact that he's from L2 would be enough to convince Relena he's—unsuitable," Wufei said with a hint of scorn. I couldn't tell who it was directed at.

"Probably," I conceded. "But it doesn't convince me."

"Excuse me?"

"I said—."

"I heard what you said," Wufei interrupted. "I thought you were the one who wanted to be rid of him. All you needed was enough negative information to convince Relena."

"I—may have been hasty," I admitted rather grudgingly. "I mean, if I fire him without a fairly legitimate reason, I could end up facing Winner's legal team. I don't want that."

There was a skeptical snort on the line. "Lawyers have never frightened you, Yuy. What is it?"

"I just—he's not as obnoxious—some of the time."

"Some of the—? Did you hit your head today, Yuy?"

I growled slightly. "Can it, Wufei. Is there more I need to know about Maxwell, or are we done?"

"Do you really want to hear the rest?" came a weary-sounding voice.

"I do."

"Maxwell came to Earth seven years ago to attend college. He studied sports medicine, working part-time as an EMT, which is when he met Winner. According to the newspaper article, he saved Winner's life…something about anaphylactic shock…"

"I remember that!" I said in surprise, vaguely recalling a story some years earlier about the event. I'd forgotten the EMT's name, but no one could forget the fact that someone saved Quatre Winner. News like that made headlines.

"He was engaged to a childhood sweetheart from L2…Solo Maxwell, another orphan…apparently they'd both taken the name of the Maxwell Church as their surname."

"Solo?" I frowned thoughtfully.

Wufei coughed delicately. "Yes, _Mister _Solo Maxwell, and Duo Maxwell were engaged to be married when Solo suddenly fell ill and died. Duo dropped out of school, and Winner checked him into a clinic to be treated for depression. After a few months, he went back to school, graduated, and moved to Seattle, where he again took a job as an EMT. His next fiancé, Alexander Woods, was a firefighter…who died in a high-rise blaze less than a week before their wedding date."

"Duo's _gay_?" I said in amazement.

"Considering he's been engaged twice, both times to men, I'd say yes," Wufei commented dryly.

"Then all the flirting with Relena's been—for nothing?"

"I'd guess he was doing it to gall you," came an amused response. "Frankly, Yuy, you can be quite amusing when you're peeved."

"Bite me, 'Fei," I snarled, recalling Duo's comment about how entertaining it was to bait me. I decided I never wanted those two to meet.

He chuckled quietly. "Do you feel better now?"

"About what?"

"About the odds of Relena running off with the wedding planner."

I wanted to reach through the phone and throttle him. "I never thought she'd—. Ah, fuck! Are you finished yet?"

"There's a bit more. After Woods' death, Maxwell lost his job due to some, indiscretions. It seems he became a bit unstable, and was accused of gross negligence when his drinking on the job caused some sort of an accident. I couldn't get the details, but it must have been fairly serious."

After that, he'd had some trouble with the law; Wufei ran through a list of arrests. There were two for drunk and disorderly, one for drunk driving, and one for assault. Each time he'd been bailed out by Quatre Winner, and defended by a Winner family attorney.

Then there was more time in a rehabilitation facility…first for alcohol abuse and then once again for depression. But considering he'd had two fiancés die within weeks of their weddings, it was fairly understandable. It was also paid for by Winner Enterprises.

"So, are you going to tell Relena and let her fire him?" Wufei asked quietly. I sensed a slight rebuke in his tone.

"I—no," I replied. "How could I? There's nothing there that anyone wouldn't have done if faced with the same tragedies."

"Relena wouldn't care," Wufei pointed out.

"Well, I do."

"I'm glad to hear it," Wufei said candidly. "I'd have been disappointed in you if you could condemn a man for breaking down after that kind of loss."

Not only could I not condemn Duo, I felt like a complete heel for being so hostile to him. In light of this new information, I found it remarkable that he was as charming, upbeat, and cheerful as he was. It awed me to imagine the man's resilience. He'd come through tragic circumstances, and yet seemed happier than anyone I'd ever known. It was—amazing.

"I have to go, 'Fei. Thanks." I put down the phone, my mind in a whirl, and headed for the dining room.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Sixteen: Conversations with Quatre

Duo's Point of View

I pulled into my parking place at the office feeling pretty damned good about how the day had gone. I'd made peace with my most difficult client, and had a great time doing it. What more could you ask of a workday?

When I opened the office door, I was whistling contentedly. I tossed my briefcase onto the couch. "Hey, boss-man…how was your day?"

Quatre looked up from his desk, where he had photographs laid out for perusal. "Well, aren't you the cheery one?" he grinned. "I thought you had an appointment with Miss Peacecraft and 'the Evil Fiancé from Hell,' as you so charmingly put it yesterday."

I grinned back. "My appointment turned out to be with just him…and he's not _entirely _evil."

"Do tell." Quatre pushed aside the pictures, and fixed his attention on me.

I flung myself on the couch, happily stretching out and putting my feet up on top of my briefcase. "Well…when I got there, Heero told me Relena wasn't coming with us. I figured he was getting ready to chew me out for being too friendly with her, and I was pretty much right. But it's all cool now."

"How's that?" Quatre's pretty blue eyes narrowed slightly, wondering at my leap from hating Yuy to getting along with him.

"I have excellent people skills, Quat. You know that."

"You've been convicted of assault, Duo. You have a lousy temper with people who push you." A slight frown creased his face. "You didn't…kill him and dump the body somewhere?"

I laughed at his half-serious question. "Naw, I've run out of places to hide the bodies," I joked.

"He isn't locked in the trunk of the Jag, is he?"

"Oh, that would have been a good idea! But no."

"Then how'd you go from hating the 'bastard son of Satan' to conceding he's not totally evil?"

"We talked." I sat up and gave Quatre a reassuring grin. "He told me he didn't like my informality and never to touch Relena again. I told him he was pussy-whipped and I didn't need the job that badly. And then we got along fine."

Quatre had turned an interesting shade of pink. "You t-told him he's—?"

"Right to his face," I smirked.

My dear friend placed a hand across his face, fingers splayed, and muttered something under his breath.

"Chill out, Quatre. We blew up at each other, realized we were both being inflexible assholes, and decided to start over without some of our preconceived notions about each other."

"He didn't fire you on the spot?"

"I told you, Quatre. Relena wants me and no one else to plan her wedding. He couldn't fire me…not and get laid again any time this century."

"God, Duo. One of these days you're going to be wrong," said my boss, scowling deeply. "And when you do, I won't be able to bail you out."

I stood up, walking over to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I won't screw up that badly, Quatre. Promise. I know how much I owe you, an' I won't let you down."

"And what if Yuy _had_ fired you? Do you know how much damage losing Miss Peacecraft's wedding because of your temper could do to this business?"

I had the decency to hang my head at that. "I'm sorry, Quatre…I wasn't thinking about that possibility. I really was sure she'd insist on using us no matter what I said to Yuy."

"And what if you'd been wrong?"

I walked away again, slumping back onto the couch, and resting my head in my hands. "I wasn't," I muttered defensively.

Quatre sighed, and I could practically hear him regain control of his emotions. "I don't mean to scold you," he said evenly. "And everything's worked out fine. Just…_think_ next time, okay?"

I nodded, knowing that Quatre's frustration with me was gone as quickly as it had come. "Love you, Quat," I said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes, his relief at the positive outcome restoring his good humor. "That's another thing, Duo. You could've just as easily admitted to Yuy that you're gay and avoided the whole issue to begin with."

"I'm not. I'm bi." _Well, there was a knee-jerk reaction. Way to be defensive._

"Duo, you've been engaged to be married twice. Both times to guys. Trust me, you're gay."

"But I've dated lots of women," I pointed out.

"Yeah, and ended up friends with them, rather than lovers."

I pouted. "Still—."

"Face it," Quatre scowled back. "You're gay."

"Bi." Okay, so having fought a lot of prejudice on the issue as a kid, I'd always been loathe to come right out and confront my sexual orientation. It was so much easier to hide behind the slightly less controversial label.

"Tell me something…who's got a nicer ass? Relena, or her fiancé?"

I fumbled at that point, picturing Heero's silk-clad rear end as he climbed into the carriage in front of me. I couldn't actually recall ever having looked at Relena's. I could feel the heat on my face, and knew I was busted. "Okay, Yuy's got a fantastic ass."

"So just tell him you're gay and he'll stop being jealous of the time you spend with Relena. Plus, he'll probably want to avoid being around you himself. Isn't that what you want?"

"Hell, yeah!" I asserted, even as a little voice in the back of my head asked me if that was really what I wanted any more. I mean, hey, the guy hadn't been so hard to be around once we were away from his princess, the object of his jealousy. _And_ once we cleared the air.

I kind of thought after our pleasant outing, he might even be all right around Relena from then on…and all right with _my_ being around her. Besides, he was undeniably nice to look at. I couldn't honestly say I wasn't looking forward to the next day's appointment with both Heero and Relena.

Quatre was giving me a rather suspicious look by then, and I decided it might be a good time to go on the offensive.

"Speaking of being gay, Q-man…how're you and the hot bartender getting along?" I asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

The deep blush that started at Quatre's collar and worked its way up his face was a dead giveaway.

"Oh, don't tell me. You're sleeping with him already?" I demanded.

"Uh…um…only…well…"

I laughed at his fumbling attempt to come up with something coherent to say. "Wow. He must be really, really good."

Quatre looked down at his desk, his silken bangs hiding his eyes. "I think…maybe…I'm in love with him, Duo," he confessed in a whisper.

I was on my feet in a heartbeat, crossing to his desk and leaning both hands on it to glare at him. "Love?" I demanded.

He looked up almost guiltily. "Yeah, Duo. Love. I think I love him."

"Are you nuts? You hardly know him!"

The aquamarine eyes narrowed. "I know a lot more about him than you think. We've talked. A lot."

"Pillow talk!" I snapped. "You can't trust that, Quat!" I felt a surge of panic on his behalf. Quatre was a sweet, generous guy, with a heart bigger than the Earth, and a bank account twice as large. And I was an overprotective asshole. "When I said you should 'go for it,' I didn't mean you should fall in love."

"Isn't that sort of the definition of 'going for it?'" he shot back.

I pushed away from the desk, turning around and looking out the window of the tall skyscraper. "Not _my _definition," I assured him, trying for a cynical tone. "My definition is more like dragging the guy back to your place for hot, steamy sex, and then thanking him for a nice time, and sending him on his way. Love's not necessary for that equation."

"So you say," Quatre commented wisely. "But I notice you're still looking."

"Looking for what?" I demanded, turning back around to see him giving me that frustratingly patient, sympathetic look.

"Love."

"I _had_ it," I reminded him. "Twice. For all the good it did me."

"You don't mean that," he said gently. "It did you a lot of good, and you'd give anything to find it once more."

I gave a skeptical snort at that. "Y'think I'd set myself up for that kind of pain again, Quat?" I shook my head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll stick to short-term relationships. No strings. No commitments. No heartbreak."

"You can't shut it out forever, Duo." Quatre was warming up to his argument now, and I could tell Trowa really had him thinking about love and relationships, and all that deep emotional shit. "You're a gorgeous guy…smart, outgoing, and affectionate. You _need_ someone to love you."

When in doubt, sarcasm and humor always worked for me. I walked over and threw my arms around Quatre from behind. "But I thought _you_ loved me!" I cooed in his ear.

He laughed quietly, with a serious edge to it. "I do love you. That's why I'd like to see you happy. And I know the one-night stands aren't doing it for you."

I straightened, dropping my arms from around his neck. "They satisfy a need," I said simply.

"God, Duo, you sell romance for a living," he pointed out. "You work with people who are head over heels in love and planning the most important day of their lives. Do you really expect me to believe you don't buy into the concept?"

"So I know romance," I shrugged. "Doesn't mean I crave it."

"Of course you do. So do I," he insisted. "I crave love. And I think I've found it with Trowa."

"And you're so sure he's not after your money," I suggested, keeping my voice fairly neutral. I mean, sure I'd pushed Quatre to make a move on the hot bartender…but I hadn't anticipated he'd get so serious so quickly. And what did we really know about the guy? I wanted to be sure he felt for Quatre the way my dear little friend felt for him.

This wasn't a new discussion for Quatre and me, and he took my doubts in stride. "Of course I can't be one hundred percent sure, Duo. Nothing's for sure."

"Oh, don't throw my own quotes back at me," I warned.

He gave a dauntless grin. "You were the one who taught me about the 'here and now,' Duo. 'Enjoy it while it lasts.' 'Go for it.'"

I recognized lots of my stupid comments in there. "Just…be careful?" I asked.

"I am," he asserted.

"And introduce me to him, so I can tell him what I'll do to him if he hurts you?" I added helpfully.

"You've been introduced."

"I know him as the bartender at the bar…not your 'significant other.'"

Quatre smiled, knowing that I was finally willing to give the guy a fair chance. "He's off work tonight. You wanna come to dinner with us? We've got reservations in two hours."

I shook my head. "Thanks, but I need to turn in early. I've got a whole day with Heero and Relena tomorrow." I didn't tell him that watching Trowa and him make starry eyes at each other would probably ruin my appetite anyway. _Jealous much?_

He smirked at me. "Good. Maybe watching them together will remind you how it feels to be in love."

But all I could remember was how much it hurt to lose the ones I loved, and how much of a void it left in my life. Even if love walked up and bit me in the ass (_minds out of the gutter, please!_) I didn't think I'd want to risk it again.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Seventeen: Conversations with Duo

Heero's Point of View

It was probably a good thing I had all night to decide what I thought about Duo's being gay. And I think I spent most of the night staring at the ceiling doing just that. I went over in my head every word…every gesture he'd made…wondering why I hadn't seen it from the start.

Of course, there was the day I noticed how nicely coordinated his clothing was, and fleetingly thought that he either had help dressing or was gay. So why didn't I explore that theory more at the time?

I guess it mostly came down to blind jealousy. He was so smooth and charming to Relena that I just couldn't imagine he wasn't genuinely hitting on her. And his defiant attitude with me was typical macho posturing…the last thing I'd expect from a homosexual guy. I guess that went to show I didn't know as much as I thought I did.

Mostly I was relieved that I didn't have to worry about him making a serious move on Relena. If he liked guys, I was more likely to attract his interest than she was. And I wasn't especially concerned that he'd make a move on me, as I was reasonably sure he could barely stand me.

Having decided that, I didn't intend to give it much more thought. I knew several people who were homosexual, and it didn't change the way I dealt with them. Duo and I had achieved an uneasy peace before I knew his sexual orientation, so it shouldn't affect our interaction from that point on. Right?

Partly for that reason, I didn't see a need to confront Duo about his sexuality. I really didn't plan to. But the next morning when Walter told me Mister Maxwell was waiting on the veranda, I hurried downstairs ahead of Relena anyway, wanting to see him alone for a moment.

He was sitting on the railing of the terrace, tapping one foot restlessly when I arrived. He wore a typically classy outfit, with his slightly wind-blown chestnut braid across one shoulder, and dark sunglasses pushed back atop his head. And when he glanced up at me with that patented Maxwell shit-eating grin, the words just tumbled out.

"Why didn't you tell me you're gay?" _So much for not making a big deal about it._

Duo stiffened, looking away. "You didn't ask," he said simply, shrugging one shoulder.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the flippant comment. "Still—," I began.

"An' it's none of your business," he added quickly—sharply. At this point he glanced back at me defiantly. "'S not like I made a pass at you or anything."

"No, you just let me think you were making a pass at Relena," I pointed out, walking over to sit beside him, and resisting the urge to throttle him for having tormented me and enjoyed it.

"You drew your own conclusions, Yuy," he said with merciless logic. "So did she."

"Would it have killed you to just tell me you were gay so I could stop being a jealous idiot?"

"I s'pose not…but it was so much fun to watch you make a fool out of yourself," he smirked. I could see the tension slowly easing from his shoulders. But at the same time, a certain resignation settled into his posture. "How'd you find out?"

"I had my friend Wufei run a background check."

"Not that you couldn't have figured it out easily enough," he muttered. "I mean, shit, Yuy. I'm a wedding planner for fuck's sake. You were the one who said it took a lack of masculinity for that kind of job, weren't you? Not that I agree, but I'd have thought your next conclusion would be that I was gay."

"It crossed my mind once," I admitted. "But not because of the job…it was because of how well you dressed."

He looked up, disbelief written across his face. "Just 'cause I know how to dress, you figured I was gay? Talk about profiling."

"I think it was the designer labels," I quipped, trying for humor.

His brief grin was tinged with irony. "Well, excuse me for having taste, Yuy." The indigo eyes finally met mine again. "So what else did your friend find out?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "Everything. At least, everything that's a matter of public record."

Duo looked down at the ground, and laughed quietly, almost as if mocking himself. "I should've known you'd stoop to digging up dirt, if that's what it took to get Relena against me."

"What's Quatre to you?" I asked, not even sure why it mattered.

"My best friend," he sighed without looking up. "I—saved his life once, and he's repaid me a dozen times."

He was referring to the incident in the ambulance. Wufei's discovery had jogged my memory of the news story detailing how a newly-hired EMT saved the heir to the Winner fortune by realizing he was having an allergic reaction and getting epinephrine into him quickly enough. It wasn't brain surgery, and certainly all EMT's are trained to recognize the signs of anaphylactic shock. But Duo had been fresh out of training, momentarily left alone with a patient they assumed was a choking victim. His quick thinking had clearly saved the day, and Quatre's life.

"I'll have Quatre take over your account, if you'd like," Duo spoke up then. "He's gay, too. But at least he's a Winner…and not a screw-up like me. I don't suppose you need your wedding planned by someone who's buried two fiancés and fucked up everything he ever put his hand to." He stood up to leave, keeping his face slightly averted.

"I don't want Quatre to take over," I said hastily.

He looked back in disbelief. "Then what was the point in the background check?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but couldn't. How could I explain that I'd wanted to fire him out of jealousy? It made me sound horribly petty. But I deserved it, since I _had _been horribly petty.

His eyes narrowed shrewdly. "C'mon, Yuy. You did it for a reason."

"I did it so I could convince Relena to fire you," I admitted. "I was tired of feeling jealous every time I saw you two together. She's very hung up on social standing, and if there was anything disgraceful about your past, she could easily be talked into letting you go."

"So I'll make it easy for you," he shrugged. "I'll go."

"No!"

This time he frowned in confusion. "You just said you dug into my past so you could get rid of me. I'm offering to let you. What's the problem?"

"I-I feel like I haven't been fair to you," I blurted. "I hated you on sight, just because of the way Relena acted towards you." I could feel the scowl creasing my forehead, and rubbed at it as if that would help. "It wasn't even your fault. But I blamed you anyway."

Duo gave a wry smile, shaking his head. "Forget about it, Yuy. I didn't help matters by baiting you."

"It could have been worse," I joked weakly. "You could've been hitting on me instead of her."

His indigo eyes swept me with an appraising look, and the faintest of smiles tugged at his lips. "Well, you are pretty easy on the eyes."

I don't blush. Ever. And yet it seemed I was doing it an awful lot in Duo's presence.

Duo looked squarely at me. "What do you want, Yuy?"

"Huh?" I know I sounded like a moron, trying to figure out what he was asking.

"The wedding plans," he clarified, smirking again. "Do you want Quatre to take over? We share an office, so it would be a smooth transition. An'—well—no hard feelings, I guess."

"No. I want _you_."

This time when he looked at me, there was a hint of a question in his eyes.

"To plan the wedding," I added belatedly, blushing even harder as I realized how that had sounded.

Duo gave a short laugh, his indigo eyes sparkling with amusement. "You sure, Yuy? I'm a royal pain in the ass. Even Relena's becoming disenchanted with me. The more we argue about the color scheme, the more I can tell I'm not compliant enough to please her."

"You please me," I said flatly, unsure of where that had come from.

"I irritate the living shit out of you," he argued, turning and putting his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels slightly in a familiar, cocky stance.

"Maybe I need to be irritated more often," I suggested. "Wufei's my best friend, and he disagrees with me on a daily basis. Why should you be any different?"

"Because I'm not your best friend," Duo pointed out. "I'm not even your friend. Remember? I'm a hired hand. You sign my paychecks."

"That doesn't mean we _can't _be friends, does it?" I pleaded. Yes, I pleaded. For no reason I could clearly pinpoint, it was suddenly very important to me that Duo and I become friends.

He looked at me with a completely baffled expression on his face. "Well, no…" he said slowly, shaking his head slightly. "But why?"

"Because…" –_you're fascinating, Duo Maxwell…frustrating, challenging, and defiant. And I need to know more about you. I can't let you disappear until I figure out why it is you got under my skin so easily…and why it is you've stayed there._

"Because—?" he prompted.

"Because I need someone who's not afraid to tell me things I don't want to hear."

"Doesn't your buddy Wufei take care of that?"

"Wufei is…tactful…artful," I said carefully. "You're brash and outspoken, and blunt as a rock. Sometimes I need 'blunt.' Sometimes I can be a complete ass. I need a friend who'll tell me when I'm being an ass."

Duo crossed his arms, a perplexed frown creasing his forehead. "I dunno, Yuy. I've never been—friends—with a client. Y'know business and friendship don't mix too well—."

"This from the man who works for his best friend?" I chided.

At that, Duo laughed. He actually threw his head back and laughed, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds I ever heard. I think that was the moment I began to see what Relena found so compelling about him. His amusement was as contagious as his laughter, and I found myself laughing along.

That made him stop, fixing me with a puzzled look and a wide grin. "Heero Yuy, I don't believe I've ever heard you laugh before. It's—wonderful."

He was right. It was.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Eighteen: Fresh Starts

Duo's Point of View

Heero had a great laugh. It was a far cry from his occasional dry chuckle. And hearing it for the first time put a smile on my face I couldn't seem to suppress. I had a silly impulse to try to find ways to make him laugh like that more often…it was so damned infectious.

He paused, turning his head at the sound of pattering feet on the stairs just inside the door, and then looked back at me. "Are we okay?"

Well, shit. He'd just dug up every dark secret and painful memory in my past—or at least, like he said, the ones that were a matter of public record. And then he told me he didn't care about any of that. He still wanted me as his wedding planner…and _friend_? How was I supposed to take that? I wanted to ask for a minute to get my head around it, but I nodded numbly, forcing one of my trademark grins. "Sure."

He didn't look entirely convinced. The guy could already read me like a book, and I wasn't sure I liked that at all.

Then Relena came striding out the door, looking as fresh and smart as always. "Well, what's so funny out here? I heard laughing." She walked right past Heero and over to me, holding out a hand.

I glanced at Heero as I took it, searching for a trace of jealousy in the deep blue eyes. And when I saw none, I gave her hand a brief, polite kiss, releasing it rather quickly.

I saw the flicker of surprise in her eyes, and knew she sensed a change in my demeanor. But it was Heero on the receiving end of her suspicious look. "Heero?"

"Ah, Duo just said something funny," he replied quickly, walking over and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Shall we go?"

Relena looked at me, and I gestured towards the door. "I hope you ate a light breakfast. We're going to visit a few kitchens and sample the work of the chefs you were considering for your reception."

"That sounds lovely," she said, still with a slightly worried expression on her face.

I resisted the impulse to smirk. She probably thought her fiancé had browbeaten the hell out of me the day before. Not that he hadn't tried. And I was still a little shell-shocked that now he professed to want to be friends. We'd have to see how that went.

As we walked down the hall, Relena eased up next to me, putting a hand around my arm. "Did everything go all right yesterday?"

"We had a great time," I assured her, leaning closer in a conspiratorial way. "He's not so bad, really. I'm beginning to see what you see in him."

I know he overheard me, and a quick glance out of the corner of my eye proved me right, as there was the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. _Shit. Watch it, Maxwell, or he'll be reading you the riot act about flirting with __him__, instead of Relena._

Relena gave a quiet laugh, tightening her grip on my arm. "I'm so glad you two are getting along now."

"Me, too."

We walked out the door with me in the middle, Relena clinging to my right arm, and Heero at my left side. When we got to the limo, Pargan had the door open, and both Heero and I stood back to let Relena get in first. I gestured Heero to go next so he'd be sitting beside her, and I took the window seat, once again getting a brief flash of a wary look from Relena.

I knew I was behaving differently, and so did Relena. But I doubted she knew the reason. In fact, I wasn't sure I knew it myself. It wasn't just the fact that if Heero chose to tell Relena about my checkered past, she'd drop me in a heartbeat, either. But now that I knew how much my flirting had bothered him, I didn't have the heart to keep it up.

Yeah, I know, pretty pathetic, huh? I mean, the guy and I had one civil day together, and all of a sudden I was struck with an irrepressible urge to be nice to him. And that's after finding out the nosey son of a bitch went snooping into my past.

But there was something about the thought of a hotshot business exec like Heero Yuy being insecure about his fiancée's fidelity that made me not want to exploit it any more. I mean, sure, while he was being an asshole, I had no problem returning the favor. But now that we'd settled those differences, I couldn't in good conscience keep screwing with him that way. He'd said he wanted to be friends, and well, frankly, I don't toy with my friends. I might tease, and taunt, and harass…but only in good fun. I never would deliberately try to hurt a friend.

I settled into the seat, passing some menus to Heero and Relena, and then letting my mind drift as I looked out the window.

Heero knew about Solo and Alex. That bothered me more than I cared to admit. I'd spent so much time trying to tuck their memories away in the back of my mind so I wouldn't feel the sense of loss as keenly…or as constantly. And now they were right back in the forefront of my thoughts.

Heero had just made those old wounds fresh and raw again. I kind of wanted to take a rain check on the whole day and just go home and cry. Yeah, I know…not a very healthy way to handle it. Not very masculine, either. So instead, I kept my chin up, and my smile pasted firmly on, and tried like hell to act like nothing was wrong.

I didn't really care that Heero knew about the visits to rehab or the arrests. I'm sure if it was spread out in the tabloids it'd lose me a few clients…but with Quatre Winner backing me, I felt reasonably safe from complete ruin.

But by the same token, I felt a little—naked. He knew about my most painful memories—the lowest points in my life. And I still knew next to nothing about him. Part of me wished he'd accepted my offer to have Quatre take over the account. I was uncomfortable with the shift of power in our relationship; he suddenly held all the cards. While I don't consider myself a control freak, I do like to have a certain—balance—in my friendships. I wasn't at all sure I could be friends with him, under the circumstances.

"Duo?"

Relena's voice drew me back to the task at hand, and I caught a concerned look from both her and Heero.

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked, leaning around Heero to look closer.

"Ah, fine," I assured her. "Just a bit tired." That was pure, unadulterated bullshit. And while I don't make a habit of lying, I will occasionally indulge in the small, white variety.

Relena seemed satisfied with that, and started prattling on about the menu choices and how much flexibility there was.

Meanwhile, Heero's sharp blue eyes fixed a knowing look on me. Damn him! He knew I was brooding about the shit he'd dug up.

I quirked a brief, wry smile at him. _Yeah, you fling my past in my face, then say it doesn't matter, and then talk about being friends, and you expect me to just roll with it? And what was up with saying "I want __you__" the way you did? I know you're straight, but shit, man…that made my heart skip a beat. Gimme a minute to catch my frickin' breath._

He gave me more than a minute, though. He hardly said a word during the long ride to our first stop, while Relena and I chatted about the menu selections. When he finally did speak up, it was to flatly refuse to allow escargot on the hors d'oeuvre menu.

"But Heero, we always have them at the international affairs," Relena pointed out.

"I know," he said with an almost imperceptible grimace. "I don't want them at our reception."

"Everyone loves them…"

"I don't. I hate them."

"Then you don't have to eat them," she said coolly.

"No, I don't, because there won't be any," he asserted, meeting her haughty glare with one that would have made me wince if it were directed at me.

"Duo, don't you think—?" Relena began.

"Leave him out of this!" Heero said sharply. For a moment I thought his irritation was again directed at me…as if he resented his fiancée looking to me for support. But I was reassured by his next words that it was Relena he had issues with…not me. "The menu should consist of things we _both_ enjoy, Relena…not whatever's fashionable." _Well look who found his backbone at last!_

She looked appealingly at me, and I shrugged apologetically. "Honestly, this is something you two have to decide on your own," I hedged. Personally I hated snails with a passion. But as Heero had said, it wasn't my problem. And, for fuck's sake, it shouldn't be their problem, either. I mean, who fights over one silly hors d'oeuvre? Not that I wasn't glad he'd started standing up for what he wanted. Relena needed to be denied once in a while, as spoiled as she was.

Her ice-blue gaze went back to her fiancé. "Oh, for crying out loud, Heero…it's one little item on the menu."

"It's one I don't want," he said implacably.

She set her lips in a thin line, and turned her face away deliberately. "We'll discuss it later," she said flatly.

Heero gave a frustrated sigh and folded his arms across his chest.

I wondered how badly I'd get hurt if I threw myself out the door at fifty miles per hour. I just wanted out of the whole discussion, though I had a momentary impulse to blame myself, in part, for Heero's stubborn attitude. Had my calling him "whipped" made him feel he had to prove otherwise? I wanted to speak up and assure him that giving in on one ridiculous hors d'oeuvre wouldn't make him less of a man.

But then again, I suppose he had to draw the line somewhere. And frankly, a decisive, resolute Heero Yuy was a damn sexy sight.

"Relena's decided against the carriage," he said quietly, his tone emotionless. But I swear I could sense the disappointment in it. "She doesn't care for the smell of horses."

"The _what_?" I bit back my instinctive reply, taking a moment to reformulate one. "Well, perhaps I should take her to Hilde's stable for a trial run," I offered. "Honestly, the day of the wedding, the horses will have been bathed and cleaned within an inch of their lives, and the carriage and harness are freshly scrubbed."

Relena wrinkled her nose, and shook her head firmly. "I don't care how clean and perfumed they are…I'm not arriving at my wedding behind smelly creatures like that. When Heero got home yesterday, he stunk to high heavens."

I smirked at Heero in a conspiratorial way. "Good thing I didn't take you to the place they keep doves."

"Oh, God!" Relena burst out. "No birds, Duo. We discussed that. I'm not having a bunch of glorified pigeons released over my guests."

I didn't bother to remind her they were snow-white doves and were released well away from the guests or anywhere they might make an unpleasant mess. "I was kidding, Relena. And even if you wanted doves, a trip to the aviary wouldn't be required. That's something that can be handled with a phone call or two." Frankly the carriage could have as well, but I was trying to convince her she'd like the horses, which was why I'd intended to take her to the stable the day Heero decided to assert his authority.

In retrospect, I was glad he'd been the one to accompany me. If Relena was as fussy about the horse smell as she seemed, the trip to the stable would have been an unmitigated disaster.

I tried to catch Heero's eye, to let him know I'd keep working on Relena about the carriage. If it was something he really wanted, I was confident I could persuade her to at least consider it for the arrival at the ceremony, if not the reception.

But he was focused on the menu again, stolidly ignoring both of us, and I decided to just keep my mouth shut and let him cool off.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Nineteen: Perspectives

Heero's Point of View

When we arrived back home after a long, tiring day of food tasting and got out of the limo, Duo said a polite good evening to us and headed straight for his car. Relena was already on her way to the house, so I tagged along with Maxwell, feeling like I owed him some kind of apology. I could tell he'd been distracted all day, and could only assume our conversation about his past was the cause.

"Maxwe—Duo!"

He turned, giving me a questioning look.

"I—you seemed—not like yourself today. And I feel like it's my fault," I said awkwardly.

"Why?" he said, his tone a little bitter. "Just because you pried into my past?" He lifted his chin slightly, that stubborn pride taking over. "Look, Yuy," he said frankly. "You dug up stuff that hurts like hell to think about."

"I know I did," I answered. "I told you, I had Wufei start that a couple of weeks ago…before I knew you."

"You still don't know me," he said curtly. "And I'm having trouble figuring out why you'd want to."

I shrugged helplessly at that. I wasn't sure myself. "You—seem like a nice enough guy."

He gave a wry laugh. "You know the truth though, don't you?"

"Look, just because you hit a rough patch after—." I caught myself sharply as he fixed a deadly glare on me. "Everyone runs into trouble at some point in their life," I said diplomatically.

"Trouble?" he echoed, shaking his head. "Hell, Yuy, I'm lucky I didn't do jail time."

"So what?" I caught his arm as he started to turn away. "Does that change who you are?"

He gave way to the pressure on his arm, turning a wary gaze to me. "Look, Heero…I know you're sorry for playing dirty. But you don't have to overcompensate by trying to be pals. I'll behave myself around Relena. Hell, I'll even call her Miss Peacecraft if you like. And not because you're forcing me to. But because, well, I kind of respect you—since we had our little chat yesterday. You were straight with me, and I appreciate honesty—even brutal honesty. I think we have that much in common."

He _respected_ me? I replayed what he'd just said in my mind. So after I grabbed the steering wheel of his car, and got right in his face to yell at him for being too cozy with my fiancée…he respected me. I guessed that honesty must be pretty high on his list of good qualities to look for in a friend. "Okay," I said quickly, seeing a trace of impatience in his expression, as I pondered all that. "That's a start."

"A start?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You like honesty…and I do honesty pretty well. When I say I feel badly about digging into your past, I'm being honest."

"I know. I can tell."

"And when I say I want to be friends; again, I'm not just saying it to be polite."

"You still haven't told me why." The indigo eyes were now searching my face as if looking for something. "Why would a hotshot business exec need to be friends with his wedding planner?"

"For starters, because I have to trust you with my fiancée," I reminded him.

"I'm gay. You can trust me with her."

I laughed at that. "I wish you'd said that the first day we met. Would've saved us both a lot of aggravation." I fixed him with a serious gaze. "I have a feeling I could have trusted you with her even if you weren't."

"You could have." He flashed a bitter smile. "But you didn't."

"It wasn't you I didn't trust." As I said that, I realized it was true. I hadn't been jealous of the way he looked at Relena. I'd been jealous of the way she looked at him. And there was precedent for that. I'd seen her look the same way at some of the handsome young diplomats and princes we encountered at international functions.

Duo's eyes widened, and a strange look crossed his face. "I'm sorry, man."

"What?"

"You really thought I had a chance with her." He shook his head. "I didn't realize how insecure you were."

I decided it was time for some of that honesty we'd been discussing. "She cheated on me before," I admitted, looking down at the ground between our feet.

Duo gaped at me in utter shock. "You've got to be shitting me."

I shook my head and shrugged, trying to be casual about it.

"She's fucking nuts," Duo muttered, shaking his head.

I had no idea how to take that comment, but when I looked up, Duo looked hastily away.

"Well, hell, you've got it _all_, Yuy," he said with a shrug. "Looks, brains, money…why would she be stupid enough to risk losing all that?"

I was on the verge of snapping at him for calling Relena stupid. But instead I shrugged again. "Maybe she wanted charm, wit, and humor," I suggested. This time when I looked up, he didn't avoid my eyes. "So you can see why I felt threatened by you," I added.

He blinked and shook his head slightly, giving me a puzzled look.

I had to laugh at his bewilderment. He really didn't seem to know how gorgeous he was. "You're too damned good-looking for your own good, you know."

He frowned, trying to figure out exactly how I meant that. "Uh, thanks…I think?" he ventured tentatively.

"Well, shit," I muttered, half under my breath. "If I find you attractive, how could she _not_?"

"You—?" was all he got out before snapping his mouth shut abruptly and giving me a strange, almost wary look. "Uh…you're straight, right?"

"Of course I am," I said quickly. "I just meant…it's obvious…you're…" I stopped, figuring I'd babbled enough.

He laughed, apparently relaxing again. "Obvious to who?" he chuckled. Then he shook his head. "Yuy—you are about the most—inexplicable person I know."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I dunno," he said with a vaguely troubled look. Then he flashed me that trademark smile. "Look, if you want to be friends, that's fine. But don't feel obligated. You don't have to."

"I know I don't," I assured him. He was right. I could stay a fucking prick and keep treating him like shit, and he'd probably put up with it to a certain extent, just for the job. But, I didn't want it to be that way. Not any more. Struck by inspiration, I handed him one of my business cards. "Look—how about tomorrow you call me, and I'll meet you somewhere after work? We can just get something to eat, maybe have a drink, and since I was the one who went prying into your past, I'll give you the chance to pry into mine."

His grin was teasing. "Oooh…'twenty questions,' eh?"

"Well maybe not _that _many."

"You promise to answer whatever I ask?" he pushed, his deep indigo eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Y-yes," I replied with some hesitation, and quite a bit of misgiving.

He held out a hand. "You've got a deal. There's a place called The Circus, where Quatre and I hang out sometimes. It's a bar, but you can get a decent enough meal there, too."

"I think I've seen it," I told him. "It's just around the corner from the gym where Wufei and I go."

His eyes widened, and he cocked his head to one side. "Pop's Gym?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I go there too," he said, his grin turning a little sly. "Where d'you think I learned how to shake hands?"

I chuckled at that, recalling the sheer power in his grip, and my surprise that he possessed that much strength in such a slender, graceful hand. "How come I've never seen you there?"

"Dunno," he replied. "I usually go in the morning, before appointments."

"Ah, that explains it. 'Fei and I go evenings. Or, well, we used to before he got married and I got engaged."

"Heh. So that's why you did it…going along with the crowd?"

"Did what?"

"Decided to tie the knot."

I frowned at him. "That is _not_ why I got engaged."

"Then why?"

"It's what people do, isn't it? You did it," I reminded him.

"I did it because I was 'crazy in love,' both times," he said with a wistful smile. "What's your excuse?"

"Maybe I'm 'crazy in love.'"

He snorted skeptically. "Whatever you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You aren't the type to be 'crazy' anything," he replied complacently. "You do things out of a sense of—I dunno—duty? Or because it makes good business sense."

At that point I scowled darkly at him, wondering what made him think he knew me so damned well.

He gave me an almost sly look from under his lashes. "Am I right, Yuy?"

I opened my mouth for a scathing reply, but instead simply shook my head. "Maybe you should get to know me before you make that kind of judgment." I was rapidly rethinking my idea to be friends with the aggravating guy standing in front of me. He had a knack for saying things that brought my hackles up and sent me into my most defensive mode.

"It's not a judgment," he amended quickly, frowning at my expression. "Just, from what I know of you, you seem like the type of guy who does things for sound, sensible reasons." He gave a wry smile. "As you can tell from my past, I'm not. I'm more of a spur-of-the-moment kinda guy."

I borrowed a page from his book. "No shit."

He laughed in delight at my dry, sardonic tone, and then sobered, keeping an amused twinkle in his eyes. "I gotta go, Yuy. See ya tomorrow." He waved the business card, before tucking it into his pocket, and then he hopped into the Jag looking more like his usual cheery self than he had all day.

* * *

Relena was waiting for me in the hallway, her blue eyes icy. "What did you say to him?" she demanded. 

I looked at her in surprise. "To Duo?"

"Yes, to Duo!" She walked closer, jaw set in anger. "Did you threaten him?"

"Of course not," I asserted.

"He was different today."

"Maybe he was having an off day."

"He never has an off day."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "So how much time _did_ you two spend together while I was out of town?" I knew better than to bait her like that, but I already felt badly enough about the effect my prying had had on Duo. And I was kind of relieved he'd agreed to get together and give me a chance to make it up to him.

"Enough that I know when he's avoiding me," she snapped.

"I didn't see him avoiding you," I replied with what I knew was maddening calmness. "I saw him acting like a professional doing his job."

"He was edgy and distant," she countered, and I could only marvel at how accurately she'd pegged his mood.

It irked me that she paid that much attention to _his_ behavior, and yet seemed oblivious to mine. "Was I anything less than civil to him today?" I demanded.

"You were fine," she said in exasperation. "But he was—hiding. And it must have been something you did or said yesterday that made him change."

"He told you himself we had a great time," I pointed out.

"He was lying!" she accused, working herself into a fine rage. "Damn it, Heero Yuy, you intimidated him, and I want to know exactly how! Then I want you to apologize!"

I almost blurted out to her that he was gay, and now that I knew it, he got no entertainment value out of baiting me. But I didn't want to have to explain how I found that out about him, and have her get curious about the rest of the stuff I'd learned. "For the last time, Relena, I did _not _coerce Maxwell into acting differently around you. He did that all on his own."

"If you're going to insist on being stubborn about this, maybe you should just stay at the penthouse for a few days," she suggested archly. "I don't think I want you around Duo and I while we're planning the wedding."

"Fine by me!" I snarled in response. "Since you don't give a shit what I want for a wedding anyway!"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, and then her eyes narrowed to angry slits. "How dare you say that?"

"I dare because it's the truth," I growled back. And it was. She hadn't once asked me how _I_ wanted something done for the wedding. "But since I'm _paying_ for most of it, you can expect to start doing things _my _way!" I turned on my heel, stalking out without another word.

And I hate to say it, but that felt really good.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Twenty: Back to The Circus

Duo's Point of View

Well, that didn't exactly go as planned. What was I thinking inviting Heero to The Circus? Trowa would be there, which meant Quatre would be there, which meant, I'd have to introduce him to my friends. And I hadn't known him long enough or well enough to want to do that.

I almost cancelled, but when he answered his phone late that afternoon, he sounded so eager and excited that I didn't have the heart to call it off. So there I was, standing in my apartment, trying to figure out what to wear.

It wasn't a "date," which meant I certainly didn't need to dress to impress anyone. But I knew he'd have come from work, and probably had no time to change. So he'd most likely be in a business suit. I didn't want to dress down so much that he felt out of place.

Then there'd been his crack about wondering if I was gay because I wore coordinated outfits. Obviously the guy had never seen me on a day off—when ratty jeans and tee-shirts with rude sayings were the norm for me. But now I felt a little self-conscious about wearing my "work clothes" for a night out with him.

And at this point, I know you're wondering why it fucking mattered _what _I wore, for God's sake. Because, as I pointed out, it wasn't a date. But it did matter—to me. So I dug through my dresser and closet, finally picking out a pair of my favorite black "clubbing" pants. They were classy, comfortable,_ and_ flattering. (_Hey, just 'cause I was gonna be there with Yuy didn't mean I wanted to discourage any likely prospects from looking.)_ And when I wore them with that dark blue shirt that brought out the color of my eyes, I felt like a million bucks.

Alex always liked me in blue. So did Solo.

And damned if that thought didn't stop me cold halfway through buttoning the shirt. I almost took it off and changed; I actually got as far as pulling a deep red skin-tight turtle neck out of a drawer before common sense kicked in and I dropped it on my bed and resumed buttoning the blue one. I was determined not to let my past rule the present.

It wasn't always easy, especially if someone made mention of my past relationships. But as Quatre had pointed out to me just a couple of days earlier, I'd tried to adopt a motto of "live for the moment." I knew damn well that neither of my lovers would have wanted me to do less. They sure as _hell_ wouldn't have wanted me to pine for them the rest of my life. And I tried to respect their wishes.

I tried to give new relationships a chance. But, damn, Solo and Alex were a tough act to follow. Any guy who could compare to those two would have to be a veritable God. I hadn't met any of those recently…but that didn't mean tonight wasn't the night. So in addition to my favorite outfit, I donned my most optimistic outlook, combed and rebraided my hair, and headed out to have a good time even if it killed me.

By the time I got to The Circus, I'd settled down, and bounced back from my little bout of melancholy. I strutted in the door like I owned the place, and gave my boss' much-lusted-after bartender a wide grin and a wink. "Hey, Tro'. How's tricks?"

The auburn-haired bartender glanced up from under the swath of bangs across his face, and smirked a little sheepishly. "Okay."

Yeah, he knew _I_ knew he was "with" Quatre. And I couldn't resist teasing. "Where's the little blonde bombshell who likes the obscene cocktails." _And, yeah, I __did__ put a little extra emphasis on the first syllable of that last word. So sue me._

"He'll probably be here any time." As he said the words, Trowa glanced towards the door, his green eyes warming.

Quatre whipped past me at just under the speed of light, and met the bartender as he was coming out from behind the counter. "Hey, love!" He sank into an intimate embrace, raising his face so Trowa could kiss him deeply.

"Ahem," I said pointedly, tapping a foot to get their attention.

Quatre ignored me for a moment, and then pulled back without turning away from the adoring gaze of his boyfriend. "Hey, Duo."

"Hey, Quat."

He kissed his sweetheart again, lingering over it until I had to resist the urge to throw peanuts at them from the bowl on the counter. "Jesus…what's it take to get a drink in this place?" I demanded. "D'you have to French the bartender for it?"

Quatre smoothly and subtly flipped me the finger from behind Trowa's back, and then finally looked over at me. "Whoa! Duo! Who'd you dress up for?"

"What?!" I squawked, feeling the heat on my cheeks. "Nobody. I'm _not _dressed up! Fuck, Quatre, can't a guy just put on clothes he's comfortable in without being accused of something?"

"I haven't seen you wear that outfit since you gave up drinking," he pointed out.

"Not true! I wore it when…when…" Well, come to think of it, I guess it had been awhile since I wore that particular ensemble. "Y'know what, Quat? Fuck off!"

He grinned cheekily, and whispered something in the hot bartender's ear that made a slow flush creep up his face.

"Aw, get a room," I muttered, walking over to my usual seat beside Quatre.

My blonde buddy turned around, leaning on the bar and fixing a most unsettling look on me. "Why the outfit?" he asked perceptively.

"If you must know," I grumbled, "I'm meeting someone here for dinner, and I didn't want to dress like a bum 'cause he's coming from work."

Quatre's eyebrows disappeared up into his hairline. "What?! Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

"It's not like that, Quat. It's just Yuy."

"Yuy? Your _client_ Yuy?" By now Quatre's eyes were as round as saucers. "Your _engaged_ client Yuy?"

"D'you think I know more than one?" I chided. "Yes, it's _that _Yuy. And it's not what you think. After we smoothed things over the other day, he felt bad about being such an ass, and we decided to just—socialize a little. Y'know the old saying 'know thine enemy.'"

Quatre's eyes swept my outfit again, and I scowled at him. "For fuck's sake, I did _not_ dress like this for Yuy! He's coming from work, and I didn't want to make him feel out of place…but I also didn't want to wear my work clothes. So I went for comfort _and_ style."

"You went for 'sex on legs,'" Trowa spoke up, glancing over from polishing glasses. "I'm a bartender. I know these things."

"Well, shit, man. It's not like Yuy'll be the only guy in here tonight. I may as well look good," I growled.

"You look more than _good_," Quatre muttered, shaking his head.

"Aw, gee, thanks," I cooed sweetly. "Hey, Trowa, how about something more interesting than club soda, but without alcohol?"

While he was mixing up some fruity, non-alcoholic concoction, my cell phone rang, and I pulled it out of my pocket. "Maxwell."

"Hey, it's Y—uh, Heero."

He sounded kind of—uneasy. "Whassup? You gonna chicken out on 'twenty questions?'" I teased.

"No." I heard him cover the receiver and snarl something at someone. Then he was back on the line. "Uh—my friend Wufei wondered if he could come along."

"Wufei?" I asked, glaring at the phone as if Yuy could see me. "You mean 'Mister Background Check' Wufei?"

"You know I was the one who put him up to it," he said carefully. "I mean, well, it was his idea, but I made him go through with it."

"Uh-huh," I muttered.

"Look, if you'd rather he not come, I'll just tell him 'no.'"

I opened my mouth to tell him that sounded like a fine idea. And then I remembered that Wufei was his "best friend," and thought how I'd take it if someone didn't want me to bring Quatre to a casual night out. "That's okay," I said grudgingly. "It's fine if he wants to come."

"You don't sound happy about it."

"Quit trying to read my mind, Yuy," I growled at him. "I'm okay with you bringing the dirt-digging backstabber along."

He laughed, and once again I found myself grinning at my little victory. I'd made Heero Yuy laugh for a second time. And it sounded as good as it did the first time. "Okay," he said, and I could still hear the grin in his voice. "I'll tell the dirt-digging backstabber he's allowed to come."

"The _what_?!" I heard screamed from somewhere in the background of Heero's phone.

_Yes! Score one for Maxwell!_

I could hear Heero cover the receiver again and mumble something, and then his voice was back on the line. "Um, in Wufei's defense, when he told me about your past, he also said if I used it against you I was a cold-hearted bastard."

I blinked. "'Fei said that?"

"Er—_Wu_fei did say it," he replied, carefully correcting my use of a nickname.

"Oh. So _Wu_fei doesn't like nicknames?" I guessed.

"With a passion," he answered, and I could hear the grimace.

"Well, you tell ol' Wuffers he's welcome to join us for dinner and drinks, 'Ro," I chirped happily, looking forward to having two stuffed shirts to torment for the evening.

"Maxwell—."

"Just get your butts over here, why don't you?" I suggested. "I'm starving, and I have this list of questions burning a hole in my pocket."

"You listed—?"

"I'm kidding!" I snapped in exasperation. "Just stop with the phone call and get over here!"

I got a wry chuckle before the line went dead.

I picked up the drink Trowa had put in front of me, taking an experimental sip. Quatre was watching me with a speculative look on his face. "I take it your dinner date is bringing a friend?"

"It's not a date!" I growled. "It's me an' Heero and his pal Wufei having a guys' night out."

The pretty blonde smiled benevolently, enjoying having baited me. And then he looked over at his gorgeous bartender/lover and winked. "How about a 'shuddering orgasm?'"

Trowa looked at him with a smirk. "Unless you're talking about the drink, it'll have to wait until I get off."

"I'd hope we'll both 'get off,'" Quatre smirked back.

I snorted my drink through my nose, and Quatre had to pound on my back until I could breathe again. God, those two were incorrigible! Hilarious. But incorrigible.

By the time Trowa mopped up my half-spilled drink and I finished choking and sputtering, I looked up to see Heero walk in the door of the bar with a very handsome and exotic-looking Asian guy.

What is it with the Asians? Were they _all_ gorgeous? And what had Heero told me about Wufei? Oh yeah. Married. Seemed like all the good-looking ones were. Married or about to be married. The story of my life.

Well, shit, damn and motherfuck.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: This chapter ended up long...and I couldn't seem to whittle it down...so here y'go.

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Twenty One: Twenty Questions

Heero's Point of View

I should have known better than to mention my dinner plans to Wufei. But since he already knew I was staying at the penthouse for a few days while Relena cooled off, he'd invited me to eat at his house. And when I declined the offer, I had to tell him why.

I never dreamed he'd insist on coming along. He said he wanted to see the "gorgeous" wedding planner firsthand so he could decide how badly I'd overreacted. And he felt he owed Maxwell something of an apology for prying into his past. I'd told him how much it had affected the man the previous day, and he wanted to express his remorse.

I don't think he appreciated my curt suggestion to "send a card." And he kept hounding me until I broke down and called Maxwell, hoping he'd refuse to allow the "dirt-digging backstabber" along. Sadly, he didn't…damn him for being understanding and kind at heart.

When we walked in the door, I spotted Duo right away, up at the bar with a blonde I recognized from numerous newspaper stories…Quatre Winner himself. And while normally, I'd have been impressed by meeting the famous billionaire, I was too busy gawking at Duo.

If I'd felt threatened by him before, I now thanked God he hadn't dressed like this in front of Relena. She'd have peeled him out of those clothes and fucked him right in front of me if he'd looked that sexy.

"I see what you meant," Wufei murmured quietly, shaking his head.

I've rarely seen an "awed" expression on Wufei's imperturbable face, but I saw it now. "What'd I tell you?" I asked. "Gorgeous."

"Admittedly."

Duo walked over to us—or perhaps I should say "slunk" over, because sure as shit he moved differently when he was dressed in tight black leather pants. There was a difference in his stride, a sinuous grace, and while he didn't move exactly with the music playing in the bar, he had a rhythm all his own.

"Hey there—you must be Wuffers, the Snoop," he said with a cheeky grin, holding his hand out to Wufei.

"Wufei Chang," replied my friend stiffly.

They shook hands, and I suspected a bit of the same kind of power struggle I'd had with Duo ensued. But at last Wufei gave a grudging nod, and Duo gave a charming smile. "Pleased to meet you, Wufei."

I had to admit, Wufei was nothing if not classy. He looked Duo right in the eye and said "I'm sorry for intruding into your personal life, Mister Maxwell. It was a regrettable mistake."

And then Duo proved he was equally classy, by shrugging nonchalantly. "You were trying to help a friend—albeit a misguided one. And please, call me Duo." He looked at me then and winked. "Thanks for bringing more eye candy, Yuy."

I could feel that all-too familiar blush on my cheeks. "He's married," I said flatly.

"I know," Duo smirked back. "But he still serves a decorative purpose."

He didn't say "like you do," but I could almost hear it in his voice. "Are we sitting at the bar, Maxwell? Or would a booth be more comfortable?"

"It'd be more private," he said slyly. "For 'twenty questions.'"

While we'd exchanged greetings at the door, the man I'd recognized as Quatre Winner walked over, coming up beside Duo. "Would you care to introduce me to our client?"

"Oh—Quatre Winner—this is Heero Yuy, and his friend Wufei Chang."

Quatre shook my hand, his aquamarine eyes meeting mine squarely, and I thought I saw the steely glint of shrewd business sense in those deceptively wide eyes. "I am very pleased to meet you. And I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of wedding arrangements Duo's made for you and Miss Peacecraft."

"They're completely satisfactory so far," I said noncommittally. There were still issues that needed hashing out…but that was up to Relena and me. All Duo could do was offer us suggestions and options. He couldn't make the final decisions for us.

I thought I saw Quatre sigh in relief, as he turned away to shake Wufei's hand as well.

"There's a table open in the corner over there," Duo pointed out. He glanced at Wufei and then back at me. "Y'gonna let him listen in?" He jerked his head towards Wufei.

"He knows all the answers already," I pointed out.

"Not to the questions _I'm_ gonna ask," came the ominous reply. Duo smiled sweetly.

I felt a twinge of unease, wondering what sort of embarrassing questions Maxwell might have concocted. But I'd promised. And after digging into his past, I did owe him a little payback.

Wufei caught our little exchange, and raised one eyebrow, a positively wicked gleam in his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure it'll be educational for all of us." He gave a charming smile to Quatre. "Perhaps Mister Winner would join us as well."

"I'm sure he's—," I began.

"I'd love to," Quatre replied quickly, ignoring the glare Duo threw his way.

"What about Trowa?" Duo asked through gritted teeth.

"He's working," replied Quatre. "I have to wait for his shift to end."

"Wonderful," Wufei said, enjoying my discomfort at the thought of spilling my life's secrets in front of yet another person.

I gave him my most deadly glare. "Just remember, Chang, I know what closets all _your _skeletons are hidden in, too."

That seemed to settle him down a bit as we made our way to a corner table. I was relieved that it was large enough, and close enough to the band that I'd have to raise my voice slightly to be heard. Perhaps I could ensure that only Duo was near enough to catch my responses to his questions. And maybe with his boss there, he'd tone them down enough to allow me a little dignity.

Yeah, right.

The bartender came over then to see if we wanted drinks, and Duo grinned up at him slyly. "Hey, Trowa. Come to deliver that drink Quatre wanted? What was it called—?"

"Say it and die!" Quatre said quickly, turning a vicious glare on Duo.

The braided man laughed aloud, indigo eyes glimmering. "You're no fun."

"Sure he is," said the bartender, perfectly straight-faced.

"Oh," Duo said in a knowing voice that made me wonder what the three of them were talking about.

"Now, can I take your drink orders?" Trowa asked, looking at Wufei and me.

Duo leaned over and stage-whispered in my ear. "Know any dirty drink names? Y'can make him blush! That's how Quat picked him up in the first place."

Oh. Apparently Quatre and the bartender were—dating?

"A gin and tonic, please," I told the green-eyed man, who gave me a grateful smile.

Wufei ordered a glass of wine, and Duo another of whatever concoction he'd been drinking. Trowa seemed to already know what Quatre wanted…in more ways than one.

I looked at Duo, again taking in the sight of him in those tight black pants and a snug blue shirt that clung alluringly to his slim torso and muscular arms. "You—look nice," I said, nearly wincing after the fact, as it occurred to me that it could be construed as the kind of comment you'd make to a girl. "I mean, you usually—this isn't like what you wear to work," I stammered out lamely.

Duo smirked a little. "Flattery won't get you out of answering questions, Yuy." His grin widened. "But it's still nice to hear."

Goddamnit! If he made me blush one more time, I swore I'd dig myself a hole to hide in. What was up with me anyway? This was just a friendly night out, to help even the score, and I couldn't help feeling as awkward as if I were on a first date.

Wufei was eyeing me from across the table, a faint smile playing at the edges of his lips, and a slight crease between his eyebrows.

"What?" I demanded sharply.

He raised his hands slightly in a gesture of surrender. "Nothing, Yuy. You're perfectly right. He does look—nice."

God, I fucking hated Wufei for an instant. "Y'know, Chang, we're scheduled for sparring time tomorrow night. You sure you want to antagonize me?"

He chuckled. "Certainly. You make more mistakes when you're rattled."

"Tomorrow?" Duo piped up. "Y'mind spectators?"

Shit. Just what I needed…Duo watching while I was trying to concentrate on Wufei's lightning-fast strikes. "I'd rather not have any," I said firmly. "It's difficult enough to whip Chang's ass without any distractions."

Duo smiled slyly. "I'm a distraction?"

I glared at him. "Don't flatter yourself. I just don't like to be watched while I'm sparring."

He gave me a wounded look, and sat back in his chair, nearly pouting. "Fine. Have it your way."

I gratefully accepted the drink Trowa handed me at that point, and took a long sip.

"Didn't you have some questions to ask Yuy?" Wufei prompted helpfully.

Duo brightened. "Why yes, I did." He fixed those amused indigo eyes on me once again. "We'll start off with the easy ones. What's your favorite color?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Favorite color," he repeated.

"I thought you wanted background information," I said in confusion.

"No. _You_ were the one who had a background check done. And, by the way, it was you who suggested _this_!" Duo gestured with his arms to include me, Wufei, Quatre, and the bar at large. "You said we should get together socially, and give me a chance to learn about _you._" He took a long swig of whatever he was drinking, and then fixed a mischievous gaze on me. "Just 'cause I'm not interested in trivial stuff like where you were born or how many speeding tickets you've gotten, doesn't mean you get out of answering whatever I ask."

"Purple," I said quickly.

He grinned. "That's more like it. Favorite food."

"Grilled salmon."

He leaned back slightly, glancing across at Wufei. "How'd you meet the hot Asian guy?"

"Maxwell, you may _not _refer to me as 'the hot Asian guy,'" Wufei snarled. "I have a name."

Duo smirked at him. "Whatever you say, Wuffers." The gleam from Wufei's eyes would have warned me to back off. It had no discernible effect on Duo. But he moved on before Wufei could get worked up to the point of ranting. "Anyhow, 'Ro. How'd you two meet?"

I launched into my story of being housed with Wufei in college, and how poorly we'd hit it off. And by the time we'd ordered meals, we were into my most embarrassing moment, which was the time I fell into a swimming pool at one of the elegant events Relena and I had attended. She had _not_ been amused, though everyone else there seemed to get a huge laugh out of it.

When the food arrived, Duo had moved on to whether or not I played pool, what my favorite game was, and by the end of the meal, if I'd ever had sex on a beach.

"What?"

He eyed me with obvious amusement. "Have you ever had _sex_ on a _beach_?"

Quatre spoke up then, having listened raptly to most of my dialogue. "The drink, or actual sex?"

"Sex," Duo said, looking me straight in the eye.

Damn it to Hell, I was blushing again! "No."

He shook his head sadly. "You're missing out, Yuy. You get together a blanket, some candles, and wine, and you an' Relena would have the time of your life."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said coolly, thinking of asking Trowa for a refill of my drink. The way the questions were going, I was afraid I'd need it.

"Okay…so you haven't done it on the beach. Where's the craziest place you've ever _had_ sex?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" I demanded.

"The kind that makes you blush," he smirked. Giving me a moment's reprieve, he looked over at Quatre. "Hey, Quat…help the man out. Where's the craziest place _you've_ ever had sex?"

Quatre got just a little pink, but he grinned rather tipsily, and I wondered how many of the little fruity cocktails _he'd _had that evening. "Um…it'd have to be…" He leaned over and whispered it in Duo's ear.

Duo burst out laughing, coughing and choking on a sip of his drink. "Fuck, Quat! You've gotta stop doing that t'me!" His friend pounded helpfully on his back until he caught his breath, and then the blonde got up and went to the bar to get some extra napkins.

Wufei had raised an eyebrow at the line of questioning. "Maxwell, I think there should be limits to what you can ask."

"Uh-uh. Heero said anything I wanted to know," insisted the braided man. He smiled at me in a conspiratorial way. "Right, 'Ro?"

"I guess I did say I'd answer anything you wanted to know," I sighed. "But I didn't think you'd get quite so…personal."

He gave me a surprisingly serious look. "You said you wanted to be friends. I'm not asking you anything I wouldn't ask my friends. And by that, I mean even ones that aren't as close to me as Quatre is."

I stared back at him, struck by the sincerity in his expression. He had a point. Wufei knew all of the answers to the questions Duo had asked, except the last two. And if he thought about it, he probably could have come up with the answers to those.

"Why d'you want to be friends?" Duo asked quietly, for only my ears.

I glanced at Wufei, who very suddenly announced he needed to visit the rest room, and slipped away, leaving me alone with Duo.

"Well, Yuy?" he asked, waiting for my reply.

"I told you before," I said with a scowl.

"So, you want to be able to hang out together? Socialize? Share stupid secrets? Because that's what I do with my friends, Heero. And if you really want to be one, that's what it would entail." He looked searchingly at me. "Still interested?"

I nodded without thinking, and then wondered why my brain kept ending up several seconds behind my body when it came to Duo.

"Then answer me this," Duo said. "Do you want the horse and carriage for the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you marrying Relena?"

My jaw dropped and I sat back in amazement, staring at him. I couldn't believe he'd just asked that.

"Seriously, man," he said earnestly, leaning forward slightly. "You need to take a hard look at what you and she want out of this wedding, and the subsequent marriage. Because at least as far as the wedding arrangements go, it ain't the same thing."

I must've looked like a fish, gaping for a response. But I couldn't seem to force the words past my throat.

He seemed to pick up on my discomfort, and he backpedaled rapidly. "Okay. That's none of my business," he admitted. "I just wanted you to be straight with me about the horse thing, because I'm still working on getting Relena to agree to it. I needed to know you really want it." He shook his head slightly. "It's important that this is your wedding, too, y'know."

"I know," I agreed. "And if you noticed, I've taken a more active role in the decisions lately."

"That's a start," he shrugged. "Frankly, I was hoping you'd start expressing your opinions. The best weddings I've done, both the bride and the groom helped with the planning. It shouldn't be a unilateral thing." He sat back, shaking his head, as Wufei came out of the rest room and headed back towards us. "I'm sorry, 'Ro. I didn't mean to start talking shop. Got off on a tangent there. And I didn't mean to tell you how to handle your engagement, either."

"That's okay," I assured him. "Like I told you before, Wufei disagrees with me on a daily basis, which only makes our friendship that much more valuable to me."

Duo laughed. "Then I oughta be worth a million bucks!"

Even Wufei chuckled at that, as he settled back into his seat, giving me an almost searching look.

It was getting late by then, and Duo glanced at his watch. "Well, crap. I suppose I should get going." He gave me a grin, tapping the face of the watch. "You, too, Yuy. Miss Relena wanted an early start tomorrow."

"Ah, yeah," I said, trying not to grimace. "About that. I won't be going with you two."

He looked surprised. Here I'd told him I was going to be more assertive about the wedding, and in the next breath I said I wouldn't be there at the next planning session.

"Why not?"

"Relena's a little—annoyed with me."

Wufei spoke up with an irritating little smirk. "She's pissed off, Yuy. Just say it like it is." He fixed an amused gaze on Duo. "Relena thinks Heero browbeat you into acting differently around her, and she's banished him from the estate until he apologizes and you go back to flirting outrageously with her."

I gaped in horror. "Wufei! That's not the way it is!"

"How would you explain it then?" he asked maddeningly.

"She just thought I should leave them alone to do the planning," I said, knowing I sounded "whipped" again.

Duo eyed me with a vague frown. "Did she really throw you out? Over me?"

"No—not exactly," I lied. "She just didn't entirely believe me when I told her you and I had settled our differences amicably, and I didn't feel like arguing pointlessly. This isn't the first time we've kept a little distance to cool off a disagreement." _God, why was I telling him so much?_

"D'you need a place to stay?" he asked, giving me such a sincere look of sympathy that I wanted to take him up on the offer. It was so generous and spontaneous, that I couldn't help but admire him for making the gesture.

I shook my head. "I have a penthouse apartment here in the city. I lived there before the engagement, and haven't given up the lease. It's still more convenient to stay there when I have to work late, or when I've got an early flight to catch."

"Or when you're in the doghouse?" he added.

"Uh, yeah…I suppose so."

"A penthouse, hm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like a pretty ritzy 'doghouse.'" He nodded his head towards Quatre, who was still over at the bar, talking quietly with the bartender, their hands just barely touching across the counter. "Quat's got a penthouse place…it doubles as an office and apartment. Nice."

"What about you?" I asked, delighted to turn the subject away from myself.

He gave a wry smile. "I live in a big old apartment building near the water. In case you haven't noticed, I kinda have a thing for the ocean."

I recalled the way he'd stared dreamily off at the view from the balcony at Romefeller, and the carriage ride along the seaside…not to mention our ice cream sundaes on the beach and his obsession with sex on the beach. "Well, now that you point it out, yeah."

"Seriously, though, if you ever need a place to stay, you're welcome," he insisted. "I-I'm sorry Relena's mad at you because of the way I behaved yesterday. I was just a little distracted."

"Again, because of the prying I'd done."

He shrugged. "Water under the bridge, Yuy." He leaned forward, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Want me to straighten her out? I can tell her you had nothing to do with yesterday, and that I don't want her mad at you because I'm behaving myself."

"That won't help," I sighed. "She'll only think I coerced you into telling her that. Relena's very—stubborn. When she gets an idea in her head, it's hard to dissuade her."

"No shit," he grinned. "But I'm a master of the art of persuasion."

I eyed him carefully, feeling a wisp of residual jealousy at the thought that he could persuade Relena to do just about anything. But that wasn't his fault; again, it was hers. "No, Duo."

"Well then, how d'you expect to 'make up' with her? Flowers? Candy? Or the tried and true 'falling to your knees and begging forgiveness?'"

"Usually we just eventually slip back into getting along," I shrugged.

"Usually? This happens a lot?"

Wufei snorted expressively. "It happens on a more or less weekly basis."

"It does not!" I snarled. "And she gets over our little disagreements very quickly, most times. She's probably just about forgotten her annoyance already."

"No big apology?" Duo asked.

I shook my head.

"No make-up sex?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"That sucks. The best part about fighting with Alex was always the make-up sex."

I gave a reluctant grin. "Is that all you ever think about, Maxwell?"

He grinned back. "Haven't had a fiancé in awhile, Yuy. You start to miss certain things."

"Too much information!" Wufei snapped curtly, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose as if in pain.

Duo laughed in delight. "I'm glad you brought Mister Straight-Laced there, Yuy. He's a lot of fun."

"You're very welcome," I replied, relishing Wufei's discomfort. He had, after all, invited himself along, and therefore deserved whatever he got.

We finished up shortly thereafter, and went our separate ways. I was actually glad Wufei and I had brought separate vehicles, because I had a nagging feeling he'd have more to say on the subject of Duo Maxwell, Gorgeous Wedding Planner. And I was in no hurry to hear it.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: Bet you didn't see _this_ coming! Oh, I had _fun_ with this chapter!

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Twenty Two: Ice Cream and Introspection

Duo's Point of View

I left the bar with a whole new appreciation for Heero Yuy. He had a great sense of humor to go with those steamy good looks, and pretty good taste in friends as well. While Wufei was a little uptight, he was also smart as a whip, with a keen eye for observation and a dry, biting wit. I liked a challenge. And verbal sparring with Wufei had been challenging. I kind of hoped to do it again sometime.

I don't know what possessed me to ask Yuy some of the things I'd asked him. Sex on the beach? I guess that was just a test—to see if he'd really tell me personal shit you only share with your friends. And despite my intentions of staying out of the middle of his battles with Relena, I'd as much as said I was on his side. Of course, that's only because I was. I sort of wished I could have asked him more about what kind of wedding he envisioned. But it really would have been talking shop when we were supposed to be doing the "friendship" thing, and I could tell my questions had unsettled him. So I backed off and let it drop.

He'd said I looked nice. Now why did _that _stand out in my mind? And why the hell did it matter if a straight guy thought I looked nice? It's not like he had a vested interest in complimenting me. Right?

So what was it about Heero Yuy's deep blue eyes and rare smile that so enchanted me? Fuck, but I was jealous of Relena! I swear if I'd seen Yuy first, I'd have stolen him right out from under her…or is that _over?_ And do I have a dirty mind, or what?

Of course, his being straight was really a wet blanket to thoughts like that. No matter how attractive I'd noticed he was, there was nothing I could do about it…ever. He couldn't be anything more than a friend, albeit a hot, good-looking one. I had a few of those, so I guessed I could handle one more.

About the time I'd run through all those random thoughts, I was pulling into the parking lot by Howard's ice cream stand. There's nothing like a few scoops of mocha chip ice cream smothered in hot fudge and whipped cream to still persistent thoughts. And it being summertime, the place was open pretty late for folks who liked to walk on the beach.

Howard looked up with a smile upon seeing me walking over from the car. "Well, aren't we the perfect little slut tonight, eh Maxwell?"

"Stow it, Howie."

"Naw, look at ya, kid! Totally hot. What'd you do tonight, and why are you alone?"

"I went out with friends," I said stiffly, watching him start making my favorite dish. "I'm alone because I wasn't looking for a quick fuck."

"You sure dressed for it, though."

_God! What was with everyone and the way I was dressed? _

Howard saw the expression on my face, and cut me some slack. "Hey, kid. Lighten up. I just haven't seen you dress in leather since you used to go out clubbing. Thought maybe you were back in circulation."

I shook my head, taking the ice cream and leaning against the side of the booth to eat it. "As a matter of fact, Howie, Quatre's got me thinking about whether there might be a point to romance after all."

"Finally hooked up with the handsome bartender you told me he was ogling?"

"Yeah—but he says it's 'love,'" I sighed, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. "God, I miss that."

"Miss what?"

"Feeling like a room lights up when someone walks into it…getting butterflies in my stomach every time the phone rings, hoping it's him calling…feeling like my skin's on fire when his hand just brushes mine."

"And you say you're not a 'romantic' any more," chided Howard, smiling warmly. "Admit it, Duo. You want someone to share your life with. You don't want a quick fuck, or a one-night stand."

"Ah, but Quatre's taken now," I joked.

"He's not your type. Never was," Howard said wisely. "If he were, you'd have hooked up a long time ago. Sounds like he's found _his _soulmate. Are you ready to start looking for yours?"

"I had it!" I cried, allowing a hint of my anger and frustration into my voice. I'd had love, lust and friendship, all rolled into one with first Solo and then Alex.

"I know, kid," Howard agreed. "And after Solo, you thought there could never be anyone else for you. But there was. So now, after Alex, what makes you think there's not another soul out there in all this pathetic world that could be right for you?"

I shrugged. I had no answer for that, because he was right.

I pushed off from the wall and started walking out along the dark beach, letting the soothing wash of the waves calm my nerves.

I _had _thought Solo was my soulmate. And when he died, I thought I'd die with him—or at the very least that I'd never love again. But I did. And in some ways, Alex was even better for me than Solo. I was older when I met him, and a little wiser about what I needed from life. He suited me perfectly—and I gave him the fun and laughter his serious lifestyle had kept him from finding on his own. We _completed_ each other. And now I was supposed to hope there was a _third_ man out there who was made for me? I've never been too gullible—and that idea was a serious stretch for me. But Howard had a valid point. If I'd found love twice, could I find it again?

I'd finished my ice cream during my long, introspective walk, and found myself standing on the moonlit beach looking at my beloved cottage and the familiar, weathered "for sale" sign. Thank God it wasn't sold yet. At least if I couldn't have it, I knew no one else did.

And I started thinking about how last time I was there, I'd been glad that "my" cottage was still on the market, _closed up and silent, waiting for someone to fall in love with it…someone who could afford the cost._ It sort of hit me all at once that I was just like that damned place. I'd closed my heart up a long time ago. And I wasn't at all sure I could open it up again, and wait for someone to fall in love with me, knowing the cost. I wasn't just thinking of the cost to _them_, but the cost to me, if I lost yet another lover. Was it really worth that kind of risk?

It might be. Talking to Howard had made me remember what it felt like to fall in love. God knew I'd tried to forget that feeling, as wonderful as it was, because in the end it could be so painful.

Nights like these made me wonder why I'd given up drinking. I'd have traded my eye teeth for a bottle of scotch about then, and the delicious oblivion of passing out. Instead I had an empty ice cream dish and a long walk back to my car along a dark, empty beach. Talk about your metaphors…I was just surrounded by them.

But I walked up to that stupid real estate sign, tapping it on my way past, and headed back down the beach.

* * *

The next morning I was a little sorry for the extra time I'd spent getting ice cream and a philosophy lesson. I was loathe to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. But by the time I dressed and grabbed a cup of coffee, I was much more alert and ready to take on my strong-willed client. 

Relena was waiting on the veranda, and I firmly reminded myself that Heero didn't want me to interfere in their disagreement, before I walked over and took her hand. I kissed it and smiled up at her, catching a wary, but relieved look from the blue eyes.

"Well, good morning, Duo!" she said brightly.

"So far so good," I replied, giving her a saucy wink and settling into the chair across from her. "Are you up for a bit of driving today? You never did get that ride in the Jag."

She lit up at the very idea. "Sounds perfect."

"Is Heero coming?" I asked carefully, looking down at the plate of pastries instead of at her face.

"No," came a short, flat reply. "He's—away." She put a hand on top of one of mine. "I've gotten the feeling there's a little tension between you two, and I think it'll be much more enjoyable if you and I take care of the rest of the wedding plans."

I looked up at her then, frowning a little. "Look, 'Lena…there's no problem with Heero and me. Maybe there was at first. But we took care of our issues."

"Yes, and I can imagine how that went," she said dryly. "He can be an awful bully at times."

"Hey, nobody bullies me!" I said firmly. "Not even Heero. I'm telling you—I can handle anything he dishes out. And he needs to help with the wedding plans. It's not just your day; it's his, too."

She waved a hand airily. "Heero couldn't care less about the wedding," she assured me. "Really. He'd have been content with a small, private ceremony and a cookout on the lawn of the estate, for heaven's sake."

I raised an eyebrow, recalling that Solo and I had planned something exactly along those lines, except that the cookout would have been on the beach, instead of at a posh estate. "Sometimes simple is better," I shrugged.

"Not for me," she insisted. "Duo, I have a very important place in the social world. I'm an international diplomat. If I had a small, private wedding, it would be a scandal!"

I sighed in frustration. There was no convincing her this wedding was anything less than a social coup. But I wondered why she'd chosen a computer security specialist instead of someone with greater ties to the diplomatic world.

Who was I kidding? I knew why she picked Heero. He was drool-worthy. Remember I said I hadn't met any Gods lately? Well, he was damn close. And what he lacked in social etiquette, I was sure he made up for in bed. I mean, damn! The guy had a body that wouldn't quit. And if I were being honest, the reason I wanted to see him spar Wufei wasn't just to see his fighting skills. It was to see if he looked as hot in a tank top and sweats as he did in a suit and tie. But I kind of thought I already knew the answer to that.

"Duo?"

I looked up sharply, realizing I'd tuned out for a moment. "Oh—sorry. Late night," I said with a wan smile.

Relena gave me a coy look. "Who was she?"

For an instant I looked blankly back, and then caught on. "Oh. No. It's not like that," I said, blushing slightly. "I was out with friends." _And your fiancé._

"Ah. But there must _be_ a special lady in your life," she hinted.

"No," I said quickly. "No one." I stood up, uncomfortable with the line of questioning. "Shall we get going?"

* * *

We spent the day touring vineyards and sampling wines. Well, that is to say, Relena sampled wines. I more or less tasted enough to give an opinion, without breaking my promise to Quatre. He knew there were times I'd help a client choose the champagne or wine for their event. But when tasting wines, it's just as acceptable to roll it on your tongue and spit it out into the container provided as it is to swig down half a glass. So I got by without actually drinking much at all.

Relena, on the other hand, was a little tipsy on the ride home, as I found out when she stumbled getting into the Jag, and threw her arms around my neck for balance.

"Easy, there, 'Lena," I soothed, helping her into the seat and leaning across to carefully buckle her seatbelt. "Just sit back and get some rest."

She giggled a little, looking up at me with wide blue eyes. "You're sweet, Duo."

"I know," I replied matter-of-factly.

I got her back to the estate as quickly as I could, and walked her up to the door, only to realize Walter didn't come to open it. "Relena—d'you have a key?"

"Oh, sure." She fished in her purse and handed me the key. "I f'got," she slurred in a still-tipsy voice. "I gave Walter and Milly the night off to go to their son's graduation."

"I see." I opened the door and ushered her in, making sure she got to the sitting room okay.

She plunked down onto the couch a little too quickly, and I got worried that she might just pass out there.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Oh, sure," she said airily. "I've had lots more than that to drink before." Her bright blue eyes met mine. "How'd you stay so sober?"

"I didn't swallow much," I reminded her. "I knew I'd have to drive."

"Oh, right." Her expression clouded a little. "Should've taken the limo. You could have enjoyed yourself."

"I did," I said gently. "You stay here, 'Lena. I'm gonna get you a glass of water. It'll help with the hangover you're liable to have tomorrow." I went to the kitchen and brought her back some water, sitting down beside her to steady her hand while she drank. "Shit, I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I didn't realize how much of each glass you were drinking, or I'd have called a halt much sooner."

"That's okay," she insisted. "I love wine."

"You might not by tomorrow."

She nodded, putting a hand to her head shortly thereafter. "Oh…still a bit woozy."

I laughed at her almost childish tone of voice. "Yeah, well, you're cute when you're woozy."

She blinked owlishly at me. "You're cute when I'm woozy, too."

God—a silly drunk. Just what I needed! "Everybody's cute when you're woozy," I pointed out. "That's one of the reasons I gave up drinking." Yeah, there's nothing like waking up in bed with a total stranger to help you recognize the evils of alcohol.

"But you're cute all the time," she insisted, looking up at me with a sudden warmth in her eyes. She reached up and brushed my bangs back from my face.

I flinched a little, and reached up to catch her hand in mine. "Um, 'Lena—I think you need to go to bed."

She giggled at that. "Sure, Duo. Wanna come along?" Without waiting for an answer, she leaned up and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing up against me.

Shit, damn and motherfuck!

I edged back until I was against the arm of the couch, and managed to turn my face away enough to break the kiss. "Relena—no!"

"Aw, c'mon," she chided, running a hand down my chest and keeping the other against the back of my head. "I've seen the way you look at me, Duo. I know you're interested." She pressed her lips to mine again, and I took a firm grip on both of her shoulders to push her back.

"'Lena, you're drunk!" I said bluntly. "And maybe you think you want something you really don't."

"I know what I want," she pouted. "But you seem reluctant to give it." A hand dropped towards my lap, and I caught it quickly.

"Miss Peacecraft!"

That got her attention, and her pout deepened. "So formal again, Duo? You let Silvia paw you all she wanted."

"That's different—she's a friend—she knows it doesn't mean anything—that it's not going any further—!"

"Neither is this," Relena assured me. Then she giggled again. "Well, maybe as far as upstairs." She gazed up from half-lidded eyes. "C'mon…it'll be fun."

"You've got Heero for that," I said with a frown, recalling his previous admission about her lack of fidelity.

"Yes, and he's about as passionate as a statue." She gave me an almost predatory look with those ice-blue eyes of hers. "He'll never know, Duo. And if he did, he probably wouldn't care."

"Wouldn't care?" I echoed in amazement. Did she not _see_ how jealous he was? "Relena, if he walked in on this, he'd fucking kill me! He's not just the jealous type…he's _insanely_ jealous."

"He's jealous of what he perceives as a trespass on his property," she said with a weary little smile. "Our arrangement is as much business as pleasure."

"A-arrangement?" I stammered. "Love isn't supposed to be an 'arrangement.'"

"For people like me it is," she replied airily. "I'm a diplomat, Duo. For that I have to be calm and cool. Passion has no place in diplomacy."

"It does in marriage!"

She gave a little shrug. "So do things like security and stability. Heero's nothing if not steady. But when it comes to romance…" She slid a little closer, so I was nearly pinned to the arm of the couch. "He can't hold a candle to you in the romance department, Duo." She went for another kiss and I decided there was nothing left but the truth.

"Relena, I'm gay!"

That made her sit back and take notice. "You're _gay_?"

I nodded earnestly. "I'm flattered you're attracted to me, even if you _are_ drunk out of your mind…but, well, I like guys. Sorry."

She shook her head, and then clutched at it rather dizzily. "Oooh…head rush!" She blinked big blue eyes at me. "I don' believe you," she slurred. "You had a fiancée. Alex."

"Alexander."

Her eyes got very round, and her mouth mirrored the shape. "Oh."

I smiled gently. "See how it is?"

She nodded and then began to giggle helplessly, flopping back onto the couch. "Ha ha ha! Oh wait until Heero finds out!"

"Um, he already knows," I admitted.

She paused, wiping tears of hilarity from her eyes. "He—? Why that rotten skunk! He never told me!" She struggled back up into a sitting position, this time with a respectable distance between us. "No wonder you two stopped fighting around me."

I decided there was no point in correcting her, so I merely shrugged. "He only found out a couple of days ago. But I guess it put his mind at ease about the possibility that I'd steal you away from him."

She smirked up at me. "You might've had a chance if you were rich enough, as well as drop-dead gorgeous."

I smiled wanly. "I'd have had to be straight, too, 'Lena."

"Oh, yes…that would help." She giggled some more, and then put a hand to her mouth. "I don' feel so good."

Ah shit! I hastily helped her up and rushed her to the bathroom just in time for her to throw up most of the wine she'd consumed that afternoon. Having some experience with the effects of overindulgence, I patiently waited for her to finish, and then got her a cup of water to wash out her mouth, and helped her back to the couch.

Then I stepped out into the hallway and dialed Heero's cell phone.

"Yuy."

"Hey, it's me—Duo."

"Don't tell me. You thought up more questions."

I chuckled. "Aw, hell, 'Ro. I could've asked a thousand. You're just that fascinating," I teased.

"You don't get any more answers until I get equal time."

"Much as I'd love to swap more intimate secrets with you," I joked. "That's not why I'm calling. Uh, Relena and I went to a couple of vineyards today to pick out wine for your reception, and—."

"She's drunk," came the flat, somewhat irritable response.

"How'd you know?"

"She loves wine," he sighed.

"Anyhow…looks like she gave the butler and maid the night off, and I'm kinda here with her pukin' up her guts, man. I thought maybe you'd want to know. You wanna come take over?"

There was a long silence on the line…then... "Put her on."

I went over and nudged the groaning woman gently. "Hey, 'Lena, it's Heero on the phone. Talk to him?"

She reached blindly up, taking the phone and putting it to her ear. "Hi, Heero…I'm a little sick." Pause. "No, Duo's taking care of me. I kind of threw up." Another pause. "No…I'm not mad at you any more. Duo's gay."

I put a hand over my mouth to stifle the laughter, wondering what Heero thought of her disjointed rambling.

"Oh," she said, rolling onto her side. "He told me when I tried to—."

I dove over the back of the couch and wrenched the phone from her hand. "Hey, 'Ro! Um—yeah, I think she's gonna hurl again. Don't want my phone to get, y'know, puked on."

"You _told_ her?" he asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I was trying to explain why you don't hate me any more," I said vaguely. "And it just sort of came out." I gave a weak laugh. "At least she won't be worrying that you'll be crazy jealous around me any more."

"So that's why she's not mad at me," he concluded. "Now that she knows you're gay, she's finally willing to believe I didn't pummel you into behaving around her?" I could almost hear him shake his head ruefully. "She could have just taken my word for it."

"I s'pose so." I shifted from one foot to the other, glancing at my watch. "Are you coming to take care of her?"

There was a frustrated sigh. "I'm supposed to be catching a flight to Hong Kong at midnight. But I guess I could come for a few hours…get her to bed at least."

I chuckled. "Don't want to trust me that far, do you?"

"Like I've said before…it's not _you_ I can't trust."

Well he sure as shit had _that _right! And for a split-second I was tempted to tell him what she'd done. It'd probably be better if he heard it from me, rather than having her blurt it out in a drunken ramble.

But honestly, I didn't want to tell him at all. She was drunk and stupid, and I didn't like the idea of using that to cause a rift between them.

"I'll wait until you get here," I told Heero.

"Thanks, Duo. I really do appreciate this. You could've just left her." Then he paused, and I could hear a smile creep into his voice. "I take that back. There's no way you'd leave her sick and alone. You're a really decent guy."

The warmth in his tone brought an instant blush to my face. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You deserve it. I'll be there as quick as I can, okay?"

"I'll leave the front light on for ya."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Twenty Three: Insights

Heero's Point of View

Duo met me at the door, looking decidedly nervous. "Hey—I'm glad I caught you."

"Didn't want to be alone with my drunken fiancée?" I teased, giving his outfit a once over and noticing with relief that he was back to his classy, understated work clothes.

He shifted uneasily, and headed down the hallway with me at his heels. "Look, it's just a little awkward. I mean, I hardly know Relena…"

"Hardly know her?" I echoed. "With all the time you've spent together?"

He shrugged, not looking back at me. "All we ever talk about is the wedding. Nothing—personal."

"Like the fact that you're gay?"

His chin lifted stubbornly, and I caught a sideways glance from the indigo eyes. "That only came up today…other than that, we've never talked about anything very private."

"Like your favorite color or whether you've had sex on a beach?" I suggested.

I saw his shoulders lift as he chuckled briefly. Then he looked back at me. "Blue…and yes."

We'd reached the sitting room, and I found Relena passed out on the couch, covered by a thick afghan that was usually folded over the back of it. One arm hung limply over the side, fingers draped over a bowl that Duo had apparently brought in case she had another bout of vomiting.

Sighing, I went and knelt in front of her, carefully pushing the blonde hair back from her face. "Silly girl," I muttered, torn between pity and annoyance. She damn well knew better than to guzzle wine all day. But then, it had always been her weakness. Sighing in her sleep, she shifted and leaned into my hand, mumbling something indiscernible.

I glanced up and caught a strange look from Duo, who was standing with his arms folded across his chest, watching me. He gave an almost apologetic smile and turned away, clearing his throat. "I guess I should leave you two alone—."

"Wait." I stood up and walked over to him. "I-I really owe you for this, Duo. It was nice of you to look after her."

I could have sworn he blushed a little at that, but then he gave that cocky smirk of his. "Hey, I consider it a big favor that you came home to find me with your drunken fiancée and didn't kill me."

I had to laugh at that, knowing there was a time I would have. "Y'see what a little socializing can do towards diffusing misunderstandings?"

"That's my line, Yuy."

"So it is. But I got it first." I glanced back as Relena shifted restlessly on the couch, muttering again, and then she belched loudly.

Both Duo and I burst out laughing, and quickly stepped out into the hallway so as not to wake her.

"Man, there's a lady for you!" Duo blurted between laughs. "Y'have to get her drunk and unconscious before she'll even burp out loud!"

I shook my head. "You have no idea!"

We shared a few moments of companionable laughter before finally sobering up. And when we did, I looked at Duo appraisingly. "So how come you aren't even the least bit tipsy, eh? You said you both went wine-tasting."

His dark eyes were half-lidded, so I couldn't read his expression. "Thinking I got her drunk to take advantage of her?" he asked quietly—warily.

"No!" I said in exasperation. "I already know better than that! I just figured you might've had a bit too much as well, and I was going to offer you a place to sleep it off. There's at least a dozen guest rooms in this place."

"Oh." He looked up at me then, that wry smile back in place. "Yeah, well, for one thing, I was the designated driver. We gave Pargan the day off and took the Jag." He cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably. "Plus, I gave it up after rehab."

Oh, fuck, did I feel stupid! Of course he'd have stopped drinking after it landed him in jail and then rehab. I just hadn't thought it through. I mean, I knew his background…I knew about the treatment for depression and alcohol abuse. And then I went and asked him a stupid, insensitive thing like why wasn't he drunk too.

"I'm a fucking moron, Duo," I said flatly. "I should've known that."

He laughed and shook his head. "Why would you know that?" he asked.

"Because of Wufei's snooping," I reminded him.

"Yeah? Just because I was on the wagon doesn't mean I couldn't have fallen off again." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "But after all Quatre's done for me, the least I can do is keep my promise to stay sober."

"What were you drinking at The Circus?" I asked out of idle curiosity.

"Just some fruity juice mixture Trowa threw together." He rolled those expressive eyes. "Club soda gets fucking boring after awhile."

"I suppose so." I glanced at the hall clock, and his gaze followed mine.

"Yeah, I guess I should get going. You've got to take care of 'Lena, and still catch your plane."

I nodded.

"Need any help?"

"No, I'll manage. There's a couple of emergency numbers for the staff. I can probably reach Walter with no problem. He and Milly live in the guest house just down the road."

"That's good. Convenient." Duo turned towards the door with a mumbled "good night," but then paused and turned back. "When you get back from your trip, d'you think maybe you could help us pick out your wedding cake?" He didn't quite look at me as he asked, but kept his eyes slightly averted; he looked almost—shy.

I felt an irrepressible smile touch the corners of my mouth. "You want me to start expressing opinions again, eh?"

He nodded earnestly, raising his gaze to meet mine. "I'd like it if you came with Relena and me. She shouldn't make all the decisions alone, 'Ro."

"I won't let her," I said firmly, pleased by the way Duo's face lit up at my response.

"Good! And maybe after we have a cake-tasting field trip, we can stop by Howie's for ice cream again."

I didn't even have to think about my answer. "I'd love to!"

With a flash of a grin, Duo slipped out the door, and I turned back to the study to go check on my sloshed and slumbering fiancée.

She was fine…snoring loudly enough to shake the rafters, but fine.

* * *

It took me hours to get hold of Walter, but he and Milly agreed to come take over the care of their "indisposed" employer, freeing me to head for the airport barely in time to meet Wufei. 

I checked my single suitcase and made it through security as the flight was already boarding, and when I dashed up to the gate, Wufei was pacing by the ticket counter.

"Where the hell have you been, Yuy?" he growled, shoving his boarding pass into the flight attendant's hand, and glaring at me as she checked him in.

"I had to go out to Relena's. She had a bit too much to drink while sampling wine for the reception," I muttered, scowling back.

"She got drunk with the gorgeous wedding planner?" he asked with a thoroughly snide smirk, regaining his humor at my expense.

"Duo doesn't drink," I said absently, passing my ticket to the attendant, and then following my co-worker onto the plane.

He glanced over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "What was that stuff he guzzled last night then?"

"Fruit punch, mostly."

"And you know this how?"

"He told me. When I went to the estate to pick up the pieces."

He shoved his carry-on into the rack above our seats and turned to me with a suspicious look. "You went out to Relena's place and found her drunk, _with _the wedding planner, who was sober…"

I nodded, eyeing him questioningly.

A slightly alarmed expression crossed his face. "Are you fleeing the country to avoid prosecution, Yuy?"

"What?"

"You didn't leave a dead body behind, did you?" he asked in a quieter voice.

I didn't even crack a smile at that. Instead, I glared so hard I thought (well, _hoped_) it would scorch him. "I did not kill the wedding planner," I said flatly.

"Maim him?" asked my annoyingly droll friend, sliding into the window seat and looking up at me innocently.

"I didn't harm him in any way."

"Did you—?"

"I didn't _touch_ him—okay?" I snarled, throwing myself into the seat next to Wufei, and jamming my seatbelt on. The plane's engines revved up, and we began taxiing down the runway.

He sat in silence for a moment, though I could see various thoughts running through his mind, reflected by the growing twinkle in the dark eyes. "I suppose I can guess why," he said at last.

"Guess why what?"

"Why you wouldn't touch him…afraid you might not be able to stop?" By this time he was smirking irrepressibly.

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just—a couple of times last night you looked at him like—." He paused, shaking his head. "Never mind."

But I couldn't leave well enough alone at that point. "What are you suggesting, Chang?"

He sighed, then turned a troubled look my way. "I've always been honest with you, haven't I?"

"Of course," I ground out, not liking the tone of the conversation.

Wufei and I hadn't talked since the previous night's outing, and I knew he had opinions he was dying to express. Some of the looks he'd given me during Maxwell's grilling had been downright unsettling. I felt vaguely guilty, and I couldn't figure out why. I'd done absolutely nothing wrong…nothing improper. And yet, Chang had me feeling like he was about to put me under a worse microscope than Maxwell had.

"Well…" he murmured, his onyx eyes fixing a gaze on me that made me feel like a butterfly pinned in a display. "It seemed to me that you were, well, _attracted_ to Maxwell."

"Are you insane?!"

"Not at all. Just very, very observant."

"And your keen powers of observation lead you to believe I'm interested in Duo Maxwell?" I demanded sarcastically. "What the _hell_ made you think that?"

"Well, mostly the way you were staring at him, Yuy."

"I generally look at people when I talk to them, Chang," I retorted coldly.

"You weren't looking…you were staring," Wufei corrected me. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were undressing him with your eyes."

After a moment of flat-out gaping at him, I found my voice. "It's hard _not _to stare at someone dressed in slinky leather pants and a skin-tight shirt…male _or _female. And that doesn't mean I'm—."

Wufei held up a hand for silence, looking me square in the eye. "Don't play games with me, Yuy. Just tell me straight-out that you aren't even a little attracted to Maxwell, and I'll never say another word about it."

"I'm not even a little attracted to Maxwell," I lied smoothly, glaring at him.

"You called him gorgeous."

"He is."

"You told him he looked nice."

"He did."

"And every time he mentioned sex, you turned beet-red."

"I did not!"

Wufei snorted deprecatingly. "Do you mean to tell me you weren't even a _little_ turned-on by him?"

"You said you'd never say another word about it."

"I lied."

"He's a _guy_, for God's sake, 'Fei!" I blurted angrily.

"And gay, which means the way he was looking at _you_ meant more than just friendly interest, too."

"I'm _not _gay, Chang."

He shrugged noncommittally. "Denial is a wonderful thing, Yuy." He shook his head slightly. "I can't believe it never occurred to me before. Your relationship with Relena has always been proper and, well, almost calculated. There was never any real passion or lust that showed to an outside observer. Now I think I know why."

I could feel absolute fury building. "Are you suggesting I'm not in love with Relena? Because if you are—."

"Of course you 'love' Relena. But I'm not sure you lust after her."

"Meaning?"

He looked uncertain for the first time in our conversation. "I'm not sure what it means."

I resisted the urge to throttle him…first for suggesting I showed anything beyond polite, friendly interest in Duo, and secondly for suggesting I was more attracted to him than I was to Relena. "It doesn't mean anything," I growled, allowing an angry edge to my voice.

"What doesn't?"

"That I'm not 'crazy in love' with Relena." _Oh, fuck! Did I just say that out loud? And worse, did I just use the exact words Duo had used when he talked about his fiancés? Shit, damn, and motherfuck!_

Wufei's expression changed just slightly. I thought I saw a trace of satisfaction, tinged with pity. "So you finally admit it," he said quietly.

"Admit _what_?!" I snapped harshly.

"That you aren't really in love with Relena."

I opened my mouth to argue that I was head over heels for her, but facing the calm, almost serene expression on his face, I found myself unable to lie. Instead, I looked across the aisle, idly watching a little kid sitting with his mother, engrossed in a coloring book.

After a few moments the whirl of thoughts in my head settled into something a bit more coherent, and I turned a much calmer gaze to Wufei. "Just because I'm not madly in love with Relena doesn't mean I'm interested in someone else, especially a _male _'someone else,'" I said, proud of the fact that it didn't come out sounding defensive. "And it doesn't mean that marrying her isn't the right thing to do." I forced myself to meet his steady, searching gaze. "There are more reasons than love or lust to get married, 'Fei. There's the fact that I'm twenty-five, and it's about time I settled down. And Relena and I have been dating a long time; we're very compatible, most of the time."

"That sounds like her words, Yuy. Not yours."

"My parents adore her."

"Your parents aren't marrying her," Wufei pointed out.

"They may as well be," I said dryly. "I'm their only child, and they expect me to carry on the Yuy name."

Wufei shook his head. "I'm all for respecting your ancestors, Yuy. But you also have to think of your own needs."

"And you think I need something other than Relena?"

He sighed deeply. "I don't know what you need, and I'm not sure you do, either."

"Then stop acting like you have all the answers!" I said curtly.

"I'm not," he said somberly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Honestly, Yuy…when I started this conversation, I was mainly intending to tease and torment you a bit. But frankly, it's raised questions in my mind—and I hope, in yours."

"Questions," I echoed, wanting to just close _my_ eyes and forget the whole, stupid conversation. The last thing I needed was more questions about my feelings for Relena. I already knew there were elements lacking in our relationship. I'd resigned myself to living with those shortfalls in order to move forward in my life. I could handle Relena's past infidelity, her fondness for big parties and social events, and her somewhat self-absorbed nature. She was smart, and pretty, and when she wanted to be—very charming. We enjoyed the same music and art, and lived very compatible lives. There was no reason to go searching for some elusive concept of "love" or "passion," when I had a practical, sensible partner. Was there?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Twenty Four: Soul Searching

Duo's Point of View

After leaving Relena in Heero's care, I headed straight back to my apartment. I know I could have gone for a walk on the beach, but I'd done that the night before, and didn't like to torment myself with visits to the beach house too often.

I could also have gone to The Circus. But I'd have had to watch Trowa and Quatre making eyes at each other. Not that they weren't cute as hell together; but watching them merely reminded me of what I was missing out on.

My third alternative was going to some other bar where no one knew me and picking up the best-looking guy I could find for a night of purely meaningless sex. Don't think I didn't linger awhile on that last option. But after watching the way Heero brushed Relena's hair out of her face, and the absolute tenderness in that gesture, I knew I wanted something like that again.

I just didn't even know where to start looking, and frankly, I was too tired to bother. So I took a long, hot shower, got into my most comfortable sweats, and parked my ass on the couch with a cup of tea and a book.

And then, of course, the doorbell rang. I scowled at it, hoping it was a salesman or someone selling girl scout cookies, and they'd go away if I ignored them. But, no. It was Quatre. And seeing as he had a key to my place, he let himself in.

"Duo, since when did you get too lazy to answer the door?" he demanded, walking in with a pizza box in one hand, and Trowa's hand in the other.

Trowa gave me a rather timid smile, which seemed to indicate a little unease at being off his familiar turf. "Hello."

"What's all this?" I demanded curtly, although the smell of pizza was already making me less resentful of the intrusion.

"Second Wednesday of the month, duh," Quatre teased. "We always have pizza and a movie."

I blinked in surprise, having forgotten the day and week. But even if I'd remembered, I wouldn't have expected Quatre to show, since he'd started dating Trowa.

"I forgot."

"I kind of thought so when you didn't call around quitting time."

"I didn't call because I was busy taking care of a puking client," I muttered, hopping up and meandering to the kitchen for plates and napkins.

"Yuy?"

"Peacecraft."

"Oh." Quatre shoved the pizza into his tall, green-eyed lover's hands and tagged along, grabbing sodas out of my fridge to go with the food. "How come Relena was throwing up?"

"We went wine-tasting today."

"Ah," replied my blonde employer. "She had too much?"

"Way too much," I smirked. "Seeing her like that brought back too many memories. I'm kind of glad I gave the stuff up."

"So am I," he said warmly, giving my shoulder a companionable squeeze as he walked by with cans of soda.

I caught his arm before he walked out the door. "Hey, Quat—now that you have Trowa, y'don't have to waste time hanging out here if you don't want to."

The look he turned my way both reassured and shamed me. "You're still my best friend, Duo. You always will be. And I'll still want to have time with you no matter who I'm dating and where it goes."

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "Thanks."

He just shook his head, giving me a 'silly idiot' look before walking back out into the living room.

Trowa looked up from putting a movie into the dvd player. "Hope you don't mind us barging in like this. Quatre said it's a regular date for you guys."

"Well, it was when we had nobody else and nothing better to do," I teased. "I wouldn't have made him drag you here if you two wanted to go do something else."

"Naw, this is nice," Trowa assured me. "After working in a bar most nights, it's fun to just lie around and watch a movie with friends." He still looked a little worried. "You don't mind _my_ being here in the middle of what's supposed to be yours and Quatre's time together, do you?"

I shook my head. "I'm not the jealous type, Trowa. Quat's my very best friend—and you're his boyfriend. You're welcome to be here any time."

Quatre beamed a smile at me, and mouthed "thank you" from behind Trowa's back.

I flopped back onto the couch, opening the pizza box and checking out the toppings. "Ah, half pepperoni and hamburger…half mushrooms, onions, and peppers…the usual."

"Trowa likes both kinds," Quatre smirked. "So he can eat from both our halves."

"Figures," I joked, suddenly glad for their company and the normalcy of the little ritual Quatre and I had performed for so long. I looked at the tall, handsome bartender, and the tender expression on his face as he handed a plate to Quatre with the blonde's pizza on it. "Aw, you've already got him trained," I teased. Then Trowa politely passed me a plate, too, with slices from the opposite side of the pizza, and I was completely charmed. "Wow. Quatre, it's a good thing you got him first."

Trowa smiled shyly at that, sitting on Quatre's other side so the blonde was in the middle.

Quatre merely gave me a smug grin. "You had your chance, Duo. We've both been going to The Circus for months. Trowa's _mine_."

I looked at the green-eyed man, who wore a totally content expression. "You agree with that?"

Trowa nodded. "I'm all his."

"Don't go for long-haired brunettes, eh?"

The bartender slid an arm around Quatre's waist. "Not any more," he smirked, giving me a teasing wink.

"The story of my life," I mock-lamented. "Bad timing." Yeah, and if I'd ever seen Heero Yuy before Relena got to him…but we won't even go there.

The movie started, but as usual, Quatre and I only half-watched the familiar action flick. Our Wednesday nights were for talking, laughing, and just plain unloading on each other. We rarely got movies we hadn't seen before, or that we didn't want to miss a moment of.

"So is Miss Peacecraft okay?" Quatre asked, sipping his soda and leaning against his lover in a comfortable, companionable way.

"Yeah. I called Heero and he came to take over."

"How pissed was he that you got her drunk?"

"Not at all," I shrugged. "But then I didn't bother to tell him she hit on me." Oh, shit—I'd meant to leave that detail out.

"She _what_?"

"It was just one—er, two—kisses."

Quatre's eyes widened. "Duo—you better watch your step. Wasn't Heero ready to kill you out of jealousy at one point?"

"You met him last night," I reminded my friend. "You saw how he was. We got past the jealousy thing."

A sly gleam entered Quatre's eyes. "Yeah—with those deep, intense blue eyes of his, I'm sure you wanted a more—agreeable relationship."

"Well, he's hot," I admitted with a shrug, not even bothering to deny Quatre's little innuendo. "There's no denying that. I can't imagine why 'Lena would be remotely interested in me."

From the other side of the couch, I heard a snort of disbelief. "You look at yourself in a mirror recently, Maxwell?" Trowa commented with a grin.

"Damn, Quatre—I'm really starting to like this guy," I chuckled.

"I knew you would." Quatre snuggled closer to Trowa, tucking his feet up on the couch so they were half-over one of my legs, making the whole scene feel cozy and companionable.

So we watched the movie, ate pizza, and bit by bit traded life stories. I found out Trowa had grown up in a traveling circus…that he liked the big cats…and he had a sister named Catherine. He, in turn, found out pretty much anything he wanted to know about my messed-up history. I didn't feel self-conscious about sharing with him, because I knew Quatre wouldn't have included him in our movie night if he wasn't a guy to be trusted.

By the end of the movie, and the pizza, I felt like I'd known Trowa most of my life. Though he was kind of quiet, he had a subtle, quirky sense of humor, and a unique perspective on life and love. I could tell he had it bad for the sweet little blonde I worried over, and that was very reassuring. I trusted my instincts about people. I usually wasn't totally wrong, though I'll admit my initial evaluation of Heero had been a tad off.

Of course, I didn't consider that entirely my fault. He'd been the one to overreact and get hostile…not me. But now that we'd gotten past that shaky start, I was glad we'd made the effort. I could tell by the way he and Wufei interacted that he was a good friend. And since he was already taken, on the romantic front, all I could hope for was friendship.

Amazingly enough, I looked forward to that. I could tell he'd be a lot a fun if he'd just loosen up a little, and I resolved to see that side of him even if it killed me.

"Duo?"

I blinked, realizing Quatre had been chatting for several minutes since the end of the movie, and I'd just been staring off into space. I seemed to be doing that quite a lot lately.

"Sorry—tuned out for a second there." I smiled apologetically, and caught a suspicious look from my blonde employer.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded earnestly.

"So, what are you going to do about Miss Peacecraft's, er, advances?" he repeated.

"Um…nothing," I shrugged. "She was drunk out of her mind, Quat. She probably won't even remember it in the morning."

"And if she does?"

"Hopefully she'll just be embarrassed and apologize and that'll be the end of it," I said firmly. "I told her I'm gay—so I don't expect her to try anything again."

"Well, at least that's all out in the open," Quatre said with relief. "I told you to just tell the truth and put everyone at ease."

"I'm not so sure about Heero," Trowa spoke up from where he was gathering napkins and the empty pizza box. "Did you see the way he was looking at Duo?"

Quatre shot him a warning look, and I swear some sort of communication passed between them. "You were looking at Duo the same way," he accused, though I could tell he wasn't jealous. In fact, his words were more of a diversion, as if he wanted to change the subject.

"It was the leather," Trowa said innocently, giving me an apologetic smile. "You were rather eye-catching."

"Thanks."

Quatre chuckled quietly, picking up glasses and heading for the kitchen. I tagged along, while Trowa lingered in the living room…deliberately, I suspected.

"So, is this where I'm supposed to give you my approval of your new boyfriend?" I asked, opening up the dishwasher and loading the glasses.

"That'd be nice," he shrugged, leaning on the counter.

"You have it. He's great."

I was graced with a smile so warm you could bask in it. "You really mean it?"

"I do. He seems crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about him, too."

"No, really? I couldn't tell," I teased. Then as I was closing the dishwasher, a stray thought came back to nag at me. "What did he mean about Yuy looking at me?"

"Ah—just—he, er, we both noticed," he stammered rather uneasily, giving me the impression they'd discussed it more than he was willing to tell me. "He seemed—."

"He's straight," I said quickly—flatly.

"Yes, yes, I know, but—."

"And engaged," I added, glaring at my blonde friend.

"Ah, yes, I especially know that," he said in an almost tragic tone. "I just wonder if—socializing with him is such a good idea." His aquamarine eyes were filled with characteristic worry.

"We had a few laughs over dinner, Quat. What's the big deal?" I felt anger welling up, and I wasn't sure where it was coming from. "I'm not allowed to be friends with a client now?"

He backed off immediately. "No, Duo! Of course—you can be friends with whoever you want." A scowl furrowed his forehead. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I blinked at that, anger slipping away to be replaced with confusion. "Hurt how?"

"You already admitted he was attractive."

"And unattainable. So what's the problem?" I shook my head, a little hurt that Quatre had so little faith in my judgment. "You think I can't be friends with a good-looking guy? How d'you explain you an' me? Or me an' Trowa for that matter? You're both gorgeous. And I consider you both friends—nothing romantic—just guys I can trust and have a good time with. Why can't I have that with Heero?"

"No reason," Quatre said quietly, still looking worried.

I glared sternly at him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he said firmly. "It's not _you_ I doubt."

"Yuy?" I asked in utter amazement. "For Christ's sake, Quatre, he's not interested! He's straight and engaged, and I'm planning his fucking wedding! How much less eligible could he be?"

He shrugged. "Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic tone. "Yes, mother. I promise not to let the gorgeous blue-eyed hunk of Asian perfection sweep me off my feet, have his way with me, and then dump me for his pretty pink fiancée, leaving me to slit my wrists and die miserable and alone."

The solid punch on the side of my arm reassured me that Quatre understood he'd overstepped the bounds of friendship with his over-the-top theatrical concern. "You're an asshole, Duo."

I grinned cheekily…somber moment averted! "And you love me for it."

"Yeah, always."

We wandered back to Trowa, and I ushered my two guests out, relieved that Quatre had dropped the mother-hen attitude. Much as I loved the guy, I found his constant concern a little frustrating. I knew he wanted me to find someone, especially since he'd hooked up with Trowa. And I was even ready to admit to myself that I kind of wanted that, too. But I wasn't in nearly as much of a hurry as Quatre was. And I didn't need him rushing me. If I was going to find someone to love again, it'd be in my own time, not his.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Twenty Five: Dreams

Heero's Point of View

That week in Hong Kong stands out as one of the longest, most boring business trips I can recall. Of course, keeping my mind on work was more of a challenge than usual, too, when I had the conversation in the plane replaying in my mind at regular intervals.

Why did Wufei seem to think I was attracted to Duo Maxwell? I went over every word and gesture from our dinner at The Circus, trying to see what he'd seen. But I just couldn't figure it out. I mean, even Wufei agreed with the word "gorgeous." So then why did he seem to think I'd shown a noteworthy attraction to the man?

So I dissected my previous conversations with Wufei, searching for clues. Okay, I'd said right from the start that Duo was gorgeous. But that was when I was looking at him as a potential rival for Relena's attention. I mean, it was obvious the effect he had on women; Silvia hadn't been able to keep her hands off him any more than Relena did. It certainly hadn't occurred to me to grab his ass the way Silvia had—not at any point in our acquaintance.

I mean, shit, if you wanted to get technical, I'd held his hand that day in the Jag. When he'd tried to start the car and I grabbed hold of his hand, there'd been no sexual overtone. Nothing. Not even a flicker of electricity at the contact.

Of course, when he leaned in so close his lips nearly touched my ear, it had caused a twinge of discomfort. But that was to be expected in those close quarters, wasn't it?

Then why did the way he'd said I should "try new things more often" make me shiver?

At the time, I hadn't given it a thought. But in light of Wufei's accusations, and my in-depth reevaluation of my interactions with Duo, it now raised doubts.

Was I, in fact, attracted to Duo? And if I was, what did that mean?

"Yuy—if you're going to toss and turn all night, I'll ask for separate rooms next time," came Wufei's weary, surly voice.

I looked at the clock beside my bed in our shared hotel room. Two a.m. "Go right ahead," I said curtly, rolling onto my back and glaring up at the ceiling. "It's your fucking fault anyway."

There was a heavy sigh from across the room. "I'm sorry about the things I said on the plane," came the insincere apology. "I didn't mean to raise such doubts that you'd lose sleep over it."

"Of course you did!" I accused.

There was a lengthy silence, and I wondered if my weary Chinese roommate had finally been able to doze off. "Well—if the doubts are so strong that you can't sleep, perhaps that should tell you something."

"Like what?" I demanded, anger getting the better of me.

"Maybe you need to—rethink things."

"What things?"

"Have you and Relena started that counseling yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, 'Fei. She assures me we don't need a marriage counselor."

"She might feel differently if you told her you were attracted to the wedding planner."

I sat up sharply, and it was all I could do to keep from dashing over and belting Wufei. "I am _not_ attracted to Duo Maxwell. And I'm sure as hell not going to tell Relena I am!"

"There's just no point in arguing with you when you get like this," came an infuriatingly patient reply. "You go ahead and sleep, and if you don't dream about Maxwell tonight, I'll never bring up the subject again."

"I fucking hate you, 'Fei!" I snarled. I swear I heard him chuckle unrepentantly, but then there was silence, and eventually I did doze off.

And of course, now that Wufei had planted the idea, I did dream about Duo. We were on a beach, of course, and that incredibly long hair of his was loose, instead of tied back in the smooth, sleek braid. And those indigo eyes had the same expression in them that I'd seen when I looked up from brushing Relena's hair off her face, and I recognized it as _longing_.

Then he cocked his head to one side, with that vague smirk on those too-perfect lips, and said I should try something new. When I asked what that meant, he got a devilish twinkle in his eyes and said "Let me show you."

And he proceeded to do just that, overwhelming me with the most erotic sensations, at great length, until I jerked upright in bed to the sound of the alarm, gasping and soaked with sweat…and other things I'd rather not have had to explain to Wufei.

With his usual impeccable timing, Wufei flicked on the lights, looking over at me with a mixture of amusement and pity in his dark eyes. "Sleep well?" he taunted ruthlessly.

"You fucking _ass_!" I growled between panting breaths.

He blinked as if startled, and then his gaze raked over me again, more appraisingly. A faint blush crept up his cheeks, and he rolled out of the opposite side of his bed, standing and stretching. "Dibs on the bathroom," he said with a hint of a grin in his voice, before disappearing into the next room.

I used his absence to hastily change my boxers, using the, er, sodden pair to clean up as much as I could of the evidence of the most intense wet dream I'd ever had. Damn him anyway! And what would the maid who cleaned the hotel room think of something like that?

Shit, damn, and motherfuck!

Needless to say, I didn't sleep a wink the rest of that trip, and only on the plane ride home did I finally nod off. Of course, I woke up every time Duo's face insinuated itself in my dreams, which seemed to be every time I dozed off. So by the time the plane landed, I was dead on my feet.

We were in baggage claim before Wufei dared broach the untouchable subject again. He'd been conspicuously quiet about it since _that_ morning. In fact, he'd talked about nothing but business ever since.

But now, as he grabbed his luggage off the carousel, he fixed a brief, intense look on me. "If you need to talk, Yuy—."

"I know," I growled wearily. Staying angry at him for making me pick apart my own emotions and motivations was a waste of energy. Hadn't I said I valued his honesty and bluntness? Oh, wait. Duo was blunt. Wufei was supposed to be tactful and artful. Well, so much for that theory. Chang was the "blunt as a rock" friend after all.

"If I was out of line, I'm sorry," Wufei said rather stiffly.

I shook my head. "No, you weren't. You were entirely right. And I do need to think—about things."

We headed out to hail a taxi, our silence more companionable than it had been in days.

Still, I was relieved to arrive at my penthouse and bid my friend farewell. I really needed some time alone to sift through my troubled thoughts and maybe catch a few hours of sleep.

Out of reflex, I pushed the "play" button on my answering machine and promptly heard Relena's voice. She sounded conciliatory—but then, she should. Having gotten roaring drunk with the wedding planner was a blunder even by her standards.

"Hi, Heero. You didn't call from your trip, so I thought I'd leave a message. Um, maybe you could come out for dinner after you get back. I—Duo said you came to take care of me when I got sick." There was a pause, as if she was trying to figure out what to say next. "I don't really remember the evening very well. Did Duo say anything about it? Maybe when you come out, you could fill me in. So—talk to you soon. Bye!"

Bright, cheery—unrepentant. Yep, that was Relena in a nutshell.

Then I froze at the sound of Duo's voice on the answering machine. "Hey 'Ro—I heard you were getting back today, so I wanted to let you know the next few appointments for wedding planning. You promised to participate, an' I'm gonna hold you to it." He gave a warm chuckle that sent chills up my spine. "Besides, I like your company. And I want you around to babysit your wino of a girlfriend." He laughed again, a bit uneasily. "Sorry. That was inappropriate. Just—call me when you get the chance, okay?"

If it hadn't been for Wufei's acerbic comments, I might not have tried to analyze my reaction to the sound of that laugh. Instead, I replayed the damned message just to see if it still made my stomach flutter—and it did.

Resisting the urge to throw the machine out the window, I went into the kitchen and put water on the stove for a cup of tea. When the phone rang I picked it up automatically. "Yuy here."

"Oh, you're back!" Relena said brightly. She had a singular gift for forgetting we'd been on the outs when we'd last spoken. I didn't count carrying her passed-out body up the stairs to her room as a conversation. She wouldn't even have known I'd been there if Duo hadn't told her.

"Of course I'm back. You knew I was due in today," I said matter-of-factly.

"I just wasn't sure when," she said, sounding a little less confident. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"For what?" I asked wearily.

"Well…getting a little tipsy the other day…"

"It wasn't the brightest thing you've ever done," I said a bit caustically. I was mentally and physically exhausted, so my patience was wearing thin.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," came the defensive reply.

"You're a big girl, Relena. You should know your own limits. Or you should have warned Duo that you had no self-control."

"No self-?" She stopped short, sounding uneasy. "What do you mean?"

I caught the wary tone of her voice. "What do you _think_ I mean?"

"I—I'm sure I don't know," she babbled nervously. "What did Duo tell you?"

Now, just for the record, I wasn't the type to jump to conclusions—honestly. But something in the way she said that made me wonder what there was that Duo might have told me that would worry Relena so much. And although I hated to tip my hand and admit he'd told me nothing incriminating about her, I had to answer the question.

"He told me the two of you went wine-tasting, and that you'd had too much and were sick. And since you'd given Walter and Milly the night off, he thought I should come look after you until I had to leave for my flight." I paused to let her know I'd caught her little slip-up. "Was there more I should know about?"

"Oh. No," she said quickly. "That's all of it."

"Right." I knew damned well she'd done something more to embarrass herself, and that Duo had been too much of a gentleman to tell me, and she wasn't about to confess. "So, if that's all you called about, Relena, I really need to get some sleep."

"Don't you want to come for dinner?"

I looked at the clock, mentally calculating the time it would take me to drive to her estate, eat, and drive back into the city. "Honestly, Relena, I didn't sleep well. I'd rather not do a lot of driving tonight."

"You—could stay here," she said tentatively.

I guessed that meant I was forgiven for our previous spat. "So you finally believe I didn't coerce Duo into behaving around you?" I asked coolly.

"Well you have to admit, after you two went off alone for the day, he started acting differently around me."

"That's because he found out how much his behavior had bothered me, and he was gentleman enough to try to make amends."

She gave a little laugh. "I'd think it had more to do with the fact that once you knew he was gay, it wouldn't have bothered you any more."

So, she remembered _that_ much of her drunken evening. "If that were the case," I shot back snidely. "I'd have expected him to flirt more with you instead of less." I shook my head, tired of the whole conversation. "Look, Relena. I haven't slept in days, and I'm going to have a cup of tea, find something in the freezer to eat, and go to bed. I'll see you when we have the next appointment with Duo, okay?"

"Oh. Okay," came the rather petulant reply. "Goodnight then?"

"Goodnight." I put the phone down a little harder than necessary and shut off the boiling teapot. But then, as I was dropping in the teabag, I found myself picking the phone up and dialing.

"Maxwell!" came the cheery greeting.

"Uh—hi, Duo. It's me, Heero."

"Hey! Good to hear from you. Did you just get back in?"

"Yeah—long flight. I'm kind of tired. But I wanted to find out when our next appointment is, so I can make arrangements at work."

"Aw, man—this could've waited until morning," he assured me. "You sound like death warmed over."

"I didn't sleep—well." Images of the dream came back unbidden, and I rubbed my eyes to try to rid myself of the vision of Duo with his hair unbound and falling around the two of us.

"It can be tough sleeping in a strange place," he said, his tone warm and understanding. "I always take a blanket from home, y'know. Something about the smell and feel of a familiar place makes it easier to relax."

Yeah. He was babbling on about travel tips, and I was picturing him naked and lying on top of me on a sandy beach. I nearly groaned aloud.

"Y'okay, man?" came his concerned voice.

"Fine," I rasped out, drawing a ragged breath. "Just—exhausted."

"Then forget about appointments and shit, and just go to bed," he said quietly, sounding genuinely worried. "You sound awful."

"You have no idea," I sighed. "Just—when's the next appointment? I'll get the rest from you when I see you."

He chuckled warmly, and I shivered deliciously at the tone, knowing I'd hear it in my dreams. "We don't have a planning session until the day after tomorrow…that's the tenth. But if you want to come to The Circus tomorrow night, I'll buy you dinner."

"That sounds…nice." I heard my voice answering him, even as my brain was trying unsuccessfully to intercept the message and change it to "thanks, but I better not or I might get in deeper than I already am."

"You can call my cell phone when you're on your way," he said with a grin in his voice. "Now do me a favor, and go get some rest—okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"For what?"

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see the gesture. "Just—thanks." I hung up to the sound of puzzled laughter, and stumbled my way to my bedroom, forgetting about my half-brewed tea and the aforementioned frozen dinner. I didn't even bother undressing, but flopped face down on the mattress. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. And yes, I dreamed about him again.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Twenty Six: Unavoidable Truths

Duo's Point of View

So, I found myself once again waiting for Heero to show up at The Circus, and wondering what insanity had prompted me to invite him there, of all places. I should have asked him to meet me at Howard's…or somewhere completely neutral. Hell, I should have just had him pick a place to meet, where the odds would be greatly against anyone I knew showing up. And as I sat there at the bar, sipping club soda and watching for Quatre, I wondered if I had time to change our plans.

My phone rang, and I grabbed it quickly, turning and stepping far enough away that Trowa wouldn't overhear, either accidentally or on purpose.

"Duo here."

"Hey, it's me." Heero sounded a little out of breath.

"Yeah, I figured. You on your way?"

"In a few minutes. Wufei and I had a karate class tonight. I still have to change."

"Oh—hey, actually, that's great," I said quickly. "Why don't we go somewhere else? I mean, I hang out here a lot. I could use a change of scenery. I can meet you somewhere."

He gave a quiet laugh. "Are you embarrassed to hang out with me around your friends?"

"No!" Damn his perceptiveness! How could I explain that I'd feel like Quatre and Trowa were watching us like hawks, without letting him know how uncomfortable it made me, and why? "Is Wufei coming?" I asked quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"No!" He said it as hastily as I had, and I wondered why he was so adamant in his reply.

We both started laughing at the same time. "Why do I get the feeling we both took a lot of ribbing about going from enemies to friends the way we did?" I asked, feeling the tension slowly ease.

"Probably because we both did," he agreed. "So Quatre must've had something to say about last week?"

"Wufei too?"

"You could say that," came a rather wry response.

"So what do you want to do about it?" I asked, figuring I'd just leave it in his hands. Maybe he'd just want to call it quits. We could maintain the professional relationship without ever interacting socially, if he preferred it that way.

"D'you like Chinese food?"

"Aw, hell, Yuy. I grew up in the slums of L2. There's not much of anything I won't eat."

"But do you _like _it?" he asked.

I found myself grinning like an idiot at the thought that it mattered to him if I liked what he picked for dinner. "Yeah, I do."

"Then meet me at that ice cream stand by the beach in an hour. I'll bring dinner, and you can buy the sundaes."

"But I was supposed to buy _you _dinner this time," I reminded him.

"So you pick up the tab next time."

Next time? This was going to be a regular thing?

"Or am I assuming too much?" he asked more seriously, apparently having noticed my hesitation.

I had no idea what he was assuming, so I just went with my gut. "No, Heero. You said you wanted us to be friends, and I told you that means hanging out together and sharing stupid secrets. So I suppose that means I'll have a chance to pick up the tab a few times, right?"

"Of course."

"Sounds good. See ya at Howie's in an hour." I hung up the phone, and realized as I tucked it back in my pocket that I had butterflies in my stomach. Damn it, anyway. This wasn't a date. Not any more than our last outing had been. So why was I looking forward to seeing Heero so damned much?

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Trowa asked as I tossed a couple of bills on the counter to pay for my club soda and turned towards the door.

"Out," I said with a shrug.

"But Quatre hasn't even gotten here yet," he said with a frown.

"I got a better offer," I replied with a perfectly wicked grin and a coy wink.

"Oh." He blinked owlishly for a second, and then his gaze turned a little wary. "Anyone we know?"

I've never been a very smooth liar, and I knew I was already starting to blush, so I whirled around, tossing a cavalier "I never kiss and tell!" over my shoulder as I hurried out.

And goddamn if I didn't run straight into Quatre, who was just coming in the door.

"Hey, Duo! Are you leaving?" asked my blue-eyed business partner.

"Uh, yeah. Meeting a friend," I said vaguely.

Let me state here, for the record, I have never—ever—been able to put one over on Quatre.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he got a look I've seen him use in business meetings to totally destroy his opponents. "Yuy?"

I crossed my arms stubbornly. "So? What's it to you?"

"Where are you meeting him?"

"At Howard's," I snapped defensively. "Is that public enough for you? For Christ's sake, Quatre, we're just gonna hang out for a couple of hours, and I didn't want you and your man over there hovering and reading things into whatever we say or do."

That made him back off a tad, knowing that his mothering attitude had made me shy about being seen with Yuy. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to hide your relationship with—," he began.

"Goddamnit! It's not a 'relationship!'" I stormed at him. "It's barely a friendship, and it won't even be that if you don't stop pressuring me!"

I've got to give the guy credit. He looked genuinely sorry. "Duo, I never meant to imply that being friends with him was wrong…"

"Well, you're making me feel like it is." I found my hands clenched into fists, and I forced myself to relax them. "You make me feel like I should sneak around and hide the fact that we're friends…and that's not fair."

"You're right. It's not," he admitted. "If I say I'll try to lighten up a bit, would you consider bringing Heero back here now and then?"

"If he wants to come," I shrugged. "I think he and Wufei had a good time last week."

"Well, we'd be happy to have them both come back," Quatre assured me. "And I'll try not to question your judgment again. I'm sure you know Heero better than I do, and you'd know if he was reading more than friendship into your get-togethers."

"Damn straight!" I said firmly. "I'm not an idiot, Quatre. But he and I finally managed to get past all the hostility, and to be honest with you, he's interesting to talk to."

Quatre nodded contritely. "Yes, he is. So, I promise Trowa and I will behave, and when you feel like it, invite him to come by here."

"Thanks," I said simply, a little relieved that Quatre was being understanding about this.

I made my escape before he thought of tagging along for ice cream, and within moments was driving the Jag up the familiar highway towards Howard's.

* * *

When I pulled in, Heero was sitting on the hood of his car, still wearing sweats and sneakers from the gym, and looking a little windblown. And yes, he did look damn fine no matter what he wore. Relena was a lucky girl.

I parked the Jag and walked over, only to have a brown paper bag stuffed into my arms. "Weren't there some picnic tables around here?" asked Heero, picking up a second bag and heading towards the beach.

"Yeah, just head for that grove of trees."

Within a few minutes we were settled at a table, and Heero was putting out little take-out containers. "You didn't say specifically what you like, so I got a few different things." He gave me a grin that made me want to sigh wistfully. God, I fucking hated Relena for a moment. "I'll just take the leftovers back to the penthouse. I don't cook much anyway."

"Wait a sec," I said, sitting on one end of the table and beginning to explore what was in the containers. "Didn't 'Lena forgive you yet?"

He actually chuckled at that. "In a manner of speaking. She wanted me to drive out last night for dinner, and generously said I could stay over."

"Weren't you exhausted last night?" I asked, picking up the sweet and sour chicken and grinning in delight. "Yesss!"

"I was more than exhausted," he said quietly, not looking at me, but past me towards the waves rolling up onto the shore.

"Then it's good that you didn't try driving that far," I commented sagely, scooping some of the chicken out onto one of the paper plates Heero had brought.

He nodded, filling his own plate with several different selections. Then, just before we settled in to eat, he brought out styrofoam cups with little plastic lids.

"What's that?"

"Green tea." He put one in front of me. "If you don't like it, I have soda in the car."

"No, I like tea." I stretched my feet out on one of the benches, picking up my drink. "Solo drank a lot of tea, especially after he got sick. It was the only thing that seemed to sit well. And I kind of acquired a taste for it with him."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—."

I turned sharply, fixing a stern look on Heero. "Don't you dare get all maudlin on me, Yuy. Serving me tea isn't gonna make me break down and cry about Solo. I only mentioned him because—well, 'cause he was the one who got me started on tea." The blue eyes held mine, but I could see the remorse in them. "I can talk about him without it hurting sometimes, y'know."

He nodded, taking a deep breath and slowly relaxing. "I was just afraid maybe it'd bring up bad memories."

"Only when I let it," I assured him. "Sometimes it brings up good memories, too."

He finally smiled a little. "Just tell me if I say the wrong thing, okay?"

"I will." I took a sip of tea, enjoying the familiar taste. "Why'd you want to meet here?" I asked, glancing over at Heero as I reached across to dip a piece of breaded chicken into some sauce.

"You seemed to like it here," he shrugged, looking out across the waves. "I did too." Then he actually gave me an almost mischievous look. "And there's no crowds."

I laughed at that. "I don't want you to think I don't want you around my friends," I told him frankly. "But Quatre teased a little, and I kind of got self-conscious. He says he won't do it again."

Heero gave a wry snort. "I'm sure Wufei will," he muttered with a shake of his head. He looked at me with a vague scowl, as if he was puzzled about something, and then went back to eating his pork fried rice.

We settled into a companionable silence while we ate, and then boxed up the leftovers. And after we stashed them in Heero's car, we wandered over to Howard's ice cream stand. One of his teenaged employees was manning the booth that night, so I didn't have to deal with any good-natured ribbing from my old friend, which was kind of a relief. Instead, we just got our sundaes and headed down the beach, talking about silly things like music and food, and what kind of movies were really worth watching. It was—nice.

We went about halfway to the beach house, and I toyed with the idea of showing it to Heero, but as close to dark as it was, I opted to turn around and head back to the cars instead. Not that I'd have minded being lost on a dark beach with Heero Yuy. Not at all.

We were nearly back to the parking lot when his cell phone rang.

"Yuy." He listened for a moment, and a faint scowl creased his forehead. "No, I never said I'd be over tonight," he sighed. "For Christ's sake you _know_ what jet lag is like."

Yeah, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it was Relena on the other end of the phone.

"I got take-out…no…Chinese." He scowled deeply. "I know you hate it…that's why I'm having it here." He rolled those gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm at the beach."

_Oh, fuck. Don't say "with Duo," Yuy. Don't say it!_

His glance flickered to me and then away. "I just felt like going someplace quiet, okay? Look, is there a point to this call, Relena?" A pause. "Yes, I know we have an appointment tomorrow. I'll be there." A longer pause. "Tonight? It's a long drive." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "All right…but I'll be late. I have to go back to the penthouse and get some things." His jaw tightened as if he were fighting the urge to say something rude. "Don't wait up." He closed the phone, and then apparently rethought that, and turned it off completely, giving me an apologetic smile.

"Hey, 'Ro, if you need to hit the road…"

"No," he said sharply. Then he fixed a searching look on me. "I need a straight answer from you, Duo."

Well that seemed…ominous.

"Was there anything you aren't telling me about the other night when Relena was drunk?"

Whoa! Talk about a sucker-punch! I must've gaped like a fish for a moment. And if that wasn't enough to make me look guilty, my blush would've been a dead giveaway. "Look, Heero…"

His blue eyes pinned me with an intense glare, and I found I could hardly draw breath. "Are we friends or not, Duo? I need you to be honest with me."

I nodded, turning away from that compelling gaze. "She was drunk out of her mind, Heero. You saw how bad she was."

"You're evading the question," he said curtly, with a hint of anger under the deep voice.

"I'd like to," I joked weakly. "But I'm pretty sure you won't let me." I looked out across the waves, debating whether to just blow him off and let the friendship die by refusing to rat on Relena.

Then I turned around and saw the look in his eyes, and I couldn't make myself not give a damn. He deserved to know. "She might've made a little pass at me," I shrugged, dropping my gaze to the sand. "It was nothing much, 'Ro, honest. And she was really, really wasted, okay?" I looked up through the fringe of my bangs, not quite able to face him straight-on. "I didn't mention it, 'cause it was just such a typically stupid thing for a drunk chick to do, y'know? And God knows, I've made _my_ share of stupid mistakes under the influence." Yeah, _that_ was a complete understatement. And then I forced a scowl. "I'd rather you not mention it to her, 'cause she was pretty embarrassed when she called me the next day to apologize, and she kind of begged me not to say anything to you."

"So why did you?"

Well, there was a million-dollar question. Why, indeed?

"Because…you made it pretty unavoidable."

"You could have lied."

I didn't have to force the next scowl. "I'm not big on lying, Yuy. Especially to my friends. Aside from a harmless little fib now and then, I don't make it a practice." Except to myself. I lie to myself all the time. Case in point, I'd been assuring myself I wasn't interested in Heero as more than a friend. But then, that was a pretty obvious lie, wasn't it? "Look, Heero. I have to go," I said hastily. "Relena's waiting for you, and I've got some brochures and things to organize." I turned away quickly, before he could talk me into staying there and I ended up doing something really stupid.

"Duo!" He didn't follow me, but his voice did. I turned and looked back. "Thanks for being honest with me."

Right. Honest. Honest would be if I admitted he was the first guy since Alex that made my heart race and my mouth go dry. But I was pretty sure he didn't want _that _much honesty from me. "Yeah, g'night," I said through a too-dry throat. "Thanks for dinner." I walked away quickly then, my heart pounding in my chest. Goddamnit! Quatre was right, and he knew me better than I knew myself. Being friends with Heero was just a bad, bad idea…if not an impossibility.

Well, I could still fix that, right? I could be all business the next day when we met for the wedding plans. And I could keep my distance, couldn't I? Well, _couldn't_ I?


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: And I'll bet you never saw _this_ coming, either!

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Twenty Seven: Jealousy

Heero's Point of View

I wasn't looking forward to seeing Relena…for a lot of reasons. It was a damn long drive out to her place, and I really was still feeling the effects of jet lag. At least Duo seemed to understand the concept.

I was also still doing a slow burn knowing that she'd hit on Duo when she was drunk, and that she hadn't had the guts to just come clean with me about it. I would've forgiven her in a heartbeat, if she'd just been honest. I mean, shit…if I was having wet dreams about him, how the hell was she supposed to resist her drunken impulses?

Mostly I was disappointed that Duo's and my dinner had been cut short. I was enjoying his company…finding out more about him in that relaxed atmosphere than I had in all of our other talks combined. And while the attraction wasn't any less unsettling, I was starting to come to grips with it. Not that I was ready to act on that attraction…like my wine-soaked fiancée had done. But I had to admit, the temptation was there.

Yeah—no shit. What was I thinking when I picked that place to meet? There we were on a fucking beach, with the breeze blowing those loose wisps of hair around his face. How was I supposed to _not_ keep remembering the erotic dream? And what the fuck was I supposed to do about it?

I was actually kind of proud of the fact that I'd managed to spend a couple of hours in his company without grabbing him and finding out if he felt as amazing in real life as he did in my dreams. Hell, I think I might even have carried on a semi-intelligent conversation; not that I could remember a word of what I'd said, since I was too busy basking in the honey-smooth tone of his voice when _he_ spoke. I could've listened to him all night...the thought of which brought me back to thinking of other things to do with him all night.

I had no idea where all these feelings and urges were coming from. I'd never felt anything like it before in my life, and frankly, it scared the shit out of me. It felt a little like I was drowning and there was no one there to throw me a rope.

I had a sudden impulse to turn the car around and drive to Wufei's place to ask him what the hell I should do. But I wasn't quite ready to bare my soul to him yet. Fuck! I wasn't even ready to bare it to myself. I didn't want to look too hard at what I was feeling or what it might mean.

Denial has always worked reasonably well for me. When my parents wanted me to study business administration instead of criminal law, I acquiesced to their wishes—after all, they were paying for my education, and it seemed like they had a right to guide my future.

And when they introduced Relena and me at some international event and urged me to ask the daughter of their deceased friends out, I saw no reason not to pursue a relationship. As I'd said before, they adored her.

As for the wedding proposal…well, if I were to be totally honest, I'd been pretty drunk at the time, and feeling contrite about making Relena miss the Count's fabulous wedding.

I found myself laughing aloud. What was it Duo had said about making his share of stupid mistakes under the influence? Truer words were never spoken. Other drivers must have thought I was a lunatic, cackling madly as I drove down the highway alone in the car. But it really was just too funny how Relena, Duo and I had all, at one time or another, been brought low by alcohol.

And in light of that little revelation…that all three of us were guilty of letting alcohol make fools of us, I thought maybe I could cut Relena a little slack. I wouldn't let on that Duo had told me about her slip-up. I even managed to convince myself that I wasn't doing it to keep her from getting mad at Duo for telling me.

But what to do about him? I had no right to do anything. I was engaged to be married. And as far as he knew, I was completely straight. Here the guy was, trusting me to be a friend. He wasn't trying to push me into questioning my sexuality. As far as I knew, he wouldn't even have been interested in me if I'd been openly homosexual. I wasn't even sure I _was_ yet.

Ah, denial again. My old friend.

Who was I kidding? Not that I'd ever looked at a guy and felt the attraction I felt for Duo. But when I considered my past, there was a fairly conspicuous lack of female relationships. In high school I'd been caught up in studies and sports. And in college, Wufei had been all the company I needed.

Oh fuck! Was it possible I'd substituted hanging around with Wufei for dating? While I'd never been conscious of a physical attraction, I knew I enjoyed his company far more than that of most of the empty-headed co-eds I'd met. And what would he think if I suddenly announced I was gay? Would he reflect back on all the dorm rooms and apartments we'd shared and wonder if I was ogling him behind his back all that time?

Am I the only one who ever got smacked squarely in the face with this many stupid questions about their sexuality? Maybe I could ask Duo how he figured out he was gay.

Oh, yeah—that'd be a conversation-starter for sure! But at least picturing the shock on his handsome face if I blurted out a question like that gave me a moment's amusement and helped bring me back to reality.

I took a deep breath, steadying my hands on the wheel. First things first. I needed to get to Relena's in one piece, and look into the face of my fiancée, and decide whether marrying her was still the right thing to do. I needed to examine our relationship, and our future, and decide if it could still be salvaged...if I _wanted _it to be. And if not, how would I even begin to break it to her? I couldn't imagine telling her we were through.

Even if I broke it off with Relena, there was no guarantee that Duo wanted more from me than simple friendship. For fuck's sake, the guy had buried two fiancés. And in spite of the hints that he was missing the intimacy of a relationship, I wasn't at all sure he wanted a serious one, or that if he did, he'd want it with me.

Was that even what _I _wanted? Did I even know what it entailed? Did I want to jump from one difficult relationship to another that promised even more challenges? Every question I asked myself just brought a dozen more in its wake.

Have you ever had the urge to bang your head on the steering wheel as you were driving down the road?

It was nothing short of miraculous that I arrived at the estate in one piece. Relena hadn't waited up, and I was relieved that all I had to do was knock on her door and call a quiet "good night" through it before heading to my room.

* * *

The next morning I woke up—or at least got up—early, since the tossing and turning I'd done all night could hardly be considered "sleeping." After a quick shower to clear my head, I got dressed and made my way down to the kitchen for a much-needed cup of coffee. 

I was no closer to answering any of the questions that had been running through my mind almost non-stop since I'd admitted to myself that I was hopelessly attracted to Duo. And I was no closer to coming up with a plan of action. I just hoped that when Duo arrived for the day's appointment, things would start to become clearer to me. I know I'd found his presence calming the previous evening. I'd been able to stop obsessing about what to do, and just enjoyed the conversation and his company. I was hoping to do the same again today, and give my brain a much-needed rest.

By the time I finished my coffee, Relena was stirring upstairs, as evidenced by the patter of feet in the hallway and her call for Milly to set out breakfast. And as I was crossing the foyer with the morning paper in hand, there was a knock on the door. "I've got it, Walter!" I called, since I was right there.

I opened it with a nervous fluttering in my stomach, expecting to find Duo waiting. But instead it was a tall, elegant blonde-haired man, dressed as impeccably as always.

"Good morning, Heero."

"Milliardo." I shook my future brother-in-law's hand. "What brings you out this way?"

He gave a small, conspiratorial smile and a wink of an ice-blue eye. "My dear sister, of course."

I knew full well he almost never visited Relena, and was about to say so when she came bouncing down the stairs. "Mill!" She threw herself into his arms. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Make it for what?" I asked carefully, wondering what on Earth she was up to.

"Today, of course," she said with a wide smile. "I thought it would be perfect if Milliardo came along for the day."

"Why?"

Milliardo looked just a little pained. "'Lena's been going on about her beloved wedding planner until I'm sick to death of hearing about him," he filled in for me. "So I agreed to come see for myself if he was as stunning as she says."

I'd almost forgotten Milliardo was gay. But apparently Relena remembered...right after Duo told her _he_ was.

And then I knew, and I turned a horrified look to Relena. "You are _not_ thinking of fixing them up!"

She smiled serenely back. "Wouldn't they be stunning together?"

"No!" I snapped quickly.

They both looked at me in surprise.

"Can you excuse us a moment, Mill?" I asked, grabbing Relena's arm and pulling her bodily into the study, closing and locking the door behind us. "You don't just go setting up your wedding planner on a blind date without telling him, Relena!"

"Why not?" she demanded, scowling back at me. "Mill would be perfect for Duo."

"No, he wouldn't," I asserted. She forgot that I knew Milliardo's track record. "Your brother goes through lovers like changes of clothing." I reminded her.

Her jaw dropped at the accusation. "How dare you say that?"

"Because it's true! I've lost count of how many boyfriends he's introduced us to." While I couldn't entirely explain what I was feeling, I knew one thing for sure; I didn't want Duo within ten miles of Milliardo.

"So Mill's had a few relationships," Relena sniffed impassively. "He's gorgeous, and so is Duo. They'd be the most dazzling couple ever."

"They have nothing in common." I didn't know where I was pulling this shit from. Frankly, I had no idea what they might or might not have in common, but I didn't want them to find out. I did _not_ want to see Duo Maxwell on Milliardo Peacecraft's arm…ever…or on anyone else's, for that matter.

Relena rolled her eyes. "How would you know? I've spent a lot more time with Duo than you have, and he's gone on and on about passion and romance. Believe me, he's just dying to find someone."

"He's lost two fiancés, Relena. What makes you think he wants a third?"

"Two?" she asked in surprise. "When did he tell you that?"

"For fuck's sake, Relena. You've been throwing us together right and left. We've talked! And Duo won't appreciate being set up like this without being asked first!" God knew _I_ didn't appreciate him being set up like that.

"You're blowing this out of proportion, Heero," she said with a frown. "I'm just going to let Mill come along for the day so they can get to know each other. If they hit it off, great."

"And after Milliardo seduces and dumps him, how kindly disposed do you think your wedding planner will be towards you, his sister?" I pointed out. "The man's been engaged twice, 'Lena. And the only reason he's not married is because his fiancés died. I think it's safe to say he takes his relationships seriously."

"Are you suggesting Milliardo doesn't?"

I didn't even need to say it. My expression conveyed my answer.

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you insult my brother," sniffed Relena. She turned and pulled open the doors, stalking back out to the foyer. "Walter! Where has my brother gone?"

"He's on the veranda with Mister Maxwell," came the butler's swift, polite reply.

Shit, damn and motherfuck!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Twenty Eight: Set Up

Duo's Point of View

When I got to Peacecraft's, there was a sleek silver Rolls Royce pulled up where I normally parked the Jag, so I let the valet take my beloved convertible away to park.

Walter opened the door before I even had a chance to knock.

"Mister Maxwell…good to see you, sir."

I sighed. He _would_ insist on calling me that. "If it's so great, then how come you let some bozo park a big, ugly Rolls Royce in my favorite spot?" I teased.

"Ah, that would be _my _big, ugly Rolls Royce," said an absolutely drop-dead gorgeous guy, walking up beside Walter and holding out a hand. "I'm Milliardo Peacecraft, the 'bozo,' and Relena's brother. And you must be Duo Maxwell."

"I must," I agreed, giving him a wan smile and accepting the handshake. "Sorry about the, uh, 'bozo' comment. I'm just not used to letting the valet park my baby."

He smiled, his ice-blue eyes meeting mine in an almost searching gaze. "The Jag…a lovely machine. Perhaps you could take me for a drive sometime, so I could compare the ride to my car."

"Sure. Any time."

Then I found myself being ushered out to the veranda by the tall, handsome hunk, and as usual, the maid had set up tea on the table. We settled in, and Milliardo again fixed me with that very disconcerting gaze, tossing his long, platinum hair casually back over his shoulder. I was honestly impressed with the hair…it nearly rivaled mine for length, and he wore it loose around his shoulders. Damn fine-looking head of hair.

"Well, Relena's description didn't do you justice."

"Relena's, uh, what?" I was suddenly suspicious. Why would Relena have been talking to her brother about me?

"She said you were gorgeous," he said with a devilish smile. "But I never dreamed your hair would be so stunning."

"S-stunning?" I echoed, knowing I must sound like an idiot by this time.

He leaned forward, lowering his voice to an absolutely sexy murmur. "I believe my dear sister had intentions of 'fixing us up,'" he confided.

I blinked. "You—you're—?" (Yes, I _continued _to babble stupidly.)

"—exceedingly attracted to you?" he finished for me. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Don't waste a second do you?" came Heero's curt voice as he strode out onto the veranda, Relena close behind.

Milliardo sat back, raising an eyebrow. "I simply escorted your guest out here to wait for the two of you," he said in a cool, diplomatic tone.

I stood up automatically as Relena walked over. "G'morning, Relena…Heero." I smiled, but Heero didn't smile back. In fact, he looked pissed. "Yo! Yuy…what's got your knickers in a twist?" I chided, hoping to coax a smirk out of him.

Not even close.

He was still glaring at Milliardo with a look that could have curdled milk, but it was Relena who stepped in before he could voice his dissatisfaction.

"Duo, I see you've met my brother, Milliardo. He'd like to come with us today. I hope you don't mind."

Oh, it all became crystal clear.

Now that Relena knew I was gay, she'd taken it upon herself to fix me up with her very handsome, apparently available brother. Not that he wasn't hot. The man was elegant and sexy to a fault. But I had a rule about blind dates. If it wasn't someone I'd picked up myself, I really didn't want to get sucked into dating "a friend of a friend," and definitely not a brother of a client. But how the hell could I extricate myself from the situation? There was no graceful way out.

"Of course not," I lied, forcing a polite smile, even when Heero darted a perfectly vicious glance my way.

"Relena—," he said in a cool voice. "Perhaps Duo's already made plans for three today."

"We're, uh, going to check out wedding cakes," I said with a shrug. "Doesn't matter how many of us there are."

Heero scowled at me, and I wanted to just sink through the floor. What the hell had I done wrong? I mean, I could tell there was a little friction between him and Milliardo—but I couldn't pinpoint a reason for it. I knew damned well Heero wasn't a homophobe, or he'd have refused to have anything to do with me once he found out my preferences. So why did Milliardo's presence seem to irritate—no, _anger_—him so much? Yeah, the emotion I saw in those deep blue eyes was much more than simple annoyance. He was genuinely mad.

Relena laughed gaily, probably to try to defuse the situation, and grabbed my arm. "Come—finish your tea. I haven't even had a bite to eat this morning, and I really should have breakfast before all those sweets."

"Absolutely," I agreed, returning to my seat, and nodding thanks to Milliardo, who graciously held the chair for me.

Okay—I gotta say here that treating me like a girl didn't endear Yuy to me back at Romefeller—and it sure wasn't garnering Milliardo any points either. I rolled my eyes, looking over to Heero for a conspiratorial smirk, but his glower was fixed on Relena's brother, instead of me. _Damn_, but he had issues with the future brother-in-law! What was I gonna have to do to get his attention, and maybe drag a reluctant smile from those perfect lips?

Ah—bad Duo! I really had to stop thinking of how sexy Heero was. He wasn't mine—couldn't ever _be_ mine—and pining over him wasn't going to get me anywhere at all.

But when he smiled, it lit up a room like nothing I've ever seen. And, well, I've said before how hooked I was on his laugh. Yeah—poor, foolish Duo. I sure knew how to pick 'em…straight _and_ engaged…could he _be_ less available?

I gave Milliardo a more appraising look. He really was quite handsome, clearly available, and it was obvious he was very sure of himself. I'd always liked self-assurance in a man, and he had that in spades. So why did I get a nagging feeling I'd regret hooking up with him?

"We'll take the limo today," Relena announced blithely, pulling her chair close to Heero's, and reaching across to pick up a cup of tea. "It'll be so cozy."

Yeah, "cozy" was real high on my list of fun places to be with two guys who obviously despised each other and a girl who only gave up hitting on me when I told her I was gay. It promised to be a long, long day. And Heero still hadn't even glanced directly at me; he was too busy glaring at Milliardo.

"So, what do you do for work?" I asked the aforementioned blonde Adonis.

He smiled graciously at me. "I dabble in the world of art…buying and selling antiquities." Those piercing blue eyes met mine with a sly glimmer in them. "So, you can see why I appreciate things of great beauty."

God, I wished I didn't blush so easily at compliments. But it had always been a weakness of mine. And I could feel the heat on my face, even as I dropped my gaze to the tabletop. "Ah…so that explains the Rolls, I suppose?" I asked, deliberately misunderstanding.

Heero's short bark of wry laughter made me look up in surprise, and I saw a gleam of approval in those deep blue eyes of his. I grinned back at him, glad I'd broken through the angry crust. _Yeah, Yuy, you can smile at me all day long if you like._

Milliardo laughed as well, though it sounded a bit forced. "You're too modest, Duo," he said in a silky voice.

It was my turn to chuckle wryly. "That's gotta be the first time anyone's accused me of _that_."

Relena's brother looked over at her, while she primly sipped her cup of tea. "Relena, dear. I'll never question your judgment again," he smirked.

I had no idea what he was talking about. I could only imagine the things she might have told the poor man to lure him there just to meet me. Judging by Heero's reaction to his presence, they didn't exactly hang out together on a regular basis.

"Well," Relena announced, having nibbled a couple of biscuits while she sipped her tea. "I'm ready to go whenever you three are."

Oh yeah! The sooner we got going, the sooner we'd get back. I'd been looking forward to a fun day of sampling cake with Heero and Relena, recalling my promise to buy the ice cream at Howard's on the way home. But knowing Milliardo had been dragged into it by his misguided matchmaker of a sister, I felt uncomfortably pressured to be at my best.

See why I didn't like blind dates? There was no reason for me to worry about impressing Milliardo, and yet I did.

As we were walking through the house towards the front door, Relena pulled Milliardo aside to show him a painting in the hallway, and Heero ended up beside me.

"I'm sorry," he said in a husky undertone that immediately sent chills up my spine. "If I'd known—I'd never have let her—."

"'S okay," I assured him. "She meant well."

He gave another short, skeptical laugh. "You're a good sport, Duo. You know that?"

I shrugged. "Have to be in this line of work, 'Ro."

He opened the door, and we loitered for a moment, waiting for his fiancée and her brother to catch up. Then all four of us headed out to the limousine.

I ended up sitting next to Milliardo, facing Relena and Heero, which gave me a perfectly lovely view of the happy couple snuggled up side by side. So I turned my attention to the blonde, who'd sat close enough that his thigh was resting against mine.

"Where do you live, Milliardo?" I asked politely. While I hadn't asked to be dumped into a blind date, I at least knew how the game was played. Honestly, it was not unlike picking up a guy in a bar, which I'd done enough times to be pretty good at it.

He gave a charming laugh. "With all the traveling I do, sometimes it seems like I live out of hotel rooms. But I do have a place a couple of hours up the coast…right on the water."

I nearly groaned aloud at that. Damn him anyway! He was hot, available, _and _had a place on the ocean. What was not to love? Now if only he wasn't Relena's brother, which made him singularly unsuitable by my usual standards.

But y'know what? Beggars can't be choosers. Here was a good-looking guy obviously interested in pursuing a relationship. Who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth? I could at least keep an open mind, right? (And obviously spout clichés at the, er, _drop of a hat_...sorry!)

Before I could stupidly blurt out that any gorgeous man with a beach house could pretty much have his way with me if he promised there'd be ocean waves crashing in the background, Milliardo reached out and touched the gold cross around my neck.

"Are you a religious man?" he asked quietly, running his finger along the chain.

"Not really," I said, trying not to sound breathless at the rather intimate touch. "It's just a keepsake. I—grew up in a Catholic orphanage."

He eyed me in surprise, and I thought I saw a trace of pity enter the cool blue eyes. Did I mention I _hate _pity?

"You were an orphan?" Relena gasped, her attention turning from Heero to me in an instant. "That's awful."

"On a colony?" Milliardo asked. "Or Earth?"

Heero's blue eyes fixed me with a slightly worried look, and he gave a very small shake of his head.

"L2," I said firmly. I'd never made a secret of where I came from, and I wasn't about to start now, no matter how much Heero seemed to think I should.

Relena positively gaped at me. "_You? _Came from _L2_?" she demanded, as if it was a tragedy.

I narrowed my eyes just slightly, trying to conceal the twinge of anger her scornful tone of voice evoked. "Yes, I did. Is that a problem?"

Heero had unobtrusively splayed an open hand over his face in a gesture that said "Oh, shit, Duo, you should have lied and said you grew up on L4 with a silver spoon up your ass," as clearly as words.

Relena looked at Milliardo, and then at me, with her mouth still open.

And then Milliardo laughed gently, reaching over to put a hand on my knee in a gesture meant to reassure (or to indicate a desire to get into my pants at his earliest convenience…it was hard to tell). "My sister just can't believe someone so charming and cultured could come out of such a backwater colony," he said soothingly. "She'll get over the shock momentarily, won't you Relena?"

She nodded, blinking and then looking quickly away.

I gave Milliardo a grateful smile, and then carefully peeled his hand off my knee and set it gently on his own. "So tell me more about your art interests, Milliardo," I urged.

As he launched into a detailed account of the treasures he'd found over the years, I dared a glance at Heero, who seemed to have recovered from his moment of horror, and was watching Milliardo and me with a hint of a smile on those beautiful lips.

Fuck, but I was crazy about him!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Twenty Nine: Having Your Cake

Heero's Point of View

My faith in Duo was renewed when I saw him pointedly remove Milliardo's hand from his knee. I'd been thinking of him as a naïve, vulnerable young man being preyed upon by my future brother-in-law. But it was clear from the wry comments he'd made, and the little gestures he fended off, that he knew the game his blind date was playing.

Of course that led me to recall his comment about making his share of stupid mistakes under the influence of alcohol, and I wondered how many times he'd played the same game. It wasn't something I'd thought to ask during our casual outings. Frankly, I didn't feel it was any of my business. But at the same time, I couldn't help wondering.

And almost as if picking up on my train of thought, Duo looked over at me with a reassuring smile, silently telling me he could take care of himself. I had to fight the urge to tell him I didn't want him to. _I_ wanted to take care of him. I wanted to grab Relena's suave, sophisticated, oversexed brother and shove him out the door of the moving limo.

Oh, God—why did I feel so possessive of a man I knew I couldn't have? And why was I suddenly sure I wanted him? I leaned back in the seat, closing my eyes and turning my head away, so I wouldn't stare at Duo and his "date."

"Are you still tired?" Relena said with an exasperated tone in her voice. "For Heaven's sake, Heero…you should keep more sensible hours. Where were you last night that you couldn't get here until almost eleven?"

"I told you," I muttered. "'Fei and I had karate. Then I got some take-out for dinner. When you called, I was just finishing eating."

"Well you should have stopped at Terrazzi's and gotten something decent to eat. You could have brought it to the estate, and we could have had a nice, quiet, intimate dinner."

I _did_ have a nice, quiet, intimate dinner…with Duo at the beach. And who knows? It might have gotten a little _more_ intimate if not for Relena's intrusive phone call. That thought did not endear her to me. "By the time I got it there, it would have been cold, and you'd have complained about _that_," I muttered sullenly, still fixated on the "what might have been" aspect of the previous night.

"You make me sound so unreasonable!" she retorted, scowling at me.

Milliardo, for all his flaws, most of which, in my estimation, centered around his loose morals and sexual appetite, and the fact that he kept trying to put a hand on Duo's knee, had the redeeming quality of loving to harass his sister.

"'Lena," he teased, "you _are_ unreasonable. It's part of your nature, as is the case with most women. See why I prefer men?"

_Yes, lots and lots of them, I wanted to say out loud._

She glared back at him. "Well that's a fine way to thank me for introducing you to Duo."

"Actually, it was Walter who introduced us," Duo pointed out, giving her a cheeky little smile.

The insistent teasing finally made Relena loosen up a bit, and fall into the mood of the friendly banter. "So I get no gratitude at all?" she lamented, tossing her head defiantly.

_Well, shit…none from me! That was for sure._

"On the contrary, sis," her brother continued. "I'll have my finest bottle of sherry sent over to you as soon as I get home."

"Aw, because of _me_?" Duo smirked.

He glanced at me and I scowled back, resenting the fact that he was starting to relax and act like himself around Milliardo. I wanted him to stay aloof and on guard, the way he'd started out. I didn't want him to enjoy Mill's company, any more than I wanted Mill to enjoy _his_. And I had a feeling it was only going to get worse as the day wore on.

* * *

Sure enough, I had to watch all morning as Milliardo doted upon Duo, flirting, teasing, and making sure to touch him every chance he got, every place he could. Duo was, for his part, being polite, charming, and gracious. And I found myself gritting my teeth so hard it was a wonder I didn't crack the enamel. 

Relena was completely out of line trying to play matchmaker with her hapless wedding planner. Even if I hadn't begun to realize I felt something for him, I'd have been appalled that she dared presume to try to fix him up.

But watching Milliardo put his hand on Duo's arm to usher him in the door of each quaint bakery we entered, and seeing him lean in so close to whisper private comments that the small loose hairs of Duo's braid moved with his breath, was driving me absolutely crazy with envy. I'd have given my eye teeth to be able to place a possessive arm across Duo's back the way my future brother-in-law dared. I fucking hated him!

We were at about our third stop, when yet _another _man approached my gorgeous wedding planner.

As we walked in, a good-looking guy wearing a white chef's apron came around the counter to throw his arms around Duo's neck. "Maxwell! Mon ami!" The French baker pushed Duo to arm's length, and then gave him a peck on each cheek. "You look divine!"

Duo grinned back at him. "Aw, you too, Jacques." He poked teasingly at the man's flat stomach. "And still so skinny, for a pastry chef!"

Jacques, who wasn't much older than we were, rubbed at his stomach. "Must keep the appearance, non?" He winked suggestively. "You interested in poor Jacques yet?"

Duo sighed dramatically. "You know your cooking would be my downfall, love. I never could resist sweets." He gave a sly smirk. "You _do _want me to keep my slim good looks, right?"

Jacques laughed, apparently taking the joking rejection in stride. I got the feeling he'd heard it more than once already. "For now…for now." He threw an arm around Duo's shoulders, steering him towards the glass display case, and away from Milliardo, who gave Relena and me a raised eyebrow, clearly a little nonplussed by the boisterous reception Duo had received.

I resisted the impulse to stick my tongue out at him…but only because my delight at seeing Duo ushered away from him warred with my jealousy over Jacques' intimacy with the long-haired man.

Meanwhile, Jacques had paused by the display, releasing Duo, and glancing back as if just noticing the rest of us. "Oh, but look at what you brought with you, Duo! Not one, but _two_ gorgeous men." He held out both arms in a wide gesture.

Duo chuckled at that. "Sorry, Jacques, but Heero there is the groom," he said, nodding towards me. "Totally off limits, you letch."

"And the blonde?" asked Jacques in a stage whisper.

"Taken," Milliardo said quickly, stepping up beside Duo, and putting a possessive hand on his arm. "Or at least completely captivated."

The fucking asshole! I wanted to rip that hand off and cram it in Mill's ear. He was completely out of line, and I was certain Duo was just too polite to say so.

But our good-looking wedding planner merely blushed at the flirtatious comment, turning his attention to one of the elaborate cakes in the display. "Relena? No single cake will be large enough for all your guests…so you can pick the size and style you like best, and there'll be extra layers in the kitchen for when it comes time to serve it."

"Wonderful!" she cooed, grabbing hold of the arm Milliardo wasn't fondling, and looking up at Duo with a delighted smile.

"Heero?" Duo looked over his shoulder at me. "You promised your opinion as well. See anything you like?"

_Fuck yes!_ I saw a chestnut braid falling across a slender back and shapely ass that I wanted to touch more than anything in the world right then. "Uh—they all look alike to me," I croaked out in a too-strained voice.

He merely smirked teasingly. "Then I guess we'll just have to taste 'em, won't we?"

The next thing I knew, we were at a little buffet table, and Jacques was setting out plates with small wedges of cake on them. He was expounding on the virtues of each flavor and variety…some with filling, some without, with glaze or frosting, mixed flavors or single. And Duo had drifted away from Millardo and was cutting tiny slivers of each wedge, and urging me to try them.

"C'mon, 'Ro," he coaxed. "You promised!"

I had, but I'd have happily done it anyway, just to have Duo's attention focused on me, instead of Milliardo. Feigning a grudging attitude, I sidled up next to the object of my desire.

We must have gone through about ten different types of cake. Not that I lost count, but I was so busy enjoying the way Duo closed his eyes and chewed thoughtfully on each piece that I lost track of the cake altogether.

God, the man could even make eating cake into an erotic experience. And I had to pull my thoughts away from that idea before they produced a reaction that my silk slacks wouldn't be able to hide.

I was distracted from my dangerous train of thought, when Duo held out a sliver of moist yellow cake. "This one's gonna impress ya for sure," he said with certainty.

I reached for the cake, and Duo shook his head. "Uh-uh. You've got to do this right. Close your eyes and open your mouth."

"What?"

"Do it," he said firmly.

"That's silly—."

"C'mon, 'Ro. Humor me. This is the way to taste cake."

I glanced over to Relena, who was happily nibbling on a sliver of a white confection, her eyes closed in bliss. "Fine." I obediently closed my eyes, and opened my mouth, and then a chunk of the yellow cake was deftly deposited.

"Keep 'em closed while you taste it," Duo said quietly, the husky nearness of his voice sending chills down my spine.

I nodded, and did exactly what he told me to. Shit, I'd have done damn near anything he told me to do right at that point. It was the first time that day I'd been able to forget Milliardo's intrusive presence in our little group. I swallowed and smiled. "That _is_ good," I told Duo, opening my eyes to see his indigo ones just a little closer than I expected.

And I happened to glance down at his lips, where there was just the tiniest crumb of cake lingering. I actually thought of licking it off, before my brain kicked into gear and reminded me Relena was all of five feet away. So I settled for reaching up to brush the offending crumb away.

Duo flinched at the touch, and then smiled sheepishly. "I always was a messy eater," he confessed. "Remember the whipped cream?"

God, yes! How could I forget our first visit to Howard's? And if I'd been more in tune with my feelings that first time we went for ice cream, I'd have kissed that fucking whipped cream off the end of his nose instead of just handing him a napkin. Talk about your missed opportunities in life!

Duo started to turn away, but I caught his arm. "Your turn," I said firmly, picking up the other slice of yellow cake.

"But I already tried it."

"Tough. I trusted you not to smother me with cake. Now you have to trust me."

He hesitated, and then a mischievous gleam entered his eyes. "Okay, 'Ro. Want me to close my eyes?"

_Never. Just keep staring at me with them. _"It's up to you."

So he kept his eyes open, while I deftly stuffed a piece of the delicious yellow cake into that open mouth, trying not to focus on the parted lips or other thoughts of what that mouth might be able to do. And I thanked God he hadn't let Milliardo feed him cake, because it was way too enjoyable a pastime for my playboy of a brother-in-law to deserve.

And just as I was thinking that, Duo's lips closed, just barely catching the end of my finger in their soft grip. Gods! When Duo's lips brushed my finger, and just the faintest swipe of a tongue went across the tip, I thought I'd die. A shiver ran through my entire body, and I felt a stirring in my groin that was completely improper, not to mention embarrassing as hell. If Duo had glanced down, there was no way he could have missed my uncontrollable reaction to the erotic touch of his tongue on my fingertip. Fortunately, his eyes were locked on mine, a teasing gleam in their depths.

Then he pulled back, and suddenly those indigo eyes didn't look nearly as cocky. There was a definite question glimmering in them. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then turned away quickly, breaking the spell, and picked up a napkin, pressing it into my hand before he walked briskly over to the next cake sample.

He cleared his throat rather gruffly. "Milliardo—how d'you feel about strawberry?" he asked, picking up the serving utensil and cutting a sliver of the pink confection.

My tall, blonde brother-in-law-to-be leaned in close to murmur a reply too quiet for me to hear, and I felt a rush of irritation. Damn him anyway! Duo was _mine! _

Shit…where did _that_ thought come from? Duo wasn't mine…couldn't _be_ mine. But I sure as hell didn't want him to be Milliardo's.

Relena was nibbling on a piece of too-sweet angel food cake, when she saw Milliardo reach up and brush a stray lock of hair out of Duo's face. "Oh, look!" she whispered in my ear. "They're getting along great!"

"Your brother is _pawing _him," I growled back in an undertone.

"Uh-uh," she argued, pouting at me. "They're exchanging sweet little affectionate gestures. Besides," she added, lowering her voice even more. "Duo's from L2."

I turned and stared at her blankly. "So?"

"Well, he's probably used to it. They don't exactly preach morals on that colony. If I'd known about it before, I don't think I'd have said anything to Mill anyway…"

I grabbed Relena's arm, and pulled her bodily aside, making sure we moved well out of Duo's earshot. "Relena Peacecraft, if you _ever_ again suggest that Duo's not good enough for your letch of a brother, just because he's from L2—!"

"Mill is _not _a letch!" she hissed in response.

"For fuck's sake, we are _not _going to debate that again!" I snarled. "The point is, you didn't have a problem throwing them together based on Duo's looks and sexual preferences. Only when he mentioned his home colony did you suddenly have doubts."

"And why wouldn't I?" she demanded with a scowl. "You _know_ what they say about L2. I can only _hope_ Duo has managed to overcome his horrid origins."

Looking at my fiancée's clueless face, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. She honestly didn't understand how wrong it was for her to support such a prejudiced opinion of an entire colony. I suddenly saw why Wufei had assumed she'd fire Duo just for being from L2. "I think I need to puke," I said flatly, turning away from her.

Duo apparently overheard my last comment, and turned, giving me a sympathetic look. "Too many sweets, 'Ro?" he asked teasingly. "C'mon…I'll have Jacques get you some milk. It helps. Honest."

I eagerly followed him, glad to momentarily remove him from Milliardo's slimy clutches, and myself from Relena's prejudices. We went into the kitchen, but Jacques was busy icing an extremely elaborate-looking cake, so Duo led me over to the refrigerator. He poured a glass of milk from a frosty pitcher. "Here. It doesn't take the place of real food. But it sure helps with sugar overload."

I drank a few sips, giving him a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. I should've remembered you aren't used to a lot of sweets."

I let him believe that, rather than admitting it was Relena's snobbish attitude that made me feel sick. I mean, shit. He was beautiful, inside and out. I couldn't imagine it mattering where he came from when he was such a vibrant, fascinating individual.

On the heels of that thought, came an overwhelming desire to protect him from Relena's brother, and anything else associated with her. "Listen, Duo. You've got to know about Milliardo," I said quickly, wanting to warn him about the handsome man's philandering ways.

He looked questioningly at me, and of course Relena came trotting in just in time to interrupt. "There you are!" she cooed, grabbing Duo's arm. "Milliardo was missing you." She leaned in close. "I think he's really quite taken with you, Duo. I just _knew _he would be!"

He gave me a look over his shoulder, apparently wondering what I'd tried to tell him about Milliardo, but there was nothing left to do except follow along as Relena dragged him back out to throw him to the suave piranha.

We finished our cake sampling by mid afternoon, and Pargan drove us back to the estate. Once again, Milliardo seemed to monopolize Duo's time, which I thought was singularly rude, considering he was supposed to be working. After all, he was our wedding planner—not Mill's latest conquest—yet. But I had no idea how to make sure he never became one, short of starting a fistfight with my future brother-in-law, which didn't seem like a viable option just yet.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: Yeah, this update took a few days...this is the third draft...it fought me.

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Thirty: And Eating It Too

Duo's Point of View

The moment I got to feed Heero wedding cake, I truly and deeply wished everyone else in that bakery would just disappear—Jacques included. Watching the play of emotions on Heero's face as he closed his eyes and let me slip the piece of cake between those perfect lips, I could've just moaned with delight. He was gorgeous—no less gorgeous than the day I'd coaxed him into petting a horse.

And I swear, when he returned the little gesture with the cake, and I got a bit forward and actually licked his fingertip, for a second there, I thought I saw a trace of—something. Desire? Attraction? I have no idea what it was, because I turned away before I lost control and did something stupid like lean in and kiss him right in front of his fiancée.

I knew right then that I was in really big trouble. I wanted him so badly it hurt. And I've never, ever lusted after a heterosexual guy that way. Never. I had no idea why I was so drawn to him, but I finally recognized the warning signs. And about the only cure for that was to behave myself and hope we finished planning the wedding before he caught on that I was lusting after him.

Okay, maybe that wasn't a "cure." Maybe I was hopelessly hooked for life, and he'd haunt my dreams until the day I died. But at least I could try to delay _his_ realization of how much I wanted him. Sure as shit, once he did, I figured he wouldn't want to be friends any more—assuming he didn't just kill me on the spot.

Milliardo was a pretty good diversion. He was handsome, articulate, charming, and obviously rich. He had so much going for him I kind of wondered why he was unattached. But that was really none of my business. Well, it was if he was trying to score with me; but so far we'd just flirted a bit and made small talk. Generally, it takes more than that to get me into bed on a first date. During my clubbing days, it had taken about three vodkas on the rocks. Bad Duo.

But didn't I say I'd lost interest in the one-night stands? Wasn't I looking for something a bit more substantial? I know Quatre had seen it before I did. But he's a singularly perceptive little twit, while I'm a stubborn-as-a-mule bonehead.

The trouble was, after watching Heero out of the corner of my eyes all day, I was horny as hell. Yeah, I know—that was crudely put. But there's no other way to sum it up. Like I said, I'd begun to admit my attraction to Heero, at least to myself. And various bodily parts were in complete agreement.

I tried to turn my desire for Heero in Milliardo's direction, hoping maybe it was just sexual deprivation that was making me want a guy I couldn't have. And I had a feeling I could have Milliardo, if I chose to. But he didn't make my breath catch in my throat the way Heero did. And I didn't get chills down my spine when he said my name. Only Heero evoked that kind of response from me.

Besides, there was that moment in the kitchen when Heero had been trying to tell me something about Mill, and Relena interrupted, which left me wondering what Heero had wanted me to know about my blind date. I was pretty sure he wasn't married or anything, since Relena would surely not have set me up with him if he were. And I knew he was gay. So what was left?

I mean, I could already tell he was a smooth-talker…probably had a list of lovers a mile long. So I wasn't seriously thinking he'd want to pursue a long-term relationship. Did Heero think I was? That might explain the way he kept hinting that there was something I should know.

I was tempted to just speak up and tell him to relax. In spite of a certain physical attraction, I wasn't planning on pursuing Milliardo. Maybe if I just wanted a quick fuck I would've, but hadn't I just gone through a whole bunch of introspection and decided I wanted to remember what it felt like to be in love again? Wasn't I going to hold out for more than plain old lust?

_It satisfies a need. _I'd said that to Quatre to justify all the one-night stands and short flings since Alex died. And it was partly true. Sometimes having a warm body next to you at night is the most important thing in the world. And it doesn't much matter that you'll wake up alone, so long as you have that contact for a few hours.

But it never took the place of seeing Solo or Alex lying next to me when the sun came up, and knowing they'd be there when I was sick, or hurt, or just lonely. All the one-night stands in the world couldn't give me back _that_ feeling. And I wanted it so badly I could taste it.

So why was I pining over an engaged, heterosexual guy? I sure as hell wasn't going to get what I wanted there. Was I?

* * *

We were wrapping things up at Jacques' place, when he came flitting out from the kitchen with a white cake box in hand, smiling mysteriously. "Duo! I have a little something for you, mon ami." 

He shoved the box into my hands and I looked quizzically at him.

He leaned in close enough to whisper in my ear. "You always love Jacques' rum cake, non?"

I almost melted on the spot. "God, yes!" I loved his rum cake more than almost anything, except maybe those mocha sundaes Howard made. I also knew he usually got a pretty penny for his specialty cakes. "Oh, Jacques, I couldn't…" Right. I knew he was gonna insist.

"But I insist!" he crooned, giving me a peck on the cheek. "You bring such wonderful customers." He eyed my guests, his dark gaze lingering on Heero just a bit too long.

I leaned in as close as he had. "Off limits, Jacques," I whispered. "I got dibs." _Yeah, in my dreams…_

He looked askance at me and then burst out laughing. "Ah, you jest!" Still laughing aloud, apparently vastly amused, he headed back into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Milliardo asked, suddenly standing directly behind me, though I didn't hear him walk up.

"Jacques has an eye for handsome men," I shrugged. "As if you couldn't tell _that_ the minute we walked in."

He chuckled warmly. "Should I be jealous?"

I gave him one of my completely unreadable looks. "You have nothing to be jealous of, Mill."

I almost laughed at the wary, slightly puzzled look on his face. Yeah. My reply could've meant "No need to be jealous, because Jacques is just a friend," or it could just as easily have meant "You have no right to be jealous of me at all." Then again, it might have meant "You're so damned hot that there is no guy in the world that could compete, and so there's no need to be jealous." And I could see all those possible answers swirling around in Milliardo's head, as I happily carried my treasured cake box out to the limo.

Heero got the door for me, and for once I didn't mind, since I was carrying my rum cake as carefully as if it were the crown jewels.

"What's in the box?" he asked.

"Jacques' world famous rum cake," I sighed blissfully.

Heero gave me an almost teasing look. "Thought you gave up alcohol," he said in an undertone.

"My promise to Quat didn't cover culinary usage," I said with a smirk, wanting to just drown in the blue of his eyes as he slid in next to me.

Milliardo ended up sitting opposite me, sliding a rather cool glance to his future brother-in-law. "Your friend Jacques is quite a remarkable chef."

_Heh. Still fishing to find out whether I ever dated him, eh?_

"If he makes the cake for Relena's wedding, people will rave about it," I promised. "Jacques is _very_ talented." I know it was cruel, but Mill was so easy to bait.

Dropping the subject of the good-looking chef, Milliardo turned the conversation towards other things, such as the art business, and how he'd gotten interested in it because he and his sister had been dragged around the globe a lot by their international-diplomat parents.

I suppose I could've trumped their "deprived" childhood by talking about living in an alley and eating out of a dumpster; but I figured Relena might pass out if I ever told her what it was really like to grow up on L2. She'd been horrified enough at my mention of the place. So I kept quiet, let Milliardo carry the conversation, and tried to unobtrusively enjoy the view of Heero's messy hair falling across his forehead as he stared out the window. I just wished he'd sat as close to me as Mill did. Bad, _bad _Duo.

* * *

When we got back to the estate, Pargan dropped us at the front walk. I made sure not to forget my precious cargo of rum cake in the limo. There was no way in Hell Pargan was gonna end up with my special dessert. 

Milliardo wanted to show me the Rolls Royce before he left, so he took the valet aside and sent him to fetch the Jag, while Heero, Relena, and I walked over to look at the fancy machine parked by the garage.

Milliardo joined us a moment later, and proceeded to expound at some length on the virtues of the expensive automobile. Relena lost interest in the luxurious features of the car rather quickly, and tugged at Heero's arm, giving her brother and me a sly little smile. "C'mon, Heero. Let's go inside and leave these two to trade phone numbers."

He looked at me with a scowl, sliding a brief glare to Milliardo. "Uh, when's the next planning session, Duo?"

"Mmm…gonna have to wait until next week," I told him. "We've done most of the long-term planning, except I'm still waiting for Silvia to give me a firm date for the use of Romefeller. But you need to think about where you two are going to take dance lessons."

"Dance lessons?"

I may have been mistaken, but I think Heero's face had gone pale at the mention of dancing. I gave him a wicked smirk. "Yeah, 'Ro. You gotta dance at your wedding, man. And trust me, you'll want to look good when you waltz with Mrs. Yuy for the first time as man and wife." _God, why did I feel such a pang of jealousy when I said that?_ _I had no right to be jealous. Envious, yes...jealous, no. _

"I don't dance," he said flatly.

"We'll fix that!" Relena cooed, wrapping her hand more firmly around his forearm. "Now, c'mon inside, Heero."

They walked away, and I sighed, shaking my head at Milliardo. "She'll have her work cut out for her."

He shook his head slightly. "Heero's remarkably graceful. He does karate, you know."

Oh, yes, I knew. And I still was tempted to sigh wistfully over the fact that he hadn't let me watch him spar with Wufei. They'd have been breathtaking together.

Before I could open my mouth and say something stupid about how hot he'd look in sweats and a tank top, the valet jogged up to tell us the Jag wouldn't start.

Milliardo tsked at that, and then promptly offered me a ride home...a chance to see if the Rolls' performance matched its looks.

"Oh…not necessary," I assured him. "I can call Quatre."

"I wouldn't hear of it." He fixed the valet with a stern glare. "I suggest you call my sister's usual mechanic and make sure he's here first thing in the morning."

"Of course, sir."

"And arrange a driver to take the car to Mister Maxwell's address after it's fixed?"

"Certainly." The man gave a little bow, and dashed off before I could protest.

"You really didn't need to have him go to so much trouble," I said, starting to chafe a little at the overly solicitous way Milliardo was treating me. "I could look under the hood myself, and probably fix the problem."

I only got a patronizing look for my trouble. "Duo, a Jaguar isn't a knock-around vehicle," Milliardo drawled gently. "It's a finely-tuned machine that requires professional care. Please, let's leave it to the experts."

I was about to argue again, but I noticed that Relena had stopped at the door to the estate, slipping both arms around Heero's neck and standing on tiptoe for a lingering kiss. I felt a painful twist in my gut at the sight, wondering if his lips would still taste like wedding cake and milk. God, I'd have given anything to trade places with her at that moment.

I tore my gaze away, and as I turned around, I caught Milliardo watching me.

Shit. He'd seen my reaction, and I didn't delude myself into thinking he couldn't interpret my expression.

"Yes, he _is _stunning, isn't he?" commented the blonde with a small, conspiratorial smile.

"Uh…" _No way out of this one, Duo…the brother of the bride just saw you drooling over the groom._

"Do you think you're the only one who ever looked at Yuy that way?" Milliardo continued almost gently, putting my mind a little more at ease with his understanding tone. "When Relena first brought him home, I wanted nothing more than to steal him right out from under her."

I managed a wry smile at that, knowing the same thought had crossed my mind. Psh—yeah right. Crossed it? Try "lodged in it permanently." For the first time I looked at Milliardo as something of an ally; like I didn't have to be quite so on guard around him. "Too bad for you he's straight."

The handsome man shrugged nonchalantly. "He _thinks_ he is. All I'd need is one night to convince him otherwise."

My jaw dropped at the cool confidence in his voice, and I turned a startled gaze to his elegant, smug face. "Rather sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," he said, looking me squarely in the eye. "Now, how about letting me buy you dinner and drive you home? I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Remember when I said I liked assertive men? Well, I have to admit, Mill's attitude was a definite turn-on. And the longer I spent in his company, the more my poor neglected libido was gaining the upper hand. "It must be way out of your way," I demurred.

He gave an almost feral grin. "I have a feeling it will be worth every minute of my time."

Aw, fuck. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? And persuasive. I knew what he wanted, and that it'd be a huge mistake—but unfortunately, part of me wanted it too. My glance strayed again to see what Heero and Relena were doing. _Yeah, go ahead and torture yourself, Maxwell. You know you want him—and she's got him. Get an eyeful and eat your heart out!_

Relena was just stepping into the house, but Heero had turned and looked back, seeing the valet trotting away, and no sign of the Jag. "Is there a problem, Duo?" he called, heading down the walkway towards us.

"The Jag won't start," I told him with a shrug. "Milliardo offered me a ride back to my apartment."

"Of course he did," came the faintly snide response. Heero fixed an almost menacing look on his brother-in-law-to-be. "Are you coming back after you drop Duo off, or heading home?"

Whoa…wait a minute. I hadn't accepted the offer just yet.

Milliardo smirked a little. "I won't be back tonight, Heero."

There was a message in that exchange that I couldn't quite decipher, but it brought a blaze of anger to Heero's deep blue eyes. "Damn it, Mill…"

The handsome blonde gave a bland smile and an arrogant shrug. "Yuy, I promise I won't do anything to alienate my sister's wedding planner."

Alienate me? What the hell did Heero expect his future brother-in-law to do? And why did he seem to think I couldn't take care of myself? And, by the way, what did Mill think _he_ was gonna do?

"Look, Heero…it's no big deal. It's just a ride home. And it's got nothing to do with you, okay?"

He gave me an almost hurt look, as if I'd somehow offended him. "If your car won't start, it certainly _does _have to do with me. You're out here working for me, and I'd be happy to drive you home myself. It wouldn't be much farther to the penthouse for me."

"I really don't want to be a bother," I insisted. _And if you drive me home, I'll have that much more time to make a fool out of myself by admitting I'm attracted to you. _I wanted him so badly right then I thought for sure it showed on my face. I was afraid if I spent any more time in his company that evening, I might say it out loud.

"Yuy, Relena's waiting," Milliardo reminded him in an almost mocking tone, gesturing towards the house. "And after being allowed to enjoy Duo's company all day, I'd be truly _delighted_ to take him home."

Heero turned on the other man with a perfectly deadly glare. "Yes, I'm sure you would!"

I know I said I like assertive men—but this was getting to be just a bit much. "If you both don't just back the fuck off, I'll call a cab!" I snapped, glaring at them. I picked up my cake box, and nodded towards the parking area where the Jag was sitting. "How 'bout we go see what's wrong with my baby, and maybe _neither_ of you will have to give me a ride home."

"I don't mind!" Milliardo insisted.

I didn't wait to hear how Heero argued with that statement. I just stalked down the driveway to the Jag, setting my cake in the passenger seat and then walking around and popping the hood.

Heero and Mill had followed me, still arguing about whose responsibility it was to get me home. I was fed up with both of them by that point.

So I took off my good jacket, tossing it onto the stone wall by the driveway, rolled up my sleeves, and leaned over the engine, giving it a quick look. And there, right under my nose, was the problem staring me in the face. The distributor cap was loose. Or should I say, it had been loosened, since there was no way it would have magically popped off on its own.

I could only think of one person who might have wanted that car not to start...the one who kept offering to take me home...the one who wanted to buy me dinner along the way. It wasn't the first time someone had tried the old "car won't start" trick on me; but it infuriated me nonetheless.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" I put the distributor back in place, snapping the clips that held it secure. And then I turned to Milliardo, barely resisting the urge to punch his goddamned lights out. "I gotta admit, Mill, you got a fuckin' set of balls," I snarled, resorting to L2 street talk as the most satisfying way to express my rage. "You think having some shit-for-brains valet pull the distributor is enough to stop L2 street trash? Or did you just think since I _am_ from L2, you could buy me dinner and fuck me the rest of the night? I'm not that cheap, asshole!"

He was gaping at me like I'd grown a second head, and I thought Heero's jaw would scrape the ground; his mouth was open that wide.

"Why don't you two just go fuck each other?" I suggested, slamming the hood, hopping into the Jag and firing up the engine. I could tell by the squealing of the tires as I accelerated out of there, that I left a cloud of smoke and a trail of skid marks.

And y'know what? It felt really, really good.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: For those of you who've been planning Milliardo's demise…he's not all bad…

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Thirty One: Tempers

Heero's Point of View

As the Jaguar pulled out of the driveway, tires squealing, I turned a vicious glare on Milliardo. "You stupid, fucking son of a bitch!"

He shook his head stubbornly. "Yuy, I swear I didn't have the valet mess with the car. Do I look that stupid—or that desperate?"

"Where Duo's concerned, I'd put nothing past you!" I snarled back.

"I don't have to shanghai my dates!"

"Dates as classy as Duo? Sure you do! I'm just glad he was smart enough to see through your childish game."

Let me say, at this point, Mill had a good four or five inches and twenty or thirty pounds on me, but I was ready to deck him for the way he'd tried to play Duo…and even more for how much he embarrassed me in front of him. It was bad enough Duo was mad at Milliardo; but he was pissed at me, too.

"If I want to seduce Duo Maxwell, I can damn well do it without stooping to trickery," he growled back at me.

"I told you to stay away from him and I meant it!"

Apparently having heard all the shouting, Relena came walking down the path to the garage, frowning questioningly at us. "Mill? Heero? What's wrong?"

"Your slimy brother had someone loosen the distributor cap on Duo's car so he could sucker him into accepting a ride home in the Sex-mobile," I snapped out icily, and if looks could kill, both Mill and I would have been in critical condition by then, the way we were glaring at one another.

Relena's mouth made a little "oh" and she glanced at the driveway. "Where's Duo?"

"He left," growled Milliardo.

"Thank God!" I exploded. "Duo's not stupid enough to fall for childish shit like that."

"I tell you, Yuy. I had nothing to do with it!" Milliardo insisted. "Maybe Pargan has the hots for your pretty wedding planner and was hoping you'd send him home in the limo."

Relena giggled nervously. "Come on. It can't be that bad. Duo wasn't really angry, was he?"

"No, actually I think livid would be a more appropriate word," I told her. "Or perhaps furious." Yeah, considering he'd told Mill and me to go fuck each other. And, by the way, I don't think I'd ever heard such a non-stop string of profanity out of Duo's mouth. I mean, he'd throw in a colorful curse when the occasion warranted it, but he really tore Milliardo a new one. Me, too, for that matter. And, by the way—ouch!

"For Heaven's sake," she huffed. "At the very least he should have been flattered if he thought that Mill was interested enough to want to spend more time with him."

"Well he wasn't," I spat coldly.

Relena sighed deeply, turning and heading for the house. "Come on in for tea," she suggested. "And don't feel too badly, Mill. You're probably better off not bedding someone from the streets of L2."

Both Milliardo and I were on Relena's heels in an instant.

"Goddamnit, Relena, I told you not to insult Duo because of where he's from!" I snarled.

"What do you mean 'better off?'" Milliardo spoke up. "'Lena, he was gorgeous! Better than you described…and delightfully charming. Damn it, I _wanted_ him!"

"Well you can't fucking _have_ him!" I snapped absently, part of my anger still directed at Relena. "And Relena, I swear if you don't stop making cracks about L2—."

"Oh stop it both of you!" she exploded, throwing her hands in the air. "_I_ did it—all right? Me. I had Walter tell the valet to make sure the Jag wouldn't run this afternoon."

Milliardo and I both turned on Relena, cornering her just inside the foyer of the house.

"What do you mean—?"

"Do you know what you've done?"

"You stupid, meddling idiot!"

"If he quits—!"

"Oh, relax!" she huffed irritably. "He won't quit. We have a contract. And besides, if he thinks it was Mill who did it, he has no reason to quit." She headed for the terrace, and her brother and I both tagged along, not done chewing her out for her childish manipulations.

"How about the fact that you introduced them?" I pointed out.

She gave a small, smug smile. "As Duo pointed out, Walter was the one who actually introduced them…"

"Then how about the fact that he'll never give me the time of day again?" demanded Milliardo. "You went to all the trouble to 'fix us up' and then blew it by going overboard! You _stupid_ girl!"

I resisted the impulse to slap her for her flippant attitude. "Goddamnit, Relena, you can't just fuck with people like that!"

She sat on one of the plush lawn chairs, tossing her hair over a shoulder, looking irritatingly complacent.

Milliardo was pacing angrily, no doubt unhappy that he'd missed out on the conquest of a lifetime. "I'm going to call him and tell him what you did, Relena. I won't have him thinking I'd stoop so low…"

"As if you _wouldn't_ stoop so low?" I sneered.

"Would you two just relax?" Relena demanded. "Why are you fighting? He'll get over it. He's from—."

"Don't say it!" I snapped, turning a perfectly livid glare on her. "Or I swear to God, Relena, I'll go back to the penthouse and stay there until you apologize to him personally."

"As if—," she scoffed.

"Yuy's right!" Milliardo interjected, though I neither needed nor wanted his help. "Duo's being from L2 is irrelevant. He's gorgeous."

She turned an affronted look his way. "Mill, you can't seriously think I'd have introduced you to Duo if I'd known where he came from. He's not good enough for you."

"Why not?" I cut in, so incensed by her stubbornness that I couldn't hold my tongue. "He was good enough for _you _after you had a few drinks."

"He _told_ you?" she demanded.

"Told you what?" Milliardo asked.

"He didn't have to," I said vaguely, ignoring Mill's question and focusing on Relena. "You all but told me yourself—and when I confronted him about it, he was honest with me, which is more than I can say for you!"

"So now you'd take his word over mine?" she demanded.

"Yes, I would," I retorted. "He's not the one who sabotaged someone's car just to fix her brother up."

"I was doing him a favor," she huffed. "He's gay and from L2—it's not like he could do better."

"Y'know what?" I snarled. "I'm out of here. Call me when you grow a conscience," I suggested, turning away and heading for the door.

"Heero!"

I ignored Relena's miffed-sounding yell, and stalked down the hallway towards the foyer, only to nearly bump into Walter, who was carrying a jacket folded neatly over one arm.

"Mister Yuy, sir. Mister Maxwell left his jacket by the garage. Pargan just brought it in."

"I'll take that," Milliardo volunteered, walking up from behind me and taking the jacket from Walter. "I'd be happy to drop it off to Mister Maxwell, when I apologize for my sister's foolishness."

I snatched it back out of his hand. "You'll do no such thing! You stay the hell away from Duo!"

"It's a free country, Yuy. I'll go where I please," Milliardo said curtly.

I shoved the jacket back into Walter's hands. "Hang this in the hall closet. I'll let Duo know it's here and find out when and where he'd like it dropped off."

"Very good, sir," he said with a puzzled glance between Milliardo and me. Refraining from comment, he took the jacket and walked quickly away.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't return Duo's jacket?" asked my future brother-in-law, giving me a narrow look.

"You barely know Duo. There's no _reason_ for you to take his jacket to him, except that you want to get in his pants."

"Of course I do. So do you."

I gaped at him, wondering how he knew something I was still trying not to admit to myself. "You—you don't know what you're talking about!" I managed rather weakly. "I'm not gay!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Then explain why you're so bent on keeping me away from him."

"Because he's a nice guy, and he deserves someone who's not just out for a good time."

"And who says I am?"

"Your track record, Mill. It's not exactly a shining example of commitment." Come to think of it, Relena and her brother were two peas in a pod.

"Perhaps it's time I changed that."

"Not with Duo," I asserted. "You can't just make him an experiment in fidelity for you!"

"And if I said I had genuine feelings for him, and that I wanted to pursue a long-term relationship? Would that change your mind?"

"No. First you'd have to prove you'd changed your ways, and I don't think you can do that, Mill! Besides, you don't even know him well enough to _know _what kind of relationship you want with him."

He gave a wry snort. "Face it, Yuy. You don't want me with him because you want him for yourself."

My fist took him squarely in the jaw, sending him staggering back a few steps. But once he shook it off, he gave me an infuriating smirk. "Hit a little too close to the mark, did I?"

"Drop it, Milliardo."

"If you want him, Yuy, you'd better make a move, or be prepared to get in line," he warned.

Make a move? Was he actually suggesting I go after Duo when he knew damned well I was engaged to his sister?

His smiled turned almost teasing. "Then again, what was it he said as he was leaving? Not a bad idea at all, was it?"

I had to think for a minute, and when I recalled Duo's parting words, I know I blushed crimson. "You've _got_ to be joking."

"Fair's fair," shrugged Milliardo. "'Lena hit on your wedding planner—what's wrong with her brother hitting on you?"

Mill had always been a quick study. And clearly my little tirade at Relena had alerted him to the fact that she'd tried something with Duo. But to suggest that it gave _him_ the right to hit on me—?

"I have to get out of here," I muttered, turning sharply in the direction Walter had gone. I made it out to the garage and into my car before I realized my hands were shaking. Damn it! Milliardo was right. At least about one thing. I _did_ want Duo for myself. All the rationalizing about how Milliardo wasn't good enough for him was just that—rationalizing. I wouldn't have been happy seeing _anyone_ with Duo.

How unfair was that? I was engaged. Duo was my wedding planner. And to top it all off, he had no idea I might be interested in another guy—he thought we were friends. I couldn't exploit his trust by hitting on him. I couldn't even formulate words to tell him how I felt, because it was so wrong in so many ways.

I needed to talk to Wufei. My blunt-as-a-rock friend always seemed to be able to help me sort through my confusion. Surely he'd be able to guide me through this. He always knew what to do. In fact, usually he beat me over the head with what I should do. Why not now, when I needed help the most? I felt a little euphoric rush of hope that if I bared my soul to my closest friend, he'd be able to tell me exactly what to do about my rapidly deteriorating situation.

* * *

When I got to his place, Wufei was sitting out on the porch railing, leaning lazily back against one of the posts, as if he'd been waiting there just for me. 

"How'd you know I was coming?" I asked as I walked up the sidewalk, calmer than when I'd left the estate, but in no less inner turmoil.

"Relena called Sally to rant about something. From the small part of the conversation I overheard, I figured you'd come here," Wufei said with a shrug. "Now, could I get your version of things? Sally only gave me an overview of what she got, and Relena tends to have a somewhat—skewed—perspective."

I climbed the steps and took a seat on the top one, turned sideways so I was facing Wufei. "Did she mention that she invited Milliardo to join us for the day?"

He winced just slightly. "She might have said something of the sort." He quirked an eyebrow at me. "How did that go?"

"I-I don't really know. They seemed to get along okay."

"I meant, how did _you _feel about it?"

"About—?"

"Seeing Duo fixed up with Relena's brother."

"How did I _feel_?"

He fixed a stern look on me with those intense onyx eyes. "For Christ's sake, Yuy, you're having wet dreams over the guy. Don't tell me you could watch him parade around with Milliardo and feel nothing!"

"I'm not having—if I did, it was your fault for putting the idea in my head!" I snapped defensively.

"You're a grown man, Heero. I can't make you think something. I can only tell you what I observed about your behavior. Now, why is it that having Relena try to fix Duo up bothers you so much?"

"Milliardo isn't good enough for Duo," I said flatly. "I've told you what kind of a playboy he is. And you know Duo's history—he can't possibly want to be another notch on Milliardo Peacecraft's bedpost."

"Maybe after two failed engagements he'd rather have sex than relationships," Wufei shrugged, clearly playing Devil's advocate.

"You wouldn't say that if you heard how he talks about them."

"Them?"

"Solo and Alex. They meant the world to him. And he misses those relationships so much it's just—heartbreaking."

Wufei's eyebrows rose a bit higher. "I don't recall him talking about his fiancés at the bar last week." Then a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "When did you see him again?"

"Last night. We had Chinese take-out at the beach," I admitted. "We talked. That's _all _we did."

My friend was grinning far too much for it to be innocent amusement.

"What?" I demanded, scowling at him.

"Just—wondering if you might've changed your answer to one of Duo's twenty questions," he smirked.

"You're an asshole, 'Fei," I snarled. "And no! We did not have sex on a beach you small-minded prick!"

"Did you think about it?"

"What if I did?"

"Then you ought to ask yourself why you thought of it," came the infuriatingly calm reply.

"Because he's fucking gorgeous, 'Fei, remember?"

"I know _you_ do. You've mentioned it often enough. Often enough that it's about time you faced up to the attraction you have for him."

"I've faced up to it," I said hotly. "It's just that I don't know what I can do about it. He's—I'm—already engaged." I rubbed my forehead wearily. "I don't even know if I'm gay, or bi, or just the most fucked-up individual ever. But I feel like if I don't do anything…if I never say anything…I'll be making a huge mistake." I looked up pleadingly. "What should I do?"

There. I threw myself on Wufei's mercy; begged for his advice.

He drew a slow breath, wrinkling his forehead in thought. "Well…damned if I know."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: Long chapter…I tried to divide it, but couldn't fit Heero's POV in the middle. And I know longer is better anyway.

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Thirty Two: Blame the Rum Cake

Duo's Point of View

I slammed into my apartment, still steaming over the whole incident at the Peacecraft Estate. I couldn't believe Milliardo had pulled such an underhanded stunt. And just about the time I'd decided he might be worth a second date, too.

Okay, you probably couldn't call that a first date. But it was _something_. And he was a fine-looking guy. I'd begun to think that maybe if we got together without Heero around to completely distract me, I might get to like Mill a little. I mean, he was no Heero Yuy, but he _was_ devastatingly handsome. And I _was_ pathetically horny.

Hell, back in my clubbing days, I'd have had the gorgeous blonde hunk out of that expensive silk shirt before we got to last names. Heh. But that was then and this was now. The new, improved, _sober_ Duo Maxwell wasn't going to jump into bed with a guy based on nothing but looks.

I wasn't entirely sure I liked the new Duo Maxwell. I know for sure my libido fucking hated him. Yeah—to the point where it was making him pine for straight engaged guys. Shit, but I was messed up.

I opened the box from Jacques, and the tangy smell of rum cake filled my little kitchenette. Mmmm…boy, did I want to toss the cake and just go for the rum! I picked at a corner of the cake, tasting it, and realized that when Jacques makes rum cake, he really makes _rum_ cake. Okay, this could be a good thing. I cut a slice, setting it onto a plate, and poured a glass of milk to go with it.

Of course, pouring milk made me think of Heero. Again, recall what a messed-up individual I was. I'd been kind of flattered when Heero argued with Milliardo about who should bring me home, at least up until they both pissed me off. It made me feel like he wanted to be around me—like he enjoyed my company a fraction as much as I enjoyed his. And as pathetic as it was, I wanted his friendship more than anything…more than a hot guy like Mill…more than all the one-night stands in the world.

To tell you the truth, hanging around with Heero as a pal was more satisfying than any relationship I'd had since Alex. None of the short, steamy affairs I'd dabbled in had given me even a fraction of the pleasure and satisfaction I got out of sharing Chinese take-out with Heero on a deserted beach. That had been…fun. Perfect. Well, _almost _perfect.

I'd finished my slab of rum cake and helped myself to a second during my internal rambling; so I put the plate in the sink, thinking about taking a hot shower and maybe getting a good night's sleep. Yeah, I know I missed dinner. But I'd been in no mood to eat after the scene at the estate. And the rum cake was filling enough that it'd tide me over.

I trudged to my bedroom, kicking my shoes and socks off, and starting to unbutton my shirt.

Naturally, the doorbell rang.

"Fuck!" I muttered concisely, figuring it was probably Quatre coming to tell me more about how perfect Trowa was, or to cross-examine me about the previous night's outing with Heero. But it wasn't.

When I opened the door to my apartment and saw Milliardo there, I immediately tried to slam it in his face. But he'd anticipated that move and stuck one elegantly-clad foot in the door.

"Move it or lose it, Mill!" I warned, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. "Or we can stand here like this until the cops arrive."

"I didn't mess with your car, Duo. Relena did!" he blurted hastily, obviously seeing my finger in place to dial 9-1-1.

I paused, considering whether to believe his hasty confession, and then raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Sure you two weren't in on it together?"

He shook his head. "You can call Heero if you like. You know he wouldn't lie about it." He gave a slightly sheepish smile that was actually quite charming on the usually-arrogant face, and rubbed his chin. "He thought I did it, too."

Was that a _bruise_ on his jaw?

"We were in the middle of a rather heated discussion on the subject when my dear sister decided to confess."

So that _was_ a bruise on his jaw. I couldn't help smirking. "Heero _hit_ you?"

"Er—yes. But not because of your car. We had another little tiff involving, uh, Relena, and I said the wrong thing."

"Ah, I see." I sighed. So Heero was defending Relena's honor—not mine. _Well, duh! They __are__ engaged, fool._ "Well—I guess I owe you an apology," I added, realizing with a sudden blush that I'd wrongly accused the guy of sabotaging my car just to make me accept a ride home. I relaxed my hold on the door, allowing it to swing open, while I stuck my cell phone back in my pocket.

He smiled graciously. "Not at all."

"No—seriously. I accused you of being an underhanded bastard, Mill." I was gradually becoming mortified that I'd had the gall to suggest Milliardo was so enchanted by my company that he'd have the valet disable my car just so he could have the opportunity to drive me home. _Conceited much?_

"Don't give it another thought," he said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Right," I scoffed. "Mill—I was completely out of line."

"Duo—."

"No, seriously," I said quickly, cutting him off. "I was totally in the wrong. I mean, talk about arrogant! I was so quick to assume you'd do something sly and deceitful…that you'd go to so much trouble just to spend an extra hour with—mmph!"

Yeah. Milliardo sure knew how to shut me up, sliding one arm gently around my waist and leaning in for a quick, preemptive kiss. And what a kiss it was!

I had to admit, Milliardo knew how to kiss. Really, really well. And the things he was doing with his hands during that kiss led me to believe he knew how to do a lot of other things really well, too.

We came up for air, with me nearly breathless, and panting against his mouth. "God, Mill—."

"Apology accepted," he said gently.

I managed a weak smile. "You sure know how to forgive a guy."

A decidedly smug, wicked smirk touched those very talented lips. "I take it that met with your approval."

"Fuck yes!" I replied enthusiastically.

His smirk widened into a grin. "The two words I was most hoping to hear from you, Duo."

I couldn't help blushing—but Milliardo probably didn't notice, since he was busy kissing me again, and I think those dazzling blue eyes of his were closed. I know mine were, as I enjoyed the purely tactile sensation of his skillful hands and tongue and…_God_, the man was hot!

When he let me up for air again, he quirked a devilish smile at me. "So, are you going to invite me in?"

Ah—the million dollar question. In where? My apartment? My pants? My bed?

I had a feeling it was "all of the above," and I should send him on his way. But shit, I'd been such an ass; I thought the least I could do was offer him a cup of coffee or something.

When I hesitated, he smiled reassuringly. "I promise to behave, Duo. In spite of the bad impression my sister's games have given you, I'm not a total cad."

He had a point. It wasn't fair to judge him for what his misguided sister had done. "Um—sure. C'mon in," I said, stepping back so he could precede me into the apartment. "Can I get you something to drink? I, uh, don't keep any alcohol in the house—but I've got juice, soda, coffee or tea.

His lips twitched in a thoughtful smirk. "Funny, I rather thought you tasted like—rum."

"Oh…the cake." I could feel a blush on my face again. "Jacques makes a hell of a rum cake."

"Coffee would be nice," he told me. "I've got a long drive home tonight."

Now, the suspicious part of my mind suggested he was fishing for an invitation to spend the night—but having misjudged him once, I was hesitant to jump to any conclusions. I mean, why question his motives when, so far, he'd been nothing but gracious to me? Even the kiss in the hallway, while devastatingly hot, was at the same time restrained. Not that I thought he'd say "no" if I invited him to stay. I'm not _that _naïve. At this point it was pretty clear he was leaving the next move up to me.

So I showed him into the living room and went to the kitchenette to start coffee. "You may as well make yourself comfortable," I urged. "It'll take a few minutes." I quickly set up the coffee maker, glancing over the counter to see him settled at the end of the couch, one arm draped elegantly across the back. "Y'know, you didn't have to come all the way out here just to clear up our, er, misunderstanding," I said, sparing myself the indignity of calling it "my massive fuck-up."

"Actually, I came to return the jacket you left behind," he said, holding it up with his other hand. I hadn't even noticed that the garment he'd had casually draped over one arm looked very familiar. But then, he'd done plenty to distract me.

Could I make any more blunders in one day, I wondered? "Now I owe you apologies _and_ thanks."

"I'd settle for coffee and another taste of that cake," he said smoothly.

I found myself wondering if he meant he wanted some cake, or another kiss. But I had a hunch I knew the answer.

Nonetheless, I cut two slices of the rich, rum-soaked cake, and when I carried our coffee out to the couch, I brought them along.

Milliardo smiled rather wistfully at the sight of the cake, looking up at me with a frank, appraising look. "I see you took me literally."

I grinned back cheekily, beginning to feel a little more in control of the situation. "Maybe I just wanted to see if it tastes as good on _your_ lips."

Ah, finally! I got a blush out of the ever-so suave guy. "You'll have your chance, if you want it," he promised, sipping his coffee, and digging into the cake with an appreciative moan at the first taste. "It _is_ divine," he asserted. "Though frankly, I liked it better on you."

Well, since he was being so candid, I thought I could do the same. "Y'know, Mill, you don't have to try quite so hard," I told him. "Now that it's just you and me here, I don't mind admitting you're very good-looking. And if your sister hadn't played stupid games, and you'd just asked me to have dinner with you, I probably would have."

A fleeting scowl crossed his face, and he shook his head. "I love my sister dearly, but I'll be the first to admit she's used to getting her own way…a little too much, if you catch my drift."

I laughed aloud. "Mill—I've been planning her wedding. Trust me, I know how spoiled she can be." That thought brought a frown, as I recalled how little Heero had been allowed to choose about their nuptials.

"Well this time she went a bit too far. Introducing us was one thing, but messing with a man's car—!"

We both laughed at that, and it got easier between us as I realized Milliardo didn't have some kind of slanted picture of his sister. He knew her faults and wasn't afraid to point them out.

"I'd still like a ride in the Jag some day," he added hopefully.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

* * *

How we went from eating rum cake and drinking coffee, commiserating about the difficulties in dealing with Relena, to making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers at a movie is still a mystery to me. But I blame the rum cake. Seriously. It's what started the flirting and the innuendo, and frankly Jacques must have used enough liquor in it to float a battleship. 

But once we got past our little hesitations and inhibitions (courtesy of the rum cake) I kind of lost track of everything except Milliardo's lips and hands and—_God _the man could kiss!

And not _just _kiss. Milliardo Peacecraft was a talented man. Between the heated, tongue-twisting kisses and the slide of those elegant fingers through my hair and down my neck to the buttons on my shirt, I was pretty well convinced it had been way too long since I had sex—and that it was high time to rectify that situation. I know that was foremost on my mind when I pulled him with me so we were lying down instead of sitting up.

And it was for damn sure all I could think about when he paused for a moment, running his fingers lightly along my bangs and asked if I wanted him to stop. I think the way I grabbed his collar and pulled him back into a kiss pretty much gave him his answer.

As he momentarily let me up for air while continuing to press heated, urgent kisses along my jaw and neck, he murmured "—please—" which was always a turn-on for me. There's nothing like a strong, assertive man begging for permission to drive you crazy with pleasure. "God—so delicious—," he whispered, his kisses trailing down my throat as his fingers stroked through the fabric of my shirt. "May I?" He tugged gently at the top button, glancing up at me with such intensity in those pale blue eyes that I nearly melted on the spot.

"Fuck—yes!" I said again, way beyond caring how he took my words.

"My God," he sighed, proceeding to deftly unbutton my shirt and slide it off my shoulders. Then his hands slid down my chest, fingers tracing every curve of muscle, until I was trembling with delight.

Things progressed that way, with caresses, kisses, and whispered exclamations, until he'd made it to my waistband, and once _again_ paused to ask for permission to continue. I think, between pants and groans, I might've given it.

And then, of course, my fucking cell phone rang.

"Goddamnit!" I hissed, squirming to get a couple of fingers into my pocket to pull the offending device free. (Which was a task unto itself, considering how tight the front of my pants was.)

"Ignore it!" he urged…no, _pleaded_. "For God's sake, Duo—." I swear the man was nearly whimpering, and _damn_ but it drove me wild.

I made the mistake of glancing at the caller i.d. Yuy.

"Aw—shit." Seeing Heero's name on the phone made my heart skip a beat, and I couldn't resist the chance to hear his voice, even though the last thing I'd said to him had been pretty rude, even by my standards.

Milliardo muttered a curse as I rolled out from under him. "I gotta get this," I sighed, tugging futilely at my waistband to try to ease the pressure on my groin. I _so_ needed to get laid!

I walked over near the sliding doors to the balcony. "Maxwell," I answered quietly, my voice still ragged. I fucking sounded like I'd just run a marathon.

"Duo? Are you okay?"

"No, but I was getting there," I joked weakly.

"Huh?"

"I'm fine. What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for that scene in the driveway," he said.

"It's okay," I assured him. Hell, as smitten with him as I was, I'd have been hard-put to stay mad at him for more than five minutes.

"No, it's not. I was as bad as Milliardo. Worse, in fact. It had to look pretty dumb from your point of view." He paused as if trying to gather his thoughts. "I acted like a jealous idiot. But you need to understand about Mill. I was just worried if he gave you a ride home he might—."

"Might what?" I prompted when he stopped.

Milliardo had raised himself on one elbow, giving me an irritated and questioning look. "Who is it?" he mouthed in silent displeasure.

"Ah—just a sec, Mill." I turned my attention back to the phone. "Might what?" I repeated.

"He's _there_?" came a sharp, alarmed voice.

"Y-essss," I drawled out slowly, casually opening the door and stepping out onto the balcony for some privacy, sliding the door shut behind me. The cold night breeze made me gasp a little as it chilled my bare chest, taking away the heated flush in an instant.

"Why?" Heero barked out sharply.

"Uh—he came to bring my jacket," I said carefully. "And to explain the little mix-up we had."

"So why is he _still _there?"

Whoa. Good question. But somehow I didn't think my saying we'd had rum cake and coffee and moved on to making out was what Heero wanted to hear.

"I offered him coffee," I said, leaving off the rest. "C'mon, 'Ro. I'm outside now…what's this about?"

"Nothing," he said in a curiously flat, almost painful tone. "I-I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

I felt a blush color my cheeks. Goddamnit—Yuy knew exactly what he'd interrupted, and for some reason I felt a rush of guilt. "You didn't," I assured him quickly, using one of those little white lies I saved for just such occasions. "I just thought since he came all the way out here, the least I could do was invite him in for coffee. I mean, shit, 'Ro. I called him some pretty harsh things…things he didn't deserve."

The skeptical snort on the other end of the phone made me pause.

"Did he?"

"You tell me," Heero countered.

"Well he didn't sabotage my car," I pointed out. "Which means his dinner offer wasn't just a bribe to get me into bed. Was it?"

There was another small snort of disagreement.

"Fuck it, Heero. Would you just say what's on your mind?" I demanded.

"Milliardo is a user, Duo," he said almost wearily. "He's got a new lover every time Relena and I run into him. When Relena confessed to having the valet mess with the car, Mill was furious that she'd ruined his chance to get you into bed. I mean, that was the first thing out of his mouth…that he _wanted _you. Not 'liked' or 'loved.' _Wanted_." There was a pause in which I could almost hear him gathering his thoughts. "The way you talk about Solo…and Alex…I just thought you were after something more."

"More than what?"

"More than Mill has to offer; that's for sure."

_Easy to say when you've got a regular bedmate, isn't it? _"Maybe you don't know what I want," I said with a touch of irritation. The last thing I needed right then was the voice of reason reminding me of my determination to start looking for something like I'd had with Solo and Alex. Why did he have to bring them into it? "Damn it, 'Ro—."

"Just—please, don't."

I closed my eyes, torn between wanting to finish what I'd started with Mill, just to quell that inner demon for a while, and wanting to do anything it would take to please Heero.

Heero won hands down. But, by God, I wasn't gonna give up without something in return.

"I won't," I sighed. "I'll take your word for it that Mill is bad news, Yuy. But you've gotta know, I'm taking this on faith. You owe me."

"Name your price."

"It means that much to you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because—you're my friend. A good friend. You matter to me, and your happiness matters. I just know you won't find it with Milliardo."

"Then where?"

"I-I don't know yet."

Okay. Now it was my turn. "Will you help me find it, 'Ro? Cuz I've been looking ever since Alex died, and I haven't even come close yet."

"I'll help," he promised.

"Fair enough. I'll make you a deal. You keep me from throwing myself away on all the wrong guys that come along, and I'll help you fix things with Relena so your romance gets back on track, how's that?"

"What?" came the flat response. "Duo that's not what I w—."

"Nope! That's the deal!" I insisted. "Damn it, Yuy, you want to be friends—you have to let me help you fix your problems as well as help me fix mine. That's how it works. Two-way street."

"Duo—we need to talk," he said firmly. "But not on the phone."

"I'm all booked up until next week. I told you. But we've got next Friday—picking out flowers."

"I won't be there, Duo—not if Relena is. Damn it, we're hardly talking right now."

"I'm sorry, man," I said with sincere sympathy. Much as I wanted Heero, and part of me wished Relena would drop out of the picture, I also wanted him to be happy—remember? If she was what made him happy, I'd do whatever it took to help him fix things with her. It might kill me inside, but I'd do it. "Look—I've gotta get back to Mill…" _and find a graceful way out of what almost happened…_ "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"I—yes. That would be fine," he sighed.

"G'night, 'Ro."

"Goodnight."

I closed the phone, stuffing it back into my pocket, and went back inside, shivering slightly from the chilly air outside.

Milliardo patted the couch next to him, giving me a warm smile. "Now, where were we?"

I sighed, picking my shirt up off the floor. "Sadly, Mill, not at a place we're going to get back to tonight." I managed an apologetic smile, trying not to look at the handsome face or those oh-so delicious lips while I put my shirt back on. "I—dammit this is _hard_," I muttered. But I forced myself to look him in the eye. "The phone call was just a silly interruption—but it gave me time to—to think."

"And—?" he prompted, already easing back into the suave exterior he maintained.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. I know I—flirt—and maybe that makes me come across as, well, _easy_—."

He stood up, shaking his head. "I never thought of you as 'easy' today, Duo. You were friendly and sociable; and if I've led you to believe I expected anything—."

"No," I sighed. "It's not _you_." He was close enough that I could feel his body heat, and frankly I was still cold from the balcony. It was all I could do to keep from throwing myself back into his warm embrace. Instead, I rubbed my arms, turning slightly away from temptation.

"Y'see—I've been engaged twice, Mill, and they both died. After the second one, I went off the deep end a bit…hitting clubs and, frankly, fucking pretty much anything on two legs." I looked at him apologetically. "I really am L2 street trash, when you get right down to it—or I was. But since Quatre got me back on my feet, I've tried to make something better out of my life. I guess what I'm trying to say is—I'm not interested in a quick fling any more."

"And you think I am?" Milliardo asked quietly, his expression turning serious.

"I don't know," I told him frankly. "Look, Mill—you're a great guy, but we just met and—and—." _And I'd like you to fuck me through the mattress, but I can't cuz I just promised Heero I wouldn't—and how the hell did I get suckered into that agreement?_ "It's just—too soon. I'm sorry if I led you on."

He gave me a strange look, as if he were seeing something he'd missed before. "You didn't lead me on. Not at all, Duo. I'd merely say we got mutually carried away for awhile. But if I pressured you in any way, I'm genuinely sorry," he said, looking earnestly at me.

"Nobody pressures me, Mill," I replied honestly. "If I hadn't wanted to end up on the couch with you, I wouldn't have. And I thought that was all I wanted…"

"But the phone call reminded you there was something more?" he suggested with a hint of a smile. "Dare I ask who the mystery caller was?"

"Just—a friend."

"Ah, I see," Milliardo said, as if he knew more than I did about it. "It seems my dear sister was mistaken about you," he added quietly. I waited for him to tell me I wasn't half the person she'd portrayed me as, but instead, he sighed deeply. "Apparently you aren't as 'available' as she thought."

"I guess not," I admitted.

His glance dropped to the pocket that held my cell phone, and he quirked a rather wistful smile at me. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you called out the wrong name."

I gave a wry smirk. _You would if you knew whose name it would be… _"But I would, Mill. And you should, too. You deserve better."

For some reason, that innocuous compliment made him blush deeply. And he shook his head, chuckling quietly. "Duo—I'm fairly sure I couldn't do any better." He picked up my jacket off the back of the couch, and took a business card out of his pocket, tucking it in one of mine, and then setting the jacket back down. "I'd still like that ride in the Jag some day. If you ever want company, you have my number."

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled, feeling like a total heel as he leaned in and gave me a very brief, chaste kiss on the cheek, winking one dazzling blue eye at me before turning and making his way to the door.

And after he left, I went for one more piece of that accursed rum cake, hoping it would help me fall asleep without thinking all night about what I'd just passed up.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: Sorry for the HUGE delay, but I had to get "Boot Camp" finished, since it was so close to the end. Now I can focus on this story, for which the ending is already written, and there are just a few interim chapters needing fine-tuning; so it should go up quickly. Thanks for your patience—or actually impatience—which kept urging me to get back to work on this! I'll try not to disappoint.

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Thirty Three: Soul-Searching

Heero's Point of View

I hung up the phone and resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall.

Wufei came walking out juggling two plates with enormous sandwiches on them, and two bottles clutched between his arm and his side. "Get the beer, Yuy!"

I hastily rescued the drinks, joining him at the little table on his porch.

"So—did you get hold of Maxwell?" he asked, settling into a chair and opening a bottle.

"Yeah," I muttered sourly. "That bastard Milliardo was there."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Doing what—? Oh."

I glared viciously. "It's not what you think." Actually, I was afraid it was. I was afraid Mill had already wormed his way into Duo's bed, if not his heart, and that fear gnawed at me. "He used the jacket as an excuse to go 'apologize.' But I'd lay odds he was trying for an invite to spend the night."

Wufei nodded wisely. "He doesn't miss a trick, does he?" I'd told him all about the distributor cap incident, the forgotten jacket, and even Milliardo's pass at me. Once he got over his hysterical laughter at that last incident, and I got over the urge to throttle him, we'd talked a bit more about my attraction to Duo. And it was that discussion that had prompted me to call to apologize while Wufei was inside making us sandwiches.

"Good choice of words, 'Fei," I told him. "Returning the jacket and apologizing for the misunderstanding at least got him in the door." I scowled deeply. "And considering how Duo sounded when he answered the phone—." I couldn't quite bring myself to say where I thought Milliardo's evening had been heading.

Wufei winced slightly, and cleared his throat uneasily. "There's no reason Maxwell can't make his own decision about Milliardo," he pointed out. "He's a grown man—and your brother-in-law is very good-looking." Wufei looked at me with an almost teasing gleam in his dark eyes. "I wonder why you aren't attracted to _him_."

"Because he's not _Duo_," I said quickly, without thinking.

"God, Yuy—you really _are_ in deep, aren't you?"

I rubbed a hand across my eyes. "Fuck, I don't know," I sighed.

"Maybe you need to find out—," mused my friend, frowning slightly.

I avoided answering him, or exploring that idea in more detail by taking a mouthful of sandwich.

Wufei seemed to take the hint, subsiding and taking a bite of his own meal, chewing reflectively. But, of course, he couldn't let the subject drop. He had to keep poking at it, like a hornet's nest with a stick. "You know, if you're gay, and you marry Relena, it'll never work out."

"I know that." I scowled darkly at him. "I also know it's not fair for me to start something with Duo if I'm not."

"I'd think that your attraction to him at least means you're bisexual."

"Great," I drawled wearily. "That's not exactly helpful."

"Sorry."

I didn't pay much heed to the phone ringing inside the house; but a few minutes later Sally appeared at the door, phone in hand. "Heero—it's Relena."

I glared at Wufei's wife. "How'd she know I was here?"

"I told her," Sally replied, glaring back. "You two need to stop this bickering. For Heaven's sake—you're engaged!"

"For now," I mumbled under my breath, putting down the remains of my sandwich and holding out a hand for the phone.

Sally stuffed it into my hand, and went to Wufei. "I'm going ahead to bed," she told him, leaning in for a quick kiss. She gave me a reassuring smile as she passed. "Talk to her, Heero. You two really need to communicate better."

Wufei stood up quickly. "I'll walk you in," he told his wife, sparing me a glance that said volumes about his desire to stay out of the middle of Relena's and my issues. "I'll be right back, Yuy."

I waited until they'd gone inside and shut the door behind them, and then put the phone to my ear. "What do you want, Relena?"

"Well, for starters, you could come back home and have a civil conversation with me," she said curtly.

"I'm not sure you'd understand the concept of civility," I snarled. "You certainly weren't particularly civil when it came to setting Duo up without his consent, sabotaging his car, and insulting the colony he came from." I shook my head, though she couldn't see. "I'm amazed he didn't quit outright! I could hardly blame him if he did."

I heard a frustrated breath on the other end of the phone. "I'll apologize for the car the next time I see him," she ground out as if it were a great concession. "As for the rest, I was simply shocked that he could have come from L2 and hidden it so well. It was an understandable reaction, Heero."

"I didn't react that way," I pointed out. "Neither did Milliardo."

"Milliardo has—a very broad mind," she said carefully. "And he was so swept up by Duo's good looks that I'm sure it colored his judgment."

"There you go again—why is there a need to have a 'judgment' of Duo based on his birthplace? He's a great guy, Relena—regardless of any trivial crap like where he grew up."

She sniffed impassively. "What happened to you thinking he was 'unsuitable?'"

"That was my knee-jerk reaction to his gender and his proximity to you when I first met him," I admitted. "Speaking of which—exactly what _did_ happen between the two of you?" I tried to tell myself I was jealous of Relena, not Duo. But it was a weak lie at best. The thought of him in her arms drew a stronger reaction from me than my initial response to the thought of her in his. How insane was that?

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" she snapped. "I was drunk out of my mind, Heero. So I kissed him? It was nothing, really."

"You kissed him?"

There was a pause. "I thought you said he told you what happened."

"He admitted you made a pass at him," I told her, loathe to reveal how little I actually knew.

Another pause. "Is that all he said?"

"Relena, you may as well come clean about it," I warned. "If you don't, I'll weasel it out of Duo."

"There's nothing to 'weasel' out of him!" she said hotly. "It was just a couple of stupid kisses…nothing more."

"A couple," I echoed, my simmering anger beginning to boil over. "Did you fucking cop a feel while you were at it?" I demanded, all my past jealousy of Relena's little flings coming back with a vengeance. "Did you invite him to bed? Exactly how much of a pass did you make?"

"You're being unreasonable—."

"Damn right, I am! You tried to fuck the wedding planner Relena! Do you honestly think we're going to merrily continue our engagement under those circumstances?"

I heard an absolutely horrified gasp. "I did _not_ try to—to—." The words ended in a choked sound. "Are you—calling it off?" Her voice broke at the end of the sentence, and I could hear her gulping for air, tears bubbling up from her throat.

Fuck. I couldn't take it when she cried, dammit!

"Relena—no. I just—I think we need to—. We need some—time. Maybe some counseling, like 'Fei suggested." I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I don't know!" I blurted in frustration.

She was sniffling and choking back sobs by then, and I felt like an ass. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the door open and Wufei pause, realizing the conversation wasn't over yet, but that it was too late to make a discreet exit.

"Relena…I can't do this over the phone," I finally muttered.

"Do what—?" she whimpered between stifled breaths. "Break up with me?"

"No!" I asserted. Goddamnit, I was so confused by then I didn't know what to do. I knew I felt something for Duo—but I had no idea what. And I couldn't justify breaking it off with Relena just because my libido had taken a radical turn towards someone of my own gender. Could I?

I tried to hang onto my anger over her flirting and infidelity—but her choked sobbing was killing me.

"Just—calm down," I suggested. "We're not 'breaking up.' But we can't go on like we have," I cautioned. "I think we both need to think about what we want from each other, and whether we can make things work. We both need to—change—to compromise."

"I don't want you to change!" she asserted. "I love you the way you are."

"I—I love you, too, Relena." _Why was that suddenly so hard to say? _"But this isn't the first time this has happened to us. Don't you think that means something needs fixing?"

"I guess," came the tentative reply.

She sounded suspiciously composed again—like she'd either gotten the tears under control, or contrived them in the first place. But I didn't think the outburst had been calculated. She really was hurt that I had reservations about our engagement. And she'd be even more hurt if she knew that some of them stemmed from my sudden ambivalence about my sexual orientation.

And then there was Duo—and the almost irresistible attraction I had to him. Was it fair for me to let him know of my interest? I had a feeling I already knew the answer to that one. I just didn't like it.

"I'm going to head home," I told Relena. "Wufei and I have to go back to Singapore for the next few days; so I probably won't see you until I get back. But I want you to talk to a counselor and get your priorities figured out. And I plan to do the same. Then maybe we can get together and talk things out."

"Okay," she conceded.

"Good night," I said firmly, hanging up the phone before she dragged the horrible conversation out any longer.

Wufei took the handset from me and walked inside to put it back on the hook. When he came back out, his expression was unreadable. "What are you going to do?" he asked quietly, his tone indicating he'd keep pushing the issue until I made some sort of decision.

"I'm going to follow my own advice, and get my priorities figured out."

"That sounds—sensible," he said carefully, picking up his beer and finishing it in a couple of gulps. "What about counseling?"

I gave him a teasing glance. "That's what I have you for, Wufei. You help me sort out my messes without the need for expensive therapy."

"You mean I should be charging you for these little chats?" he demanded in feigned dismay.

"Well, if it's compensation you want, I can at least buy you dinner the next time we go out after sparring."

His sharp, dark eyes narrowed. "Would you care to watch your wording, Yuy? 'Going out' sounds like we're dating, and in light of our recent conversations, I'd prefer not to have any ambiguity on the subject."

I gave him my best scathing glare. "Don't flatter yourself, Chang. I am not, and never have been, attracted to you sexually."

"Just Duo," he clarified.

"Just Duo," I sighed, rubbing at my aching forehead.

* * *

Yeah…that night's dream was particularly…intense, and I woke up gasping "just you, Duo…just you," and wanting to bury my face in my pillow and sob in frustration. Why the hell was I so attracted to him? 

I kept asking myself that question as I brushed my teeth and packed my bag in preparation for the upcoming business trip to Singapore, wishing I could just will the tension away and go back to a point in time when everything seemed simple and clear-cut.

But when the phone rang, I nearly jumped out of my skin. And when I looked at the caller i.d. I almost groaned aloud. I'd forgotten Duo said he'd call me in the morning.

"Yuy here."

"G'morning," came the rather husky-sounding voice. Then there was a yawn. "'S Duo."

"Yeah, I know." My voice sounded almost faint, as I registered the barely-awake sound of his. "Isn't this kind of early for you?"

He gave a throaty chuckle that made my knees weak. "Matter of fact, it is." Another yawn. "Actually, I'm still in bed."

Oh fuck! A mental image of him tangled in sheets with sleep-hazed eyes made me swallow a groan that tried to escape my throat as I felt an awakening erection. Did he do that on _purpose_? Did he not _know _the innuendo that could be drawn from such a statement?

"Alone," he added almost accusingly.

_The fucking tease!_

"Um, your point?" I asked breathlessly, putting a hand to my crotch as if that would stop the reaction I was having to his throaty morning voice.

"You want to tell me what that phone call last night was really about?" he asked rather astutely for someone who was half-asleep.

"I told you."

"You were trying to save me from Milliardo."

"We had this discussion already," I replied.

"I suppose we did," he admitted. "And honestly, I guess I should thank you. Sleeping with Mill would have been a mistake."

"Damn straight."

He laughed quietly. "You're somethin' else, Yuy." There was a momentary pause. "It's hard to figure you out."

"What's to figure out?" I asked, gradually regaining control of my wayward body parts. "I give a shit. Is that so bad?"

"No, it's—nice," he said, sounding faintly puzzled.

"Good," I replied curtly, glancing at the clock. "Look, I have to leave for a business trip in a little while."

"Yeah. And I have appointments later I should get ready for," he agreed. "But I said I'd call you this morning. And I keep my promises."

"I appreciate that."

"Besides, you said we needed to talk—in person. And since you aren't going to be at the next planning session, I thought I should find out when."

"When I get back," I told him. "I'll call you as soon as my flight gets in."

"Okay."

"Could we maybe have dinner again? Like last time?"

"Except it's my turn to buy," he reminded me.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever." I was torn between wanting to dance a little jig at the thought of another evening on the beach with Duo, and feeling stark terror at the thought that I was going to try to express my feelings to him. Luckily, I had a week to prepare. "I should go," I told him, realizing I was on the verge of running late.

He yawned loudly. "Me too…need a nice, _hot_ shower…"

Fuck him! Now I was going to need extra time to take care of a reemerging problem before I left for work. As I put my hand back to my crotch again, a groan slipped out before I could stop it.

His laugh sounded downright wicked. "Heero—? Y'okay?"

"Fine," I rasped out weakly. "Gotta go. Talk t'you next week."

"Sure—bye."

I slammed the phone down and headed for the bathroom.

Shit, damn, and motherfuck!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Thirty Four: Reassurances

Duo's Point of View

I hung up the phone, resisting the urge to bang it against my head. What the fuck was I thinking, flirting with Heero Yuy? The straight guy. The straight, _engaged _guy whose wedding I was planning.

And there I was, telling him I was still in bed—alone; grousing about the fact that he'd talked me out of a night of hot sex. The only way I could've been more obvious was if I'd suggested he owed me one.

God, did _that_ thought conjure up some nice images…those deep blue eyes staring into mine as he leaned over me, our bodies entwined...the sound of the surf in the background and the salty smell of the sea mingling with the sweat of two impassioned bodies.

Fuck. I could either jerk myself off in bed and have to change the sheets, or drag my ass into the shower to finish what my wayward thoughts had started. I wanted him so badly!

With a groan, I threw off the covers and headed for the bathroom, eager to release the pent up tension that was making it so hard to walk.

Maybe it was the previous night's unfulfilled foreplay with Milliardo, or maybe it was just the length of time I'd gone without…but it seemed like I was barely under the spray of hot water and stroking myself, when I came, with a gasp of relief…and an image of Heero's intense blue eyes, cloudy with passion, staring into mine.

This just could _not_ end well.

* * *

After my shower, I started the coffee brewing, spread out some reception hall brochures on my table, and then dialed Quatre's number—hanging up before the first ring. What the hell was I supposed to say to him? "Please take me off the Peacecraft-Yuy wedding before I jump the groom" seemed a bit too obvious. But if I kept meeting with Relena and Heero, how was I going to hide the attraction I felt for him? Even Mill had noticed it. And at the rate I was going, it wouldn't be long before his sister and her fiancé did, too. 

"You should have let Milliardo fuck me," I whispered to a Heero Yuy who was miles away. Maybe that would have calmed my raging hormones. At the very least, it would have made me feel too cheap and dirty for someone like Heero. The way things stood, I almost felt like I wanted to save myself for him. Yeah—for the heterosexual, engaged client. Was I a stupid fuck, or what?

The phone rang, and I pulled my attention from my morbid thoughts, and my hands from the pile of wedding brochures spread out on my kitchen table.

It was Relena. Shit, damn, and motherfuck!

"Maxwell," I answered, surprised I didn't blurt out the news that I'd just masturbated to the image of her fiancé. Oh, it _was_ on the tip of my tongue.

"Hi, Duo," came a very subdued voice. "It's me, Relena."

"Yeah, that's what the caller i.d. said," I joked, reaching to pour a cup of coffee before it had quite finished brewing. I needed the caffeine really badly—and quickly.

"Oh, of course." She gave a nervous little giggle, and then got serious again. "Um, about yesterday Duo…"

"Milliardo stopped by last night and explained it," I told her quickly.

"He did?" There was a pause, and the tone of her voice brightened. "So, everything's okay—between you two? I didn't mess things up?"

"Mill's a nice guy, Relena. And I appreciate that you wanted to set us up," I said carefully. "But I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

"You aren't?" she asked in surprise. "But Duo—you—you must get lonely. Don't you want to find a great guy to be with?"

_Yeah—mind loaning me your fiancé for the rest of my life?_

I gave a strangled sort of laugh. "No, 'Lena. I had my chance—twice. I'm just not up to another heartbreak like those, y'know?"

"I'm—sorry," she said, as if it was a bit of an effort. "I had no idea you were so—. I mean, you seemed to like flirting so much—I just thought you were more serious about it."

"Old habits," I shrugged.

"Oh." She absorbed that for a moment, and then sighed. "Well, anyway. I _am_ sorry about having the valet disable your car. It was very childish, as both my brother and Heero pointed out to me—loudly."

I had to chuckle at her rueful tone. "Yeah, they both apologized on your behalf."

"Heero did? When?"

_Oh shit._

"Uh, he called while Milliardo was here," I stammered.

"Figures," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "He'd hardly talk to me last night. And when he did—." She paused, and I heard a little catch in her voice. "What did you tell him about the night I was drunk, Duo?"

Whoa—where was this coming from? I was still stirring sugar and cream into my coffee; it was way too early for quick thinking. "He kind of cornered me, 'Lena. I just said you might've made a little bit of a pass at me…nothing much."

"Oh."

I couldn't tell if that was relief in her voice.

Then she gave a little rueful laugh. "He's always been very good at poker," she commented obtusely.

"Huh?"

"Oh—he tricked me into telling him a bit more than you did," she sighed. "He acted like he knew everything. So I mentioned that I kissed you."

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I asked weakly, taking a long swig of coffee, and realizing it was still a little too hot as it burned its way down my throat. But it did wonders to wake me up.

"He's mad at _me_, Duo. Not you," she assured me.

Well that sounded right, considering the conversation I'd just had with Heero. Mmmm...the conversation I had while still in bed. Now if only it had been in person, rather than over a stupid cell phone.

_Bad Duo!_

"Actually, he's really, really mad at me," she said, her voice quavering a bit.

"You okay, 'Lena?" I could tell from the slight hiccup that she was close to tears.

"I—don't know," she confessed. "He was just so angry—and jealous—."

Fuck! She _was_ trying to get me killed. Making Heero Yuy jealous was like lighting a stick of dynamite and standing there blithely holding it.

But again, he hadn't seemed angry on the phone that morning. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd have thought my flirting got to him a bit. He kind of moaned there at the end, when I said something about the shower—and from any other guy, or rather any _gay _guy—I would have thought it was a reaction to the thought of me naked. In his case, it was probably just annoyance with my flirting.

"Jealous?" I asked carefully, hoping Heero wasn't just biding his time and waiting until he got back from his trip to snuff me and toss my body in the ocean. Was _that _what he'd meant when he said we needed to talk? Was I about to get the riot act read to me again? But—no! I was the one who'd called when Relena got drunk. Heero _knew_ I wanted nothing to do with her advances. And he'd been fine on the phone that morning.

"He's not jealous of _you_, Duo," Relena assured me, as if sensing my trepidation. "It's just—we've had some rocky places in our relationship. And he's not very sure of me sometimes." She sniffled a little. "It's my own fault, I guess. I'm just—afraid—."

"—of what?"

"That he doesn't love me any more…that he'll change his mind." Her voice was seriously choked up by that time.

"Aw, 'Lena, no," I said soothingly. "Don't think like that. He's crazy about you."

"He said that?" came the hopeful inquiry.

I tried to recall a time he'd said anything about his feelings for Relena—and came up empty. But his actions and gestures certainly showed that he cared.

"He doesn't have to say it," I told her. "It shows in the way he treats you. Remember how much he hated my flirting with you? And how he kept making sure to sit between us? He's so damned possessive of you, it's sickening."

She gave a skeptical snort. "So we're back to that? He's jealous of what he perceives as a trespass on his property," she said, echoing her words from when she was drunk.

"No—that's not all it is," I insisted. "You should have seen how quickly he came when you were sick. He was really worried about you. _You_, Relena. Not your 'business arrangement,' or someone he thought of as property. You."

Fuck! There was that familiar twist of jealousy in my gut as I recalled the way he'd brushed the hair from her face as she lay passed out on the couch…and the long, intimate kiss they'd shared on the steps of the estate the day before. Here I was, trying to buoy up the spirits of a woman I envied with every fiber of my being.

She sniffed and then spoke with a hint of a hopeful smile in her voice. "You really think so?"

"I do." And that was the truth. I did. In spite of the times I'd seen Heero irritated with his fiancée, I had no doubt that he loved her deeply. Why else would he have proposed to her? It couldn't have been a business arrangement to him; he wasn't wired that way. And he sure wouldn't be so possessive of someone he only considered a partner of convenience. "You may not think he's very romantic, Relena. But trust me; he has his own way of showing how much he cares about you. You just have to look for it a little harder."

There was a long silence, and then a sigh. "You're so sweet, Duo. How d'you always seem to know the right things to say?"

_Because I learned from the best. _Alex and Solo had both been so expressive in their love that I'd never had to question it. Every touch…every glance…spoke volumes of how much they loved me. And there was that yearning again, to have someone _that_ caring back in my life.

"I just—pay attention," I told Relena. "Part of the job, y'know—to sense if a client likes or dislikes something."

"I just wish I could do that with Heero," she said rather hopelessly. "He's so hard to read…so reserved. Cold."

Cold? I hadn't thought of Heero as "cold" since our first couple of meetings. As soon as we got past the icy reception he gave me, I'd seen a depth of personality that was nothing less than compelling.

"Well, maybe you just have to warm him up," I teased gently, trying to restrain the rampant thoughts that accompanied my words. _God, I'd love to warm him up._ "When he gets back from his business trip, why don't you make him take a day off to do something the two of you enjoy?"

Again she snorted skeptically. "With our schedules? You've got to be kidding."

"Dammit, Relena, if you're not going to try—."

"You don't know how hard it is for us to find time to be together."

"He managed to make it to a lot of planning sessions."

"When he thought you were trying to seduce me," she said wryly.

"Well maybe I'll just have to start flirting again and make him jealous," I joked.

"He knows you're gay." Her tone was a little lighter, and more teasing.

"So I'll convince him I'm bi."

"Are you?"

Shit…she sounded almost hopeful. "Uh—probably not," I told her. "Seeing as I've never, um, slept with a woman."

"Do—?"

"No! I don't want to give it a try," I snapped impatiently. Did she never give up?

There was a moment of silence that made me wonder if I'd misinterpreted what she was about to say. But her next words reassured me I hadn't lost my telepathic abilities.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" she said with a giggle, and I knew she'd recovered from her melancholy mood.

"Because you're a bigger flirt than I am." I swigged down the rest of my coffee, now that it was cool enough to not scorch my tonsils. "Listen, 'Lena. I have a full week of appointments, so I should get to work. Just—don't jump to conclusions about Heero. Some guys get pretty nervous when they're making wedding plans. It's a big step—that kind of commitment. It scares the living crap out of them, and they start to think and do some crazy stuff. You just have to be patient and reassuring."

She gave a deep sigh. "You really are a treasure, Duo. And I really am sorry, about the car and about the whole 'L2' thing. Honestly."

"I appreciate that." Relena wasn't the first person to show prejudice against the colony I came from, so I didn't take it too much to heart. It wasn't her fault she was brought up by snobs. And in view of her apology, I thought maybe she could eventually learn to overcome those ingrained attitudes.

"You tell your boss I said you're worth every penny he charges," she added with a chuckle.

"It'd be better coming from you," I suggested. "He already thinks I'm way too cocky."

I got a laugh with that comment, and when I hung up the phone, I felt a mixture of relief and guilt. I was glad I could make Relena feel better about the fight she and Heero were having…but part of me wanted to wedge myself into that rift between them and pry him away from her. It made me feel a little sick, wanting to steal someone's fiancé like that.

Only the fact that I knew I didn't have a chance made it bearable. Even if I indulged in a little flirting and the occasional fantasy, I knew I wasn't going to take Heero away from Relena. It was kind of a relief knowing he was heterosexual—like Fate was saving me from myself and my baser urges.

Of course, Fate owed me. She'd taken both of my fiancés in the worst possible way. It was only fair that she cover my ass this time.

The phone rang again, interrupting my morbid thoughts, and I picked it up quickly after glancing at the caller i.d. "Hey, Quatre—how's it going?"

"Fine. How about you? How'd it go with Heero the other evening?"

Oh yeah. I'd almost forgotten my mad dash out of The Circus, and the fact that I'd scolded Quatre for thinking there was anything between Heero and me beyond friendship. I chuckled a little. "Want all the down an' dirty details?" I teased.

He gave a little huff of frustration. "Did you have a nice dinner?"

Clearly he wasn't going to be baited. "Yes, we did. We hung out by Howard's, had Chinese take out, and sundaes for dessert. We took a walk on the beach and talked awhile." I decided to beat him to the punch by answering any and all questions in advance. "Then Relena called, and like a good little fiancé, he left to go spend time with his lady."

"I see."

"And yesterday, we went on a cake hunt. _All_ of us," I added helpfully. "We ended up at Jacques' bakery."

"Mmmm. I haven't had Jacques' cooking in ages," sighed my boss.

"He gave me rum cake," I gloated. "In fact, there might be a sliver left, if you're nice to me."

"I'm _always_ nice to you," Quatre protested.

"Well then, shall I bring your cake to the office, or are you in your car and on your way over here already?"

"Actually I'll be on the road all day," he sighed. "How about bringing it to The Circus tonight?"

"You and the hot bartender aren't going to tease me about my dinner with Yuy, are you?"

"Well—I can't guarantee what Trowa might do. Did you _have_ to say you never kiss and tell?"

I chuckled at that, recalling my hasty parting words to Quatre's lover. "Shit, Quatre. I was kidding. You know that. Trowa should too."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he won't mercilessly torment you for saying it in the first place."

Yeah. Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy. "Fair enough," I sighed. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Don't forget the rum cake."

"God forbid."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Thirty Five: Priorities

Heero's Point of View

I was lifting weights in the hotel gym when Wufei walked in. "Take a break, Yuy! I brought supper."

I sat up, grabbing for a towel. "What is it this time?"

"Local cuisine. There was a takeout joint a few blocks away."

"Better than hotel food," I shrugged, peering over his shoulder at the brown paper bag with little white cartons inside. "Smells good."

He gave a wolfish grin as we headed for our room. "It _is _good. The little old lady at the restaurant was eager to give me samples. She insisted I was too thin and needed mothering."

I snorted at the idea of Wufei needing or wanting mothering in any form whatsoever. "Did you deck her?"

His back stiffened at that. "Yuy! We're taught to respect our elders."

"Lucky for her," I replied, trying to steal one of the containers. "If she was young and flirtatious you'd have called her a stupid woman and bought supper somewhere else."

"Of course," he replied promptly, turning sideways so I couldn't reach the food.

We finally made it back to our room and Wufei set the bag down on the bureau. "Go shower, Yuy. I'm not eating with the smell of your sweat hanging in the air."

I gave him a token glare and obeyed, knowing I'd enjoy my supper a lot more being clean and in clothes that weren't damp with sweat.

A little while later I was stretched out on my bed with a paper plate full of an array of food. The television was on some cable channel, where we could actually listen to a news program in English…but it was turned down low enough to be mere background noise.

"So—have you thought about your—problem?" Wufei asked delicately, giving me a sidelong glance as he ate.

"Yes. When I get back home, I'm going to talk to Duo."

"About?"

"Us." I scowled at my plate. "I mean—the possibility of—. Whether he's—. If I even have a chance to—." I rolled onto my back. "Fuck! Why d'you bring this up when I'm trying to eat, 'Fei?"

"It seemed like as good a time as any," he shrugged, fixing a dark, searching gaze on me. "So you're really going to admit how you feel? To _him_?"

"I'm going to try," I sighed.

"Are you going to call off the engagement?"

"Maybe—after."

I caught a flicker of something in Wufei's face that worried me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Just—is it fair to—string them both along?"

"I'm not stringing anyone along!" I snapped, sitting up so sharply I spilled fried rice across the comforter.

"Well, if you bring Duo into the equation before Relena's out of it, _someone's_ going to be playing the fool…eventually."

"So you think I should break it off with Relena and then go ask Duo out? Is that it?" I asked.

He shrugged, suddenly very absorbed by his container of food.

"And what if he's not interested? What then? I will have broken Relena's heart over a pipe dream."

A suddenly knowing, tranquil look settled on Wufei's stern features. "So, you haven't really finished sorting out your priorities yet. Have you?"

"I—I guess not." Sometimes I hated Wufei's ability to be objective. He was right. If I got involved with Duo while still involved with Relena, it wasn't fair to either of them. But, shit. What about _me_?

* * *

I don't know how I managed to make it through the week without calling Duo; I wanted to hear his voice so badly I was dialing his number while the plane was still on the runway. All I got was a cheeky answering machine that invited me to "leave a message, and try to be a bit original if you want a ghost of a chance at a callback." 

"Duo—it's Heero. I'm—well—when do you want to get dinner? Give me a call, and we'll set it up. And if that's not 'original' enough, tough shit." I knew he'd like that last bit.

Wufei just shook his head.

"What?" I snapped, feeling the tension between my shoulder blades. "Weren't you the one who said I should find out about my—inclinations?"

"Yes—I just wonder if you're taking the right approach. That's all."

"Do you have a better one to suggest?" When he shook his head, I nodded in satisfaction. "Then shut up about it."

When the taxi dropped me at my penthouse, I made a beeline for the phone, hoping there'd be a call back from Duo. What I got instead was a parade of messages from Relena. She went from irritated to accusing to apologetic. But it was her last message that got to me the most.

It rambled on a bit about our bickering, and about how she realized she'd been pretty one-sided about the wedding plans. And then she said that Duo had told her it was probably pre-wedding jitters that were causing the tension between us. He'd said he saw it all the time, and not to worry…that he was sure I cared deeply about her. "It—it was very sweet of him," she said quietly, in a tone that was more vulnerable than usual. "You were right that I was horrid for caring where he was from. He's as terrific as you said. He was so calming and reassuring and supportive. And if _he_ could see that you really love me, then it must really be obvious. He told me I need to look a little harder—and I will. Really. Just, please, call me when you get back, and we'll talk, like you said. Okay?"

Fuck. Just when I'd made up my mind to break the news to Duo that maybe I wasn't as straight as I'd always thought, Relena had to show that spark of maturity and grace that I loved about her. In spite of our up and down relationship, she really was a smart woman. Most of the time she had her act together. I sometimes thought it was all the parties and social functions that brought out the worst in her. The term "party girl" came to mind. She enjoyed public places, crowds, and being the center of attention, while I preferred quiet, intimate dinners, walks in the woods and time to ourselves. Being a decorative accessory to her public persona was a task I frankly despised…but I tolerated it as part of the package deal…a deal that looked less appealing the closer I got to making it permanent.

* * *

It might sound awful, but I didn't call Relena back that night...or even the next day. I just wasn't ready to have a long drawn-out talk with her. There'd be plenty of time for that the following week. I felt like I needed to talk to Duo first, before I had second thoughts. 

So I spent my Saturday at the office tying up loose ends, and then went home and tried once again to call Duo.

This time he picked up. And apparently he checked his caller i.d., too. "Hey, Heero! You back in town?"

"Yeah," I said, frustrated by the breathless sound to my voice. "I left you a message yesterday."

"Sorry. I haven't had a chance to check my machine. Did your trip go okay?"

"It did." I really didn't want to waste time talking about my stupid business trip. I wanted to see Duo face to face…to talk to him in person. "Where _are_ you?" I asked, realizing there was an awful lot of background noise and…music?

"You'd never believe me," he sighed. It sounded like he was walking, and then the noise behind him faded just a bit. "Quatre and I got shanghaied to the bachelor party for his sister's fiancé," Duo lamented.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Are—are you at a strip club?"

Another heavy sigh. "Yes."

"Male or female?"

"Don't be stupid, Yuy. The guy's marrying Quatre's _sister_."

"Oh, yeah." I laughed again, this time having more trouble stopping.

"It's not funny."

"Sure it is," I insisted. "The thought of you looking at some hot chick taking her clothes off is downright hilarious." On the heels of that thought came a twinge of jealousy at the way I knew those "hot chicks" would be flirting with _my_ Duo. Oh fuck—when did he become mine?

"You've got a sick sense of humor," Duo muttered sullenly. "Not that I can't appreciate beauty and all, even in the female form. It's just—I'd rather it was y—er, a good-looking guy up there taking it all off, y'know?"

Was that slip of the tongue intentional? And did it mean what I thought it might mean? I'm not a stupid man, despite my recent spate of screw-ups. "Should I rush right over?" I dared to tease.

There was a sharp intake of breath, as if Duo realized I'd caught what he almost said there. "Uh—it'd be kind of hard for you to do that," he managed, recovering quickly. "We're in New York."

"New York? What the hell are you doing clear across the country?" I demanded. "Who goes to New York for a bachelor party?"

"Well, Quat's sister and her fiancé live here," Duo explained. "And my little blonde buddy flew us and his hot bartender out here for the party."

"Shit." That meant there was no way Duo and I would be having dinner tonight.

He apparently misinterpreted my curse. "Yeah, being flown a couple thousand miles just to watch a few well-endowed chicks take off their clothes is seriously messed up," he said wryly. "At least for me."

"I—guess that means dinner's off."

"I'm sorry," he said with what sounded like genuine regret. "How 'bout if I make it up to you when I get back?"

_God, yes! We could start with some heavy petting and go from there._

"I'd like that," I said, congratulating myself on not groaning at the thoughts that were finding their way into my totally depraved brain.

He gave a throaty chuckle that made me want to reach through the phone and—well, you get the idea.

"I'd like it too," he said ambiguously. "Quatre's got plans for tomorrow, so it'll be late when we get back out there. And I should catch up on calls Monday. You want to try for Tuesday?"

"Sure."

"Meanwhile—um—I know it's really none of my business, 'Ro. But Relena was pretty bummed while you were gone. Maybe you should do something nice for her."

I gritted my teeth, biting back a scathing reminder that it was indeed none of his business. This was _Duo_. I couldn't snap at him for offering such well-meaning advice. "Such as?" I asked carefully.

There was a pause, and the background noise faded a bit more, as if he were walking outside. "Whenever Solo and I had a rough spot—whoever wanted to smooth things over planned a day for the other one."

"You and Solo fought?"

"Not often. But when we did, it got pretty heated," he admitted. "There were usually punches thrown."

"No shit?"

"No shit. Hell, we grew up together. Sometimes we were more like feuding brothers than lovers." He drew a deep breath and I could just picture that sad, far-off look he got when he talked about his dead fiancés. "Anyhow, the point is—the best way to get back to where you were before is to spend a day alone together, just doing what the two of you like doing together. And the one who plans it should cater to what their partner enjoys."

I smiled wryly. "Sounds like you had some experience at this."

"With the two guys I picked out—it was unavoidable. I never liked passive men. That's why Quat and I were never right for each other. He's too sweet." Duo sounded rather wistful—as if maybe he wished Quatre _had _been his type.

"So, you don't like 'sweet' men, hm?"

"Not as lovers," Duo said flatly. "Quat's the best friend I ever had, though. I wouldn't change him for the world." He cleared his throat. "Now to get back to _your_ problem…I think you should play hooky from work and take Relena out for a day. Take her away from all her bullshit obligations, and have some fun. Ya gotta get the spark back in the relationship, buddy."

I gave a pitiful chuckle. "I'm not sure we ever had what you could call a 'spark,' Duo. My relationship with Relena has always been a bit more—formal than that." _But you? You're like a whole roomful of sparklers, damn it!_

"Just—humor me," Duo said with an almost pained tone to his voice. "I did what you wanted; I resisted Milliardo's charms. And now it's your turn. Trust me on this. I know planning a wedding puts a lot of pressure on a couple, and you and Relena have had more issues than most. I just want to do what I can to help. I—want you to be happy." There was an odd quality to his voice. I could have sworn he was forcing himself to keep talking. "You said you wanted me to be happy, remember? I just want the same for you. I want to see you with the person who'll bring you the most joy out of life."

_And what if I find out that's you?_ "I appreciate that," I said quietly, knowing I'd follow his advice if only to prove I valued his insight. "My boss isn't expecting me back in the office until Tuesday anyway—so I can take Relena out Monday."

"Good. You can tell me how it turned out when we get together Tuesday night."

"Yeah, sure." I sighed, already wondering what I could possibly plan that would entice Relena away from her diplomatic obligations.

Duo must have been clairvoyant, because he seemed to pick up my train of thought with uncanny accuracy. "It doesn't have to be anything outrageous, 'Ro. She'll do it just for your company—not because of what you plan."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Shit, yeah." He gave a soft, truly happy laugh. "Most of the time Solo and I ended up—. Uh, never mind. The main thing was the time spent together."

"You miss him a lot."

"I miss what I had—both with him and with Alex."

"Love?" Shit, that sounded trite.

"Way more than that," he sighed. "I miss the way they made me feel…whole."

I swallowed hard to ease the tightness in my throat. Why the fuck was I thousands of miles away when it sounded like he needed a hug so badly? "Duo—you don't have to—."

"It's okay, 'Ro. Honest. I don't mind talking to you about them. You were the one who reminded me what I'm looking for—what I won't get from a player like Milliardo." There was a momentary pause, and when he spoke again, it sounded like Duo was smirking a bit. "You haven't got any brothers, have you?"

Was that a compliment, or a come-on? It was hard to tell, when I could only assume Duo thought I was straight. But for once I got the nerve to push for an answer. "Is that what you're looking for? Someone like me?" _Pleaseohpleaseohplease!_

"Yeah—but gay," he said with a chuckle.

Ah. Clearly it was just a compliment. His tone implied he wouldn't bother hitting on a heterosexual man.

"I'm an only child."

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "Just my luck."

I wanted to tell him right then that maybe his luck had changed…that if he'd give me half a chance, I'd try to be everything to him that Solo and Alex had been. But I'd already resolved not to have that conversation on the phone…and definitely not with thousands of miles between us. And besides, how was I supposed to compete with not one, but two ghosts? Worse yet, they were ghosts Duo was still very much in love with. Truth be told, I wasn't sure I could _ever_ be to Duo what they had been.

"'Ro? You still there?" he asked uneasily. "Look—I didn't mean to—. I wasn't coming on to you. Just offering a compliment there. If it bothered you—."

"No!" I said hastily. "That's not it at all, Duo. I wasn't—I didn't think you were—." I fumbled to ease his discomfort. "It was a nice compliment. I was just thinking about how hard it must be for you to find someone even close to being as special as Solo or Alex."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess it's sort of a one-in-a-million chance. But then, you promised to help, didn't you?" The familiar teasing note was back in his voice, and I felt a wave of relief.

"I did. And I will."

"Thanks, 'Ro. You're a good friend."

_Right. A friend who has wet dreams about you_.

"Will you call me as soon as you get back?" I asked, mentally calculating the hours until he'd return.

"I dunno. It might be pretty late Sunday night."

"Monday morning then."

"You're gonna be playing hooky with your sweetheart, Yuy," he chided.

I nearly slapped my forehead in frustration. "Then leave me a message, okay? I don't even know what I'll be able to plan for Monday. Whatever it is, we'll probably get a late start—Relena likes to sleep in."

He sighed deeply. "You should start your special day with breakfast in bed, y'know. Do I have to think of everything?"

"Apparently," I said dryly. "After all, _you're _the romantic."

We only talked a few minutes after that, as Duo ran through some more instructions for my "special" day with Relena. Then I heard Quatre's voice chiding Duo for sneaking away from the festivities, and he rather apologetically (and dare I say reluctantly?) said he had to go.

I spent a full five minutes holding the cell phone in my hands as if it were some sort of tangible link to Duo. And then I managed to pull myself together and start making some calls to set up reservations for Monday. I wasn't going to have Duo accusing me of shirking my responsibilities.

I knew Relena loved fine dining; so I made reservations at her favorite restaurant for an early supper. Then I built the rest of the day around that event. I took Duo's suggestion for breakfast in bed, knowing Walter would gladly let me slip in with flowers and food. Then Relena and I could go for a drive up the coast, stopping at a few art and antique shops along the way. I knew she loved jewelry, so I thought I could take her to browse where I'd gotten her engagement ring, and let her pick out an accessory or two. Knowing Relena, it would take hours for her to find the perfect piece of jewelry. By that time, we'd probably be ready for our early supper, and I was lucky enough to be able to purchase tickets on line for _La Bohème_ at a theatre near the restaurant. I wasn't as big an opera fan as Relena, but I could put up with it this once, in order to cap off the day.

All in all, I thought I did pretty well on fairly short notice. I mean, it was already Saturday evening, and I'd managed to put together a day that should both please Relena and reassure her that I cared.

I _did_ care. Really. It wasn't as if being attracted to Duo suddenly shut off my feelings for Relena. I'd just begun to think of them as more platonic than romantic. That's what made the thought of backing out of the engagement so daunting. I honestly didn't want to hurt Relena.

But I also didn't want to ignore the heart-pounding intensity of my feelings for Duo. I needed to know if there was more to love than the steady, structured relationship I had with Relena. The word "passion" came to mind when I thought of Duo, and I thought I knew what had drawn his fiancés to him. He was alight with his emotions—impossible to ignore. And the drowning, euphoric sensation I got around him was too compelling to resist. I needed to know what it meant, and where it could lead, and if he felt it as much as I did.

And I somehow had to bottle all that up and forget about it while I took Relena on an all-day excursion to mend our frazzled relationship.

Well, shit, damn, and—you guessed it—motherfuck!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Thirty Six: Forgiveness

Duo's Point of View

Quatre had seen me on the phone, and had that irritatingly knowing look in his eyes as he and Trowa joined me in the patio area of the bar. "Who were you so deep in conversation with, Duo?"

I gave him a steady glare. "A client," I said with deliberate vagueness.

"On a Saturday night?"

"You know me," I grinned wickedly. "Work, work, work."

He snorted at that, handing me a drink. "Here. Trowa taught the bartender a new mixture—thought you'd like a taste—minus the alcohol."

I took it without any of my usual sarcasm. Considering what the next day was, it would have been sheer folly for me to have so much as a nightcap.

"You still up for Seattle tomorrow?" Quatre asked, picking up on my pensive mood at once.

"Yeah—I suppose it's time for me to forgive Alex," I sighed.

The next day would mark exactly two years since Alex had died. I hadn't mentioned it to Heero, because whenever I talked about my fiancés, I could practically _feel _the pity the subject seemed to evoke from him.

Each year following Solo's death, I'd gone to visit his cemetery plot. I hadn't done it for Alex, for two reasons. The first was that last year I'd been in rehab, and hadn't been able to leave. The second was that at the time, I hadn't quite gotten over blaming Alex for leaving me.

He'd died saving a family of four from a burning building. I knew it was his job—it was part of who he was—but when it took him from me less than a week before our wedding, I hated it _and_ him. And a year later I was a long way from forgiving him for choosing that stupid family over me. For some reason—my psychiatrist seemed to understand it better than I did—I took it very personally that he hadn't held back and been more careful. I felt like he should have thought of me and what losing him might do to me, rather than the strangers stranded several stories up in a burning apartment.

By the time I got out of rehab, I'd come to terms with my loss. But I wasn't much closer to forgiving Alex. No matter how many fond thoughts I had of him, there was an underlying anger that kept me from acknowledging the approaching anniversary until Quatre confronted me with it on the way to New York.

He'd rather peremptorily informed me he'd scheduled us to fly to Seattle on the way back from the bachelor party so that I could visit Alex's grave. I'd put up a protest, until I realized I was just trying to avoid the pain it would cause. I wasn't really angry any more, no matter how hard I tried to be. It would've been easier to stay mad at Alex, to try to hold the loneliness at bay. But it wouldn't have been fair to him, either.

"Yeah, it is time," Quatre replied, sipping his drink and leaning back against Trowa. "I know how hard it was for you to lose him. Almost as hard as it was for me to watch you go through it for the second time." His aquamarine eyes were soft, but uncompromising. "On the other hand, Alex couldn't help what he was. You knew you were marrying a firefighter. You knew the risks."

"I thought I did."

"For Allah's sake, you were an EMT," my friend pointed out. "You saw the dangers he faced. It's not like he lied to you about it."

"I know that!" I said a little too sharply. "I just—wish he could have—."

"—have _what_? Let that family die, rather than go back up there to get them out?" Quatre shook his head. "Do you think you could have loved him if he did less than his best? If he let three kids and their mother die, just so he could be with you?"

"_Nothing_ could have made me stop loving him," I retorted.

"But he'd never have forgiven himself if that family had died because he was too selfish to risk his life for them."

My eyes were starting to tear up, and I looked at Trowa beseechingly, hoping he'd make Quatre just let the matter drop. I'd already agreed to go to Seattle and I really didn't want to have a deep, philosophical discussion about Alex's obligations and motivations, and my own selfish wish that he was still here with me.

"Quatre," Trowa murmured obligingly, slipping an arm around the blonde's waist. "I think Duo gets it," he said gently. "And he's agreed to go. How about just being glad for that, hm?"

"Oh, Trowa…" Quatre buried his face on the bartender's shoulder, muffling his apology. "Duo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up so many sad memories."

"You didn't," I told Quatre flatly. "I managed that all on my own, like I always do. You know that."

"I do. And I'm hoping that going to Seattle will be good for you…help you gain a little peace."

"I'm sure it will," I sighed, wishing there was something just a little stronger in that fruity mixture I was drinking.

* * *

I had the same wish the next day, as I stood alone in front of a rain soaked head stone, reading the name Alexander Woods, and feeling like I had a hole the size of the Grand Canyon in the middle of my chest. Trowa and Quatre had hung back by the rental car, wanting to give me some private time. I figured they'd join me once they were sure I wasn't going to break down…or if I actually _did _break down. Either way, when they thought the time was right, I'd have company. 

Meanwhile, I tried to formulate words to say to my dead fiancé, but I was coming up empty. When I visited Solo's grave, it seemed like I could chatter for hours about what was going on in my life, how much I missed him, and how I hoped that he was in a better place.

But for Alex, I couldn't seem to string two words together. Instead, I found my mind replaying the events surrounding his death.

I'd been on duty the night Alex died. My ambulance had been one of many called in to take horribly injured people to the local hospitals. There'd been dozens of victims, their injuries ranging from smoke inhalation to varying degrees of burns. Alex wasn't the only one who died that night. But he was the only one I'd planned my future around.

They actually weren't able to get Alex and several of his co-workers out of the rubble until the next morning…by which time I was numb with exhaustion…long-since off duty, but hovering near the rescue workers waiting for news. I suppose I should have thanked two of Alex's friends who held me back when they finally brought his body out. But I didn't. I'd screamed and cursed and gotten so hysterical I'd ended up sedated and shoved into a waiting ambulance myself. When I came to in the hospital, Quatre was there holding my hand and murmuring reassurances that fell on pretty much deaf ears.

And now, two years later to the day, I was standing by that damned head stone, lost for words, while rain slowly soaked through the thick jacket I was huddled in.

"Thought I might find you here today."

I spun around to find Alex's brother Dan standing holding an umbrella. He'd walked up so quietly I hadn't heard a thing.

I mustered a wan smile and held out a hand. "Long time."

Dan ignored the hand and wrapped his free arm around me in a comforting hug. "Too long," he said gently.

"Yeah, well…I never quite made it to being family," I reminded him.

"You did," he countered. "The minute Alex invited you in."

Fuck! He was gonna make me cry if he kept that up. One of the perks of marrying Alex would have been becoming part of a rather large family. He had three brothers and two sisters…aunts and uncles coming out his ears…and even a grandparent or two still alive. Not that all of them were keen on his chosen "lifestyle," but most had come to accept me as a permanent fixture in Alex's life, and they loved him enough to be kind to me for his sake.

Of all of them, Dan had been the most supportive. He'd almost single-handedly held me up through Alex's funeral. With him on one side, and Quatre on the other, I'd made it through the hardest day of my life. It wasn't until a few weeks later that it all closed in on me and I started drinking to try to forget.

I pushed back to arm's length, looking up at Dan and thanking my lucky stars he looked only a little like the man I'd loved so much. "You look good."

"Thanks. We're all doing okay. Took awhile, but everyone's pretty much adjusted to life without him." His dark eyes searched mine. "How 'bout you?"

"It's still—hard," I admitted rather reluctantly.

"I imagine so," came the sympathetic response. Dan looked at the dripping stone, his face somber. "Mom thought about calling you at Thanksgiving…to see if you were interested in coming up."

I shook my head quickly. "Tell her thanks. But—I couldn't."

He smiled understandingly. "Maybe some day?"

"Maybe," I conceded, not wanting to tell him flat out that I'd never come. But I knew I wouldn't. And I think, deep down, he knew it too. That part of my life was something I'd worked hard to put in the past. Hanging around with the family I'd almost married into would just drag out the pain for me. "I'll at least try to write," I offered—a sort of compromise. I thought I was strong enough now to at least keep in touch.

"I'll make sure he does," came Quatre's voice, as he and Trowa strolled up to join us.

Dan's face lit up. "Quatre Winner! Good to see you too." He shook the blonde's hand.

"Dan Woods—Trowa Barton," Quatre said, nodding towards his auburn-haired boyfriend.

Dan shook Trowa's hand, giving him a warm smile. "Nice to meet you." He glanced from Trowa to me, but then saw how close the bartender stood to Quatre and apparently figured out who he was actually with.

"So you dragged Duo up here?" he asked knowingly of Quatre.

"We had a flight today…so I thought a short detour was in order," came the diplomatic response. "Duo needed to come," he added simply.

"Thanks."

I shuffled my feet restlessly, beginning to feel cold from the rain that had soaked into my jacket before Dan arrived with his umbrella. "How's everyone anyway?" I asked quietly.

"All good. Peter graduated from high school. Elise got engaged. Joan had another baby." He shrugged. "Just another year in the life of the Woods family, y'know?"

I nodded. "I'm glad everyone's okay."

"They'll be glad to hear the same about you." Dan's gaze had traveled back to the head stone, and he cleared his throat slightly. "Go find someone, Duo," he said abruptly. "You shouldn't be here alone." His glance took in my two companions, but I knew what he meant. "Alex wouldn't have wanted you to be alone."

"Then he should have stayed alive," I said bitterly, suddenly unable to deal with the whole thing. I turned and walked quickly away, before Dan could try to say more, and before I could really fall apart in front of him.

I know he was right. Alex, of all people, knew how much love meant to me. He knew how I liked just being with him…whether we were talking or laughing or just eating breakfast and reading the paper. It was the feeling of wholeness I craved. And honestly, I thought eventually I might find it again. But standing in that rainy cemetery right then just made the emptiness too big to handle.

I felt better once I was in the car, safely away from people, conversation, and any discussion of what Alex would have wanted for me.

Quatre slid in the back next to me moments later, while Trowa got in the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I just couldn't take any more right then, y'know?"

"You did fine," Quatre assured me, sliding an arm around my waist and giving me a reassuring squeeze. "Dan understood. He said to wish you the best."

_Ah, but I'd already had that and lost it._

"Speaking of the best," Quatre continued as Trowa started up the car and headed for the airport. "You must be just about done with the Peacecraft arrangements, right?"

"Yeah," I said, relieved at the subject change. "Now if only the bride and groom can get their heads and asses wired together…" _Preferably before I'm tempted to make a play for him…_

"Why?"

"Aw, she's been pissy with him, and he's started to realize how whipped he is and that he needs to put his foot down." I grinned at my boss. "But he's finding out she doesn't like being reined in."

"Sounds like they need professional help," Trowa interjected.

"Naw, they got me," I replied glibly. "I told Heero to treat his lady to a nice day off. They can talk out some of their issues and maybe rekindle the flame a bit."

Yeah, that stung. As attracted as I was to Heero, I was playing middle man for him and Relena. I'm sure Heero had no idea what it cost me to urge him to plan that day of fun. While every fiber of my being was screaming at me to tell him to ditch the bitch and run off with me, I'd had to grit my teeth and coach him on how to romance his fiancée.

Quatre graced me with a sidelong glance. "That's pretty nice of you Duo; giving romantic advice to the guy you'd like to jump in bed with."

I shot him a deadly look. "Goddamnit, Quat—!"

"Just kidding!" He teased, but with a glimmer of concern in the soft blue eyes. "Sheesh." He exchanged one of those knowing glances with Trowa in the rearview mirror, that made me want to smack him.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Look, Quatre—stop reading into my friendship with Yuy, okay? Sure, he's hot. And he's a really interesting, smart guy. If he were gay, I'd be all over him in a heartbeat. But he's not. And he's _with _someone. You know me better than to think I'd try to break up someone else's relationship."

"I know, Duo," he said gently. "I guess I'm just a little overprotective."

I snorted at that, glancing at the back of Trowa's head. "Me too." I gave the bartender a mock glare in the mirror. "You better treat my friend right."

"He does," Quatre cooed, leaning forward and patting his tall, slender lover on the shoulder.

Trowa glanced back with an absolutely burning affection in his deep green eyes. "Always," he promised quietly.

I couldn't help wondering if they'd let me do their wedding planning, when the time came. Yeah, I'd gone from thinking "if" to thinking "when" where Trowa and Quatre were concerned. It sure looked like the real thing to me. Now if I could just find my own "real thing."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Thirty Seven: Playing Hooky

Heero's Point of View

I made a quick call to Relena's estate on Sunday afternoon, dropping a casual hint to Walter that I'd be there early the next morning with a surprise for his employer, and finding out for certain that she wasn't away on any diplomatic business. He said something about her having airline tickets for later in the week, but assured me she was going to be home through at least Monday.

Satisfied that my plans were in place, I then called Wufei and invited him to meet me at the gym for a good workout and some sparring.

I could practically hear his feral smile as he replied. "I'll be there in half an hour, Yuy. And I look forward to kicking your ass."

"In your dreams."

The workout was exhilarating; but it was the sparring that I truly enjoyed. Wufei was quick as a whip, and able to pierce my defenses like no one else. When the two of us sparred, it demanded every iota of concentration I possessed…again, the reason I hadn't wanted Duo as a spectator. Of course, the fact that he wasn't physically there didn't seem to impede his ability to distract me at crucial moments…like now!

"Ah! Ouch!" I winced as one of Wufei's elbows found solid contact with my ribs.

"Onna!" taunted the Chinese man. "You should have blocked that easily."

"I was distracted," I growled, annoyed that Duo didn't even need to be present to weaken my focus.

The onyx eyes narrowed, gleaming slyly. "Maxwell's not here," he said with uncanny awareness.

"Apparently that doesn't matter," I muttered, dodging, ducking, and slipping under Wufei's defenses to land an uppercut to his stomach.

"Fuck!" hissed my opponent. "Now he's doing it to me, too!"

I didn't know whether to be reassured by that, or jealous. "Stop daydreaming about _my _distraction," I warned.

Wufei laughed evilly. "You are pathetic, Yuy! It's time you stop pining and get a grip on your emotions! Figure out what you want."

"I _want _to kick your ass," I panted, dancing out of the way of what would have been a devastating roundhouse, and whirling to throw a kick of my own at Wufei's unprotected back.

He dodged smoothly aside, and tried for a sweep—which I'd guessed he would, a fact that enabled me to find an opening and send a quick jab to his ribs.

We finally gave up the game when we were both nearly exhausted, staggering off to the showers and meeting outside the locker room after we'd changed into clean clothes.

"You lost, Yuy. You buy supper," Wufei said firmly, giving my shoulder a none-too-gentle shove.

"I think it was a draw; but I'll buy—this time."

We went to The Circus, even though I knew Duo wouldn't be there. In fact, there was a new bartender filling in for Quatre's friend, who I recalled had gone with them to New York.

We ordered drinks to be brought to the table, and found a quiet spot near the place we'd sat last time we were there. Wufei settled into our booth, glancing towards the door, and then giving me a suspicious look.

"He's in New York," I said quickly. "Or he was last night when I called him. Winner's sister is getting married, and they flew out there for a bachelor party."

One dark eyebrow rose at that, and a faint smile quirked my friend's lips. "I imagine that was an interesting event. Maxwell and Winner at a bachelor party for a heterosexual guy?"

I grinned back. "I had to listen to Duo whine about it at some length," I told him rather wistfully.

Wufei chuckled a little. "You poor boy." He eyed me questioningly. "Am I safe in assuming you didn't discuss your—interest in him?"

"Not over the phone," I said coolly. "I want to do that in person."

"So you _are _going to do it?"

"I—don't know," I sighed. "I—when I talked to Duo last night, he was pushing me to fix things with Relena." I gave him a troubled look. "He seems to think our difficulties are mostly due to pre-wedding nerves."

"And not that fact that you might be bi—?"

"I'm not!" I snapped defensively.

"Bullshit," Wufei said with that blunt-as-a-rock attitude I was learning to hate. He shook his head, glancing sideways at me. "You _do_ want him. I can see that much every time you look at him. The question is what you'll do about it."

"Nothing," I said dully. "There's nothing I _can _do. I'm engaged, and he's—my friend. Or at least, he thinks we're just friends."

"That's where I think you might be wrong," Wufei commented sagely. "If I'm reading the way he looks at you right, the attraction is mutual."

"Attraction or not, he feels safe with me because he thinks I'm heterosexual," I growled back, putting a hand to my temple. I could feel a tension headache coming on already. "How can I betray that trust?"

Wufei chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Just—you're more worried about betraying Duo's trust than Relena's."

"I suppose that makes me a bastard," I muttered wearily.

"Not at all, Yuy," said my friend soothingly. "God knows, Relena's done her share of breaking _your _trust. I'm honestly surprised it's taken you this long to realize there might be something better out there."

I found myself slack-jawed, staring at Wufei. I'd never realized how much he disapproved of Relena, and her handling of our relationship. "Aren't you even going to point out that I made a promise to her? A commitment? That if I break things off now, it'd be devastating to her?"

"Why should I?" he asked with infuriating calmness. "You've done it yourself. What I'd like to point out is that going through with the wedding would be even more devastating—for both of you."

"And what do you suggest I do?"

Wufei shrugged. "Frankly, I suggest you tell her the wedding is postponed until you two get some serious marriage counseling. And then get your own psychiatrist and try to get your sexuality figured out."

"How am I supposed to do that?" How _does _someone explore the possibility that they might be attracted to their own sex? I mean, short of dating, which I didn't think was the right thing for a semi-engaged guy to do, I had no idea how to be sure if I was gay, bisexual, or just hopelessly confused.

"Maybe you should take Milliardo up on his offer," came Wufei's dry, sardonic reply. "I mean, it would be a no-strings-attached solution. You let him kiss you and decide if it's as repulsive as it should be for a heterosexual man."

I blinked at him, sure he'd gone crazy, and wondering what had possessed me to tell him about Milliardo hitting on me in the first place. "You _can't_ be serious. I'm not going to kiss Milliardo Peacecraft. Even if he wasn't Relena's brother, it would be completely wrong. I despise the man."

"You despise him because he tried to seduce the guy _you _want to seduce."

I glared across the table at my friend, wishing the waiter would hurry up and bring us our drinks. I seriously needed one—or several—right then. "I despise him because he's a user and a playboy…and he thought he could make Duo one of his many conquests."

"I just said that," Wufei smirked.

"Sometimes, Wufei, you can be a complete ass," I snarled.

He grinned unrepentantly. "Yes, but think how much I'm saving you in counseling fees."

Maybe it _was_ time for me to seek professional help…

Wufei and I made an early night of it, after I told him about my plans for a day off with Relena. He thought it was a splendid idea, and the perfect time for me to gently ease her into the realization that we couldn't get married until (and _unless_) we'd worked out a few problems first. And then he sent me back to my penthouse early, so I could try to come up with the proper words to deliver what was sure to be an unwelcome, albeit necessary, message.

* * *

When Monday morning arrived, I got up even earlier than usual and headed for Relena's place. I stopped along the way to pick up some roses—her personal favorite—and a few of the croissants she liked, congratulating myself on a good start. 

Damn it, but Duo almost had me looking forward to having a pleasant day with Relena. We'd been sniping so much lately; and even Wufei had agreed it seemed to coincide with the beginning of the plans for the wedding. I found myself a bit confused again, wondering if it _could_ just be pre-wedding jitters that sparked my interest in Duo.

But, no. There was no reason a simple case of nerves would make me feel attracted to another man, if I wasn't predisposed to it anyway. I had to at least be bisexual. After all, it's not like Relena and I had never had sex. We had. And until Duo came along, I'd thought I knew what passion felt like. But I'd never had the kind of nerve-tingling desire for Relena that I felt for him. Was it just that whole "forbidden fruit" thing? Did I only want him because I couldn't have him?

This was no way to be thinking on the drive out to Relena's. I'd already decided to make the most of the day and not broach the subject of our need for counseling until I had her in a good mood. I needed to put my doubts and insecurities to the back of my mind and focus on making the day enjoyable for both of us.

Walter let me in with a very smug little smirk on his lips. "Ah, good morning, sir. Miss Relena's not up yet." He raised a knowing eyebrow. "I take it you want to surprise her?"

"That's the plan," I replied with a smirk of my own. "Could you have Milly bring up tea as soon as she has a moment?"

"I'll tell her at once, sir," he replied, leaving to do just that.

I pattered up the stairs, and crept silently down the hall, opening the door to Relena's suite without even a whisper of sound.

She was curled up under a nest of blankets, her golden hair neatly covered with the little bonnet she wore to keep it tidy at night. Even asleep she was composed and proper; perfectly centered on her pillow and with the slightest coy smile at the edges of her lips.

I really did care for her. There was no question of that. And my hopes rose that maybe our special day would help me remember how it felt to love her.

I set the vase of flowers on the night stand, and carefully opened the blinds, allowing a shaft of sunlight to fall across her face. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," I teased.

She shifted, scowling adorably, and put her hands up to her face. "Aw, Milly—can't I sleep a little longer?"

"It's not Milly," I chided, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning in to place a quick, gentle kiss on her lips.

Her eyes flew wide, and she blinked up at me. "Heero? What—? When did you get back?"

I shrugged slightly. "Late," I said vaguely. "I thought I'd rather see you in person, instead of talking on the phone."

She smiled sleepily. "What a wonderful idea!" She sat up to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me back, but saw the roses and paused. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need a special occasion to shower you with gifts?" I asked.

She gave me a wary look. "It's not like you."

I sighed. "Well maybe it should be." I held out the little bag of croissants. "I brought breakfast, too. Milly should be up with tea soon for your breakfast in bed."

Relena gave a little giggle. "What's gotten into you?"

There was really no point in denying it. "I took a little advice from a busybody of a wedding planner," I admitted.

"Duo?"

"He said breakfast in bed was a sure way to please your fiancée."

She was smiling widely by then. "You've been taking romantic advice from the wedding planner?"

"Who better to tell a stick in the mud like me how to make a romantic gesture?"

"I'll have to thank him next time I see him," she cooed sweetly, giving me one of the most affectionate kisses we'd shared in months.

Milly arrived a moment later with a tray of tea, which she set up on a portable table by the bed. I set out the croissants as well, and transferred the flowers, and Relena edged over to sit beside me while we shared our cozy breakfast.

I waited until we were nearly done eating to spring the rest of the surprise. "Um, Relena? There's a little more to today than just breakfast in bed," I told her, watching for a reaction.

"There is?"

"I thought we'd take a day off, the two of us, and drive up the coast…maybe visit a few shops. You know the jewelry store where I got your engagement ring? It's on the way."

"A day off?" she echoed, her forehead creasing slightly.

"Yes," I said firmly. "I don't have to be in the office until tomorrow; so I thought I'd treat you to a day of the things you enjoy the most." I took her hand and ran a thumb lightly over the smooth skin. "I'd like to get you something to wear to match your ring. And I've made reservations at DeVine's."

"Oh, Heero."

"I'm even willing to sit through La Bohème," I added. "I got tickets for this evening."

Relena looked at me with a frown. "Heero. I can't," she said quickly. "I have an all-day meeting and luncheon."

"So beg out of it," I said firmly.

"I can't. It was planned weeks ago."

"Bullshit," I told her, the beginnings of unease in the back of my mind. "I looked at your day planner when we were making appointments with Duo. You had nothing down for today."

"I'd forgotten to pencil it in," she said smoothly.

"Well pencil it 'out,'" I urged. "C'mon Relena. When was the last time we took a day off just for ourselves?"

"We both have obligations, Heero," she shrugged.

"Yes, we do. We have an obligation to ourselves…to each other."

A faint scowl settled on her forehead. "Heero, one of the things that makes our relationship work is the fact that we understand each other's obligations. I know you have frequent business trips, and you know I have myriads of social and diplomatic functions. I can't just forget those because you want some attention."

That brought a scowl to my face as well. "I didn't plan this because I want _your _attention. I planned it to give you some of mine. I know I've been traveling a lot lately—and with wedding plans taking up much of our 'together' time, I thought we needed a day to ourselves."

"And we can have one. But not today. In fact, this whole week is bad," she said, pulling her hand free and sliding out of bed. "I have to fly to London tomorrow evening, and from there to Zurich, Paris, and Rome."

"Why?"

"It's the Annual Conference of Diplomats…we'll be going to several locations to tour them and hold meetings…attend classes…"

"So spend today with me, and then you can go on your world tour tomorrow."

"Today I'm meeting with the delegates from Luxembourg."

"Luxembourg?" I felt an angry flush creeping up my cheeks. "I take it Geoffrey will be there?"

"Well of course he will," she said, waving a hand dismissively as she began combing her hair. "He's the son of Lord Halstead."

I knew perfectly well who Geoffrey Halstead was. He was Relena's prep school boyfriend, and the cause of our first breakup. I'd caught her kissing him out on the patio of whatever estate we were at, attending some stupid ball or something.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't see him again."

"I'm not 'seeing' him, Heero. We're going to a diplomatic luncheon."

"Together."

"There will be dozens of delegates there."

"And where, exactly, is this luncheon being held?"

"At the Embassy, of course."

"Of course. Geoffrey _lives_ at the Embassy." I glared at her, and she rolled her eyes expressively.

"I thought we were over the jealousy stage."

"I thought you were over the 'seeing old boyfriends' stage." I sat back on the bed, resisting the urge to throw the flowers and croissants at the mirror she was looking back from.

"I told you, I'm not…"

"'Seeing' him. I know. You're just blowing off my invitation for a romantic day together to go to the place he lives and have lunch with him." I found my fists clenched in my lap, and had to force myself to relax them. "Don't do this, Relena."

She turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Do what, Heero? My job? I am a diplomat. I have obligations."

"You've blown off dozens of these silly luncheons to go dress shopping with Duo," I reminded her.

"This one's…important."

She didn't quite look me in the eye when she said that, and I knew the only reason she was going to the meeting was to see Geoffrey. "More important than our relationship?" I asked her coldly.

"That's not fair," she growled, slamming her comb down on the vanity and stalking over to her closet to fish for a dress to wear. "Of course our relationship is important. But you know as well as I do that what makes us a good couple is the fact that we can spend time apart and still _have_ a relationship. We each understand the obligations of the other." She fixed a cool blue stare on me. "Don't we?"

"That's not the point right now," I retorted. "You're ignoring the fact that you promised me you wouldn't socialize with Geoffrey any more."

"Surely you're not still jealous of him?"

"I'm jealous of everyone!" I snapped, standing up and facing her. "For fuck's sake, Relena, I was worried about you hopping into bed with our wedding planner…"

"…until you found out he was gay."

She picked the wrong counter to my argument. "At least I didn't find out by propositioning him!"

"I was drunk."

"That's not an acceptable excuse."

She walked past me with a two-piece suit in hand, tossing it across her bed. "Do we really need to rehash my silly little blunder? I mean, Duo forgave me—I'd think you could."

"Maybe I could if I wasn't worried that the same thing might happen with Geoffrey, who's neither gay nor gentleman enough to refuse you."

She spun around, looking straight at me for the first time. "Will it help if I promise not to drink?"

I rolled my eyes. She hadn't been drunk the last time I caught her making out with the sleazy aristocrat. "Not really."

"Well what do I have to do to convince you I'll behave?"

"Cancel the luncheon and spend the day with me," I replied promptly.

"I can't do that," she insisted. "I've made all the plans."

"So have I."

"Well you can't just spring surprises on me and expect me to drop everything for you," she huffed, digging a pair of stockings out of a bureau drawer.

I drew a deep breath to try to keep my temper in check, counting to ten both forwards and backwards. Finally I knew what I needed to say to her. Hell, I'd been trying to come up with the words for days. And at last, I had them.

"As long as you're relegating our relationship to a secondary position of importance, Relena, I think we better hold off on choosing a date for the wedding."

She looked sharply at me, realization dawning. "So you _are_ breaking up with me."

"I'm refusing to finalize wedding plans with you until you start taking our engagement seriously," I said sternly.

"But most of the plans are made!" she protested.

"Last I heard, the earliest available date for having the reception at Romefeller is two years away anyhow," I reminded her.

"Duo has connections."

_Of course he does…not to mention gorgeous eyes, an infectious laugh, and a smile that could melt the polar ice caps._

"Well you be sure to tell him not to use them. I won't be rushed. _If_ we're to get married, Relena, a lot will have to change." I gave her a long, appraising look. "I'm not sure you're willing to make the necessary changes." Hell, at least I'd been willing to _try_.

She blinked back tears from those big blue eyes, facing me with a trembling chin. "Please, Heero…can we just talk about this _after_ I get back from Europe? I promise, I'll make more time for you. But right now I absolutely _have _to be at this conference." She eased closer, giving me her most appealing look. "You're just nervous about the wedding. I know that's the problem. And so am I. Maybe taking our time planning it is a good thing…we can work through these little problems."

"Little problems?" I echoed, trying not to let her mournful look get to me. "You're putting me dead last on your list of priorities. That's a fairly big problem."

"I promise, I'll fix it," she insisted.

I gave a weary sigh, knowing there was no reasoning with her, and not feeling quite strong enough to completely break her heart. "Go to your damned lunch, Relena. Just don't expect me to forgive and forget so easily." I found that I had neither the ambition, nor the depth of emotion to keep fighting with her, so I headed for the door.

"Heero!" She ran over to place a quick kiss on my cheek, looking as happy as if she'd won the lottery. "I'll call you every night! I _do _love you."

I only paused a moment, not returning her affectionate gesture, and then I left. All I could think as I stalked through the hallways of the estate was that she loved the financial security I could provide, as well as the convenience of a part-time relationship, and a ready date for her social functions. I almost hoped she _did_ run off with Geoffrey…it would save me the angst of having to choose between her and Duo.

But who was I kidding? She'd never willingly throw me over for Geoffrey. He was far enough down the line of inheritance that he was essentially a pauper. That's why she'd dumped him in the first place. Sure, he had a fancy title and a pedigree to rival that of the finest show dog…but he'd never have a penny to his name unless he went out and earned it on his own. And that was highly unlikely. He was the typical irresponsible wastrel son…seventh in line to inherit the family fortune…and therefore singularly unsuitable for Relena's tastes.

And while I was on the subject, why did I think that Duo was even my choice to _make_? He'd shown no overt sign of wanting to be more than my friend, and I couldn't quite share Wufei's conviction that he was interested in me. For that matter, I honestly didn't know how to broach the subject to him. Oh, it was fine to flirt a little on the phone, with three thousand miles between us. But I had a feeling when I was in his presence again, my nerve would completely desert me, as it seemed to be doing a lot lately.

And even if it didn't—what did I have to offer a guy like him? I wasn't exactly a free man, which meant I couldn't promise him a long-term relationship—at least until I resolved things with Relena. And I'd just talked him out of settling for a purely physical relationship with Milliardo—so why would he even consider one with me?

And for that matter, I wasn't even entirely sure what a physical relationship with another guy would be like. So why the hell did I want it so badly—want _him _so badly? You'd think after dealing with Relena, I'd be a bit sour on love, wouldn't you?

Shit—did I say "love?"


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: Updates should be quick now. I've got a few chapters ahead, and a clear map of the remaining story. But this chapter is where Duo gets to SHINE. Enjoy!

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Thirty Eight: Saving the Day

Duo's Point of View

I felt much better on Monday morning; I think visiting Alex's grave was kind of cathartic for me. I'd released the last of my anger and pushed the feeling of abandonment further into my past, and I felt more prepared to move forward with my life than I had in a long time.

There must have been twenty messages on my machine…twenty clients to call back…twenty appointments to make. But, of course, I dialed Heero's number first.

By the ninth ring, I almost gave up, and then I heard a weary voice say "Yuy here."

"Hey, 'Ro. Good morning."

"Hn."

Okay. That didn't sound like the voice of a man about to share a romantic day with the love of his life. "What's wrong?"

There was a pause, and then a short, almost bitter chuckle. "How could you tell there was something wrong just from hearing 'hn?'"

I blinked. "Well, you said 'Yuy here' first."

"And from that and 'hn' you got that there was something wrong?"

"Well—yeah."

"You're something else."

That brought a grin to my face. I'd take compliments from the hot, engaged guy any day of the week. "I like to think so," I said cheekily. "So spill it, Yuy. What's the problem? Did you forget the breakfast in bed?"

"No, I didn't," came a crisp response.

"Oh. Then where are you and 'Lena off to?"

"Nowhere, Duo. She wouldn't cancel today's appointments for a trivial thing like our relationship," came the very bitter answer.

Fuck! Did that dumb blonde not _know_ what she had? How could anyone refuse a day with Heero? For that matter, how could anyone refuse him _anything_?

"Shit, man…"

"It's okay, Duo. It's not your problem," he said quickly. "Thanks for the suggestion, anyway."

I couldn't stand the deep disappointment I heard in his voice. I was tempted to wring Relena's skinny little neck for that. After I'd convinced Heero to do something spontaneous and romantic with her, she just blew him off. Stupid bitch.

"So who needs Relena?" I said to Heero, hoping to cheer him up. "_I'll_ play hooky with you."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Thanks anyway, but I may as well go to work…"

"—not!" I cut him off sharply. "Shit, Yuy…you just worked up the nerve to be crazy and irresponsible for a day. Don't back out on me now. Where are you?"

"Nearly back to my penthouse."

"Perfect," I told him, a plan rapidly coalescing in my mind. "You go put on some ratty old shorts and sneakers you don't mind getting wet…pack a change of clothes, casual, like jeans and a sweatshirt…and meet me at Howard's in an hour."

"What?"

"Meet me at Howard's."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Yuy."

"But—what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna make sure your day isn't a total waste."

"You don't have to do that, Duo."

"I know, but I want to!" I'd been struck with inspiration, and I wasn't about to let Heero Yuy spend a miserable day at work when he'd tried so hard to plan a special afternoon for an ungrateful bitch. "Today's your 'hooky day.' And you, Heero Yuy, are going to play hooky."

"Duo—."

"One hour!"

"I thought you had calls to catch up on."

"They'll wait. They're not that important." Not as important as salvaging Heero's day. I heard a choked sound on the line…almost a cross between a laugh and a sob. Or maybe it was a cough.

"Duo—."

"Yeah, 'Ro?"

There was a pause. "I'll be there."

I grinned widely. "Excellent! See ya in an hour!"

I hung up the phone and dove for my bedroom, scrambling to find cutoff jean shorts, sneakers, and my most comfortable tee shirt. Then I threw a few other supplies in a waterproof bag, including sun block, towels, and a change of shoes.

It didn't take long to call the office and leave a message for Quatre that I was taking a day off. He'd probably assume I was worn out from the visit to the cemetery, which was fine by me. I didn't want to have to explain where I was going, and with whom.

Moments later I was tossing my stuff into my beat up Jeep, which I honestly loved every bit as much as the sleek Jag I drove for work. The Jeep, affectionately nicknamed "Scythe" after the time Quatre and I had gone off-roading in a corn field (Don't ask!), and _not _nicknamed after Hilde's horse, was my "fun" vehicle. It could go anywhere I ever wanted, and sliding behind the wheel automatically put me in a good mood.

Not that heading for a meeting with Heero wasn't enough to lift my spirits. Straightness notwithstanding, Heero Yuy was as hot as they come, and super company. And, before you say it, yeah, I knew being alone with him for a day was a _bad_ idea. I mean, sure we'd done it before—but that's when we were enemies—just getting to know one another. Since I already knew I was painfully attracted to the guy, spending time in his company was a stupid, stupid idea.

But there was no way I was going to leave him alone and miserable after Relena had dumped on him. The dejected sound of his voice had struck right to my heart, and since the day off was my idea, I felt like I'd set him up to fail. I was his friend, wasn't I? And so I felt responsible for pulling him out of the doldrums I'd created. I was determined that I'd hear him laugh before the end of the day, no matter what it took.

I made one quick stop on my way to Howard's; my favorite deli made a wicked picnic lunch. It came complete…in the basket, with utensils and condiments to go with sandwiches, side dishes, and even a disposable cloth to put down on the ground. When I showed up at the rendezvous I was armed with food and a plan.

Heero was sitting on the hood of his car in the parking lot, when I pulled in next to him. He looked slightly more angry than depressed, but then that was his nature. He wasn't the type to wallow in misery.

"Duo?" He looked over the beat-up Jeep incredulously. "What the hell is that?"

"Heero…meet Scythe." I hopped out and grabbed the basket and my bag of supplies.

"Scythe? Like Hilde's horse?"

"Well, yeah—but not named after the horse. It's a long story," I told him, walking over and trying not to drool on myself when I realized how great he looked in casual clothes. And those legs! I could just picture them wrapped around—. Uh. Never mind.

I forcibly pulled my mind out of the bedroom it had wandered into. "I told you the Jag was a company car."

"Yeah, but you seemed awfully fond of it."

"No shit. It's a sweet ride. But this baby is all mine…and can take me places the Jag couldn't dream of going." I patted the hood of the Jeep. "This is more like the _real_ me." I gave Heero a look from under my bangs. "D'you think less of me for driving a battered old beast like this?"

"Never."

I couldn't help but grin. "So, you ready to go?"

Those intense blue eyes studied my face for a long moment, and Heero gave a faint smile. "Yeah, I am." He picked up his backpack and prepared to follow me.

We walked over to the ice cream stand, and Howard gave us a surprised and then knowing look. I made a mental note to kill him at my earliest convenience. "Hey, Howie. Mind if we borrow the Sunfish for a day?"

His glance darted between Heero and me, and he raised an eyebrow. "Where will you be sailing her?"

"Out to Fun Land."

The whiskered old man chuckled. "Maxwell, you're completely certifiable!"

"So're you." I put the basket on the counter. "Y'mind keeping this in a shady spot for a few hours. When we get back, I'm gonna take Heero up the beach for lunch."

"Showing him the old homestead?" teased my friend.

"Hey, I may as well sit on that porch while I can," I replied wistfully. Then a nagging thought crossed my mind. "Someone didn't up an' buy it, did they?"

"Naw. It's still up for grabs, kiddo." Howard tucked the picnic basket behind the counter. "The Sunfish is out by the shed. Help yourself." He eyed Heero searchingly. "You ever sailed before?"

The dark-haired man shrugged slightly. "Just at the yacht club." He gave a slightly sheepish smile. "I don't suppose that's quite the same thing, is it?"

Howard guffawed happily, while I grabbed Heero's arm and pulled him away with me. "C'mon, 'Ro. You'll pick it up fast."

"Fun Land?" he asked with a puzzled scowl on that adorable brow of his.

"You never heard of Fun Land?" I was amazed. An educated man like Heero Yuy had never heard of the best amusement park on our stretch of coastline? Inconceivable!

"No."

"Well, prepare to be amazed," I cautioned. We'd reached the shed, and I turned the corner and pulled a dusty tarp off of Howard's little sailboat. As usual, it was ready to go, the sail and mast rolled up and wrapped, and the keel board lying in the foot well.

Heero looked dubious. "It's kind of—small. Is it safe?"

I glared at him. "It's completely safe, Yuy. Trust me."

"Are there floatation devices?"

I pointed to the two life jackets tucked in with the keel board. "Of course. If you wanna be a chicken weenie, go ahead and wear one."

It was his turn to glare at me. "I'm not a—whatever it was you just said. I just want to survive the day."

"I'm a good sailor," I assured him. "And we're not going far. Just across the bay to the peninsula."

"Fun Land?"

"Yep." I tossed my waterproof bag into the foot well, fastened it and Heero's backpack to a ring inside, and hefted one end of the boat. "Grab the other end, Yuy, and be careful not to let the mast and sail roll off."

He dutifully lifted his end of the small sailboat, and we trudged it down to the water, walking into a couple of feet of surf before we lowered it.

The little boat floated happily there, while I unwrapped the sail, and Heero and I maneuvered the mast into place. Within moments, we had the sail unfurled and the sailboat ready to go.

"Get in," I ordered, holding it steady while Heero got in first. Then I walked it out deeper, until the water was nearly up to my thighs. "Now drop the keel board through that slot in the floor." Heero complied, and as the wind caught the sail, I jumped up onto the flat boat, letting my feet still trail over the side as I took control of the rudder. "Okay, Yuy. Time for a little sailing lesson!"

He looked slightly alarmed, and gave me a defiant glare before slipping on one of the life jackets. I just grinned dauntlessly back.

The Sunfish was a blast to sail…small, light, and manageable by a single person, it was the most portable and inexpensive boat going. If I had a garage to keep one in, I'd have had my own. But Howard's was usually available, and I'd had lots of practice taking it out in the bay.

The waves were small that day, the ocean a deep, sparkling blue that I wistfully thought matched Heero's eyes. And speaking of his eyes, he was seated right next to me as I maneuvered the boat out into deeper water. When a gust of wind tilted us precariously up on one side, I elbowed him while loosening some rope to allow more play in the sail.

"Ya gotta lean back over the side if she tilts like that," I explained, demonstrating the technique.

Heero was a quick learner, and soon seemed to anticipate the need to counterbalance the boat when a strong gust caught the sail. By the time we were halfway across the bay, he'd lost his tight, angry expression, and had that wide-eyed, curious look I'd first seen when I coaxed him to pet a horse.

I decided it was time to challenge him again. "Here—how 'bout you try sailing her?"

He turned a startled look to me. "I don't know how."

"You've been watching me," I pointed out. Yeah, I _had_ noticed his gaze on me more than once. I figured he was studying the way to sail the boat, since I couldn't imagine him ogling my ass. _I could dream about it though. _

He seemed to blush a little at that, glancing away uncomfortably. "But what if I screw up?"

"Then we'll probably capsize," I shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time. And these little puppies are pretty easy to right, unless the sail gets too soaked. Two of us could do it with no problem."

"Put your life vest on!"

I smirked, sensing I was about to get my way, and put on the jacket. Then I handed him the line to control the sail, and sidled around to switch places with him.

God! Let me tell you, the whole day was worthwhile just for that moment when I was pressed up against him as we swapped positions.

And then he was at the rear of the boat, one hand on the tiller and the other handling the line.

"I told you it was easy," I pointed out, noticing he had a knack for sensing the changing tension needed on the rope to keep the sail taut.

He wore a look of intense concentration, his eyes flickering from the sail to the water ahead and back, as if plotting a course through the waves. I leaned back on my hands, turning my face up to the sun and smiling contentedly. It was a perfectly lovely day, and I was in great company. What could be better?


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

A/N: I was trying to stick to a chapter a day...but you're getting this one because it's one of my favorites! I can't wait to post it...so today's a double-update day, again.

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Thirty Nine: Fun Land

Heero's Point of View

Duo had never looked better. With his head flung back and the sun gleaming off his chestnut hair, he was beauty incarnate. And if my hands hadn't been busy with the tiller and sail, they might very well have been buried in that gorgeous mane.

I'd forgotten the miserable start to my day by the time we had the sail unfurled and were bouncing recklessly over the cresting waves at the beach. But when Duo made me take over sailing, I felt a rush of elation at trying something new and even a bit challenging. And being able to stare unabashedly at the braided man basking in the sunshine was an added bonus. It was a wonder I could keep my mind on the task at hand.

He opened those deep indigo eyes and fixed a searching look on me, smiling. "You like?" he asked cheekily.

_Like what? Sailing? Staring spell-bound at you? How about "all of the above?"_

I grinned carelessly. "I _love_!" I replied firmly.

My choice of words drew a startled look, and then Duo glanced away, reaching behind him to run a hand through the waves as we sped along. "It gets in your blood, Yuy. The sea and the wind…skimming over the waves like this. Doesn't it?"

That wasn't the only thing that got in my blood, and I was half-tempted to tell him so. But the day was off to a perfect start, and I was afraid to cross that line too soon. I needed to watch him and try to read his mood—to see if the attraction Wufei thought he had to me was real. Then—maybe—I could bring up the subject of being attracted to him as well.

"What's that scowl for?" Duo demanded, once again looking at me with those knowing eyes.

"Just thinking."

"Well, stop! That's not what we're out here for!" he cautioned. His braid was whipping in the wind of our speed, and small wisps fluttered around his face as he gave me a devilish smile. "We're out here to _feel_."

Oh, God, did _that _conjure images of what I'd like to be feeling right then. It was a good thing I had both hands occupied. I think Duo might have read something in my expression, because he blushed and looked away again, as if studying the horizon.

"Steer us towards that peninsula over there." He pointed to a distant spit of land crowned by a gigantic ferris wheel and roller coaster.

"Fun Land?" I guessed.

He glanced over his shoulder, grinning. "Fun Land!"

As I started to turn us, the shift in our course caused us to run parallel to the wind, and the sail promptly went slack.

"You're luffing," Duo told me, pointing to the sail.

"I'm what?"

He chuckled. "Ya gotta keep the sail at right angles to the wind. When you don't, the wind just brushes past. Luffing. It means you're too close to the wind."

"Uh-huh," I replied, eyeing the sail dubiously. "And how do I un-luff?"

Duo laughed, sliding over so that he was nearly pressed up against me. He reached and took the rope from my hands. "Turn the rudder a little to the starboard, and I'll show you how to catch the wind again." He graced me with a sly smirk and a wink. "You're a pretty 'luff-able' guy, 'Ro. But I'll teach you how to avoid it anyway."

I rolled my eyes at the lame excuse for a pun. "I'd 'rudder' you didn't."

Duo laughed so hard at that, he nearly fell overboard. I made a panicky grab for the front of his life vest, hauling him closer, until I was just about staring into the indigo eyes from inches away. But before I could close the gap and see if those lips tasted as great as they looked, a shift of the boat caused it to slap down into the trough of a wave, and a cascade of cold sea spray nearly drenched us.

Duo blinked, reaching to wipe the damp bangs from his forehead, and then caught hold of the edge of the boat again, flashing me a quick grin. "Good save, Yuy! Ya try to kill me with bad jokes, and then keep me from drowning."

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time."

We refocused our attention on piloting our small vessel, and I nearly groaned at the lost opportunity.

Duo spent the rest of the voyage showing me the basics of sailing…how to tack, jib, run, and come about. Don't ask me to explain, because I'm sure I couldn't. Honestly, it made sense at the time. Although I choked a bit when he told me to "come about" in a rather sultry voice, I managed to do it without blushing as long as I didn't look straight at him.

We reached the small marina adjacent to Fun Land, and Duo efficiently lowered the sail and paddled us in to tie up at the dock. Then he jumped up onto the wooden structure and held out a hand. "C'mon, Yuy. Time's wasting."

I took his hand, feeling a tingle of electricity as our skin made contact, and resisted the urge to keep hold of it even once I'd climbed up beside him. "So…Fun Land is an amusement park."

He nodded. "Haven't you ever been here?"

I shook my head. "I've never been to any amusement park."

The indigo eyes widened incredulously. "Never?" he asked in an almost breathless whisper.

I looked down at the weathered boards of the dock, unaccountably embarrassed by my lack of experience at something Duo seemed to think was vital to his existence. "My parents weren't big on recreational activities," I shrugged. "I studied, practiced martial arts, did chores."

"Fuck…you're makin' me glad I was an orphan," he chided, and I found a warm hand wrapped around my wrist. "C'mon and let me show you how to have fun."

_You can show me anything you want._

I let myself be led along the dock until we came to a row of outhouses. At that point, Duo released my arm (dammit!) and shoved my backpack and a towel from his bag into my hands. "Put on dry clothes and shoes," he instructed me. "Believe me, you don't wanna go on rides soaking wet." I glanced up to see a teasing glimmer in the deep eyes. "You'll chafe."

I managed a snort at that. "Wufei has always said I had an abrasive personality," I joked.

Duo grinned brilliantly, and rolled his eyes. "Again with the lame puns! Just get dried off, and we can put our wet shoes out to dry while we go have fun." He shoved me towards an outhouse, and headed for the next one over.

Fun. I wasn't entirely sure what that entailed; but as long as I was with Duo, I knew I'd enjoy the experience.

Moments later, I emerged in dry khakis, shoes, and a polo shirt. Duo was lounging against a post, wearing faded jeans, sneakers, and a tee shirt that clung to every curve and muscle of his chest. God, I hoped I wasn't drooling.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that the most informal thing you own?" he sighed.

I looked down at my clothes. "Pretty much," I admitted. "Isn't it acceptable?"

"It's fine. Just—." He looked away, a faint pink tinge on his cheeks. "I was kinda hoping for you to have a nice tight pair of jeans for me to ogle all day." His sly sideways glance assured me he was just teasing to get a rise out of me.

"Next time I'll be sure to bring a speedo," I said deadpan.

He gaped momentarily, and then laughed, grabbing the damp shorts and tee shirt out of my hands and bounding back to the boat to lay them across the deck to dry. "Open up your shoes as much as possible and set them on the edge of the dock."

"No one will take them?"

An amused look crossed his face. "No one wants a pair of smelly old hightops, Yuy. And fortunately, the kids around here aren't the type to kick 'em into the water for fun. They'll be safe enough."

"Oh." I carefully set my soggy shoes up to dry, and within moments, Duo and I were on our way to the amusement park.

He chattered on amiably about Fun Land, expounding on the variety of rides and attractions until I felt like I knew every inch of the place. When we reached the gate, he insisted on paying for me, as it was his treat. And I didn't want to insult him by arguing.

We got a little blue star stamped onto the back of our hands, and then we were inside, melting into a laughing, festive crowd of people. Even though it was a weekday, it was summertime, so the place was busy without being mobbed. There were families there, young kids who had finished school for the season, and even couples—apparently taking advantage of the thinner weekday traffic.

"This is the perfect day to be here," Duo told me, as we headed straight for the roller coaster. "Mondays are always slowest, and mornings are quieter than nights."

"They're open at night?"

"Of course!" he said as if it were common knowledge—which it probably was. "At night there are strings of lights, and all the rides are lit up—it's awesome!" His eyes were shining with eagerness that was so contagious I could barely keep from grinning unabashedly at him.

"How often do you come here?"

"Quatre and I still make it at least half a dozen times every summer," he replied, stopping at a cotton candy vendor. "C'mon, Yuy. Time to rot our teeth."

"You don't actually _eat_ that stuff, do you?" I asked dubiously.

He bought a cloud of pink fluff on a paper stick. "Naw, you inhale it." He pulled a chunk off between two fingers and stuffed it into his mouth; then waved the rest in my face. "C'mon. You have to try it."

"Duo—."

He batted his eyes at me, damn him!

I cautiously pinched off a piece, and tucked it carefully into my mouth. And although I'm not big on sweets, I had to admit, it had a unique flavor and texture that melted quite pleasantly in my mouth. "Mmm."

"Ah, see?" Duo grinned triumphantly. "Tasty, huh?"

"You are an overgrown child, Maxwell," I sighed, trying to sound exasperated.

He shook his head, steering us towards the roller coaster again. "I'm a grown-up who finally has a chance to be a child," he corrected me. "Growing up on L2 was plain Hell, Yuy. This is my payback."

We finished the cotton candy in record time, since it was prohibited on any of the rides. And I found myself fixated on the way Duo licked the sticky remnants off his fingertips.

I swear the bastard knew he was being—erotic—about it. I mean, shit...licking the wedding cake off my fingertip had been bad enough; but the way he sucked on the tip of his index finger to get the sticky pink confection off it nearly drove me insane.

"Are you about done?"

He glanced at me in surprise, and then a flicker of realization crossed his face, and he pulled his finger abruptly out of his mouth, smiling disarmingly. "Sorry. Didn't want to waste any. Ya ready for The Rocket?"

I looked up at the towering roller coaster. "That thing?"

"Yep. I always do it first so I can eat later and not worry about upchucking." He eyed me appraisingly. "You don't have a weak stomach or anything, do you?"

I smiled dangerously. "Not at all," I assured him, recalling that I was known for a cast-iron stomach and nerves of steel. I could take any ride he could dish out; that much I knew for certain.

His return smile was both conspiratorial and evil. "You an' I are gonna make a great team," he predicted, gesturing me to precede him to the ride.

Half an hour and two rides later, we staggered wearily away from the roller coaster. Even I had to admit that the spiral twist and double loop were enough to challenge the most impervious stomach in the world. I was glad we hadn't eaten anything substantial ahead of time. I was even gladder we didn't stay on for a third go-round.

"Was it good for you?" Duo chuckled, stumbling once on the way down the ramp.

Fuck him! Did he have to put innuendo into every damned sentence? "It was—great," I replied diplomatically. "I thought you were an old hand at this. Why are you staggering?"

"It's that second ride in a row that does it," he explained, waiting for me to catch up and then throwing an arm across my shoulders; whether for companionship, or to steady himself as he walked, it was hard to tell. "One trip barely gets my head spinning."

"I see."

"Next we do the ferris wheel," he told me, pointing to the towering ride. "You aren't scared of heights, are ya?"

"I've been sky-diving with Wufei," I chided. "I think I can manage a big, slow-moving wheel, Duo."

He pulled away, looking at me in surprise. "You've been sky-diving?"

I nodded.

"I take back everything I said about you being a chicken weenie," he said earnestly. "And I may have to revise my opinion of your best friend. I think he _has _been a good influence on you."

"Have you been sky-diving?"

He shook his head. "Never had the money," he admitted. "Or at least, I never wanted to spend it on that. I always thought it was an overpriced activity—though it looks like a serious rush!"

"I'll have to take you along the next time we go," I offered.

"Would you really?"

"Of course!" I looked at him incredulously. "You'd really want to?"

He waved a hand back towards the wild roller coaster we'd left behind. "Whaddaya think?"

I found myself smiling again—or still. I'd done so much of it already that day I was beginning to lose track. "Well, then. You're on. Next time we play hooky, I'm taking you sky-diving."

Much of the day passed in a blur, as we went from ride to ride, and joked our way through the entire park. We had hotdogs for a late morning snack, covered with relish, mustard, sauerkraut and catsup…and we shared a container of greasy, salty french fries. It was one of the most enjoyable meals I'd ever had.

And by early afternoon, we found ourselves on the midway, where hawkers tried to get us to try our luck on their hopelessly rigged games of chance. Duo goaded me into throwing baseballs at a stack of bottles…weighted bottles that were nearly impossible to topple…and I won a silly baseball cap with cat ears attached.

I'll admit, Duo _almost _got me to wear it. But I was able to resist the puppy dog eyes and the pouting lips, and stuff the offensive head gear into a back pocket.

Then he spotted the target practice booth, and all but dragged me over to try it.

I sighed deeply, passing the vendor a couple of dollars and accepting the horribly balanced bee-bee gun. I was supposed to shoot at little metal ducks that zipped along a track at deceptively high speeds. No one was more surprised than I was when I nailed five in a row.

"Whoa." Duo blinked and looked at me with a mixture of admiration and apprehension. "Um—have you played this game before?"

"Never."

"Shot a real gun?"

"Yes."

"At anyone I know?" I saw the teasing gleam in his eyes, and I smirked back.

"Just annoying wedding planners now and then."

He chuckled, and then grimaced as the man behind the booth held out a frilly pink teddy bear towards me. "Your prize, Mister."

Duo and I exchanged a horrified look, and my braided friend leaned on the counter, giving the man a winning smile. "Aw, c'mon. Haven't you got something a little less—pink?"

"If your pal can shoot five more ducks, he can trade it in for the next prize up." He jerked a thumb at a row of slightly larger, more conservatively colored bears. "And if he keeps going, you upgrade each time, until you have a choice of the grand prize animals." Here he gave a small, smug grin. "Of course, the ducks get smaller each round."

"No problem," Duo said glibly, elbowing me. "Go on, Yuy. Keep shooting." He tossed a couple more dollars onto the counter.

"What on Earth do I want with a bigger, uglier bear?" I wondered.

He gave me a pleading look. "It's a matter of pride, man. You've got to go for the biggest, baddest prize, or it ain't worth doing."

"It ain't—it's _not _worth doing anyway," I pointed out.

He pouted again, and I caved.

"Fine!" I picked up the gun, nodded to the man behind the counter, and picked off five more ducks without batting an eye.

Duo gave a yelp of delight. "Ha! I knew you could do it!" He waved the man away when he would have handed us a large, pudgy panda. "He's gonna keep going."

"I am?"

"You are."

Fifty dollars and ten rounds later, I found myself picking off ducks so small it felt like I was shooting ants from a passenger plane. But I succeeded in hitting all five of my miniscule targets.

The vendor wore an expression somewhere between annoyed and impressed. "You a cop or something?" he demanded with a scowl.

I shook my head. "I program computers," I said flatly, giving him the simplified version of my job description.

"No shit. Well, pick your grand prize." He gestured to a row of gigantic stuffed animals behind him.

I looked at Duo in horror. "Maxwell, how d'you expect to take one of those monstrosities back across the bay in a Sunfish?"

"We'll manage," he said with ill-concealed glee. "Heero, you don't _know _how many times Quat and I have tried to beat this game. We have _so _gotta get your prize home so you can tell him about it next time we go to The Circus. You have to enjoy your bragging rights!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Which one do you want?"

"It's your prize," he said with a shrug. "You pick."

I shook my head, smiling grimly at him. "You're the one who made me keep going. You're the one who brought me here in the first place, and who's dreamed of winning this game. The grand prize is yours, Duo. So _you_ pick it out."

He blinked, looking uncertain. "Shit, Yuy…no. You pick one. You can take it home to Relena…for when you guys patch things up."

Well that was the wrong thing for him to say. Firstly, I had no desire to take anything to Relena at all, and secondly, she'd laugh in my face if I gave her a giant stuffed animal. Maybe if it had been a giant mink, and could be made into a coat she'd like it; but as it stood, there was nothing in that booth that would impress her.

"Either you pick the prize and keep it, or I'll just leave it here," I warned.

He ducked his head, and then shrugged slightly. "Ya sure?"

It dawned on me then that he really _did_ want the grand prize stuffed animal. In fact, I'd have bet money he'd tried for it every time he was here. And I suspected he even had one picked out in his mind, just in case.

"I'm very sure," I said gently, giving him a small, encouraging smile. "I want you to have it. Consider it a present for bringing me here, teaching me to sail, and making this such a special day."

He blushed at that, looking up to see the impatient vendor giving us a rather patronizing look. When he pointed to his choice of prizes, my jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Are you fucking nuts?" I demanded, giving him an incredulous look. "How in Hell are we going to carry that—that _thing_ on a Sunfish?"

The guy behind the counter seemed to find that highly amusing, and he quickly fetched the chosen prize, staggering under its bulk as he brought it over to us. "No refunds or exchanges, boys!" he said triumphantly, passing it to Duo with an almost relieved look on his face.

Duo's smile was bright enough to light the entire coast, and he picked up as much of the huge animal as he could fit in his arms. "Could you maybe take his feet, er, hooves there, Heero?"

I sighed, gathering the four long legs and letting Duo handle the head and neck. Between us, we barely managed to keep it off the ground as we made our way out of the midway.

"Am I safe in assuming we're done at Fun Land for today?" I asked.

Duo looked back at me with an expression of such contentment that it made my heart swell with pride at having won his prize. It almost overrode my urge to beat him senseless with the awkward, unwieldy creature he'd chosen.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "If you've had enough rides, we may as well head home. Our picnic supper is still waiting at Howie's for us anyway."

I briefly considered dancing a little joyful jig at the thought that our day wasn't over yet.

"When you say 'done for today,' do you mean you might like to come back sometime?" Duo asked almost shyly.

"Definitely."

He looked supremely pleased with my answer, and practically glowed all the way back to the docks. Of course, trying to devise a way to put an eight-foot tall stuffed giraffe into a tiny little Sunfish soon wiped that peaceful look right off his face. And I was kind of glad for that.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Forty: Smooth Sailing?

Duo's Point of View

Okay. Maybe the giraffe was a bad idea; but Quatre and I had been pining for the silly thing for ages. Another long story. But in all that time, I'd never seen anyone win the damned thing. I just had to have it.

And actually, once we lashed it to the mast with our spare shoelaces, I thought we might have half a chance of getting it home without losing it in the bay.

Heero shook his head, eyeing it dubiously. "It's not going to be enough, Duo."

I frowned, and then on sudden inspiration, grabbed my windbreaker and threw it around the body of the giraffe, looping it around the mast for good measure, and tying it by the sleeves. "There."

"Needs more."

I had already changed back into my cutoffs…so I took my jeans and tied them around the giraffe's neck, hooking it to the mast securely.

Heero was grinning when I turned around. "You're running out of clothes, Maxwell."

Did he look—hopeful?

"Well how about if you contribute some?" I challenged. Oh yes. I am brilliant.

Heero pulled off his shirt and tossed it at me, and I almost melted right over the side of the boat. He was fucking gorgeous. And I think he damned well knew it.

I tried to act calm, cool, and collected as my shaking hands looped the shirt around the giraffe's legs holding them against the base of the mast. I heard a chuckle as I fumbled to make a knot, and peeked over my shoulder to see Heero leaning cockily against one of the posts on the dock, his arms crossed over his chest, and the sun gleaming on his golden skin. Fuck! I was tempted to just jump into the ocean to cool off—kinda like a cold shower, only quicker. I swear the bastard knew I wanted him…and he was deliberately baiting me.

I mean, shit. He _knew _I was gay. He _had _to know he was a stunningly handsome man. Did he think I was fucking made of ice?

"Need a hand with that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hate you," I muttered, finally pulling the knot tight and standing back to survey my handiwork. "There! That oughta hold him."

I heard a derisive snort. "You're driving this time, Maxwell."

"Sailing."

"_Trying _to sail, you mean."

I studied the tipsy way the boat was bobbing in the gentle waves around the pier. It was gonna be a miracle if we got across the bay without capsizing. And I had a feeling my giraffe would turn into a dead weight if he got wet. Visions of a Coast Guard rescue danced in my head. "We are _so _fucked," I sighed.

"You could leave him here."

"I could leave _you _here," I growled back. It was a total lie. I'd have been more likely to leave my arm behind than the sun-bronzed sex god in front of me.

Heero stepped cautiously onto the boat, catching the giraffe's tail to steady himself as it rocked alarmingly. His deep blue eyes shot me a skeptical look. "We're going to die," he predicted flatly.

I untied the rope and eased carefully onto our little vessel, giving him a reassuring smirk. "But the company will be great."

He grinned back, settling into position to help balance the tipsy boat. "You got that right," he agreed warmly.

I was so glad I'd made the snap decision to drag him to Fun Land. I know he had a good time, and even when I'd mentioned Relena, he didn't close up and retreat into his stiff shell of reserve. He was enjoying himself, and for that I was eternally grateful.

Speaking of eternity…it seemed to take one for us to fumble our way across that choppy bay. The Sunfish was horribly top heavy, swaying dangerously whenever I tried to change course. And the wind was against us, forcing me to tack back and forth to gain any ground at all. Each time I had to bring the boat about, Heero and I were forced to scramble to counterbalance our too-heavy mast.

And the bastard was grinning madly the whole time—as if enjoying my struggle.

Not only was I fighting the wind and the clumsiness of our vessel, but my own libido had it in for me. Each time I glanced at Heero's bare chest, and the way the spray from the waves glistened across the expanse of muscle, I nearly groaned with unadulterated lust. I wanted to push him down on the tossing deck and lick that salty sea foam from every inch of his exposed flesh.

"Goddamnit!" I lunged to the side to prevent a very near capsize, and ended up clinging to Heero to keep from going over the side. "Where's your fucking life jacket now?" I demanded, pushing away from him and from the tantalizing feel of his skin.

He gave me an inscrutable look. "Why? Is my bare chest offending you?"

He knew. He fucking _knew_ the effect he had on me, I swear it! "I love your bare chest," I snarled out with a scowl. "I just don't want you to drown when I fuck up and the boat goes bottom up!"

"I can swim just fine," he assured me, gesturing to his shorts and sneakers. "It's not like I'm wearing enough to weigh me down." He grinned ferally, adding, "—if we go 'bottom up.'"

Damn it! He was doing it again.

"Asshole," I muttered, looking away from him and realizing we were actually nearing the shoreline by Howard's place.

I could see Howard's wild Hawaiian print shirt as the old man stood on the shore watching us with binoculars. And then I saw him double over…no doubt laughing his skinny old ass off.

He darted back towards his ice cream stand, and I had a feeling he was going to round up every person he could to watch us try to land the boat with our tall mascot strapped to the mast. I hated that mean old man.

"Tell me what to do," Heero said, leaning in so that I could feel his breath on my cheek.

_Um…how 'bout you shove me onto the deck and make mad, passionate love to me? Or just screw me through the floor of the boat…that'd be good too._

"Er—when we get into the waves it's gonna get pretty tricky—but try to pull up the keel before we're so close to shore that it scrapes bottom."

"We wouldn't want that to happen," he smirked, giving me another of those inscrutable looks.

The next thing I knew, we were fighting to control the boat as we entered the breakers. Each wave propelled us towards the beach, but simultaneously rocked us precariously from side to side.

I was sure we were going over at one point, when we were still in five feet of water. But Heero jumped off the side and literally supported the Sunfish until I caught on and leapt off the opposite edge to help.

And then we were dragging the poor thing up onto dry land, with Howard's hysterical laughter ringing in our ears as he watched our struggles.

When at last we'd made it far enough away from the surf to ensure our precious cargo wouldn't end up in the drink, I collapsed onto the sand, heedless of the way it caked on my wet clothes and braid.

Heero sank down beside me, gasping for breath, but smiling in satisfaction.

"You fucking won the goddamned giraffe?" Howard exploded, his whiskered face split by a humongous grin.

"H—Heero did," I gasped out, still trying to regain my wind.

Howard knelt down and held out his hand. "Nice going, Yuy! The braided wonder's had his eye on that crazy critter for ages."

"It's his," Heero said simply, shaking Howard's hand and then getting up and starting to untie my prize from the mast.

Howard winked at me, and jerked his head towards Heero's well-muscled back. "Looks like a 'keeper,' kid," he mouthed silently.

I rolled my eyes, and gave him a warning glare. "I wish," I mouthed back. "Taken. Remember?"

He just shook his head, and started for his booth again. "Your picnic basket's waiting, kid. Hurry up and stow the Sunfish so you can make it to the beach house and back before dark." He leered over his shoulder. "Unless you were planning on staying out later."

I flipped him the finger and stumbled to my feet, joining Heero in unstrapping our prize. "Hey, 'Ro—thanks a lot—for playing the game until you won—for helping me get him back here safe and sound—."

He graced me with a warm smile. "Any time."

Together we hauled the giant animal to my Jeep, stuffing him in and opening a window just enough to poke his head out so he wasn't folded in half inside the small vehicle. We changed back into dry clothes in the little bath house behind Howard's place. (God, how I missed my view of that lovely bare chest!) And then we rolled up the sail and put the boat away before heading up to the ice cream stand.

Howard wore that same smug look as he set the basket on the counter. "You want your ice cream now, or after you get back?"

"Now," I said firmly. "Dessert first. Life's uncertain."

Heero leaned on the counter beside me, shaking his head. "You have a unique outlook. You know that?"

I shrugged. "Not really. After losing Solo and Alex, I learned not to put things off. That's all." He sobered at that, and I elbowed him firmly. "Stop it! I told you before that talking about them doesn't hurt any more. Really."

"I know. I just—I'm sorry you didn't get to enjoy as much time with them as you planned. You deserved to."

"I enjoyed every minute I did have with them," I assured him.

"Even when you were fighting with Solo?"

"Even then."

He smiled. "No regrets, eh?"

"Not as many as you'd think."

We took the sundaes that Howard set before us, telling us they were "on the house" just because of the entertainment he'd gotten out of watching us fumble our way across the waves with a giant giraffe strapped to the boat. He chuckled happily. "Wait'll I get the pictures developed."

"You took pictures?" I gasped, recalling rather suddenly that the sly old man had a camera with a telephoto lens. He liked taking long shots of boats and seagulls and stuff. Not to mention idiots with giant stuffed animals about to swamp their boats.

He grinned evilly. "I'm gonna have 'em blown up. BIG."

"I'd like copies," Heero said with a matching grin, pulling a few crumpled bills from a pocket and shoving them across the counter to Howard. "My business card is in there, too. You can send them to my office."

"Sure thing!"

"Howard!" I said plaintively.

"The part where you almost went over the side, but caught yourself on the computer guru was especially entertaining," Howard said matter-of-factly, turning away and stashing Heero's money and contact information in his pocket.

"I hate you both," I grumped, taking my picnic basket and sundae and stalking away.

Heero caught up to me in a few strides, elbowing me gently. "You aren't really mad."

"A little embarrassed," I clarified.

"What are a few embarrassing pictures among friends?"

I dared a sideways glance at his mischievously-sparkling blue eyes. "We're friends?"

"I thought we established that a long time ago."

"Yeah." I sighed deeply, licking a drip of ice cream off the side of my dish as we walked. I wished like hell that Heero was gay, and that I'd seen him before Relena got her hooks into him. I'd have thrown myself right into those strong, hard-muscled arms and begged him to take me home and keep me forever.

Whoa. Where'd that come from? Sure, I'd already acknowledged that he was hot. But even my fevered imagination hadn't used the word "forever." The only guys I'd ever thought of in such a permanent way were Solo and Alex…and now Heero?

"I thought we weren't supposed to be thinking today," Heero said quietly.

I glanced over with a quizzical frown. "Hm?"

"I can practically hear the wheels turning in there, Duo."

I swallowed, managing a wan smile. "Aw, I just got thinking about how much you'd have liked Solo and Alex…how much you have in common with them." I decided a drastic change in conversation was overdue, before we really got into the comparison. "I guess that's why I can't understand you letting Relena dictate all the details of your wedding."

He scowled at that, looking away, and I thought for a moment he'd shut me out. But he didn't. "Maybe I'm letting her plan it because it means more to her than it does to me."

Resisting the urge to gape, I kept my eyes straight ahead, keeping my pace steady—unhurried. "Is it just a business arrangement to you, too?"

"Is that what she calls it?" he asked wryly.

"She said you two are compatible…comfortable…that your lifestyles work well together," I shrugged. "And I see the sense in that. Really. Security is important to some people."

"But not you."

"I never had it—so I can't really say for sure."

"Relena and I are about more than security," he said quietly, taking a spoonful of his sundae as if to allow himself a moment to think. "Yes, our lifestyles are compatible. _We're _compatible…most of the time. And my parents adore her."

"Ah. That's right. You were raised in Japan…respect your elders? Shit like that?"

"It's not 'shit,'" he said rather stiffly. "I respect my parents a lot. I want to please them. Is that a bad thing?"

"It's just…I saw how much fun you had at the park, and I can't help but think you've missed out in life, 'Ro. I mean, I may have had a crappy childhood…but at least I _had _one. All _your _life you've been so busy trying to live up to everyone's expectations, you've missed out on the point. You've been the perfect son…the perfect student…the perfect employee…the perfect boyfriend…" I shook my head.

"What's wrong with trying to be perfect?"

"I'd rather be—real," I shrugged, eating faster as my sundae was trying to melt over the edges of the little plastic bowl.

"Real," he echoed thoughtfully. "So what do I have to do to be 'real?'"

"Admit what you want," I suggested. "Tell Relena you're going to have a horse-drawn carriage bring you to your reception. Tell her you don't want snails and caviar…that you'd rather have pigs in blankets or scallops wrapped in bacon. Tell her what _you _want."

He smiled rather wistfully, his gaze straight ahead as he finished his ice cream. "Honestly, Duo, I'm not sure what I want. At least, when it comes to things like weddings." He gave me a sidelong glance. "How about you? What's your idea of a romantic wedding?"

Okay. I'd broached the subject. I guess that obligated me to answer. But it didn't obligate me to want to. "You'll think it's stupid."

"No, I won't," he said firmly. "I promise."

I looked away, letting my gaze wander across the waves to the distant lighthouse. For a moment, I wasn't sure I wanted to share something so personal.

Then I felt a hand on my arm. "C'mon, Duo. Talk to me."

It was with great effort that I refrained from shivering under the warm touch. "Okay," I conceded. "I always wanted a wedding on the beach…just me and…my fiancé. And a few close friends."

"Not very formal," he noted, not removing his hand from my arm.

"I don't really like 'formal,'" I confessed.

"You've got to be kidding! You plan weddings that make headlines, and yet you don't like the fanfare?"

"Hate it," I shrugged, pulling away as we walked. "It's fine for socialites like Relena. But I came from the streets. And no matter how much polish Quatre has put on me, I'm still a street rat."

"A street rat who's fixated on the ocean."

I had to laugh at that. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"So…describe your wedding. What would it be like?"

I blushed. "It's silly, Yuy."

"Not to me."

"Fine." Walking a little faster, so I didn't have to look at him, and watch his expression, I told him exactly how I pictured it…with my fiancé standing in the waves in jeans rolled up to the knees, and wildflowers for a bouquet. I half-expected him to laugh, and when I glanced back, there was a wide smile on his usually-serious face. "You're laughing at me," I accused.

"No, I'm smiling," he corrected gently.

"Cuz you think it's stupid."

"I think it's—charming," he assured me. His deep blue eyes caught mine, and I had to force myself to look away and keep walking. "What about _you_?" he pressed. "Do you have flowers in your perfect wedding?"

I nodded. "Just some of those white ones that grow in the dunes."

"White ones," he said, as if considering and cataloguing the information.

"Tied with a blue ribbon," I added, not even sure why.

"Anything else?"

I shook my head. "Not really, except, it should be at sunrise."

"Are you up that early?" he joked.

"I would be for something that important."

We walked on for a few more minutes, and then he said quietly, "I don't think it sounds stupid at all, Duo. It sounds perfect."

_Well, it would be if you were the one holding the wildflowers. _

I'd done it now. I'd gone and fallen for the gorgeous, straight, engaged guy. Completely fallen...as in I wanted to spend the rest of my life and maybe a few eternities with him.

Well shit, damn, and motherfuck!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like, and by now you can guess where it's headed)

A/N: My cousin actually got married at a ski resort...the guests really DID have to ride up to the ceremony on a chair lift. It would have been a hell of a walk otherwise. So when Duo mentions it in this chapter, it really is something you can do! Oh, and those of you who've been waiting for a kiss (er, ALL of you), here it comes. Enjoy!

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Forty One: Dreams

Heero's Point of View

We'd gone quite a ways down the beach by that time; much further than the previous walk we'd taken, and when we climbed some dunes and turned a few corners, we ended up on a secluded stretch of sand approaching a rather quaint cottage with a weathered "for sale" sign hanging from the back porch.

"What's that?" I asked, since it seemed to be where Duo was headed.

"My dream house," he said simply. He was slightly ahead of me, and glanced over his shoulder without quite meeting my eyes. "I told you all about my silly idea for a wedding. I might as well show you where the perfect honeymoon would be."

As if _that _didn't conjure images I really shouldn't have had dancing through my mind.

I looked at the cottage, and then at him, questioningly. "What's so special about it?"

He shrugged, suddenly acting a little uncertain about sharing his secret with me. "It's my dream house," he repeated, walking up the beach and stepping onto the porch. "I always wanted to live right on the water like this…get up and walk out onto the sand. Listen to the waves every night when I go to sleep…" He sat on the swing, looking out over the ocean. "This is the only place I've ever felt at home."

"Why not buy it then?" I asked, gesturing to the "for sale" sign.

He gave a short laugh. "As well as Quatre pays me, I can't afford it." He looked up at me with a shrug. "Some of the trouble I've gotten into…well, I'm still making Quatre hold back some of my wages to cover the legal fees he fronted me. Not that he wants repayment; but, shit…I owe it to him."

I sat down next to him. "I'm sure he'd understand if you wanted to hold off on repaying him so you could buy this place."

"Yeah, he would, if I asked," he admitted. "But y'know, I have a little bit of pride left."

"What good is it if you miss out on your dream house?"

He couldn't hold back a bitter laugh. "Heero…I've missed out on every dream I ever had. Solo…Alex…medical school... When I said I've fucked up everything I ever put my hand to, I meant it. Why should this be any different?"

"Because you deserve to have at least one thing you want," I replied, my heart absolutely aching with sympathy for him. "Everyone deserves that."

"Well what you deserve and what you get aren't always the same."

I wondered where the light-hearted feel of the afternoon had gone, and Duo must have picked up on the shift in tone, because he laughed quietly.

"Stop worrying about me, 'Ro," he chided, elbowing me, and then getting up and walking down the beach to a rather rickety-looking picnic table. He put the basket down and started laying out an array of food, including sandwiches, drinks and snacks.

"Don't friends worry about each other?" I asked, walking over to help him, whether he wanted it or not.

"Yeah, I suppose so," he conceded, relaxing a little. By the time the meal was set up, he seemed to regain his good humor. "Hey…I told you all about my perfect wedding. Now will you tell me about yours? What you _really _want."

"Aside from the carriage?" I teased, sitting gingerly on the old bench and breathing a sigh of relief when it didn't buckle under my weight.

He nodded enthusiastically, sitting on the opposite side, much to my disappointment. He gestured me to help myself to food, and cracked open a soda for himself.

"Well…" I thought for a moment, taking a bite of a sandwich while trying to recall how I'd pictured my wedding. "While my parents would have liked a very traditional ceremony…probably in Japan…I used to think I'd like to go to one of those little stone chapels in the mountains."

The indigo eyes widened, and Duo looked up at me. "Seriously?"

"Very."

He grinned and shook his head. "Shades of Alex," he muttered.

"Why? Did your fireman like the mountains, too?"

"He loved 'em. We used to go hiking on weekends. He planned our whole wedding on top of a mountain." He grinned good-naturedly. "It was gonna be Hell getting our guests there…involved a chair lift ride to the lodge. But the view from up there…" His voice faded as his gaze went out to the wide sweep of ocean visible from our table. "It was almost as spectacular as this one."

"Almost," I conceded, looking not at the sparkling waves, but at his dreamy eyes and gleaming chestnut hair.

"So how'd Relena get you to consider Romefeller?" he asked, apparently oblivious to my stare. "The earliest opening there is a full two-year wait."

"Good," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"I said, if she wants a place like that it's good enough for me," I amended quickly.

"I could probably sweet-talk Silvia into getting you in sooner, if that's the place you settle on," he said quietly, frowning as he picked up a sandwich.

"No don't!" I said quickly, looking sheepishly away when he glanced up at me. "I mean. Well, it's obvious Relena and I have our differences. A long engagement is probably a good idea. We'll have time to—." _Change our minds…our sexual preferences…our choice of fiancés…_

"—to work things out?" he finished helpfully, his attention once again riveted on his food.

"I guess."

"That's a good idea," he added. "You two have a lot to figure out."

I felt a twinge of irritation at the knowing tone of his voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Indigo eyes shot me a sidelong look. "Nothing. Just—it seems—from an outsider's perspective, that maybe you two need to communicate more."

The last thing I wanted to talk about while I was trying to figure out the best way to break the news to Duo that I might be interested in him as more than a friend was Relena. And for some reason, he seemed fixated on helping me with my relationship problems with her.

_Well, no shit. He thinks you two are friends…that you're straight…that he's safe in your company._

I felt like an ass. Here I'd been flirting with Duo all day, trying to draw a reaction that might prove to me beyond all doubt that he was seriously attracted to me. And he was clueless to the fact that I was attracted to him. Knowing that he was gay, it had been pretty easy for me to do things that got reactions from him—but I had no idea how to convey a reciprocal interest.

Then he raised a very direct look to my face, making me resist the urge to squirm under its intensity. "D'you even know what you want out of life, Yuy?"

I'd thought I did. And I tried to latch onto that ghost of a memory. "I always wanted to—to make my parents proud—to be a success at my job." I felt a frown crease my forehead. "I guess—to have a home and family."

"Kids?"

I shook my head. "No time."

"So it'll be you and Relena in your big mansion on the hill?" he suggested.

I frowned again. "I guess."

"That's your dream?"

The frown deepened. "I don't know. Honestly, I never gave it much thought."

"Well you better start," he advised. "All I just heard was what you think everyone expects of you. It's all about duty." He scowled deeply. "But life's not just duty and obligation, Heero. It's also about what you want from it, and what you make of it. You need to figure that out before you can share your life with someone else. If you don't even know what _you_ want, how can you possibly give Relena what _she _wants?"

I gave him a very hard look, once again resenting his intrusion into my relationship with Relena. Actually, I was resenting his _mention _of my relationship with Relena. I didn't even want to talk about her. And I especially didn't want to talk about her to the man who was causing my most serious doubts about getting married in the first place. "And what, exactly, does Relena want, Mister Expert?" I asked snidely.

He shrugged, finishing his sandwich in a couple of bites, and washing it down with soda. "How the hell should I know, Yuy? She's not _my _fiancée." The indigo eyes narrowed astutely. "But I sure as hell knew what Solo and Alex wanted…from themselves, life…from me." He pushed himself to his feet, pacing restlessly across the sand. "Shit, Heero…I probably even have a better clue about what Relena wants than you do."

"And how would you know that?" I sneered, feeling a familiar upwelling of anger at the fact that Relena always seemed to confide in everyone but me.

"Because I'm not just a good talker; I'm a good listener, too."

"And I'm not?"

"No—that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did _you mean?"

He threw his hands up in surrender. "I don't know, 'Ro. You confuse the shit out of me. And I'm guessing that means you confuse the shit out of everyone else, too…Relena included."

"Would you just stop bringing her into this?" I demanded. "For fuck's sake, Duo, she was too goddamned busy today to bother spending time with me! What makes you think she cares what I want any more than I care what she wants?"

His jaw dropped at that, and he frowned in confusion. "Is it really just a business deal with you two, or what?" he asked with an almost horrified look. "I've never seen an engaged couple so completely detached about their relationship."

"As I recall, we hired a wedding planner…not a marriage counselor. Stop trying to fucking fix my goddamned engagement, Maxwell!" Yeah, I know, I was hiding my fear of confessing my feelings for him behind anger at his frustrating attempts to help me fix a relationship I was less and less sure I wanted to fix.

"But it _needs _fixing."

"You don't know jack shit about our relationship," I snarled back angrily.

"I seem to know more about it than you do! I know you need to figure out how you want it to be. And then you need to do something about it before it's too late."

"What's it to you one way or the other?"

He turned a pained look my way. "I'm your friend, Yuy. Or I thought I was. And it's fucking killing me watching you two treat each other like you don't matter…watching _her_ treat _you_…"

He stopped suddenly, eyes widening in momentary guilt, as if he'd said something he regretted. And then he turned away. "I'm going for a walk," he said curtly, stalking towards the water.

"Me too!" I threw after him, turning the opposite way and starting back towards Howard's. I was fuming as I stormed down that beach, seething with resentment that Duo thought he had Relena all figured out, when after years of dating, I was still clueless. How dare he presume to know her that well? Or me, for that matter?

I knew what I wanted. Or at least what I _had _wanted. I'd wanted a good job, a nice home, a pretty wife… I suppose "faithful" would have been nice, too. But then, there are no guarantees in life, are there?

But now, I wanted…

I had no idea what I wanted.

I glanced back over my shoulder, but Duo was still walking away from me, albeit more slowly. His shoulders were slumped, giving him a dejected look, but I couldn't go back and admit I didn't have a clue as to what I wanted, so I kept walking.

And while we're on the subject, I _did_ have a clue…Wufei had made me figure that much out. But I was afraid to say it out loud…afraid of what it might mean for my future.

I wanted more laughter in my life. I'd come to realize that during the time I'd been friends with Duo. It wasn't until he coaxed and cajoled me into having fun that I realized how much I missed it. The workouts with Wufei, and our nights out to dinner or a movie had been few and far between since I'd hooked up with Relena. She demanded every free moment of my life, it seemed. And for the first time, I truly realized how much I resented that. I'd had more fun in the weeks since I met Duo than I'd had in ages.

I wanted more passion, too, for that matter. I wanted to do the things that excited me…the things I'd given up for Relena...like sky-diving.

And…(this was the hardest admission for me)…I wanted to do those things with Duo…not Relena. I _wanted _Duo.

There, I admitted it…to myself…to that nagging voice that argued in the back of my head about my obligations to my parents and to Relena…to everyone but Duo. And shit...he was really the only one who needed to hear my admission…and the one I was most terrified to confront.

* * *

I'd been sitting on the hood of the Jeep for nearly an hour before Duo appeared, slowly walking up the beach, shoes in one hand, and picnic basket in the other. He was on the part of the beach that the waves rolled onto, his bare feet splashing in the foaming surf as he walked. From mid-calf down, his jeans were wet, as he hadn't bothered to roll them up. And our active day had left his braid messy and windblown, probably stiff with sea salt and sand. He'd never looked better. 

The sun was setting over the water, and the golden rays set that chestnut hair on fire. It almost glowed in the lambent fingers of light that reflected off the waves and fell across him as he walked. He was absolutely beautiful…painfully, breathtakingly beautiful. From his infectious smile and his warm laugh, to the auburn hair swinging across his slender back, he was simply gorgeous. I'd been drawn to him from the moment I laid eyes on him. Wufei had seen it—why had it taken so long for me to do the same?

I got up and started walking diagonally across the beach to intercept him.

He stopped when he saw me, a puzzled frown creasing his forehead as I came closer. But I didn't stop—I walked right up into his personal space, put my hands on either side of his face, and kissed him.

And he let me.

Not only that, but he kissed back...and he did it like he meant it.

He let me coax his mouth open and slide my tongue in to explore the warmth and flavor that was Duo. His mouth tasted of ice cream and soda, while his lips were slightly salty from the spray of the surf. And the kiss wasn't like any kiss I'd known before.

It was intoxicating and intense—it made me feel like my whole body was on fire—like I could stay there forever and never need anything more.

I didn't even notice the waves lapping over my shoes as his arms went around my waist, and cool hands slid up under my shirt. My own hands were already in motion, dropping from his face to take hold of his belt loops and pull him against me so I could feel his body pressed to mine.

He moaned into the kiss, and I almost took him right there in the surf, wanting nothing more than to throw him down and explore every inch of his body. But instead, I slipped my thigh between his legs, gasping at the hard proof that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

I think he might've murmured something indiscernible into the kiss, his fingers digging into my back as if to permanently mold our bodies together. And as he ground his hips against mine, I could hear his breath quicken and become harsh with need.

Everything about that moment was perfect.

Except for the need to fucking _breathe_! When I drew back just enough to suck in a much-needed breath of air, Duo's eyes flew open, and he pulled away.

"Shit! Oh, _shit_! Heero…no!" he gasped, backing a step. His face was flushed, his breathing ragged, and the expression on his face was stark terror. "I didn't—.You _can't_—I can't—." He shook his head uncomprehendingly. "You're not—."

"Duo, I—."

"No!" he said more sharply, starting to look slightly wild around the eyes. He shook his head harder. "You can't do this to me!" he said angrily, his hands tightening into fists. "I quit, Yuy. I fucking quit!" With that, he turned and ran for the parking lot, leaving his shoes and the basket where they'd fallen.

I didn't try to stop him. I couldn't. He was right to run away. He was the one with a conscience…the one with a soul. I was the heartless bastard who broke his trust, as well as Relena's.

I watched as he literally flung himself into the Jeep, starting the engine with a roar and spinning the tires as he threw the vehicle into gear. Dirt and gravel flew as he spun the Jeep around and floored it leaving the parking lot. It reminded me vaguely of the time he'd smoked the tires of the Jaguar leaving Relena's estate. Only this time, I didn't think there was going to be any explanation that would calm his temper.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like, and by now you can guess where it's headed)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Forty Two: Nightmares

Duo's Point of View

I was halfway to the freeway before the deliciously hot feeling of Heero's lips faded from mine.

I was on the entrance ramp before my hands stopped shaking.

And I was pulling into the parking lot of The Circus by the time the shock began to wear off and total despair set in. That was also about the time I gained control of my raging hormones and the tightness in my jeans faded.

God, what a kiss that had been! Between the waves curling around my feet and the wind in my hair, and Heero's thigh pressed up against me...I could've died happy at that very moment. I wished it had never ended...but naturally the instant those burning lips left mine, sanity reasserted itself, and I realized I was in the arms of a guy whose wedding I was planning. A really, really hot guy I wanted to have throw me down in the sand and fuck me senseless. It's small wonder I drove for nearly half an hour before I shook off the effects of the passion he'd awakened.

Of course, the slowly dissipating heat of lust left in its wake huge waves of guilt.

I was a fucking homewrecker! Here Relena and Heero were perfectly happy, and I came along and got the hots for the groom and fuckin' _stole_ him! I was going to rot in Hell...and the sooner the better.

No—wait—_he _kissed _me_—right? I didn't start it, did I? I mean, shit, I thought the guy was straight. Why would _I _start anything? Come to think of it, _wasn't _he straight? He was engaged to a woman, for Chrissakes. That usually indicates a preference for the opposite sex. So what was that kiss all about anyway?

"Vodka on the rocks," I told Trowa, slumping into a chair at the bar.

"V-vodka?" he echoed in surprise.

"On the rocks," I repeated carefully, giving him a warning glare.

"Uh—just a minute," he mumbled, turning away and fumbling behind the bar for a moment. "I'll have to go in the back for clean glasses."

He disappeared into the kitchen and a moment later I realized he'd just been stalling for time when Quatre came sauntering out of the bathroom.

Shit. Busted.

"Hey, Duo," Quatre greeted me cheerily, plunking down on the bar stool next to me.

"Heero kissed me," I said flatly, knowing there'd be no way around the impending conversation.

Quatre promptly slid off the other side of his stool into a heap on the floor.

"Trowa! Where the fuck is that vodka?" I demanded. "Get your sorry ass out here and pour me a drink!"

Quatre dragged himself back to his feet, gesturing Trowa away when the bartender dared peek around the kitchen door. "No, Duo," he said firmly. "No vodka."

I glared at him, pointing a shaking finger in his direction. "You! You're the one who made me stay on the account! I _asked _you to take over. I _begged _you not to make me keep going to the Hell House. But no! You insisted you had to have your best goddamned wedding planner for the Peace-fucking-craft account. And now _look _what's happened!"

"I'm not sure exactly _what's _happened," Quatre admitted, frowning in confusion.

"I told you. Heero-fucking-Yuy…fiancé of the pretty pink princess herself fucking _kissed _me."

Quatre glanced around the nearly-empty bar, taking in the one or two gawking customers, and then grabbed my arm in a firm grip. "Trowa! I'm taking Duo home!" he called to the closed kitchen door.

The auburn-haired bartender stuck his head out again, apparently assessing the wisdom of putting in an appearance. "D'you need help?" he asked cautiously.

Quatre turned a stern look my way. "No. Duo will behave," he said firmly, as if informing me of the fact. "I think he just needs a quiet place to calm down and think things through."

I allowed him to pull me to my feet and begin dragging me towards the door. "I don't want to go home, Quat. I want to stay here and drink until I pass out," I told him firmly.

His aquamarine eyes slid down the length of my body, taking in the sandy, rumpled shirt and braid, the faded jeans which were still wet almost to the knees, and my bare feet. "Duo…you're barefoot."

"No shit?" I said dryly.

"Where are your shoes?" His gaze bored into mine. "Have you been drinking already?"

"Just soda," I assured him. "And I think I dropped my sneakers into the ocean when Heero fucking walked up and fucking _kissed_ me!"

I was verging on hysterical again, as the memory of those delicious, burning lips returned to torment me.

"Later, Trowa!" called Quatre, firmly steering me out the door and across the parking lot to my Jeep. He stopped several feet away from it, staring. "Is that a giraffe?"

"Long story," I sighed.

"We have time. Give me your keys."

I fished the keys out of my pocket and climbed in the passenger side, shoving the giraffe into the back seat so that its neck was sort of diagonally across my seat and still stretched out the window.

Quatre got in and started Scythe up. "Start talking, Duo."

So I did. I told him about my bright idea for Heero to take Relena on a romantic day trip, and her ridiculous refusal. And then I told him about feeling kind of responsible and deciding to take Heero sailing out to Fun Land.

By the end of my pitiful story Quatre was stifling his chuckles as he drove, and I was stifling the urge to throttle him.

"You think it's funny that an engaged client kissed me, Quat?" I demanded. "An engaged _straight _client?"

"No—I'm having trouble getting past the part where you sailed the giraffe across the bay," he admitted. "I'll worry about the kiss later."

"I hate you," I sighed, slumping down in my seat. "Where are you taking me?"

"My place."

"Why? I'm not drunk."

"I'm not convinced you won't still try to _get_ drunk," came the quick answer. Quatre shot me a sidelong glance. "Do you want to promise me you won't?"

I folded my arms across my chest, glaring straight ahead. Why the fuck had I gone to The Circus? I should have known either Quatre would be there, or Trowa would refuse to serve me. There were plenty of other bars in the city.

Granted, few of them would have let me in barefoot. But I think my waterproof bag was stashed under the seat, and my spare pair of footwear was in it. Now that I was thinking a little more clearly, I realized I could have come up with other options.

"Duo? Are you even _hearing _me?" Quatre cut into my thoughts.

I looked up with a scowl. "Wasn't listening."

"First off, you need to get a grip on yourself," he suggested. "It's not the end of the world. So Heero kissed you. It's not like you didn't want him to."

Yeah, I'd wanted it all right. I'd wanted that and a lot more. I just hadn't expected to get it…ever. I'd flirted with Heero all day, sure that he would never make a move, since he wasn't gay. Shit—he'd even flirted back. And I'd thought it was all a game—a little harmless, sexually frustrating fun. But now—? What did it mean?

"Duo? Duo!"

"Sorry—tuned out for a minute," I muttered absently.

We were almost to Quatre's penthouse by then, and suddenly my cell phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket as if it were a poisonous snake, wincing at the name on the caller i.d., Yuy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I shut it off quickly, tossing it into the back seat.

"You'll have to talk to him sooner or later," Quatre predicted.

"No, I won't. I quit," I said flatly.

"You quit?"

"I told him he couldn't do that to me, and that I quit," I told my boss.

"Couldn't do what to you? Kiss you?"

"No. Fuck with my head," I growled. "It's some stupid mind game, Quat—some fucking experiment or something. I don't even _know _what it is. I just know I can't deal with it—whatever it is."

Quatre sighed. "Maybe it's not a game. Maybe he likes you."

"Maybe you're an idiot. He doesn't like me. Remember? We almost came to blows when we first met." I saw the twinkle in his eyes and hastily added "—and not the good kind."

The bastard chuckled. The little blonde shit actually chuckled in the midst of my personal crisis.

"Oh, Duo." He pulled into his parking garage, and drove up a few levels to the Winner section, where an array of very nice cars were lined up. And he parked my worn-out, battered old Jeep right there in the middle of them. "Think your giraffe will be safe enough here?"

I snorted. Safe? In the middle of Winner-land? "No shit, Sherlock."

I pulled my bag out from under the seat and fished out the dry pair of sneakers, stuffing my still-sandy feet into them. Then I followed Quatre to the elevator and up to his penthouse, my mind lapsing into the comforting numbness it seemed to find when my capable friend took charge of things. He really was a comfort to have around, even if he was a snide little smart-ass at times. Frankly, I was a snide little smart-ass, too.

"Tea?"

"Whiskey."

"I think chamomile," he countered, traipsing into his kitchen and starting the water, while I flopped bonelessly onto his couch, throwing an arm over my face for theatrical effect.

"What do I do?" I muttered wearily.

"For Allah's sake, Duo. It was just a kiss," he sighed.

Just a kiss, indeed! How about the kiss to end all kisses? The most amazing kiss of my life?

_God, what a kiss. _I could almost feel Heero's lips against mine again, his tongue sliding effortlessly into my mouth, his arms slipping down my sides and taking hold of my belt loops to pull me against his hard, muscular body. And speaking of hard…

I groaned aloud. "Goddamnit, Quatre…I can't have him!"

"Yes, Duo," he said patiently, over the clinking of a teaspoon against glass. "You've said that before."

"So what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Have some tea," suggested my ever-so calm friend, setting a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table next to me.

I shifted my arm so I could peek through a slitted eyelid at the tea. "You didn't spike it with tranquilizers this time, did you?" It wouldn't be the first time the devious little wretch had drugged me. After Alex died, it had happened on more than one occasion, when I'd gone so long without sleep that Quatre feared for my health.

"Chamomile tea is a natural relaxant," he told me, shoving my legs aside and sitting next to me.

"So's whiskey," I pointed out.

"Not really. It's a depressant." Quatre gave me a knowing look. "Given your history, it would be a bad idea."

"I've had worse ideas." _Like making friends with Heero, for instance. _How in Hell could I have been so stupid? Thinking I could spend time with him without falling for those deep blue eyes and that enigmatic personality? What an arrogant, cocky little jackass I was!

He picked up the cup and held it out to me, and I struggled into an upright position so I could drink it without spilling all over his crushed velvet couch.

"Aw, man. I'm getting sand all over your nice furniture," I moaned, scowling down at my grubby jeans.

"No problem," he assured me, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm having it cleaned next week anyway," he added with a perfectly devilish smirk. "After all the time Trowa and I have spent on it—."

I sat up sharply. "You better be fucking joking, Quat!" My eyes were instantly drawn to every smudge or stain on the bluish-grey fabric.

He gave a delighted chuckle. "You are _so _easy to bait, Duo!" His aquamarine eyes danced with mirth.

I scowled in return. "Sure. Kick a man when he's down."

"You aren't 'down,'" he assured me. "Just a little shell-shocked right now." He watched me finish my tea, and gathered up the cup. "Why don't you go lie down in the guest room?"

"But you haven't told me what to do about Hee—Yuy," I protested. Maybe if I tried to stick to last names I'd be able to avoid drifting off into a recollection of that breathtaking, soul-searing kiss.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Quatre suggested. "I have an eight o'clock meeting with Trowa's sister, who, as it turns out, is getting married next spring. It shouldn't take me more than an hour, and when I get back, you and I can talk over breakfast. Now you need to get to bed."

"D'you honestly think I can sleep?" I demanded.

"Sure," he said smugly. "The very minute the risperidone kicks in."

"You little fucker!" I snarled, twisting around to glare heatedly at him. "You said you didn't drug the tea."

"No. I merely said chamomile tea is a natural relaxant," he replied with meticulous logic. "But it's probably not nearly enough to calm you down when you get like this."

"Get like what?" I growled.

He tapped the side of his head knowingly. "I've been your best friend a lot of years, Duo. I know your moods. Right now you're wound so tight it's a wonder you don't implode."

"Well that's a lovely graphic image," I muttered, smacking my lips a little to try to figure out why I hadn't noticed the aftertaste of the drug. "Honey. You covered it up with honey, didn't you?"

He shrugged modestly, looking a bit smug. "That's beside the point, Duo. Right now you need to go get settled for the night. D'you want me to have Trowa go to your apartment and bring a change of clothes over?"

"How long are you gonna keep me here?" I asked sulkily.

"You can go home after we have breakfast."

"Then if you let me borrow some sweats to sleep in, I won't need anything from my place," I grumbled.

"How about your cell phone? Last I saw it was in the back of the Jeep."

"And it can stay there. I don't want to talk to that—that _straight_, engaged sonofabitch."

Quatre laughed quietly. "Obviously he's not straight. But that's a subject better discussed after you've slept off the shock of finding it out."

I sighed deeply, knowing he wasn't going to let me keep obsessing about the kiss. And the dose of risperidone would probably ensure I didn't dream about it either—a fact I had mixed emotions about. It had been a truly dream-worthy kiss. And Heero was every bit as delicious as I'd imagined he'd be.

"Duo?"

I blinked, looking at Quatre rather blankly. "Oh. Were you talking?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Go on and get comfy before the pills kick in any further, or you won't make it to the guest room. And frankly, this couch isn't very comfortable."

"For sleeping, or sex?"

"Either."

"Aw, Quat!" I shoved myself off the couch, taking a wary step back. "Did you two seriously do it on the couch you just let me lie on?"

"I'll never tell," he replied cryptically. "But either way, it got you up. Now go dig yourself out some sweats. Bottom right-hand drawer in my dresser. And there's a brand new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet of the master bathroom. I just went to the dentist last week and got one I haven't switched to yet."

"Thanks mom," I sighed sarcastically, yawning as I began to feel the effects of the sleeping pills.

"Sleep well," he urged.

Right. Like _that _was ever gonna happen again.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, and others to be announced, or it'd be too easy (but you _know_ who I like, and by now you can guess where it's headed)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Forty Three: Guilt

Heero's Point of View

After the tenth time I tried Duo's number, I figured he wasn't going to talk to me that night. I wasn't sure he'd ever talk to me again, come to think of it. And that hurt so badly, it made me feel like I was gasping for breath against a heavy, crushing weight.

I'd screwed up, and I had no idea how to fix the mess I'd made.

I should have talked to Duo—told him I was attracted to him—instead of just stealing a brief taste of Heaven. But none of my thoughts were clear enough for me to express them verbally. And I'd needed to touch him so much that it overrode my conscience _and _my common sense.

I was still sitting on the hood of my car, staring aimlessly out at the darkening ocean an hour after he'd bolted.

Fuck! What if he'd had a car accident? What if that precipitous kiss had upset him so much he made some stupid mistake and got hurt? What if he'd done something drastic on purpose?

I mean, shit. I knew how fragile his emotions were. I knew his history. I'd tried so hard to protect him from Milliardo, when in reality, I was the one he needed protection from.

"He'll get over it," came a knowing voice.

I looked up as Howard walked over, settling against the bumper and staring out at the same dark landscape I was looking at. Great—the old ice cream vendor had seen my colossal blunder—and Duo's reaction to it.

"You know that _how_?" I asked a bit snidely.

"I've known the kid for years," replied the whiskered man. "Y'see, I came from L2 just like him and Solo." He scratched his cheek, looking pensive. "Duo's a survivor. No matter what kind of curves life throws at him, he hangs on tooth and nail until he makes it through."

I shook my head. "Life didn't throw him a curve; I did."

"You like him?"

I resisted the impulse to be sarcastic. "Yeah, I do. Maybe a lot."

"Good. He likes you, too."

"Again, you know this _how_?"

"I've watched him with you…the way he looks at you…the way he acts." Howard smiled rather wearily. "Haven't seen him act like that with anyone since Solo and Alex."

"I'm engaged," I said quickly, and unnecessarily. Duo had introduced me to Howard as a client. He knew I was engaged.

Howard didn't seem especially impressed by my statement. "Thought you were straight, did you?"

My jaw dropped, and then I caught hold of myself. "I—guess I did."

"And now?"

"Now?"

"You kissed him. How was it?"

I tried to tell that nosey old man to go mind his own business; but for some reason, his line of questioning was non-threatening, and I found myself answering. "Perfect," I sighed, glaring down at the ground.

"So?"

"So?" I echoed—puzzled.

"You still think you're straight?"

I almost managed a wan smile at that. "Not really. No."

"What're you gonna do?" he asked in a completely conversational tone, as if we'd known each other for years, rather than met twice in a very cursory way.

"I have no idea," I confessed. "He won't even answer his phone."

Howard chuckled. "That's Duo all right! You ruffle the kid's feathers, and he runs and hides. But eventually, he'll come back around."

"What am I supposed to do? Wait until he shows up?"

"Or you could try to run him to ground," Howard suggested, as if he were talking about a fox being chased by a pack of dogs. I didn't like that analogy.

"I'm not going to chase him," I said curtly. "And I don't think forcing him into a corner is the way to go, either."

"You may have to," came the enigmatic reply. "He's a little high-strung these days. Y'know, once bit…twice shy. He's looking for something like he had with Solo and Alex; but frankly, he's probably afraid to find it. I think he kind of considers himself bad luck for his significant others…after losing two."

"I'm not—. I can't—." I shook my head in frustration. "I don't even know what I can offer him, Howard. I'm not really—free—to pursue him."

That didn't seem to faze the old man either. "But you want to, don't you?"

"Huh?" I blinked at the frank, almost pleading question. "I—yes."

"Well then, I think you should."

"Doesn't it bother you that I have a fiancée?"

"You can remedy that," he said with a shrug. He gave me a very direct look, as if he were reading my intentions—looking into my character, or my soul. "Duo likes you a lot. I could tell by the way he acted around you, and looked at you, and responded to you. You must have seen it, too."

"I thought I did—but—he didn't give me a chance to explain—to talk to him. Not after I fucked everything up by kissing him."

"Like I said, he'll be back." The old man smiled slightly. "He won't be able to help himself."

I managed a weak smile in return. "Addicted to your sundaes, is he?"

He chuckled, and I felt myself relax a little in his reassuring presence. "He's addicted to a lot of things…my sundaes, the ocean, that goddamned beach house. He always ends up back here eventually. It's where he comes to think things through—to recharge, when life gets overwhelming."

I nodded. "Much as I wish I could sit here until he does, I suppose I should go home and get my own act together."

"You do that," Howard suggested. "And when you get yourself free to pursue him, don't let him scare you off. He needs someone in his life."

_But surely not someone like me. He deserves someone better…someone more secure in their sexuality…someone who has no obligations…who can give him the complete devotion he deserves. _

"I'm not good enough for him," I said flatly, daring Howard to disagree.

But he merely smiled indulgently. "Well that's a good attitude to start with. Now you've just gotta figure out how to convince yourself you are…and then convince him." His eyes crinkled at the corners. "And as for that last bit? I think it's already taken care of."

So—what? I was supposed to do whatever it took to make myself feel worthy of Duo? And was Howard implying Duo already believed I was? It sure seemed that way.

"I'm going to head home," I sighed wearily, the day's activities finally catching up with me. "I have to work in the morning. And maybe by the time I get out, Duo will be willing to let me apologize at least."

"You seem like a decent guy," Howard said with a hint of approval. "I'm sure you'll make things right with the kid." He winked saucily as he pushed away from the bumper he'd been half-sitting on. "Watch for those pictures…should only take a few days."

I smiled in spite of the gravity of my situation. "I'll be looking forward to them…especially the one where he was all over me."

"That'll be a keeper," agreed the old man, sauntering towards his ice cream booth, as I got up to get in my car. "Kind of like Duo," he called back over his shoulder.

When my cell phone rang, I yanked it quickly from my pocket, hoping it would be Duo calling. But I saw Relena's number on the screen, and I grimaced.

I finally decided to answer it, figuring it was a sort of penance for breaking Duo's trust the way I had. I deserved every bit of guilt and remorse that a conversation with Relena was sure to evoke.

"Yuy here."

"Heero, it's me. I got back from the Embassy a little while ago." She sounded inappropriately perky, considering how we'd parted company that morning.

I couldn't help myself. "How's Geoffrey?"

There was an exasperated sigh on the other end of the phone. "I barely saw him, Heero. And your jealousy is completely unfounded."

"There's something of a precedent," I reminded her. "Look, Relena, I'm kind of tired. It's been a long day. Did you call for a particular reason?"

"I thought you might like some supper, and maybe to stay here tonight since I'm going to be gone for several days." Her tone was conciliatory—even a bit flirtatious. "We could have some—private—time together."

"I'm not driving that far tonight," I said firmly. "I told you, I'm tired."

"Well why on Earth would you be tired?" she asked a bit huffily. "You had the day off."

"Don't remind me," I growled irritably. "But since you blew off my plans, I went ahead and made others. I went sailing."

"You went to the yacht club?"

"No, I went with a—friend. In a small boat." And it was one of the most enjoyable days I could recall ever having.

"Whatever for?" Relena asked blankly. "Heero, we have a perfectly good membership at the club. You could have cruised with the Winchesters or VanBurens; I'm sure Winifred would've been delighted to see you."

I was swiftly losing patience as Relena chattered on as though things were fine between us. "That's beside the point. I went sailing, and I'm a bit tired now. So I'm going back to my penthouse to get some sleep, and I've got work first thing in the morning."

"Don't you want to have a last night with me before my trip?" she asked with a wounded tone to her voice.

A whole litany of possible answers ran through my head. _No, I'd rather throw myself at Duo's feet until he forgives me. Why should I want to sleep with you after you spent the day with Geoffrey pawing you? How am I ever supposed to look at you with desire again when I've figured out that the strongest sexual attraction I've ever felt in my life is towards a man? _

I sighed deeply. "No, Relena, I don't," I finally told her. "Until we get some counseling, I think sharing a bed would be a stupid idea."

"S-stupid?" she echoed in disbelief.

Okay, maybe that was a poor choice of words. "It would be—unwise," I amended. "We just established this morning that our relationship is on shaky ground. I think any good marriage counselor would suggest starting back at the beginning, and taking it slow."

"But it's not like it's the first time—."

"No, Relena," I said firmly. "You need to understand how serious I am about how messed up your—our priorities have been. Until that changes, I think we should go back to the way things were when we started dating." I rubbed at the bridge of my nose, trying not to let my frustration leak into my voice.

"Don't you love me any more?"

"Of course I do. I care a lot about you, or I wouldn't even bother to try," I sighed. "But there's no point in marrying each other only to keep going our separate ways."

I heard a frustrated hiss on the other end of the line. "I'm not even sure I know what you're talking about," she said curtly. "But fine. Have it your way. Good night, Heero."

She hung up before I did; but all I felt was relief. I wouldn't have to see her for over a week, by which time I should be able to get Duo to at least talk to me and help me figure out whether there was any chance at all for a relationship with him.

Meanwhile, I headed for my apartment, hoping that the day of sailing and recreation had left me weary enough to sleep in spite of my racing thoughts. Needless to say, it didn't, and I spent a very long night staring at the ceiling, alternately thinking about the most deliciously intense kiss of my life and the heartbreaking fallout from it. I wondered if Duo was asleep, wherever he was.

* * *

Wufei spotted me before I even made it to my desk the next morning. 

"Yuy? What the—? You look like Hell. Are you sick?" He strode after me as I stumbled wearily into my office, tossing my briefcase onto a chair.

"Didn't sleep," I growled, heading for the coffee machine in the corner and starting to make a pot.

"Bad dreams?" he teased—hitting way too close to the mark.

I turned a cold glare his way. "You have to sleep to dream, Chang. And I didn't sleep a wink."

"Ah." His keen eyes lit with curiosity. "Does this have to do with your recent bout of soul-searching?"

I turned to face him, glancing significantly at the open door to indicate that any number of the usual office gossips could be hovering and trying to catch a juicy tidbit. "I have a lot on my mind," I muttered vaguely.

"Such as—?"

"This isn't the time or place."

"Name it."

I sighed deeply. "We're going on another trip next week, aren't we? I'm sure we'll have ample time to discuss my—journey to enlightenment." I quirked a mirthless smile at him, knowing he'd be amused by my choice of words.

He chuckled dryly. "I can hardly wait." The he tossed a very thick, well-stuffed folder onto my desk. "In the meantime, the Kushrenada account has a few updates needing your approval. Shall we focus on that for the moment?"

I sighed, glad for the distraction, while at the same time frustrated at being unable to vent my problems to my best friend. In spite of his teasing and prodding, Wufei could be quite serious when I had a real problem and a need for honest advice. If I could spill my guts about the previous day's bout of stupidity, I was sure he'd offer some guidance. But in the close quarters of the office, I felt uncomfortable discussing such personal matters; so I shoved them to the back of my mind and focused on the work at hand.

By mid afternoon, I'd called Duo's apartment and cell phone at least four more times, simply leaving the message "please call me back so we can talk." But when quitting time rolled around and he hadn't responded, I decided it was time to go ahead and run the "fox" to ground. So I slipped out fifteen minutes early, before Wufei had returned from a trip to the copier, and headed for Duo's place to _make_ him listen.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff, and this chapter REAL LEMON (as opposed to 'potential')--you are hereby warned

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2 (and about time!)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Forty Four: Falling

Duo's Point of View

I know I was being a coward, but the truth of the matter was, I couldn't face Heero…not without probably losing control again. I didn't know how he felt about the kiss—if he was sorry, regretful—or even why he did it in the first place. I mean, shit! The guy was engaged…to a woman. I'd assumed all along he had to be straight—and I think he did, too. Maybe we'd both been wrong.

For a straight guy, he sure knew how to kiss a man. There was nothing shy or tentative about that kiss—it was forceful and hungry, and it almost melted my legs out from under me. No one had ever kissed me like that. Only Solo and Alex had even come close—and both of them had been just a bit more—restrained, for lack of a better word.

So what to do about Heero Yuy?

Aside from almost falling off the wagon and trying to hide in a bottle, I couldn't come up with any ideas.

"Jesus, Duo—at least get dressed and _pretend _to join the real world," came Quatre's weary, pragmatic voice from the doorway.

"Don't wanna," I muttered, curling up around my forgotten book and clutching my coffee cup protectively. I was sitting in the bay window wearing Quatre's sweats, wrapped in a quilt I'd pilfered off the guest room bed, and trying to read something I'd grabbed off the bookcase in the hall.

"It was just a _kiss_," Quatre pointed out.

"From a client, Quat…an _engaged _client. And engaged, _straight_, male client."

"I know," he sighed. "And while, on the surface, that appears to be a bad thing, it might not be the end of the world."

"How so?"

"Maybe he's just got pre-wedding jitters."

"So he kissed another man due to nerves?" I demanded. "Most guys would pick up a girl in a bar for a last fling."

"Obviously, Heero's not like most guys," Quatre shrugged.

No, he wasn't. He was gorgeous—from the thick, chocolate-brown hair to those deep blue eyes you could just drown in. And much as I hated to admit it, I really, really wanted him.

What scared me was that I wanted him as more than a one-night stand. I could imagine taking a lifetime to get to know all the complexities of his personality. I mean—shit—the guy could be a hard-assed business exec one minute and the nicest guy in the world the next. The moments when he let his guard down—like at the stable, and on the sailboat—were absolutely breathtaking. It was like he'd missed out on most of life's simple pleasures, and I had an overwhelming urge to help him experience every one of them. (I'd say "minds out of the gutter," but face it...I wanted to show him _those _pleasures, too.)

I must have groaned aloud, because Quatre walked over and sat beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You've got it bad, haven't you?"

I looked away. "Got what?"

"Feelings for him…" Quatre said with a sad, wistful lilt to his voice. "Love."

"No!" I said sharply.

"Duo—I watched you fall in love with Alex—remember? I know the signs."

I pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my face against them. "Goddamnit, Quatre—I can't fall in love with Yuy. He's not available, and he's not gay!"

"Then why did he kiss you?"

"I don't fucking know!" I exploded at him. "Maybe he just wanted to know what it was like kissing another guy. Curiosity."

"Or attraction."

I groaned again. "Would you _please _just take over the Peacecraft account, Quat? I can't see him again."

"I thought you quit."

"Yeah, but I doubt Heero will tell Relena why—or even that I _did _quit. I just _know_ he'll talk me into finishing it. Please, Quat, _you _do it."

"And how will I explain it to Relena?"

"Tell her I fucking _died_ for all I care!" I raised my face to him, trying to convey just how desperate I was with only a look. "The work is ninety percent done, Quatre. You just need to finalize a few details…"

"Like whether the groom is gonna leave the bride for another guy?"

"Goddamnit, Quat! Don't even _say _that!"

He had the decency to look a little apologetic, and then he sighed and nodded. "If it makes you feel better, I'll handle any more meetings needed on the account. But that means you'll have to take over the Bloom wedding; Trowa's sister."

"I'll take any _ten_ accounts if it gets me out of having to see Heero again."

"Fine…then I suggest you pull yourself together, and we can go have some breakfast," my blonde friend said brightly. "I'll fill you in on Catherine Bloom's wedding, and then you can head home and take care of the calls you ignored yesterday to go sailing with your boyfriend."

"Quat—!"

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Am I wrong?"

"Only about the 'boyfriend' part." I pretty much _had _ditched my responsibilities to go sailing.

"Then what is he to you?" came the quick retort.

"I—I wish I knew," I sighed wearily, wondering if I should just give up hiding behind Quatre and face up to Heero. The least I could do was _talk _to him—find out what prompted that kiss, and what it really meant. Maybe there was an innocent explanation…one that wouldn't boil down to my being a homewrecking slut.

And maybe I was delusional, too.

* * *

With Quatre's prodding, I did finally pull myself together, change back into my slightly wrinkled clothes from the previous day, and join him at breakfast. After that, I went back to my apartment, lugging that goddamned giraffe up several flights of stairs and past the wide-eyed looks of a couple of neighbors, before finding refuge in my peaceful abode. 

I made it in the nick of time, as a storm was moving in and the air was heavy with the smell of brine. Any later, and my gigantic giraffe and I might've been caught in a downpour, and frankly, in spite of the crazy turn the previous day had taken, I really treasured that silly animal. He was a tangible, albeit comical link to Heero, and suddenly reminded me what lengths the man had gone to in order to please me. I'd have hated for him to get soaked.

I figured it would rain by evening. Not that I minded. When the surf was that high, I could open the windows in my apartment and listen to the soothing crash of waves from almost any room. Again, that was the reason I'd chosen the place; me and my obsession with the sea. And considering my current emotional turmoil, the weather suited me perfectly.

It took me all afternoon to finish calling back the clients I'd ignored the previous day. And that task forced me to listen to my answering machine…and each soft, painful plea from Heero, asking me to give him a chance to explain and apologize.

In the face of such blatant remorse and guilt, how could I stay angry? Even Quatre could see the depth of my feelings for Heero; so trying to hide them from myself was just pointless. Yeah, I was crazy in love with him.

For all the good that would do me.

When the doorbell rang, it never occurred to me it might be anyone other than Quatre, coming to check up on my progress. Instead I found Heero standing uncertainly outside my door, his hands stuffed into his pockets as if to hide their shaking.

My own palms felt clammy as I gripped the edge of the door tightly, hoping it would help me stay calm and in control. _Psh—yeah, right!_

When he saw me, Heero straightened his shoulders, but it did nothing to conceal the uncertainty on his face. "Duo—can we talk?"

I swallowed—hard. "Nothing to say, Yuy. Water under the bridge, eh?"

He shook his head. "I wish it was that simple."

"Well it is!" I snarled, my hands dropping from the door and curling into fists at my sides. "What happened shouldn't have—so let's just pretend it didn't and get on with our lives!"

"I can't do that. Can you?"

"I can try."

"Does that mean you'll come back to work?"

_By "work," you mean planning your fucking wedding, right?_

I drew a deep, frustrated breath. "Most of the work is already done. And Quatre can handle any loose ends," I pointed out.

"Loose ends," he echoed softly. "Like you and me?"

"There is no you and me. There can't be! I told you, that kiss never should have happened."

"No, it shouldn't have—not if I really loved Relena." His intense blue eyes searched mine. "But it _did _happen. And I'm not sorry it happened." He dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm just sorry it scared you so much that you had to run."

"I didn't know what else to do," I admitted quietly. "You surprised the living shit out of me."

"I had no right to—to kiss you like that. I just—I couldn't help myself."

I tried to read his expression without much success. "Couldn't _help _yourself?" I echoed. "That's pretty funny, 'Ro—considering _I'm _the one who's gay. If anyone should've lost control and given in to temptation, it should've been me."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, taking a half-step towards me.

"You said that before," I reminded him. "What you haven't said is why. Why'd you _do _that?" I couldn't keep the pain from my voice. "I'm gay…and you're not. You're engaged to Relena Peacecraft…I'm not. Don't play games with me, 'Ro—I've been hurt enough for a lifetime."

"No games, Duo…" he said quietly, his intense eyes boring into mine.

"Then what _was _that?" I demanded. "Did you just want to know what it'd be like to kiss a gay guy?"

"No! Oh, God no, Duo!" He shook his head. "It wasn't a whim; it wasn't just curiosity. It was _you_. Fuck—I wanted you so badly—."

"W-wanted?" I stuttered, wishing that the yearning in his voice didn't make my whole body burn with desire.

He nodded, his piercing gaze never leaving me. "I wanted to kiss you for the longest time. I still want to."

"But you—you're straight," I tried to remind him. "Aren't you?"

"Apparently not," he said quietly, looking just a little uncertain. In fact, he looked adorably hesitant and vulnerable. And yet he moved closer, catching my hands in his and drawing me gently towards him.

"No! You can't. I can't. _We_ can't," I protested weakly, desperately wishing I didn't physically _feel_ my attraction to him, like a drug rushing through my veins.

We were almost flush against each other by that time, and I could feel the heat of his breath on my face as he leaned in so that our lips were nearly brushing.

"Sure we can," he murmured huskily, his eyes dark with lust.

"This can't go anywhere."

"I know." His gaze dropped to my lips, those deep blue eyes half-closed and dreamy.

I tried one last time. "Don't," I whispered. "Don't do this to me. I don't want to be some stupid fling for you…some experimental test of your sexuality." The heavy lids lifted and blue eyes were once again staring into mine.

"You're not, Duo. Not a fling…not an experiment. You're everything; you're all I want. I want you so badly." His voice dropped to a whisper so quiet I barely heard the next word. "_Please_."

Aw, fuck! I never had a chance. It'd been so long. So long since I'd been drawn to anyone so strongly…so long since I'd been touched by hands that meant something to me. I knew it was wrong. I knew I'd regret it—big time.

But I also knew it was the only chance I'd get to taste Heero—to feel his skin under my fingers—to get lost in those incredible eyes. If I turned him away now, he wasn't going to come back. I knew damned well that he'd take "no" for an answer if I gave it. And I couldn't force the word from my throat.

Instead, I let him kiss me again, savoring the taste of his lips, his tongue, his goddamned soul! He eased through the door, pushing me ahead of him, and kicking it shut behind him, closing out the world.

And then we were working our way towards the bedroom, not in a fevered rush of scattered clothing and desperate touches—but slowly and deliberately.

I paused to slip my shoes off, and he took the opportunity to remove his jacket and toss it onto an arm of the couch. When I deftly unbuttoned his shirt, he skillfully slipped my belt free of its loops and put it on the table in the hall as we passed. And by the time I dropped a hand to knead the hardness in the front of his pants, he was kissing my neck and sliding a hand up under my untucked shirt.

I maneuvered him to the bed, and stood back to peel my tee shirt off over my head as he tossed his aside and leaned back against the midnight blue comforter.

"Sweet mother of God," I murmured under my breath, nearly struck speechless by the sight of him sprawled across my bed waiting for me, the sound of the nearby surf so loud through the open window that it felt like we were right next to the pounding waves. I must've died and gone to Heaven, though I'd been reasonably certain I'd be sent in the opposite direction.

But all in good time.

And speaking of a "good time," I loosened the button on my jeans and crawled up next to Heero, leaning to brush my lips across his collarbone as I undid his zipper.

"Last chance to chicken out," I breathed softly, letting my fingers trail slowly up across his waist and abs.

He shivered under the touch, his lips parted and his breathing quick and harsh. "Not if my life depended on it," he growled in a husky undertone, pushing my hand back down towards the open front of his pants.

_God—you don't have to ask twice._

My hand slipped inside both slacks and boxers, and Heero groaned aloud, arching against my touch…a motion which made it that much easier to divest him of the last of his clothing.

I was trembling as I shrugged my worn jeans down over my hips and let them slide down my legs and off the edge of the bed to the floor. And when I saw the half-lidded, hazy look in Heero's eyes, I felt a jolt of pure lust in return. He was fucking gorgeous—his skin golden against the dark blanket. From his broad, well-muscled chest to the slim, tapered waist and chiseled abs, he was a picture of perfection.

I rolled so that I was half-over him, leaning to trail kisses across his shoulder and collarbone, and then letting my lips brush one perfect nipple.

He hissed in pleasure, tensing beneath me. "That's—amazing," he groaned, shivering as I proceeded to lick and tease his flesh.

"You like?" I asked around a mouthful of sweet, tender skin.

"I _love_," came the slightly hoarse reply.

Grinning triumphantly, I lavished attention on the other nipple, reveling in the squirming and trembling response I got. He was fucking amazing! I'd never felt so completely in control, even as I was losing my mind with passion.

"Gonna make you feel _so _good, baby," I murmured against his skin, allowing my lips the pure pleasure of tracing every curve of muscle as I worked my way down his body.

"Duo—what are you—oh, God!"

His voice ended in a strangled gasp as I finally reached his arousal and ran my tongue around the tip before taking it in my mouth.

"Fuck!" he ground out in a choked exclamation.

"Mmm—soon," I promised, releasing him only long enough for that brief reply, and then taking him even deeper, delighting in the way his hips bucked against my restraining hands.

His hands fisted in the comforter, and he moaned and writhed deliciously as I did everything I could think of to drive him mad with pleasure. And if his responses were any indicator, he'd never experienced a well-executed blow job before. _Hot damn!_

"I can't—! I'm going to—oh, _fuck_!" he gasped as he came, his head thrown back against the blankets and his eyes closed in ecstasy.

I almost lost it as well, savoring both the taste of him and the expression on his face as he convulsed in pleasure.

But I fought back the tension, concentrating instead on finishing him, and then placing a gentle kiss on the inside of his thigh before sidling back up next to him, and running my fingers through his sweat-dampened hair.

"Too soon—," he breathed raggedly, opening his eyes and looking at me with frustration written on his face.

"Aw, baby, we've barely started," I murmured in his ear, taking the lobe between my lips and sucking gently. "Wait'll we get to the good stuff."

He groaned again, and then turned towards me so that our bodies were pressed together and he could run a strong, gentle hand up my back. "Everything," he begged quietly. "Teach me _everything_."

"Anything you want," I promised, rolling onto my back and pulling him on top of me. "First, gimme another kiss…and then I'll show you what to do with those incredible hands of yours."


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff, and this chapter REAL LEMON (as opposed to 'potential')--you are hereby warned

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2 (and about time!)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Forty Five: Head over Heels

Heero's Point of View

I couldn't even begin to describe the sensations Duo was making me feel.

When I'd shown up at his apartment, I had no intention of seducing him—or taking advantage in any way. But I needed to see him—to apologize for the precipitous way I'd revealed my feelings to him.

The last thing I expected was to end up in his bed, all but drowning in ecstasy as he showed me exactly what I'd been missing all my life. And it wasn't just the blow job, which was practically a religious experience (no blasphemy intended, but _damn_, it was amazing). It was every touch…every whispered endearment…every look from those laughing, lusting indigo eyes. I knew I'd never get enough of him.

And as I looked down at his face, I wanted to promise him the world—and tell him I'd never let him go. But I couldn't give him that yet—not until I made the clean break I needed to make first.

"Can I see your hair down?" I asked, running my fingers through the wisps at the edges of his face.

He smiled gently, his eyes shining. "Anything you want, 'Ro. Anything."

I pulled the tie off the end of his braid, and worked the strands loose, bringing the silken mass up to my face and letting it glide across my cheek. "Beautiful," I breathed in awe. "You are so beautiful."

Duo chuckled a little at that—a short, husky laugh. "You look in the mirror lately? So're you. Absolutely gorgeous."

God. How long had he felt that way about me? I shifted slightly away from him and let my eyes run the length of his body, from the slim, well-muscled shoulders and arms down to the slender waist and long, supple legs. His eyes went wide, and a blush crept up his cheeks as he watched me caress him with a gaze.

"Fuck," he whispered softly. "If you don't touch me soon, I'm gonna go nuts."

I ran my fingers across his forehead, and down one side of his face to cup his cheek while I leaned in to kiss those delicious lips again. "I want to touch every part of you with every part of me," I murmured quietly, delighting in the way he shivered in anticipation.

"I'm starting to think you're gonna be the one teaching me," he breathed.

I almost snorted skeptically; I felt completely out of my depth with him. As if I'd never made love to anyone my entire life. And maybe I hadn't. Maybe what had come before was, like so many things in my life, just "going through the motions." All I really knew for sure was that this was like nothing I'd ever experienced before—emotionally as well as physically. I felt like a novice in more ways than one.

"I don't know how I could teach you anything," I said quietly. "I just know I want you—I want this—more than anything, ever."

"Talk's cheap, lover. Prove it."

"How?"

"Fuck me through the mattress."

I could feel a blush heat my cheeks; but instead of being put off by the crude expression, I found my pulse racing with anticipation. "Tell me what to do."

Duo fumbled one-handed in the night stand drawer, and then pressed a small tube into my hand. But instead of giving me orders, he took my hand in his, helping me open the cap and then massaging the slippery stuff onto my fingers. And then he guided my hand down his body, until it brushed past his erection and settled against the soft flesh behind it.

"Start with one…and work up to three," he whispered, his eyes locked on mine with a soft, trusting look. "I'll let you know when I'm ready for more."

I had a vague idea of what to expect, but when I tentatively ran a finger around his opening and he shivered in response, I felt a rush of confidence. I could _do_ this—I could make love to a man, and try to give him as much pleasure as he'd just given me. And I wanted more than anything in the world to succeed.

So I took a page from Duo's book and stopped thinking, just allowing myself to _feel_. And the tight heat around my first cautious finger made my whole body respond with a renewed rush of passion.

Duo's soft murmurs of pleasure had me hard as a rock again seconds later.

"Ah—yeah," he groaned breathily. "Keep going, 'Ro. That's perfect."

I got a little daring then, wanting to give as much pleasure as I was getting, so I did the same things Duo had done to me…kissing the smooth skin of his chest and stomach…licking and teasing every bit of flesh I could reach, while working the tight muscles with one slick finger. And he responded the way I had, with writhing and moaning and whispered exclamations of ecstasy that excited me even more. I wasn't sure I'd last long enough to finish what I started; I was that aroused by his reactions to my touch. It was—amazing.

By the time a second and then a third finger had joined the first, Duo was panting deliciously, and thrusting back against my hand. His face was flushed, damp with sweat, and his bangs clung to his forehead as he gasped and moaned. And when, at a certain point, I brushed just the right spot, his whole body responded, and he let out a yell of pleasure.

"God! Fucking God!"

My own breathing was harsh as I anticipated the next move in our passionate dance. And then Duo caught my wrist, looking up with hazy eyes. "You, now. I want _you_," he groaned, picking the small tube up from where I'd dropped it on the sheets, and coating his hand before reaching out to massage it onto my aching erection.

I'd been so caught up in watching his expressions and listening to his throaty cries that I'd almost forgotten my own rising passion. But the touch of his hand made me gasp in delight. "Holy shit!"

He grinned lazily as his fingers stroked and teased. "Y'ready for the best part?"

"_You're _the best part," I ground out, closing my eyes and trying not to thrust back against the silky touch of his hand. I didn't want to lose it again so quickly.

He managed a short, breathy laugh, and then let go of my erection, raising a long, slender leg and throwing it over my shoulder. "Just go slow," he cautioned. "I'll let you know when I'm ready for more, 'kay?"

I nodded, realizing my hands were shaking as I positioned myself. "Are you sure this won't hurt you?"

"Not much," he whispered. "An' it's worth it. You'll see."

I eased into him slowly, watching every muscle on his face for the slightest twitch of discomfort or pain; but all I saw was pleasure. In fact, the absolutely rapturous expression on his face had me almost spellbound. He was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. _God, what did he see in me?_

It seemed to take forever sliding into that tight heat, especially with my body wanting desperately to just thrust forward and never stop. But I held back, trembling, until I was all the way inside.

"God," I groaned out hoarsely. "I never—. It's—incredible." And it was. None of my impassioned dreams of making love to Duo even came close to the real thing.

Duo nodded, reaching up to pull my face down to his for a brief, hungry kiss. "Go ahead," he urged, his lips brushing against mine. "Move. Slow an' easy."

I pulled nearly all the way out and eased back in, hissing in delight. "Fuck! So good!"

Duo gave me a small, warm smile. "Yeah, 'Ro—you feel great, too."

The next time I thrust in, he rocked his hips back against me in response, and a startled moan escaped my lips. The sensations just got more intense as he met me stroke for stroke, gradually increasing the pace until we were literally pounding against one another.

And again I stopped thinking and just _felt_; I felt the heat of his body under me…around me…and the softness of his skin against mine…the rush of his breath with each impassioned cry…and then all feeling—all sensation—centered on where our bodies were joined.

"God, I'm gonna…" I gasped. "Duo—."

Duo's hand caught one of mine, bringing it to his erection, and I stroked him just the way he'd done to me, feeling a rush of satisfaction as he cried out my name and came hotly across both our stomachs. And as his body tightened around me, I was lost in a haze of pleasure as I made one final thrust and came inside the tight, incredible heat.

I know I'm repeating myself—but it was amazing. I'm sure I lost all track of time; it might have been a moment or an eternity. But eventually I came to my senses and found myself breathless…exhausted…sated…and "crazy in love."

My arms were trembling with the effort of holding myself up, but I'd have stayed like that forever just for the sheer pleasure of looking at Duo's passion-flushed face. "God, you're so beautiful," I breathed, simply awed by the moment.

He grinned at me, his chest still heaving from exertion, and wisps of hair clinging alluringly to his face. "And you're fucking perfect," he breathed, pulling me down for a kiss that was as intense and exhilarating as that first one on the beach had been.

We ended up side by side, limbs still entwined, with Duo's hair draped around us and our faces mere inches apart. Breathless as I was, I couldn't seem to keep my hands off him, and kept tracing every inch of his skin that I could reach, delighting in the feel of him beneath my fingertips.

And by the time my breathing had slowed to normal, I found myself craving another taste of him…another touch…as if I could never get enough.

"I want…"

"More?" he asked in a lazy, knowing drawl.

I nodded. "As soon as I catch my breath."

He gave a soft, husky laugh. "But you keep takin' mine away," he protested.

"Want it back?" I whispered, brushing my lips over his cheek.

"Mm-mm. You keep it. Just give me more of what I just had, an' I'll be happy."

"That'll make two of us."

"You say the sweetest things." He rolled me onto my back, moving so he was straddling my prone body, the heat of his thighs against mine driving me to distraction. "You wanted to learn everything," he murmured, leaning in to nibble enticingly at my collar bone. Then he lifted a brief, questioning look to my face. "Everything?"

"Yes," I assured him. "I want you to do to me what I just did to you."

He sucked in a sharp breath and moaned quietly. "God, Heero…you _are_ perfect!"

I didn't agree at all; he was the perfect one. I was just a mixed-up, lovestruck fool, who couldn't seem to get enough of the lean body above mine.

But he gave me as much of it as he could, short of melting the two of us into one being.

* * *

By morning…or at least the pre-dawn hours, we were too exhausted to move, our passion temporarily sated as we lay tangled in each other's arms. Duo's head was nestled against my shoulder, his hair warm and soft, smelling faintly of some shampoo that made me think of sunshine. I thought he might have drifted off to sleep while I was idly running my fingers over the silken strands. 

"Y'got a hair fetish, don't you?" he murmured drowsily.

"More like a Duo fetish," I told him bluntly, my fingers curling around his shoulder and caressing the side of his arm.

He gave a quiet, rather endearing little skeptical snort. "God only knows why."

I tightened my grip slightly. "What—what happens next?"

I felt him draw a deep breath and let out a slow sigh. "Y'mean when the sun comes up and we have to figure out how badly we fucked up our lives?"

His choice of words made me frown. "I don't consider you—this—to be a fuck-up."

"I told you before, this can't go anywhere," he said quietly, not looking up at me. "You're taken."

"No," I protested quickly. "I mean, I won't be. I—I just have to figure out how to end it with Relena."

"Well, for starters, you don't just walk in and tell her you want out of the wedding because you figured out you like men."

"I don't like 'men'…I like _you_!"

Duo scowled at me—which was quite adorable in spite of the seriousness of our conversation. "Hey! I resent that implication!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I meant that it's not just an attraction to males in general. It's an attraction to you."

That must have been the wrong answer; because Duo pulled away slightly, frowning. "That's bad, Heero. Because you can't use me as an excuse to leave Relena."

"Why not?"

"I won't let you." He turned his face slightly away, as if listening to the distant roar of the surf. "You have to leave Relena for yourself—not me. If you can't honestly say you'd have left Relena even if you never met me, I can't let this continue." He looked up with troubled eyes. "I don't wanna be your 'other woman,' Heero. And I especially don't want to steal someone else's lover."

"But—how can I say I would have broken up with Relena? I don't _know_ what I would have done."

"Would you have married her and lived happily after ever? Because if the answer is yes, you have to let me go," he said quietly, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I won't be a homewrecker. I couldn't handle that, 'Ro—d'you understand?"

"No," I said frankly. "How can you expect me to know what I'd have done if we never met? That's not even fair, Duo."

"Life's not fair; you're talkin' to the expert on the subject." Those indigo eyes looked at me warily; and then Duo reached up to kiss me very, very softly. "Go to sleep, 'Ro. This isn't the time to talk about this shit. 'M tired…an' so are you."

Tired? Try exhausted. Sated. Aching and spent. "Do you expect me to just leave in the morning and not want this again? Not want _you_?"

"I expect you to shut up an' let me sleep," he said dryly, closing those beautiful eyes and snuggling closer, a warm arm sliding across my ribs, eliciting a shiver of pleasure, even though I knew I was far too worn out to even consider more sex right then.

"Duo—."

"Shhh." He drew closer, twining a leg between mine and snuggling his head up under my chin. "Just let me have tonight. Okay? Don't make me think. Don't make me worry about tomorrow."

I didn't want him to worry about anything, ever again. I wanted to tell him I'd never let go of him…that I'd love him and treasure him as long as I lived. Instead, I drifted off to sleep to the sound of the waves, and the steady rhythm of Duo's breathing.

* * *

The sound of my cell phone woke me to bright rays of sunlight streaming in the window, and I glanced sleepily around an unfamiliar bedroom, before registering the warm body beside me and the waves of chestnut hair across my stomach. 

And then it all came back in a rush that brought a tingle to my skin and a spreading warmth to other parts of my body. That's right; I'd died and gone to Heaven. Now I remembered.

I started to smile, and then realized that damned phone was still ringing, muffled in the pocket of my pants on the floor. "Fuck." I glanced at the clock on the night stand and blinked a couple of times to be sure I was reading it right. "Nine-thirty?"

"Mm-hmm," came a sleepy mumble.

"Shit!" I sat up sharply, tumbling Duo's limp form onto the pillow as I scrambled out of bed and groped for the phone.

Of course, that lunge from the soft mattress was not without cost, as I also felt the soreness that accompanied a long night of intense sex.

"Ow—fuck!" I snarled, finally freeing the phone from my pocket and flipping it open. "Yuy."

"Where the fuck are you?" came Wufei's livid voice. "I'm about to go into a goddamned meeting you're supposed to lead, Yuy! What the hell happened to you?"

"I—overslept," I offered weakly.

There was a slight pause, and then an exasperated curse in Chinese. "You don't oversleep, Yuy. You _never _oversleep!"

"Well I did this time!" I snapped defensively. I blinked at the clock again. "The meeting's at ten. I have half an hour to get there."

"And if you don't, I'll personally feed you your liver!" Wufei promised, cutting off the call abruptly.

"That went well," I sighed, closing the phone and looking over my shoulder at Duo.

He was propped up on one elbow, his hair a mess and the comforter draped alluringly around his hips and partway up his back. The indigo eyes were half-lidded and sleepy, but he gave an apologetic smile. "I made ya late to work, eh?"

"Not your fault," I assured him, dropping the phone back onto the floor and sliding over next to him. I stopped just short of kissing those perfect, luscious lips. "May I?"

He gave me a slightly puzzled look and then an indulgent smirk. "You had your way with me all night. What makes you think I'd turn down a kiss at this point?"

"I—wasn't sure. You might've—." _Reconsidered…come to your senses…realized what a cad I am._

He leaned in and kissed me very softly. "'Ro—whether I think it was a mistake or not—I wouldn't deny you a kiss."

"You think last night was a mistake?"

He rolled back onto his pillow, looking up at the ceiling. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On why you came here in the first place."

"I came to apologize," I said with a frown.

He gave a short laugh. "Hell of an apology, 'Ro." I started to open my mouth to argue that I hadn't intended to tumble into bed with him when I showed up at his door. But a flicker of a scowl crossed his face, and he looked over at the clock. "Aren't you late for a meeting?"

"Fuck." I sat up sharply. It was already nine-forty. "I-I have to go. But we'll talk about this later, right?"

"Yeah, later," he said in a preoccupied way that worried me.

I crawled over to look down at him. "Duo, I lo—."

He put a firm hand over my mouth, looking up at me sternly. "Just go." Then he softened the gruff order by moving his hand and pulling me into a deep, ardent kiss. "Drive carefully," he whispered, pushing me firmly away.

I didn't press the issue. I could tell he had ambivalent feelings about having slept with me. I wasn't totally dense about these things. I just wasn't sure if he regretted it because he felt like he'd stolen me from Relena, or if he was having doubts about me. Maybe he'd decided he could do better after all.

"Tick-tock," he muttered, rolling so he was face down on his pillow and stretching languidly, one long-fingered hand gesturing lazily towards the clock.

"Shit!" I grabbed my pants again and ran for the bathroom, which was fortunately on the way to the door, else I'd have had to waste precious time asking Duo for directions. When I saw myself in the mirror, I knew it was going to be the longest day of my life. I _looked _like I'd had a rough night of sex—and I knew I damned well smelled like it. How the fuck was I supposed to hide this from Wufei?

I did the best I could, cleaning up as quickly as possible and throwing my pants on. Then I ran back to the bed, leaning to place a kiss on Duo's cheek and receiving a sleepy smile for my trouble. And after that it was a mad dash down the hall, finding my shirt where I'd dropped it, and my shoes and socks a little further along.

I don't know why I hadn't just told Wufei I was sick and to cover for me. That just goes to show that love makes your brain shut down. So while I should have been holding on to Duo and reassuring him of my feelings, I was breaking speed limits to get to work. Somehow I just knew I'd live to regret that stupid decision.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Forty Six: Morning After

Duo's Point of View

When the door closed behind Heero, I let out a sigh, burying my face in the pillow that still smelled like him. And I allowed myself the luxury of recalling his kiss and his touch, and the way his skin felt under my hands; the way his body moved against mine. But I dragged my reluctant mind away from those thoughts shortly before I needed a cold shower. God, he was amazing!

He was also taken. I didn't regret the previous night, and I wouldn't have traded it for the world. But I didn't know what to do next.

If Heero broke up with Relena to be with me, there'd be no hiding it from her. Eventually she'd know we were together, and she'd know I'd seduced her fiancé away from her. She'd know what a selfish, shameless slut I really was.

Not that Relena's opinion mattered to me very much—or at all. She was shallow and selfish herself, a fact that was evident in the way she treated Heero, their relationship, and everyone around her. And knowing she'd cheated on him in the past, I found it hard to think badly of him for doing the same to her.

On the other hand, I didn't hate Relena enough to take any pleasure in stealing her fiancé. She wasn't really a bad person; just spoiled, self-absorbed, and insecure. Her need to flaunt her social standing was a clear indicator of that last trait. But I couldn't entirely blame her for that. It probably had a lot to do with the way she was raised.

And she wasn't _always_ a prissy little bitch; sometimes she was amazingly sweet and undeniably vulnerable. I could see what had made Heero fall in love with her. If I'd been into women, I might've had a little crush on her myself. At least until I got to know her well enough to see how completely messed up her priorities were. Honestly, why had Heero been stupid enough to stay with her so long? To actually _propose_ to her? Didn't it ever occur to him there was someone out there that would treat him better?

Apparently not; at least until I came along. And there was the problem.

God, if anyone had taken Solo or Alex away, it would've killed me. Of course, I never cheated on either of them—never even considered it. But knowing how I would have felt about being on the receiving end made me cringe a little. Yeah, I know—Relena had been unfaithful. But now, so had Heero.

And maybe Relena had grown up since her silly indiscretion; Heero never told me how long ago it had been. Maybe all it took was one silly fling to make Relena realize she couldn't do better than her drop-dead gorgeous fiancé. Even if she didn't know how to show her appreciation of having him, I suspected she really loved him, in her own way.

While I didn't respect Heero any less for the fact that he'd essentially cheated on Relena, I did think badly of myself for letting it happen. I mean, face it; when I dragged Heero off for a day of fun, I knew I'd have ample opportunity to flirt and get closer to him. And I took it. I made the most of it.

I think the only reason he fell into my well-laid trap was that he was confused about his sexuality to begin with. It wasn't me—I really didn't think it could be about me. Rather, I thought his awakening awareness of his attraction to men just came to the forefront of his thoughts because I was openly gay and even more openly flirting with him every chance I got.

Yeah, I know I hadn't expected the kiss—and I'd certainly reacted badly to it. When you got right down to it, _he'd_ been the one to pursue _me_, even going so far as to show up at my apartment. And yet, I felt like I'd been the one to take advantage…of his confusion and his curiosity. And now that he'd satisfied that curiosity, maybe he'd realize it was only about sex, and that it couldn't compare with the security and stability of his relationship with Relena. Maybe when he had some time to think about it in the cold light of day, he'd realize what being with me could cost him.

Heero was engaged to a girl his parents adored. He was a high-profile executive whose name graced the business pages almost as often as Relena's showed up in the social pages. Their wedding was already garnering public attention, as Silvia had babbled to some reporter that the wealthy socialite Relena Peacecraft might be using Romefeller for her reception.

If Heero went public with the news that he'd thrown over Relena Peacecraft for his gay wedding planner, it could ruin him in more ways than one.

For starters, he'd lose his parents' love and approval…and I knew both mattered deeply to him. I also knew they were a traditional Japanese couple, who would be mortified to find out their son was gay. Calling him bisexual at this point was nitpicking. To his conservative parents, there'd be no noteworthy difference. They'd probably disown him.

And then there was his big-ticket job. He was a top-level executive in Lowe Industries. I didn't know much about them, but if they were like most corporations, they had a pretty rigid mindset about their employees' personal lives. Their "perfect employee" would probably have a house in the suburbs (or a mansion as the case may be) with a lovely wife, a kid, a dog, and a two-car garage. I doubted very much that a gay lifestyle would appeal to their public relations people. Imagine how they'd take the news that Heero dumped Relena Peacecraft to shack up with his gay wedding planner.

For that matter, I wasn't even sure how Heero's friend Wufei would take the news. The Chinese man had been friendly enough, if a little stiff and conservative. But for all I knew, he'd be horrified to find that his best friend was gay. And I knew for sure I didn't want to cost Heero his best friend's love and support.

To say I was seriously confused and guilt-ridden would be the understatement of the century. I was a fucking wreck.

I made it out of bed by ten, showering rather reluctantly, since it felt like I was washing away every trace of the best night of sex I'd ever had, bar none. Not that I had a choice, since I was supposed to meet Trowa's sister and her fiancé and take them to pick out a cake. I couldn't very well do that smelling like _sex_, now could I?

But I'd probably keep that pillowcase that still had the smell of Heero's cologne on it forever.

I managed a cup of coffee for breakfast, but didn't even try to eat. My stomach was already knotted with worry, and it wasn't even noon yet.

If only Heero and Relena had broken up on their own, and I'd met him some other way, I might have been able to pursue a guilt-free relationship. But considering how we'd met, there was just no graceful way out of the mess we were in.

Unless I simply bowed out; removed myself from the picture. Yes, and did what I do best…run and hide.

But how the hell was I supposed to do that? I could no sooner break Heero's heart than resist his kisses. I'd already proven that where he was concerned, I was completely without restraint or scruples. So how was I supposed to make myself do "the right thing," and get the hell out of his life?

I mean, shit, I'd already admitted to myself that I was hopelessly in love with him. "Hopeless" being the operative word there. I hadn't thought I had a chance in Hell of any reciprocal feelings. And I still wasn't sure I did. I mean, I think he tried to say "I love you," when I clapped my hand over his mouth. But that wouldn't be the first time a guy had tried to say that to me out of a sense of obligation or gratitude after a one-night stand. Don't get me wrong; Heero wasn't just a one-night stand for me, and I don't think I was one for him.

But still, I had no idea what Heero thought of what happened between us. I knew we needed to talk about it—but really, where would that get us? None of the pertinent facts would change. He could _not _dump Relena for me without destroying all of our lives.

Yeah, I had a few things to lose as well, though not nearly as many as Heero and Relena. If word got out that I broke up the Peacecraft-Yuy wedding, Quatre's business could be in serious trouble and I could be out of a job...again. As staunch a friend as he'd been, I wasn't sure he could get past it if I destroyed his business. Even if he _did_ want me to find love again, I was quite sure he didn't want me to find it at a client's expense.

Why did it have to be so complicated?

I decided to try to shelve my thoughts and put on my best attitude for Catherine and her fiancé. At least that was one wedding I wouldn't fuck up completely. Unlike Relena, they didn't want to sample every bakery in town. They simply wanted to go to the ones Quatre and I liked best. I could already tell they'd be easy to please, which was probably a good thing, since my mind was still running in circles around the memory of Heero's hands and lips on my skin.

* * *

Unlike Heero and Relena, Catherine and James were giddily in love—holding hands—touching constantly—feeding each other wedding cake while giggling madly. I'd have found it mildly amusing—perhaps even entertaining—if I wasn't so damned preoccupied by what had happened the night before. 

But all day long, visions of Heero kept forcing their way into my mind, and the mingling emotions of pleasure and guilt twisted my gut until by late afternoon I was bent over the toilet in Jacques' bathroom throwing up every scrap of cake I'd eaten.

Jacques hovered like a mother hen, wringing his hands in dismay. "Mon ami—is it Jacques' cake make you so sick? I shall be shot! No—hanged!"

I finished rinsing my mouth at the sink and grabbed a hand towel. "Cut the drama, Jacques. It's not your cake," I assured him. "Honestly. It's me—I—." _I fucked the gorgeous guy I brought in here with his fiancée a week ago. _"I had a touch of stomach flu…thought I was better, but apparently I'm not."

Jacques felt so badly about my little bout of vomiting that he sent me home with a bunch of his biscuits, which he assured me were light and easy on the stomach. I felt even worse, but accepted the gift because I knew he'd be hurt if I didn't.

Catherine and James understood completely when I suggested we call it a day, and I drove them back to The Circus, where we'd rendezvoused that morning. They headed home with reams of information to look over, and I decided to go inside and wait for Quatre, who was bound to show up to see his hot bartender.

Trowa apparently wasn't on duty yet, and when I asked the replacement bartender where he was, he said he'd be in later.

And then he asked if he could get me a drink.

Shit, damn, and motherfuck.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Forty Seven: Confessions

Heero's Point of View

Wufei hadn't cooled off by the time I arrived at the office. Not that I'd expected him to; but I thought he might have at least pulled himself together enough to carry off a civil greeting.

Instead I got a piercing glare as I stepped out of the elevator. "You'd better have the explanation of the century, Yuy, or—." His gaze raked me from head to toe, no doubt taking in the still-damp hair I'd hastily rinsed in Duo's bathroom sink, and the wrinkles in my clothes which had spent the night carelessly dumped on the floor. "Oh fuck," he breathed in quiet dismay. "You didn't!"

I could feel the heat rush to my face. "Now isn't the time," I muttered curtly, brushing past him to head for the meeting room.

His hand shot out and caught my arm in a vise-like grip. "You fucking slept with Maxwell, didn't you?"

I nodded silently, jerking my arm free and walking away.

But of course I wasn't going to get off the hook that easily. He was at my side in a heartbeat, holding out a file folder, his voice suddenly calm and casual. "Here are the reports we're supposed to go over. I printed them off your computer this morning, while you were busy fucking your wedding planner."

I turned on him so quickly we ended up nose to nose with less than an inch separating us. "Don't say it like that!" I snarled. "It wasn't _like _that!"

His eyes widened slightly, and his jaw dropped. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Again I nodded curtly, turning and resuming my walk towards the meeting room—thanking my lucky stars it was at the far end of the building and would give me a few moments more to pull myself together.

Wufei caught up quickly, looking at me out of the corner of his eye, as if he were trying not to spook a skittish animal. "At least tell me you've told Relena the wedding's off."

"I will."

"_Will_? When?!" he demanded a bit too sharply.

"She's in Europe for a few days. I'll talk to her when she gets back."

He gave a wry snort. "When the cat's away…"

Again I spun to face him, glaring heatedly into his stern, dark eyes. "I'm not playing with Duo. This isn't a game!"

"I'm not suggesting it is," he replied with maddening calm. "But until you call off the wedding, it's still wrong."

God! He sounded like Duo now. "I didn't mean to sleep with him, 'Fei. I just went over to apologize for kissing him—."

"You kissed him? When?" Wufei shook his head. "Goddamnit, Yuy—you picked a hell of a time to have an affair, you know." His gaze traveled past me to the elevator at the end of the hall we were in, and the two vice-presidents of our department who were emerging. "We really don't have time to discuss this right now, but we need to!"

"What's to discuss?" I asked curtly.

"Everything!" he snapped back.

"We will. Later." I turned back around, and walked quickly up to the approaching executives, greeting them on my way into the meeting room just in the nick of time.

* * *

I wasn't sure whether to be glad the meeting dragged on all day or not. It gave me a chance to focus on something other than my colossal blunder. I was _so _wrong for sleeping with Duo. Wufei was right about that, and I knew he'd have plenty to say on the subject when we got out of the meeting. 

Meanwhile, we were both thoroughly occupied with our work, which was a pleasant respite from the soul-searching I knew lay ahead of me. Lunch was brought it so we could continue to work uninterrupted; and it was after six before the meeting broke up, and we scattered to our individual offices to finish any loose ends.

There was that phrase again—loose ends. Duo and I had so many I was afraid we'd never get them all tied up. But I felt a flutter of anticipation at the thought of seeing him again that evening. I just hoped he'd be as eager to see me.

With him in mind, I hurried to complete my work, contemplating bringing him Chinese takeout for dinner.

Wufei Chang was not the Chinese I had in mind.

In fact, I had kind of hoped to slip out of my office without Wufei noticing, but of course he was way ahead of me…waiting by the elevator.

"Going somewhere, Yuy?"

I sighed, nodding towards the elevator. "Home."

"Whose?"

There was no skirting the issue with him; he knew damned well I was going to see Duo. "I need to talk to Duo. This morning was kind of—rushed. I'd like to make sure he's okay with what happened."

"Exactly what _did_ happen?"

The elevator dinged open and I stepped inside with my shadowy conscience alongside. Sadly, we were alone in the damned thing.

"Well?" Wufei asked coolly.

"Relena wouldn't spend Monday with me. Said she had a luncheon that was apparently more important than our relationship." I looked defiantly at my friend. "It was at the Luxembourg Embassy."

My friend had the decency to wince a little. He knew all about Geoffrey. God knows I'd spilled my guts to him about it when it happened. "So you hopped in bed with your wedding planner to even the score?" he asked caustically.

I felt my temper flare. "Stop calling him 'the wedding planner.' He has a name, Wufei. Duo. Call him Duo."

"Fine. You hopped in bed with _Duo _to get even with Relena."

"No!" I was about ready to punch something, and Wufei must have realized it, because he backed off just a little.

"So why _did _you?"

"I—." _Oh, fuck it all!_ "I'm in love with him, 'Fei. All right? Is that what you want to hear?"

He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the back wall of the elevator. "I want to hear that you're going to clean up the mess you've made of this, Yuy."

"I wish I knew where to start."

The elevator opened into the parking garage, and I sighed in frustration, checking my cell phone even though I knew there'd be no signal there. Wufei tagged along as I headed for my car. "When did you—? When—?" He fumbled momentarily, apparently having trouble asking the obvious question.

"I spent the day with Duo on Monday, after Relena refused to cancel her appointments for me. We went sailing, to an amusement park, and for a walk on the beach."

"Holy shit, Yuy!" Wufei exploded. "You had sex on the beach with him? How did you not see that coming?"

"No, we didn't have sex on the beach," I growled back, thinking it was actually a very appealing idea, in spite of the current turmoil. "I kissed him and he got angry, told me he quit, and bolted."

I could almost see the light bulb go on over Wufei's head. "Ah—hence your sleepless night and your distraction yesterday."

"Exactly." I stopped by my car, setting my briefcase on the roof. "So last night, I went to his apartment to apologize."

Wufei chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Isn't that how Milliardo got in the door?"

I felt that all too familiar upwelling of anger. "Are you comparing me to Mill?"

"Not at all—just noticing the similarity in tactics is all."

"It wasn't a 'tactic.' I didn't go there for sex, 'Fei! I honestly went to apologize and ask him to come back to work."

"Work? Planning your wedding?" Wufei asked with obvious shock. "Are you telling me you essentially told him the kiss was nothing and that you still intended to marry Relena? And then _slept _with him?"

I gaped for a moment, trying to sort out the conversation Duo and I had before our second kiss and the resultant tumble into his bed. "I—I just wanted him not to quit yet." I glared at Wufei. "This isn't going right," I assured him. "It made more sense yesterday."

"I'm sure it did."

"I told him we couldn't just forget the kiss ever happened, and that I had to figure out what to do about it. He—." I suddenly recalled the expression on Duo's face when he'd asked if I just kissed him out of curiosity. "I just meant to prove it _did _matter…that it wasn't just a whim. But when I kissed him again…" I shrugged helplessly.

Wufei put a hand over his face in a despairing gesture. "God, Yuy. What happened to your self-control?"

"For Christ's sake, you've been pushing me about my sexual preferences—nagging me to figure out what I wanted—and now that I did, you say I've got no self-control?"

"In a word—yes." He scowled darkly at me. "I advised you to get counseling, Heero, not jump into bed with him. And certainly not before breaking it off with Relena! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't!" I sighed, rubbing my forehead wearily. "I wasn't. Okay? For once in my life, instead of thinking, I just went with my emotions. And in defiance of all that is logical, I slept with Duo Maxwell."

Wufei sighed deeply. "Do you have any idea how you're going to proceed from here?"

"I guess, first, I need to talk to Duo." I looked warily at my old friend. "Like I said, this morning got a bit hectic, and I've been in that meeting all day."

"So you have no idea what _his _expectations are."

I shook my head. "Not really. No. He seemed bothered at the thought of my breaking up with Relena for him."

Wufei gave a snide laugh. "Great. He wants to be your 'mistress.'"

"No!" I snapped sharply. "Damn it, 'Fei. You've got him all wrong. He was upset at the idea of stealing me from her, and he was even more adamant that he didn't want to be in an illicit relationship."

"He already is. You both are."

"I'm going to fix that."

"How?"

"When Relena gets back from Europe next week I'm going to tell her I want to cancel the wedding plans. I've already told her we need counseling; I think that's the best place for me to try to break the news to her that I might be—gay."

"Might be?" Only Wufei could say so little and convey so very much sarcasm.

"Okay. I_ am._"

"And do you honestly think you can then take up with Maxwell and she won't realize how and when you became aware of your sexual preferences?"

"I don't care!"

Wufei shook his head. "Then perhaps you'll care about this. How are you going to break the news to your parents?"

Well that stopped me cold. I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead. But sooner or later, I'd have to let my parents know the wedding was off. And of course they'd wonder why. And I could just imagine where the conversation would go from there. "I—I'll figure that out later."

"You have a lot of things to figure out later," he pointed out. "I thought I advised you to figure them out first."

"Well I didn't," I ground out bitterly. "Okay? I didn't. And now I just have to do the best I can to make things work."

He seemed to wilt a little at that, losing some of the rigid tension from his shoulders. "You really love him?"

"I thought I made that clear."

"This isn't just a crazy mid-life crisis type thing?"

"I'd have to be in mid-life for it to be that," I said dryly, regaining a shred of humor.

"Then you need to proceed very carefully," Wufei said with a dark tone to his voice. "If you make one wrong move at this point, you stand to lose everything."

"How so?"

"You said Duo doesn't want to steal you from Relena." He shook his head. "But he already has. How are you going to break up with her, without him feeling that it's his fault?"

How indeed? A familiar three-word phrase ran through my head.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Forty Eight: Mistakes

Duo's Point of View

I wasn't particularly interested in socializing or watching the game on the big screen in the corner. I just took my vodka on the rocks, told the bartender to keep 'em coming, and settled onto a seat at the dark end of the bar.

I know Trowa came in at some point and took over for the other man; I even recall the startled look in his green eyes as he brought me a refill. It was one a.m. when he finally cut me off.

"You've had enough, Maxwell," he said quietly, his tone almost gentle as he refused me a refill.

I looked up blearily at his green eyes. "But I'm still conscious," I protested.

"Oh, Duo," came a soft, disappointed voice to my left.

"Quat?" I blinked at him, wondering how he materialized out of thin air.

He looked past me for a second. "Thanks for letting me know he was here, Trowa."

"Traitor!" I muttered, trying to push away from the bar, but only succeeding in knocking my empty glass over. "Aw, fuck."

I heard a dry, mirthless chuckle, as Trowa came around the bar and went over to Quatre. "He was this way when I got here," he said apologetically. "I was afraid he'd leave if I cut him off; so I watered the hell out of his drinks and called you first chance I got."

Well, that explained a lot. I'd kind of wondered why he hadn't refused to serve me; if I'd been even remotely sober, I might have noticed that my vodka was mighty weak, even allowing for the melting ice in it. "You're an asshole, Tro,'" I muttered.

"And a good friend," Quatre pointed out. "Thanks."

"Sorry I came in late tonight, or he'd never have gotten this far."

"I have _got _to find another place to drink," I snarled. I'd have gotten up and done just that, but I was way beyond walking unassisted by then. When I made it to my feet, I promptly stumbled, catching Quatre for support.

His arms went around my waist to steady me, and he sighed and muttered a vague curse. But when he looked up at me, there were practically tears in those soft blue eyes, and I immediately felt a wave of remorse.

"'M sorry," I mumbled. "Broke my promise."

"I can see that," came the terse reply. "What I don't know is _why_. Why, Duo?"

"I slept with him," I replied flatly. He knew who I was talking about. For that matter, Trowa probably did too. I wasn't delusional enough to think those two didn't share secrets. "I'm planning his fucking wedding, and I slept with him. I'm _so _going to Hell."

I started to collapse, only to find Trowa helping to support me. He pulled one of my arms across his shoulders, while Quatre got the other.

"Let's get him to the Jag," Quatre sighed.

Between the two of them, they half-dragged me outside and more or less poured me into the passenger seat of the Jag.

"Thanks for helping me get him out here."

"For you, Quatre? Anything."

I heard the soft sounds of kissing—the quickening of their breath—and then Quatre's voice again. "I'll call you when I get him home."

"I could close up early—."

"That's okay. But if you could drive my car over when you get out—?"

"Sure."

"Love you."

"You too."

"God—I'm gonna puke if you don't stop it!" I warned, wondering if Quatre would dock my pay the price of having the Jag cleaned out, since I had a feeling I was going to puke either way.

There was a wry chuckle. "G'night, Maxwell. Hope you feel better," came Trowa's unsympathetic voice.

Quatre got in the other side and started the Jag.

"He didn't really mean that," I said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Mean what?"

"That he hopes I feel better," I clarified. "Trowa wouldn't care if I puked my guts out all night."

"Sure he would. He's your friend too," Quatre insisted. "Now how about you tell me what happened?"

I groaned, leaning back against the headrest. "Heero came over to apologize for the kiss and then he did it again and we ended up in bed," I blurted, giving him the abridged version.

"Oh."

"No, Quat—the appropriate phrase is 'shit, damn and motherfuck,'" I corrected him meticulously.

"I see."

He was silent for awhile, as he pulled onto the highway, taking the quickest route to his apartment. But after a few miles we hit a section of road under construction and I suddenly realized there was no way I was going to make it. "Pull over," I advised, already starting to roll down the window. "Quick!"

"Shit, damn and motherfuck!" Quatre blurted as he slid the Jag to a screeching halt in the breakdown lane. "You get one drop on the upholstery and I'll take it out of your hide, Maxwell!" he promised.

I flung the door open and threw myself out, ending up on my hands and knees by the side of the road, retching miserably. Yeah—in a word—right where I belonged.

* * *

I woke up to a pounding headache, in a familiar bed in Quatre's guest room. The shades were mercifully closed, so I was able to cautiously open my eyes and blink sleepily up at the ceiling. So far, so good. 

While I didn't remember the ride home after I got sick, or have any clue as to how Quatre got me into the elevator and all the way to his guest room, it was obvious that's what he'd done. I was wearing yet another pair of his sweats, tucked in under a warm quilt. All in all, it was probably the best place I'd ever woken up after getting drunk off my ass.

Then I turned my head carefully to the side, familiar with the dazzling array of aches, pains, and illness that generally accompanied a night of excessive alcohol consumption. It wasn't so bad…at least until I saw Quatre wrapped in a quilt in the armchair in the corner, his head tilted at what looked like an uncomfortable angle while he snored quietly. Fuck. I'd made the poor guy spend yet another night babysitting my sorry ass.

"God, Quat—I'm sorry," I groaned quietly, putting both hands over my face. I felt like a complete heel. I let one stupid mistake give me an excuse to break my promise to the best friend I ever had. I didn't know how I'd ever make this up to him.

He'd no doubt extract a new promise from me, not for the first time. And if I was really lucky, he wouldn't bully me into going back into rehab. I mean, it's not like I went off on a week-long bender. It was one night of stupidity; kind of like the one that came before.

But even while I'd be the first to admit sleeping with Heero had been a huge mistake, I still was having trouble wishing I hadn't. It was still the best sex of my life, and I still wouldn't trade the memory for anything in the world.

I just wished it wasn't going to ruin so many lives. And I had a feeling unless I could talk Heero into forgetting his bout of temporary insanity, there would definitely be lives ruined.

"Oh, you're awake," Quatre murmured sleepily, blinking those big blue eyes at me.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know." With characteristic understanding, Quatre smiled wearily at me. "You were sorry last night," he told me. "I don't think you ever started apologizing before you were sober before."

"It won't happen again," I assured him. "The drinking, I mean. Not the apologizing."

He sighed, frowning a little, and I knew he was thinking he'd heard that promise before.

"I didn't go to The Circus planning on drinking," I told him. "I dropped Catherine and James off, and went in to wait for you. Honest. But Trowa wasn't there, and then the other guy asked if he could get me a drink, and it was just—too accessible."

The little blonde was nothing if not a shrewd negotiator. "How long has it been since you checked in with your psychiatrist?"

"A few months. He said once I got off the anti-depressants, I didn't need to keep coming."

"If you're still using alcohol as a crutch, you might need to reconsider that."

"It was a one-shot deal, Quat, I promise!"

"Really? And what about the mess with Heero? It hasn't gone away overnight, Duo. Are you going to crawl back inside a bottle next time you talk to him, or see him, or sleep with him?"

"I'm not gonna sleep with him again. Ever! It was a mistake. A huge mistake."

He looked dubiously at me. "If he walked in here right now, could you say 'no' to him?"

I opened my mouth to answer, and amazingly, nothing came out. I finally shook my head, wincing as I recalled I was hung over. "Ow."

I got an unsympathetic smirk for that. "Good. You _should _suffer. For making me crazy with worry."

"I'm sorry."

"So you keep saying." Quatre stood up and stretched. "Think you can take a shower and stagger out to the kitchen on your own? I'll start water for tea and dig out some aspirin."

"Yeah, I'm okay." As I rolled out of bed I realized that I wasn't as badly off as I might have been if Trowa hadn't watered down my drinks. Despite a pounding headache, and some vague queasiness, I felt more or less fine. "I don't suppose you got the bag of biscuits from Jacques out of the Jag."

"As a matter of fact, I brought them in last night."

"Good. Maybe they'll stay down."

I made my way to the shower, got cleaned up, and put Quatre's sweats back on, then padded out to the kitchen, yawning and stretching.

"Feel better? You look better." Quatre nodded to the table, where he had teacups laid out, along with biscuits, jam, and all the accessories. "Have a little something to settle your stomach."

"It's not so bad," I told him, settling into a chair. "I suppose I have Trowa to thank for that."

"Yes, you do," came the firm reply. "Aside from limiting how much alcohol you consumed, he kept you hydrated enough to stave off the worst of the hangover."

"He's a good guy." I nibbled cautiously on the edge of a biscuit. "Must be nice to love a guy you can actually have."

Quatre nodded, plopping into the chair across from me. "It is." He poured tea for both of us and then fixed a worried look on me. "How bad have you got it for Yuy?"

"You were right, Quat. I'm in love with him," I sighed miserably. "You should have taken over the account back when I asked you to the first time."

"Maybe so. But that's a moot point now." He was silent for a moment, apparently lost in thought as he sipped his tea.

"'Lena's gonna fire my ass," I mumbled around a mouthful of biscuit. "I'm nothing but L2 trash, and now she'll know it for sure."

"She won't know anything unless Heero tells her—and I doubt he will," Quatre said reassuringly. "Unless, of course, he calls off the—."

"Shut up!" I snapped hastily. "Don't even say that! He can't call off the wedding because of me!"

"But if he lo—."

"No! Fuck, Quatre, don't say that either! He doesn't love me! He can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's taken!" I leaned forward, bracing my elbows on the table and putting my face in my hands. "I never meant to steal him from Relena! Y'know how I'd have felt if someone took Solo or Alex away from me?"

"Yeah, but the way you loved them was very different from Heero and Relena's relationship. Didn't she tell you it was more of a business arrangement than anything else?"

"Yeah, well, speaking of business, what'll it do to yours if word gets out that your employee stole Relena Peacecraft's groom?" I groaned in horror. "I'm _so_ fucked!"

Quatre gave a short bark of laughter. "Well, you _were_…"

"I hate you," I muttered unhappily. "This is _not _amusing."

"I'm not amused, Duo. Really." Pause. "Well, not _much_."

"Asshole."

We ate in silence for a few minutes, and then Quatre cleared his throat, once again looking serious. "How did you and Heero leave things?"

I managed a wry snort. "Y'mean after we fucked each other's brains out?"

"Yes, afterwards. You must have talked—at least a little."

"He tried. I stalled. We fell asleep," I told him flatly. "Then his phone rang in the morning and he was late for a meeting, so we didn't have time to talk much."

"Did you call him during the day?"

"I was out with Catherine and James, and then busy trying to drown myself in vodka." I scowled at Quatre. "Why are we sitting here calmly discussing the status of things between Heero and me when I told you it might ruin your business?"

He looked up at me with an expression I'll never forget, and which made me once again wistfully wish that he and I could have been attracted to each other as lovers instead of just friends. "My business is just a business Duo. I'm much more concerned about your happiness. And if I thought for one minute that you could be happy with Heero—that you could have something like you had with Solo and Alex—I'd gladly forget Winning Weddings ever existed."

"I _could _be happy with him, if it weren't for the fact that he's already promised to someone else."

"But if it's you he loves, he'd be wrong to marry her."

"Yeah, and it's equally wrong for him to leave her just because of me!"

He nodded, looking unconvinced. "Well, either way, you need to talk to him and find out how he feels about all this…what his plans are."

"I know."

"Can you do it without falling off the wagon again?"

I nodded. "I'm tellin' ya, Quat. Last night it was just a matter of bad timing. I honestly hadn't even thought of going out for a drink until I was sitting there and it was offered."

"Promise me the next time you'll call me?" Quatre gave me one of his patented "stern" looks. "If you hit bottom again, and you think you need to hide in a bottle, call me. Give me a chance to talk you out of it, like I did last time. And then if you still need the alcohol, I'll give it to you myself. I'll let you drink yourself into a stupor, so long as you do it where I can take care of you and keep you safe."

"I promise," I told him. "But you won't ever have to do that. I mean, the other night I let you talk me down, didn't I?"

"Yes—and not for the first time," he conceded, recalling other times he'd been there to keep me from making stupid, self-destructive mistakes.

I sat back in the chair, picking up my tea and sipping it with a steadier hand. "I'm gonna be okay, Quat. I promise." I fixed an earnest gaze on him. "This isn't like the other times. This time I made my own mess…so at least it feels like I have a little control over the outcome. Not like losing Solo and Alex…where I'd done nothing wrong and still lost everything. _I_ flirted with Heero; _I_ let him get close; and now I'll deal with it like a rational adult."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay—like a semi-rational, nearly-adult lovesick fool. How's that?"

He smiled and relaxed a little, obviously seeing that I really was in better shape than the times I'd used a bottle to temporarily escape the haunting memories of my dead fiancés. This really was a different situation, and one that, while heart-wrenching, was fixable.

"You know that no matter what you do about Heero, I'm behind you completely, right?" he said gently.

I nodded. "I know." I looked at the clock over the stove. "Is it really almost noon?"

"Yeah. We both needed the rest," he reminded me.

"Uh-huh. But now I need to pull myself together and get home and change. Catherine and James are meeting me at the Botanical Gardens at two, for a tour of the wedding garden."

"Want me to take it?"

"No. You've coddled me enough," I said firmly, pleased at the smile my resolve brought to Quatre's face. I stood up and walked around the table to hug him tightly. "God, I love you, Quat. Y'know that?"

"Of course I do," he whispered back. "That's why I know you'll never repeat last night's mistake."

I pulled back and gave him a devilish smirk. "Naw, I'll make all new mistakes next time."

"You always do," he agreed.

* * *

When I got back to my apartment, I found my answering machine full, and every message from Heero. Of course he'd been worried sick. If it'd been the other way around, I'd have been the same way. 

"Dammit, Duo; grow some balls and call him," I muttered to myself. I knew what I should do…what I should say. It was just hard to make myself give up a guy who'd gotten under my skin like no one else ever had. But if it was for his own good, maybe I could do the right thing for once in my life.

Finally, I picked up the phone and punched in his number.

It barely rang before a breathless voice answered. "Duo! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, 'Ro. I'm fine," I sighed, letting the soothing sound of his voice just wash over me. God, I loved everything about him. "Sorry."

"I went by your apartment last night. I was afraid maybe you—. That something might've happened to you."

The pained tone of voice just tugged at my heart. "God, 'Ro, I'm so sorry," I murmured soothingly. "Honestly, I worked late and then spent the night at Quat's place."

"Avoiding me?" came the quiet question.

"I guess. Kind of," I admitted.

"Running and hiding again."

"It's what I do best."

"Please, don't. Just talk to me. We can figure this out, Duo. I promise."

"There's nothing to figure out," I sighed. "Face it—we've barely gotten to know each other. You can't throw away your relationship with Relena…your parents. Hell, Heero—do you even know your company's stand on gay relationships?" I took a deep breath and plunged on before he could interrupt. "So, I'm gonna make this easy for you. Good—."

"No!" he snapped quickly, desperation in his voice. "Don't you dare just say goodbye and hang up on me, Duo! Dammit, we need to talk. I need to see you again."

"No, you don't," I said firmly. "And I don't need to see you. We just want it. And it's not something we can have—not at the price it would cost."

"I don't care what it costs."

"Yeah, you do. You just don't know it yet—."

"Would you stop trying to make up my mind for me?"

I could hear the impatience and frustration creeping into his voice. Good. That'd make it easier for him to let go—if he got angry with me. "Well one of us has to be the voice of reason." I gave a dry chuckle. "Who'd have thought it'd be me?"

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I _have _to. You have to figure out what you want—and you have to do it without me pulling you in the direction I want you to go."

"That makes no sense. If I have to make a choice, shouldn't I be able to look for direction from the people involved?"

"That's just it. I can't _be_ involved, 'Ro. This is something you and Relena have to decide together."

"Don't you have an opinion?"

_Fuck, yes! _"My opinion doesn't count. It can't. God, I love you, Heero—but I can't deal with being responsible for hurting so many people to get what I want. And make no mistake, you'd be one of the people who got hurt. In fact, you, most of all, would be hurt. You'd lose your parents, your friends…maybe even your job. For what? Me?"

"You don't think you're worth it?"

"I think—. I don't know what I think. Just, go get yourself sorted out. Take your life for a little test drive and see if you really think you want to give it all up. You may find that the grass isn't so much greener over here. I'm not all you think I am."

"You have no idea what I think of you," came a harsh response. "Why don't you let me tell you?"

"And why don't you figure out what you really want before assuming it's me?" I countered. "Shit, Heero. Before I came along you thought you were happy with Relena. What makes you think six months from now you wouldn't figure out I'm not what you need either? You've got to go sort your shit out and figure out what you want out of life. Then, maybe we'll have something to talk about."

"Duo—."

God, he sounded hurt. "Just let me go!" I demanded, blinking to clear my suddenly blurry vision.

"No."

"Why are you making this so hard?"

"Because I want it so much."

"You don't even _know_ what you want. You're a more fucked-up individual than I am. You have no idea what it'll take to make you happy—to make your life complete. When you figure it out, if it even involves me, maybe you can give me a call. But in the meantime, just leave me alone!" I cut off the call before he could say anything else. I swear to God if he'd said "please," I'd have given in right then.

I put the phone back on the hook, and then I went to pack some clothes. I had a feeling—. Fuck that. I _knew _damned well Heero would try to come over and see me. Hiding out at Quatre's for a few days seemed like the best alternative.

But as I picked up my suitcase and briefcase, it occurred to me—Heero hadn't called back. And I wasn't sure what to make of that.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

A/N: Without the advice and support of Kaeru Shisho, this chapter might never have been completed. It was really killing me. She's brilliant, and I thank her very much!

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Forty Nine: No Guarantees

Heero's Point of View

He'd said "I love you."

Out of that whole conversation with Duo, all I got was the fact that in his rambling and making of excuses, he'd told me he loved me. I think if I hadn't heard that one sentence, I might've taken what he said to heart and tried to see if I could stand to live my life without him. But, dammit, he _loved_ me. And I wasn't going to let his insecurity put me off, especially not after my chat with Howard.

He was right about some things. I did need to examine my life. I did need to make a clean break with Relena. And I did need to tell my parents I wasn't going to provide them the heir they'd always wanted. Even if Duo played hard to get, I was determined to have him back in my life.

I didn't bother calling him back. I knew he wouldn't answer. As stubborn as he was, he was going to force this separation until I could convince him of my resolve.

Of course, that wasn't going to be easy. And I'm not talking about the "convincing him" part. It wasn't going to be easy telling Relena we were through, especially in such a way that she wouldn't guess there was more to it than my realization that we weren't and never would be happy together. She couldn't know that Duo had a part in that discovery. _A part? Until I met him I didn't know what real joy felt like. So how would I ever convince him he wasn't the cause of my leaving Relena?_

Once I settled things with Relena, I had to find a way to tell my parents I was gay. A revelation like that can't really be done by telephone. I would have to make a trip to Japan and do it face to face, like a man. The trouble was, around my parents, I always felt more like a little boy. Not that they hadn't encouraged me to grow up. All my life I'd been pressured to grow and excel at what I did. But I'd been pressured to be what my parents wanted me to be; to fulfill their expectations, rather than my own.

I figured I'd give Duo a day or two to calm down, and then try talking to him again. I just needed to hear him say that there was a chance for us once I got things in my own life straightened out. I guess I was still looking for that safety net. It was so hard to consider burning my bridges if I didn't know whether Duo would even give me a chance. Why tell my parents I was gay if the only man I'd ever had feelings for wouldn't let me be part of his life? Without Duo, there wasn't much point to it.

Wufei came strolling into my office, took one look at my face, and sighed deeply. "You talked to him?"

"He called."

"Good. Now maybe you can actually focus on some work." He tossed a very thick file folder on my desk. "We've got another jaunt to Hong Kong. They liked the last proposal so much, they want us to design a security system for their entire corporate computer network."

"When do we leave?" I asked, flipping open the folder and scanning the top page.

"I got us a midnight flight on Sunday." Wufei slipped into the seat across from me. "What did he have to say?"

"That we can't see each other any more," I said calmly, still glancing over the cover letter.

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "You're taking it well."

I nodded, still clinging to Duo's assertion that he loved me. "Obviously until I've prioritized my goals and made the necessary changes to my life, I can't have him in it."

There was a wry snort. "Do you mean to say you're actually planning to go through with all this? Are you going to tell Relena about him?"

"I'm going to tell Relena as much as I have to in order to convince her neither she nor I would have been happy in our marriage."

"Good luck with that," Wufei muttered dryly, sliding the top page off the pile and pointing out the next. "As you can see, we'll probably need a solid week to design the system they're going to require."

"Hn." I glanced over the outline, resisting the urge to scowl. I didn't really want to be jetting off to Hong Kong right then. I'd much prefer to start getting things settled in my life.

I had, in the back of my mind, an image of the life I wanted. I wanted to come home to Duo's smile every night—to the sound of his laugh and the breathy sound of his voice when he whispered my name in the throes of passion. Even when I'd been dating Relena for a while, and considering the wisdom of making it permanent, I hadn't had that sort of anticipation. But one day of sailing, a kiss on a beach, a night of lovemaking, and I couldn't get enough of Duo. Yeah, I had it pretty bad.

"Yuy! For crying out loud!"

I blinked, looking up at Wufei. "Uh. Sorry," I said with a flat, insincere smile. "I'm still a little sleep-deprived."

"Sleep-deprived my ass! You're daydreaming about your—about Duo."

Sometimes it was uncanny how well Wufei knew me. "He said he loved me."

I almost laughed at the expression on my friend's face. He shook his head. "You're of no use to me at all today." He stood up and began gathering the papers.

"No, Wufei!" I said hastily, standing up and putting my hand on the pile. "I'll pay attention. I promise." I gave him my most appealing look. "I really am sleep-deprived. That has at least as much to do with my inattention as Duo does."

He frowned doubtfully, but settled back into his seat. "You can sleep on the plane," he promised in a surly growl. "In fact, I'll personally make sure you do. Meanwhile, if it's not asking too much, I'd really like your opinion on these figures." He pointed out the preliminary estimates listed on the page.

* * *

I managed to pretend to care about work the rest of Thursday and well into Friday. But by mid afternoon, when I caught myself staring out the window, picturing the way the sunset lit up Duo's chestnut hair, I just had to hear his voice. 

I didn't care if all he did was tell me to get my act together and leave him alone until then; I wanted to hear him. And if I didn't talk to him soon, I was sure I'd end up back at my penthouse listening to that silly answering machine message he'd left weeks ago and that I'd conveniently forgotten to delete.

When my phone rang just as I was reaching for it, my heart fluttered with hope, and I hastily picked it up.

"Yuy."

"Heero? It's me," came Relena's cheery voice.

"Relena?" I felt an unexpected twinge of guilt. In spite of her infidelities, I'd never intended to cheat on her, and it suddenly struck home with a vengeance that I had. "How—where are you?"

"Still in Italy, silly. But I'm flying home tomorrow."

"Oh. Do you need a ride from the airport?" I asked out of reflex, still trying to adjust my mindset from obsessing about Duo to dealing with Relena.

"I've already spoken to Pargan. He'll be there for me," she assured me. "I just wanted to remind you of our dinner plans for Sunday."

"Dinner?"

"At Lady Ann's." She gave a little irritated huff. "You didn't forget about it—?"

"Oh, yes, dinner." I flipped quickly through my appointment book, finally locating the date. Sure enough, I'd penciled in the dinner party at Lady Ann's mansion. "Seven o'clock?"

"Good. You _did _write it down." She hesitated for a moment. "We'll need to leave by six to get to her place by seven."

"I'll come over first thing in the morning."

"Oh, please! Not before noon, dear. Jet lag—or have you forgotten so soon?"

"Sorry." She was right. I'd belabored the issue when I'd returned from my last two business trips. Now it was her turn. "I'll be there at noon then."

"Your tuxedo will be here. I had Walter take it to the cleaners this week to be sure it would be ready."

"A tuxedo? For a simple dinner party?"

"Ann said to dress formally," she replied. "She's probably got other guests as well—and knowing her, they're most likely royalty."

I sighed deeply, images of my casual meals with Duo forcing their way into my mind. But along with those treasured memories came a fresh wave of guilt. "Relena—." My mouth went a little dry, and I swallowed hard to regain use of my tongue. "I-I'll see you Sunday, okay? I should get back to work."

"Of course," she cooed sweetly. She was always exceptionally perky when she was being wined and dined in her travels, and this was no exception. "Work hard and make lots of money."

"Have a safe trip," I offered rather wanly.

"Love you!"

I nearly panicked when the words wouldn't come. And finally I managed a half-hearted "You too."

When I hung up the phone my hands were shaking, and I suddenly realized what Duo meant about not wanting to take someone else's happiness away. If I wanted to be with him, I was going to have to hurt Relena to do it. And that idea was less appealing than it had been while my anger over her visit to the Luxembourg Embassy was still fresh.

"Fuck." I stared blankly at my desktop for a few minutes, my stomach churning with guilt and dread. Was this the way Duo felt when he insisted we couldn't see each other again? No wonder he wouldn't talk to me.

But I still needed to talk to him—especially after talking to Relena. Before I broke up with her, I desperately needed some shred of reassurance from Duo; a promise that he'd be there for me once the dust settled.

I wanted to ask him if the "I love you" had been a slip of the tongue, or a genuine statement of his feelings, although I had a feeling Duo never said something he didn't mean. And if he'd truly meant it, I knew I could do whatever it took to fix my situation so that we could be together.

I could talk to Relena after the dinner—it wouldn't do to show up with her hysterical, now would it? But afterwards, I could gently, but firmly tell her we couldn't get married…that I had personal issues I needed to resolve. Then I could go to a counselor and work up the courage to confess my sexual orientation to both my parents, and Relena. She'd know the failed engagement was as much my fault as hers, and that would be an end to it. Right? Then I'd be able to offer Duo something more than an illicit affair, or a platonic friendship.

But I really needed to hear him say he cared enough to wait for me. If I could only get that small measure of hope, it would make everything so much easier.

I figured maybe if I tried him at the office, I might catch him off-guard enough to answer the phone without checking the caller i.d.

"Good afternoon, Winning Weddings—Quatre speaking."

_Oops. I guess I forgot the part where they shared an office._

"Could I speak to Duo Maxwell, please?"

There was a momentary pause, and then a wary reply. "May I ask who's calling?"

"It's me, Heero Yuy," I told him. "We met at The Circus a few weeks ago."

"Ah, yes, Mister Yuy." There was a pause—long enough that I knew Duo had told his best friend what happened.

"Please, Quatre," I said urgently. "I need to talk to him. We—I—left a lot unsaid, and he needs to know I never meant for any of this to happen."

Quatre sighed deeply. "Look, Heero. He's still pretty upset. But not with you. I think he blames himself."

"God—it wasn't his fault! It was me—all me."

"Do you love him?"

I caught my breath at the blunt question, trying to formulate an answer. I was barely able to admit my feelings to myself and to Wufei; I certainly didn't care to express them to a near-stranger. "I'm not sure that's any of your business," I finally managed stiffly.

"Of course it is," came a patient reply. Quatre didn't even sound offended. "Because I _do _love him—and I don't want to see him hurt."

"I have no intention of hurting him—."

"Did you know he went on a drinking binge at The Circus the other night?"

I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach—hard. "Because of me?"

"Um—yeah," came the faintly sarcastic reply.

"Shit."

"I've been keeping him close since then," Quatre told me. "He's staying at my place."

"This is all my fault," I told him. "I showed up at his apartment and—I never meant to—I mean, I wanted to. But I never expected us to—to—."

"To have sex?" Quatre finished helpfully. "Is that all it was? Because if that's the case—."

"God, no!"

"Then I ask you again—do you love him?"

"I—I'm not sure _what _I feel," I conceded, still not willing to tell Quatre something I hadn't even told Duo yet. "I'm a little—confused."

"I see." I could almost picture the shrewd gleam in those blue eyes. "Perhaps you should stay away from Duo until you're less—confused," he said coolly.

"Stay—? I don't _think _so," I said firmly. "I may be confused as hell—but I know I want to see him. I want to talk to him."

"Yeah—and if that was _all _you wanted, it'd be okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I knew Solo and Alex. I knew they loved Duo more than the sun, the moon, and the stars. They'd never have done anything to hurt him. Can you say the same for yourself?"

"I have no intention of hurting him."

"Ah—see? You used the word 'intention.' Of course you don't _intend _to hurt him. But in reality, you already have. And you might inadvertently do it again."

"Isn't it up to him to decide whether to take that risk?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. And as his friend, it's up to me to warn you that if you _do _hurt him, I'll make it my personal mission to destroy you."

I gaped at the phone for a moment, feeling a rather irrational upwelling of anger. "There's no need for threats, Mister Winner," I said stiffly, emphasizing the "Winner." I knew perfectly well what kind of legal and financial might Quatre had backing him.

"Duo's like a brother to me," Quatre pointed out. "Family. What would you do to anyone who harmed a member of your family?"

"Probably tear them limb from limb," I admitted. "But I swear to you, I don't want to hurt Duo in any way, shape, or form. I—I care about him. A lot. I'm trying to figure out if—_how_—we could have some kind of a future—together."

Quatre paused and then sighed deeply. "In spite of a lapse in judgment over you, Duo's a rather highly principled individual. He won't want to be responsible for breaking up an engagement. Perhaps you should resolve your own feelings before you continue to fuck with his."

Again I was both startled and annoyed by Quatre's frankness…not to mention the language. "I'm _trying _to resolve them," I snarled irritably. "And I'm not 'fucking' with Duo. But it would help if I could talk to him. Does he even want to consider a future with me?"

"At the moment, I'm sure he doesn't see a future at all. In his mind—as well as in fact—you are with Miss Peacecraft. And that puts a future with you completely out of the picture."

"But if I knew he wanted one, it would make this all so much easier. I could walk away from Relena in a heartbeat." _Instead of dreading the all-important task of telling her it was over—completely over._

"Are you saying that unless Duo's part of the equation, you still plan to marry Relena?"

"I'm saying that if I'm going to hurt her, I need to know it's for a reason."

"And what reason does Duo provide?" Quatre asked.

"I could make her unhappy if I knew it would result in _his_ happiness," I replied carefully.

Quatre muttered a curse. "That's the problem!" he spat in frustration. "You're worried about her happiness or his—what about _yours_? What will make _you _happy?"

_Being with Duo—forever. Being able to hold his hand in public…and take care of him when he's sick…and make him smile and laugh when he's had a bad day. That would make me happy._

"My happiness isn't the issue," I said flatly.

"Well no wonder Duo's scared out of his wits," Quatre said, as if he'd had some sort of revelation. "I have a word of advice, Heero. Leave him alone. Figure out what's going to happen with you and Relena, _without _Duo in the equation. Would you have been happy with her if you never met him? Because if the answer to that is 'yes,' he won't ever be able to be happy with you—knowing he ruined someone else's happiness. He's too good of a person for that."

The last thing I needed right then was a morality lesson. "I _know _how good of a person Duo is. Can I just talk to him—please?" I grated out coldly.

"He's not in the office this afternoon," Quatre told me in a voice that brooked no argument.

"But you'll see him when you go home." God, did _that _thought cause a pang of envy!

"I suppose I will."

"Could you just tell him I called? Ask him to call me back?"

"I'll tell him," he conceded, sounding rather weary. "But I can't promise he'll call you back." He sighed deeply. "Good day, Mister Yuy."

Once again I found myself pondering the problem alone. Apparently no one had any easy answers. If I broke up with Relena and then Duo still didn't want to pursue a relationship out of some sense of responsibility or guilt, it would all have been for nothing.

So this was what Wufei meant when he said I stood to lose it all. I could break it off with Relena, only to end up with neither her, nor Duo. But if I didn't, I'd be in a lukewarm marriage with a woman I now knew I didn't really love. She'd probably be quite content with it; but I'd be miserable. So should I go through with the wedding to make her happy? Or break it off and make her miserable? Either way, I couldn't picture either Duo or me ending up happy about the outcome—unless I could prove to him I left Relena because I'd be more miserable _with_ her than without.

Honestly, I wasn't sure. I tried to picture my life with neither Duo nor Relena in it, and it was at best, bleak. I couldn't say for sure I'd be happier without Relena. And it seemed that until I could, I'd never be able to have Duo.

* * *

Wufei stuck his head in the door around six. "I'm going home, Yuy. How much longer do you plan to stare aimlessly out your window and doodle on your blotter?" 

I looked down at the chicken scratch of notes I'd made on my desk blotter, and then back up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is the third time I've glanced in to see you doing the same thing," he told me, leaning in the doorway and crossing his arms.

"I'm—I'm going to break up with Relena this weekend," I said with more conviction than I felt. "I think."

He raised an eyebrow in return. "Doubts?"

"Fears," I admitted.

"It would be a big step," he agreed. "But perhaps not unwise."

I nodded, grateful for the support.

"Good night, Yuy."

"G'night, Chang."

I worked for perhaps another hour before I decided I was wasting my time. There was just no way to keep my mind from dwelling on my problems. I've never been one to enjoy uncertainty, and this situation was maddening.

I decided to stop at The Circus on my way home to have a drink or two to relax myself. I almost managed to convince myself I wasn't hoping Duo would show up there to hang out with Quatre and Trowa. But that was complete bullshit.

I was desperately hoping he'd show. I mean, shit…the last time I'd laid eyes on him he was in bed looking adorably sleepy and sexy. How he got from that to refusing to see me, I didn't know. But I did know I was desperate to see him. And I didn't give a rat's ass about consequences.

I took a seat at the bar, close enough to the door so I could see everyone who came and went, and Quatre's auburn-haired bartender friend wandered over.

"Heero, right?" he asked with a pleasant smile. "Duo's friend."

I nodded.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure…gin and tonic." He wasn't the only one who could remember names. "Thanks Trowa."

He brought my drink a moment later, and slid the bowl of nuts over in front of me. "You want something to eat with that?" he asked, nodding at the drink.

I took a sip and shook my head. "I won't be here that long."

"Waiting for someone?"

His casual tone made me look sharply at him, wondering if Quatre had told him about Duo and me. But there was no clue on his face as to whether he'd meant anything by the innocuous question.

"I'm just trying to unwind after a very, very long week," I told him frankly.

He gave an understanding nod, and then moved down the bar to take care of another customer, and I turned my attention back to my drink.

I found myself mulling over the wisdom of what I was about to do. The idea of breaking away from all I'd known up to that point and throwing my life into the hands of Fate was pretty daunting. And I was still up in the air about whether the gains would outweigh the losses.

It's probably the analyst in me that makes me do stupid things like list pros and cons to decide how to resolve a problem. Without a blotter to doodle on, I ended up using a cocktail napkin. I labeled the left side Duo, and the right side Relena, and idly began jotting down things that attracted me to each of them.

Wufei had often watched me weigh options in that manner, and he'd have laughed himself silly to see me doing it in this case. I was trying to apply logic where none existed.

I was on my third drink, and starting the flip side of the cocktail napkin list when I heard the sound of a clearing throat.

"Mister Yuy?" came a familiar voice.

I turned my head to see Quatre walking up. He slid onto the next stool over, watching me warily. "What brings you to The Circus?"

I could see the suspicion in his eyes. "I've kind of gotten used to the place. Wufei and I ate here last week." I looked squarely at him. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not," he said carefully. "But if you're hoping Duo will show up, you're likely to be disappointed."

"It wouldn't be the first time," I shrugged. "Did you tell him I called?"

"I haven't seen him yet. I left a note."

Trowa came over and Quatre lit up like a Christmas tree, leaning across the bar to steal a kiss. "What time do you get off?"

"Two."

"Come over?"

"Sure." Trowa resumed his work, leaving Quatre and me alone again.

The blonde-haired man eyed the empty glasses in front of me critically. "Are you trying to take up where Duo left off?"

"What if I am?" I challenged, irritated with the way Quatre seemed to feel he needed to protect the man I loved.

He shook his head, his expression softening. "Duo wouldn't want that."

"Then he can come down here and tell me himself."

Quatre sighed, and then pushed away from the bar, muttering something under his breath about stupid, pig-headed fools and people running away from their emotions. He was gone before I could ask just who he was calling "stupid." I wasn't about to refute the "pig-headed fool" part.

And then sometime later, around my fifth drink and my second cocktail napkin...though I'll concede my writing got bigger and more irregular with each drink and I probably could have condensed my lists quite a bit…Wufei showed up.

"You know," his caustic voice came from just behind me, making me jump guiltily and turn to face him, nearly falling off my stool in the process. "If you wanted to drink yourself under the table, Yuy, you might have had the courtesy to do it at my place, where I could have shoved you into a guest room instead of having to drive over here in the middle of the night to pick your sorry ass up."

"Blunt as a rock," I said cheerily.

He eyed me as if I were slightly crazy, and maybe I was. "Let's get you home," he said firmly.

"But it's early—."

"It's midnight."

"Oh." I stood up, only to catch myself abruptly as the room tilted. "Shit. Guess I got a little carried away."

"A little?" He grabbed my arm to steady me. "It's a good thing I parked right next to the exit," he muttered under his breath. "Handicapped indeed."

"Hm?"

"Time to go," he ordered, slipping an arm around my waist to steady me.

I stopped him long enough to pull out my wallet and throw a tip on the bar, and then obediently staggered along with him out to his BMW.

He helped me into the passenger seat, reaching across to grab my seatbelt and buckle it. Then he gave me a deadly glare. "If you throw up on my upholstery, I'll take it out of your hide next time we spar."

I nodded and was immediately sorry, as the world spun tipsily. Dimly I heard the driver's side door open and Wufei slide in. "Hey, 'Fei…how'd you know I needed a ride home?"

"Duo called me."

Well, shit. How come he'd call Wufei but not even talk to me?

"He said his boss mentioned you were at The Circus and it looked like, to quote Maxwell, you were 'gonna get shit-faced.'"

"Is that all he said?"

Wufei started the car. "No. When I asked how he got my unlisted phone number, he said he looked in the yellow pages under 'Hot Asian Guys' and there it was."

I couldn't help laughing at that. It was such a typical Duo comment. And I was still laughing as Wufei backed the car up and started to pull out of the parking lot. But when I thought I saw a black Jaguar a couple of rows over, I darted a glance at the door of The Circus just in time to see a familiar slim figure slip inside.

Shit, damn, and motherfuck!


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fifty: Enlightenment

Duo's Point of View

Staying at Quatre's was probably one of the smarter moves I'd ever made. If I'd been at my place, and Heero showed up, I knew damned well I'd have ended up in bed with him again. Who wouldn't want what he had to offer?

The trouble was, I wanted a lot more than that. I wanted him for keeps. And knowing how impossible that was—how many people would have to be hurt for it to happen—I just couldn't envision it.

So I buried myself in work, hiding out at Quatre's when I wasn't working, and dialing in to check my answering machine at my apartment. Not that I really thought Heero would show up; but it was better for me not to take the chance until I felt a little stronger.

I didn't doubt that he wanted more of what we'd had the other night. But I'd worked so hard to push him away that I didn't want to spoil it by running into him too soon. In a couple of weeks, when I'd had some time to get my feet back under me, I might be able to see him without melting into his arms. Right? Um, _right_?

Anyhow, when Quatre told me Heero was at The Circus drinking himself under the table I felt a pang of guilt. Of course it was undeserved; one of the first things I learned in rehab was that if you go off on a drinking binge you've got no one to blame but yourself.

Still, I felt a bit responsible for Heero. Maybe I should have at least talked to him. But I couldn't do that and keep it casual. There was no way for us to be "just friends" as long as I was thinking he might become available.

Of course, there was no graceful way to make that happen, unless Relena suddenly ran off with her old boyfriend. Hey—a guy can dream, y'know! Barring that lucky happenstance, Heero and I were just shit out of luck.

I wondered if it even occurred to him what would happen to my reputation if word got out that I stole Relena Peacecraft's groom. It's for damned sure my wedding planning days would be over.

Not that I didn't think having Heero would be ample compensation for a trivial thing like a career. He was _so _worth it. But I couldn't tell him that and let him throw away his whole life. He had to figure out for himself that his perfect life was empty without real love in it, and he had to realize all on his own that Relena could never give him that.

I was still unclear on how that realization could translate into a future for him and me. But I wanted it to. I wanted it so badly I could taste it.

And that's exactly why when Quatre told me Heero was at The Circus I called Wufei to go after him. If I'd done it, we'd have ended up back at my place in bed. I had no doubt of that. So I dialed a friend of Quatre's at the phone company and sweet-talked the Chinese man's phone number out of her. Then I had a blast teasing him with it. If I hadn't been so worried about Heero, I might've really enjoyed myself.

As it was, I drove down to The Circus, just in time to see Wufei usher Heero out. Opting for discretion being the better part of valor, I waited in the Jag until Wufei started his car. But the minute he shifted it into gear, I slipped out and went to say hello to Trowa while I was in the neighborhood.

He just shook his head when he saw me. "Don't even _ask_ for vodka, Maxwell. Quatre gave orders."

"I'm not here for a drink, handsome. I just came to hit on the cute bartender and steal a handful of peanuts." I slid onto a barstool that was still a little warm, watching as Trowa cleared the glasses away. "Hey!" I snatched the cocktail napkins before he tossed them in the trash, having noticed my name printed in neat block letters. "What the hell?"

Trowa eyed the napkins as I smoothed them onto the freshly-cleaned counter. "Your boyfriend's a doodler," he noted with a smirk.

"He's not my—." I stopped, raising a quick glare to the good-looking bartender. "Whatever." My gaze was drawn once again to the two napkins with lists written on them.

My name was on the left, and Relena's was on the right; each with a column of words underneath that looked like some sort of comparison. At the top of both lists was the word "beautiful," and I found myself grinning. I looked up as Trowa brought over a fresh bowl of nuts and started reading upside down. "He thinks I'm beautiful."

Trowa's attempt to hide a smirk failed miserably. "Yeah, but he thinks she is, too."

"'Impetuous.' Is that good or bad?" I wondered aloud.

"Depends on your point of view."

"Well, if you were a sensible, responsible computer geek, would you consider it a flaw, or a good thing?"

Trowa shrugged. "I'm not a computer geek, so I have no idea. Personally, I like impetuous people."

I flashed him a warm smile. "Thanks, Tro'."

"Any time."

I kept reading, frowning at some of the words scrawled on the napkins. "Well 'silly' can't possibly be good, can it?"

"Um, no. But 'daring' is. And so's 'charming.'"

"But Relena's 'sensible, smart, diplomatic,' and 'organized,'" I pointed out, feeling a sinking in my gut. "He's still trying to decide what he wants in a lover, isn't he?"

"Looks that way," admitted the green-eyed man, his expression softening a bit. "He put 'fascinating' and 'clever' down for you, too, y'know."

"I don't think that's enough to override 'adored by parents,' though." I pushed the little bowl of nuts away, suddenly losing my appetite.

Trowa turned one of the little napkins around, looking at it with a scowl. "I think this said 'sexy,' Duo. Not 'silly,'" he pointed out. "See where a water drop blurred it a bit?"

"It doesn't matter," I said listlessly. "I can't compete with Relena's list. All the things he put down under her name are things that fit his perfect life. Being 'spontaneous' and 'blunt' aren't the kind of qualities Heero would find useful in a life partner."

"Sometimes what's useful isn't what you want," Trowa said firmly, catching and holding my gaze. "Jesus, Duo…if I wrote that list, I'd be all over the person on the left. He sounds a lot more exciting and passionate than a 'sensible, organized' person. You can't look at those lists out of context. You don't know what he was trying to do."

He was right. I didn't. While it looked like Heero was trying to itemize the things he found noteworthy about Relena and me, I honestly couldn't tell exactly what he was looking for. Maybe he did want excitement instead of order and routine. But it was hard to convince myself that the things he'd penciled under my name were positive traits. I'd been told before that I was too reckless and impulsive. And being blunt wasn't the best way to win friends and influence people. More often than not, it just got me into trouble. He might as well have summed it all up with the word "trouble" with a capital "T."

"He was drunk," Trowa added helpfully. "And he was stressing out about what to do next. You can't blame him for trying to put it into some kind of order. He was probably trying to organize his thoughts."

I nodded, somewhat reassured. "He does seem to like certainty in his life. This whole messed up situation has gotta be eating him up inside."

"Like it's done to you?"

I fiddled with the edge of a napkin. "Am I a total bastard for wanting someone else's fiancé, Tro'?"

He chuckled quietly. "As long as it's not mine—."

I darted him a sharp look. "You—did you and Quatre—? You didn't ask him to—?"

Trowa nodded. "He said 'yes,' too."

I dove across the bar to hug Quatre's fiancé, drawing startled looks from a few patrons as Trowa tried to pry me off.

"Shit, Maxwell! Down boy! C'mon—leggo before you start people talking!"

I released my death grip on Trowa's neck, but planted a big smooch right on his lips before I scrambled back to my bar stool. "Congratulations!"

He put a hand over his mouth a bit too late, and his eyes widened. "Jeeze—if I knew you were going to react like that, I'd have made Quatre tell you."

"Hey! Yeah. How come the sneaky little bugger _didn't_ tell me?"

Trowa looked a little uneasy. "He probably meant to, but got sidetracked when he saw your not-boyfriend getting sloshed. Um—maybe you could pretend to be surprised when he does tell you?"

I grinned evilly. "What's it worth to you?"

"Duo—."

Much as I'd have enjoyed tormenting Trowa, I was too elated by the news to keep going. "Aw, don't worry, Tro'. I'll let Quatre think he's surprised me when he blurts it out."

"I'd appreciate that."

I had folded the little cocktail napkins into small squares by then, and ended up tucking them into a pocket. "I may as well head back to the penthouse and give him the chance to make his big announcement," I sighed, not wanting to dwell on my own insecurities at a momentous time like that. "You coming over tonight?"

"As soon as my shift ends in a couple of hours."

"Good. We can have a little celebration." I squirmed restlessly on the stool. "Maybe I should go back to my apartment tomorrow—let you and Quatre have his place to yourselves," I offered. "I'm sure I'm in the way."

"You're never in the way," Trowa insisted. "Quatre loves you like a brother, y'know."

"I know."

"So do I."

I looked sharply at him, and he nodded as if to reinforce his words. Blinking hastily to hide the rush of moisture to my eyes, I gave him a very genuine smile. "Thanks."

We had our party that night, and the first thing Saturday morning, I headed back to my apartment to settle back into my life. I couldn't very well hide out at Quatre's forever, and I was reasonably sure the engaged couple valued their alone time no matter how much they insisted I wasn't in the way.

* * *

It felt good to be back home, and I spent most of the day airing the place out and enjoying the fresh sea breeze that blew in the open windows. I'll admit that in a moment of weakness I took the pillowcase that still smelled like Heero's cologne and buried my face in it. But the fact that I then put it in a ziplock bag and stuffed it into my sock drawer for safekeeping, did _not _mean I was obsessed. Really. 

I made myself a sandwich for lunch, returned a few phone calls, and curled up in an armchair next to my eight-foot giraffe to read the end of a murder mystery I'd left unfinished weeks before.

When the phone rang in the early evening, I checked for Heero's number, and was surprised to see Milliardo's instead. "Maxwell here."

"Duo! I'm glad I got hold of you," came the pleased response.

Milliardo's voice was as smooth as his manners and looks, and I easily fell into the harmless flirting we'd done before. "Really? What's a gorgeous art dealer like you want with little old me?"

"I have a party to attend tomorrow evening, and I was hoping you'd accompany me."

"As your date?"

"As a friend," he said quickly. "You're educated, witty, charming, and frankly, you'd look really, really good on my arm."

I chuckled. "I'm still not very available, Mill," I cautioned.

"I have no intention of making anything romantic out of this," he assured me. "But I know for a fact a couple of my exes are going to be there, and it would just kill them to see me with you."

"So I'm just a trophy date?"

He laughed quietly. "You're good company, or I'd simply attend the damned thing alone. I really wish Lady Ann had skipped my name on the list. But since I'm invited, I really have to go. Can't miss my own sister's engagement party."

My brain froze for a long, breathless moment. "Engagement party?"

"Yes," he sighed, apparently missing the pause in my reply. "Come to think of it, you probably already knew about it, what with being the wedding planner. So what do you say, Duo? Will you salvage my evening for me?"

I almost said "no." I almost screamed at him that I'd rather die than attend Heero and Relena's engagement party. And I very nearly threw the phone out my third-story window…along with myself.

"Sure, Mill," I heard my voice say in a very calm manner. "I take it tuxedoes are required?"

"See why I adore you?" Milliardo crooned. "I don't have to instruct you on how to dress for an occasion. You are just _too_ perfect, Duo. Shall I pick you up at six?"

"In the Rolls? I'd love it."

"Six it is. And thank you," he sighed. "You truly will make a long, boring evening bearable."

"See you at six." I hung up the phone and stared blankly at the wall. Heero and Relena were having an engagement party.

That would seem to indicate they hadn't broken up. In fact, it would strongly suggest Heero had every intention of going through with the marriage, in spite of his assertion that he was just waiting for the right way to end things with Relena.

And the fucker hadn't _told _me?

Well, fuck him.

I headed for my closet on auto-pilot, taking my best tuxedo out and hanging it on the back of the bedroom door, while I selected shoes, socks, and accessories for it. If I had to stand beside Milliardo and congratulate the man I loved on his engagement to a woman he claimed to not love, I was damned well gonna look good doing it. If only to spite him!

* * *

Milliardo was prompt; I'll give him that. He showed up at my door at the stroke of six, and he looked absolutely mouth-watering. With his long, platinum hair gleaming balefully against the black of his tuxedo, he cut a fine figure. 

His ice-blue eyes swept me with an appreciative look. "Perfect," he said with a devilish smile. "You'll have both of my exes mad enough to chew nails."

I grinned right back at him, wishing my chest didn't feel quite so tight with dread. "If you like, I'll make sure to keep a hand on your ass when we dance."

He groaned quietly. "Like it? I'd love it. You know that."

Yeah, I knew I could pretty much do whatever I wanted to the handsome art dealer, and he'd reciprocate happily. But when I tried to picture him in my bed the way Heero had been, I couldn't. I wanted Heero. Only Heero.

Milliardo held out an arm, and I took it, letting him usher me graciously down the stairs and out to the gleaming Rolls Royce.

When we arrived at Lady Ann's place, she positively gushed over Milliardo. And when he introduced me as the genius who arranged for Heero and Relena to have their reception at Romefeller, she beamed in delight.

"I can't wait for the big event!"

"None of us can," Milliardo said politely, steering me carefully away from the hostess and into the very posh ballroom. He leaned closer as we walked, pointing out various noteworthy guests. "That's the ambassador from France over there, Jean-Luc something. And with him is his wife Antoinette." He nodded to them and then indicated a petite blonde woman a short distance away. "The pretty little wench there is Gabrielle, his mistress by all accounts…and her husband Henri de Beaufort is probably already half-drunk and groping their chauffeur, Pierre."

I couldn't help it. I chuckled at his commentary, giving him a sideways glance. "Are you making this up, Mill?"

"Absolutely not, Duo. I haven't the imagination to come up with so much drama."

True enough, I decided. Should I give him yet another tidbit of gossip by telling him I was Heero's paramour? That thought made me laugh again, and I got a slightly puzzled look from my "date."

"Aw, it's nothing," I assured him. "I guess I'll just never understand these society folks."

"You don't want to," he said fervently. "How about a drink?"

I sighed a little at that, my most recent promise to Quatre very fresh in my mind. "I swore off the stuff some time ago, Mill," I told him frankly. "But if they've got any non-alcoholic refreshment, I'm up for that."

"Ah." He seemed to catch on quickly. "That's right. You said you didn't keep liquor at your place." One elegant eyebrow lifted slightly. "I take it there's a story behind that."

"A long, embarrassing one," I admitted.

"Then say no more," came the gracious response. "I'll find you something benign to drink." He leaned in so that his lips nearly brushed my cheek. "That way you can't say I got you drunk and took advantage of you."

I couldn't help the reflexive shiver that the warm breath on my face caused. But at the same time, I felt no sexual response. I didn't know whether to be glad for that, or angry. I settled on angry.

Damn Heero anyway! He had to fucking spoil me for anyone else, and then go ahead and marry his goddamned princess! I wished I could stop loving him long enough to hate him. But I had a feeling that was going to take a hellishly long time.

And meanwhile, Milliardo absolutely knocked himself out to make me enjoy myself, feeding me tidbits of information about each person at the party and every scandal associated with them. Honestly, he did a pretty good job of entertaining me, right up until I caught a glimpse of Heero and Relena at the top of the ballroom stairs.

I damn near asked Mill to go fetch me the strongest drink he could find.

But instead, I grabbed his arm and hauled him out to the dance floor for a nice slow number that gave me plenty of opportunity to peek over his shoulder at the man I really loved, without being seen. I needed to brace myself a bit before I'd be ready to go toe to toe with Heero at this soiree.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

A/N: Don't tar and feather Heero. I know he's dense, but he'll get better. Eventually. In a few chapters, anyway.

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fifty One: Disaster

Heero's Point of View

After spending most of Saturday with a perfectly beastly hangover, I was in no mood for surprises; so when Relena told me on our way to Lady Ann's that she'd found out the "dinner party" was actually a surprise engagement party, I nearly exploded.

"Engagement party? Relena, you know damned well we're not setting a date!"

"I know," she said with a genuinely apologetic tone. "I had no idea Lady Ann would plan something so—elaborate, without telling me ahead of time. But she's gone to so much trouble, I couldn't very well ask her to cancel."

While my rational mind knew it was too late to cancel after so many people had gone to such trouble to set this party up, my emotional side wanted to scream at Relena that Ann had no right. How dare she spring a surprise engagement party on us? Not that I'm a model of etiquette, but I knew damned well it was a serious faux pas to plan something that important without informing the couple.

"When she had me keep tonight open for a dinner party, I never dreamed it would be in our honor," Relena continued, clearly aware of my agitation. "She's my best friend, Heero. I just couldn't embarrass her by making her call it off at this late date."

"I know," I conceded, my temper easing at her conciliatory tone. "It's okay, really."

She fidgeted uneasily on the seat, adjusting her hair for about the tenth time. "Do I look all right?"

"You look lovely," I sighed. Sadly, the times I found Relena the most appealing were when she was girlishly insecure and needy. Most of the time she was such a consummate diplomat and so composed that I felt like there was a wall between us.

She smiled and relaxed a bit. "Thank you." She reached over and put a hand on one of mine. "Maybe tonight will be good for us."

I shrugged, refraining from pointing out that it wouldn't change anything. What I was dreading the most was that people would be pushing for us to pick a date for a wedding I planned to call off as soon as possible.

I still intended to tell Relena we were through on the way home after the party. I was going to insist we go to a counselor, and use that relatively "safe" environment to bring up our huge—dare I say "irreconcilable"—differences (i.e. the fact that I was gay). In that setting I could let Relena down gently—make her see that neither one of us was going to get what we wanted from the relationship, and that it was time to move on.

With Duo.

An image of his face forced its way into my mind—Duo laughing at my ridiculous puns, looking slyly at me as he talked me into using my shirt to help tie the giraffe on the boat—his panicked expression after I kissed him, and the hopeless resignation when I showed up at his door. He'd said he loved me, and I knew I loved him. No matter how much I had to change in my life to be with him, I knew it was worth it.

* * *

We arrived at Lady Ann's fashionably late. Relena had informed me that when Ann told her about the surprise she added that we should wait until about eight to make our "grand entrance." It would give the guests time to settle in and socialize a bit before focusing on us. 

Did I ever mention I hate social events with a passion?

I could play the game well enough. I just didn't like doing it. And all of the people at this function would be in Relena and Ann's social circle. Wufei hadn't even been invited, which explained why he hadn't given me a little "heads up" about it. I could imagine he'd have had volumes to say about this event, had he known.

And as for how I'd explain it to Duo when it showed up in the social pages…I had no idea. But I figured telling him the honest truth before that happened was probably—no, definitely—my best course of action.

If only I'd gotten that chance.

* * *

We arrived at the stroke of eight, and I reminded Pargan I'd need to leave promptly at eleven to catch my redeye flight to Hong Kong. Relena had already expressed her disappointment over that, but I was secretly relieved it gave me a way out of an uncomfortable situation sooner rather than later. I just had to survive three hours of polite mingling and maybe a dance or two. 

Lady Ann met us at the door, positively gushing over Relena. "Darling! You look divine! Positively radiant. You're going to be the _loveliest_ bride." She darted a brief glance at me, but my stony stare seemed to caution her against gushing over me. "Heero, you're positively dashing tonight. Come; let's announce you two to the guests."

She led the way, calling out a greeting to everyone from the top of the stairs and telling them the guests of honor had arrived. After a bit of polite clapping, the throng of guests resumed their activities, and Relena and I descended the staircase and headed for the hors d'oeuvres table.

Sure enough, we were set upon by couple after couple, wishing us well and asking for a date for our wedding. While Relena politely replied that we had no timetable and that it was likely to be a long engagement, I snagged a gin and tonic from the first waiter I could collar.

It helped calm me down just a bit, and I really didn't mind when another of Relena's royal friends, Mariemeia, cornered us to offer congratulations and the latest gossip.

"You look simply breathtaking, Relena."

I was tempted to say "I told you so," to my insecure fiancée. But Relena merely beamed and replied "Why thank you, Mary. How sweet of you to think so."

"And speaking of breathtaking," the girl continued, "your brother's outdone himself this time. Have you _seen _the gorgeous date he brought?"

"Mill has a date?" Relena asked in surprise.

I snorted into my gin and tonic. Milliardo _always _had a date. I idly wondered what his latest boytoy would look like.

Shit—this whole "bisexual" thing was really messing with my head. I'd never looked at guys that way. But now I noticed things I never had before—the way a man smiled, or moved, or the husky tone of his voice. Of course, no man I'd ever met could compare with Duo for sheer perfection. His hair was merely his most distinguishing feature. But his brilliant eyes and soft smile…that lithe build and natural grace…were what made him truly dazzling. And his voice…

"Relena, you look _lovely _tonight."

I stiffened at the sound of Duo's voice, turning sharply.

There, dressed to kill and with Milliardo's arm possessively draped around his waist, was Duo.

"What are _you _doing here?" I blurted without thinking.

Everyone looked at me—Relena, Milliardo, Mariemeia, and of course Duo.

He smiled easily, ignoring the rude greeting. "Mill asked me to come," he told me with only the slightest edge of bitterness to his voice. "With him," he added unnecessarily.

"Heero!" Relena chided, turning to slip an arm around one of mine. "That's no way to greet the man who planned our whole wedding." She smiled charmingly at her brother and his—date. "It's great to see you here together."

Milliardo gave me a positively chilling smile. "You're looking well, Yuy."

"You too," I said through gritted teeth.

Duo wasn't looking at me, and I could see the tightness of his jaw and the rigid tension across his shoulders. God, I wanted to drag him out of the room and explain that this party wasn't my idea—that in spite of what it looked like, I was ending things with Relena as soon and as gently as possible.

But there he was, leaning comfortably into Mill's embrace, practically daring me to object.

Obviously he was pissed at me.

As the band struck up a waltz, Duo extricated himself from Milliardo's arm and held out a hand to Relena. "Care to dance?"

She ducked her head shyly, glancing at me.

"I'm sure Heero won't mind," Duo said quickly, darting a cold look my way. "It's all right if I steal your lovely fiancée for a dance, isn't it?"

"Of course," I replied with all the forced civility I could muster.

What the hell was he trying to do?

He escorted Relena away, twirling her gracefully into his arms, and waltzing off with practiced ease. _Damn_, he was beautiful!

And everyone there knew it. The crowd parted and thinned, all eyes focusing on my fiancée and my lover. They were gorgeous together; I could admit that much. But when Duo leaned in to whisper something in Relena's ear that made her blush and giggle, I didn't know which one to envy. And while we're on the subject, he was holding her _way_ too close to be considered quite proper.

The bastard was doing it on purpose, damn him!

Sure enough, I could hear awed whispers and sly chuckles as Duo's cheek brushed Relena's, and she visibly shivered at whatever he did to her ear. For fuck's sake, what was he trying to accomplish?!

She adjusted her grip, pressing a little closer to him, and whispering something back. I was about to stalk out and cut in, when I felt Milliardo ease up beside me, his hungry gaze following the pair as they danced.

"God—he's _divine_," he breathed in a lust-filled undertone.

"Do I have to remind you to keep your hands off him?"

Milliardo laughed aloud. "Remind me? Yuy, you'll have to _restrain_ me. Nothing could keep me from touching him except his own refusal. And I'm hoping I can be persuasive enough to overcome that."

My hands were clenched so tightly I could feel the bones in my fingers creak with the strain. "Leave him the fuck alone, Mill!"

The ice-blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I told you before, if you want him you'll have to fight for him." He looked around the posh ballroom. "This party says it all."

I turned towards him. "This party was planned without my permission, and without Relena's. It says _nothing_!"

He raised an eyebrow, studying my face, and then a smile broke across his. "Well, well. Still being the good little soldier, Yuy? Marching to your parents' tune?" He shook his head, his expression hardening. "When will you admit your orientation, Yuy?"

I took a step back, glaring hotly at him. "When will you butt the fuck out of other people's business?" Before he could ask more incisive questions, I turned away and went after another gin and tonic.

By the time I returned, Milliardo was out dancing with Duo, and Relena had been spirited away by some ambassador friend of her deceased father. I was rather relieved to sip my drink in relative peace; but when I saw how low Mill's hand was on Duo's back, fingers nearly brushing his ass, I almost threw the glass at both of them.

Was this Duo's idea of payback? He could have simply called and asked me to explain the engagement party. Instead the defiant little bastard had to accept Milliardo's invitation and flaunt it in my face.

Well, two could play at that game! I finished my drink and stubbornly walked over and cut in on Relena's dance, taking her back from her grey-haired partner. I know Duo had teased me about dance lessons back when we were making wedding plans, but honestly, after years of attending social events, I could hold my own.

Relena smiled at the determined gleam in my eyes, and allowed me to whisk her off for several dances in a row.

* * *

We finally took a break some time later, and ended up with a small group of well-wishers gathered by the buffet table. 

Milliardo escorted Duo over about that time, and I dared a brief glance at the braided man. He was slightly flushed from the activity, and of course wisps of chestnut hair framed his handsome face. But the defiant gleam in the indigo eyes hadn't dimmed one bit; if anything, I thought he was a little angrier than before.

"So, Relena, when _is _the big day?" asked yet another nosey idiot.

She smiled with her usual diplomatic grace. "We aren't ready to set a time limit on our engagement. With our busy schedules—."

"But you should pick a date so you can at least be assured of getting Romefeller, if that's where the reception's to be. You know they've got a waiting list a mile long," one woman pointed out.

"Yes, why _don't _you pick a date?" Duo chimed in, with a malicious glint in his eyes. "I mean, after all, Heero, you and 'Lena are in your mid-twenties, right? There's that whole 'biological clock' ticking. Gotta have a few rugrats to carry on the Yuy name before it's too late."

I almost gaped at his blatant attempts to provoke me. "We don't have to do any such thing," I said firmly. "In fact, that's not and never has been part of our plan."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, that's up to you. But whether you plan to pop out a bunch of kids or not, you may as well tie the knot sooner rather than later." His smirk was positively icy. "I'm sure I could persuade Silvia to put you at the top of the waiting list. And I might not even have to sleep with her to do it."

There were slightly nervous giggles from the gathered people, who apparently weren't sure how to take the crude comment.

I took a firm grip on Duo's arm. "Will you excuse us just a minute, Milliardo? Relena? I'd like a private word with Duo."

My brother-in-law to be—I mean _not _be—smiled coolly, his glance flickering between us. "Hurry back with him."

"Yes, do!" Relena added helpfully, turning back to her friends.

Duo resisted, but my iron grip on his arm must have persuaded him of the seriousness of my intentions, as he relented and accompanied me outside to a terrace. I turned and shut both of the doors behind us, and when I turned around he was leaning back against the stone railing with his arms crossed defiantly.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"What the hell was all that about? Pushing for us to pick a date? Talking about sleeping with Silvia? Are you fucking nuts?"

"No—I was just asking the question on everyone's mind. Milliardo was saying—."

"That's another thing! What are you doing here with _him_? Of all the people for you to show up here with—!"

"It was Milliardo who called _me_," Duo snapped icily. "Otherwise I wouldn't even have known about your little soiree. I don't usually read the society page, y'know."

"This wasn't my idea, Duo…"

"And yet here you are," he cut in coldly.

I was stung by the bitterness in his voice. "You know I don't want to be—."

"I don't know jack shit, Yuy!" he growled back. "Less than a week ago you were waiting at my doorstep, swearing there was more to you being there than idle curiosity or lust. And here you are with Relena announcing your engagement to the world!" He gave a bitter laugh. "I take that back. You're only announcing it to _most _of the world. You left me out of that loop, didn't you?"

"If you'd just listen and let me explain—."

"No!" Duo's face was flushed with emotion, his fists clenched at his sides. "I don't want explanations. I just want—." His voice broke and he swallowed hard, looking away. "When were you gonna tell me?"

"I just found out about the party this morning—."

"Fuck the party! When were you going to tell me you plan to go through with the wedding?" The indigo eyes shot me a deadly look. "After all, since I planned the damned thing, it'd be helpful if you gave me a fucking date for it!"

"I'm not going through with it."

"Bullshit," he snapped back. "You'll never get past that need to please your parents—to live up to everyone's expectations—to be seen as 'perfect.'" He shook his head. "It's not even _about_ Relena any more."

His anger brought my own simmering frustration to the surface. "Well, you're the one who keeps saying I can't break up with her for your sake."

"You can't." He turned his back, wrapping his arms around himself as if he were cold. "You were supposed to do it for your own sake…because you knew there were other, better options."

"I don't want options. I want you!"

"No you don't," he said flatly. "You want security—stability—the approval of your parents, your bosses, and the whole civilized world." He turned around to fix a burning gaze on me. "Well you got it, Yuy! You got what you wanted."

"No, I didn't!" I snarled back, wanting to tell him again that the only thing I wanted was him. But no matter how I said it, I knew it wouldn't convince him. "Duo—."

He shook his head. "Don't. Just don't say anything." He managed a slight, rueful smile. "I don't know what's worse—your need to appease everyone but yourself, or your inability to make up your mind. So I'll save you the trouble. I'll make it up for you." He started for the door.

"So that's it?" I asked sarcastically. "You just flip a switch and make the emotions go away? What're you gonna do now—go fuck Milliardo?"

He paused, turning a deadly look my way. "Back off, Yuy! You've got no right to tell me who to fuck!"

"Doesn't loving you give me that right?"

He spun to face me. "You have no _idea_ what love is! Solo knew about love; Alex, too. All you know is duty and obligation. So go on back to your picture perfect fiancée, Yuy. You fuckin' deserve each other!"

He turned away again, and in desperation I grabbed his arm, wanting to apologize for bringing Milliardo into the discussion, for not knowing how to prove I loved him, and for showing up at the stupid party in the first place. But I found myself ducking a surprisingly fast punch.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on me again!" he stormed.

Before he could swing again, I pulled him up against me, backing him into the ivy-covered wall, and kissing him with all the passion and desperation I possessed.

For a moment, he resisted, and then he kissed back, relaxing in my arms and almost melting into the embrace. But when he pulled back, there were tears in his eyes. "Don't drag this out any more, Heero," he whispered hoarsely. "Just—let me go."

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

He pushed me gently away, giving a half-hearted smirk. "Bye, Heero. If you ever find yourself single and unattached, try giving me a call. If I'm still around, maybe we could go sailing or something." He leaned in and kissed me softly, and then turned and was gone, pulling open the door and stepping inside before I could stop him.

I was too stunned to move; I'd expected him to try to hit me again or at the very least curse me some more. I'd expected almost anything but a goodbye kiss.

When I finally could breathe again, without feeling like I was drowning, I went inside and looked around for Duo.

He wasn't in sight—nor were Milliardo and Relena—so I headed for the entrance, which was where I finally spotted them. Milliardo was holding Duo's coat for him, and they were at the door, bidding Lady Ann and Relena goodbye.

"Oh—Heero!" Relena called, gesturing me over to her. "Mill and Duo are leaving early." She shot me a suspicious look, knowing I'd just had Duo outside, and probably thinking I'd lectured him about his behavior.

I nodded, noticing Duo kept his gaze very deliberately averted. "Thanks for coming," I said stiffly.

Milliardo gave me a perfectly triumphant look, wrapping an arm possessively around Duo's waist. "We had a lovely time," he said with a gracious nod of his head.

Relena stood on tiptoe to kiss her brother on the cheek, and then did the same to Duo, smiling contentedly at the sight of them together. "I loved dancing with you, Duo," she said with a warm and genuine smile.

His return grin lacked its usual luster. "You're a wonderful dancer, 'Lena. You'll absolutely shine at your wedding." Without even glancing at me, he tugged Milliardo out the door.

"Fuck," I muttered bitterly.

I'm not sure what I should have done. Running after them would have been pointless, as Duo had made himself very clear; until I was truly unattached, he wanted nothing to do with me. But watching him leave with Milliardo nearly made me sick to my stomach.

"Heero?" Relena was at my side, putting a gentle hand on my arm, and frowning. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," I lied flatly.

"We have about a half an hour till it's time to leave to get you to your plane," she said quietly. "Would you like to sit down for a bit? You look tired."

I blinked, vaguely surprised at her concern; it was a bit out of character for her. "No, Relena. Why don't we have a last dance?" I suggested, meaning more with that simple statement than she could possibly realize.

* * *

Later, I changed clothes in a spare room at the mansion, and we rode in silence to the airport, my mind occupied by the thought of Duo in Milliardo's arms. It wasn't until I was getting out and leaning in to give Relena a dutiful peck on the cheek that I realized I hadn't told her we were through. 

"When I get back, we need to talk," I said quietly. "About a lot of things."

She nodded, looking somewhat resigned. She had to know by now that I hadn't changed my stance on the engagement—that I was adamant that it couldn't continue. I just wondered if she was beginning to guess at the reason I insisted on counseling. Or, well, part of the reason…namely that I didn't want to marry her at all any more.

"Have a safe trip," she urged.

Pargan had my suitcase at the curb, and I nodded thanks before heading into the airport.

Wufei was waiting in the boarding area, reading a book, and barely spared me a glance as I settled into the seat next to him. "Right on time. You're doing better."

I sighed deeply. "I've completely fucked everything up," I told him bluntly, desperate to release some of my frustration and fear.

He looked up in surprise, and then tucked a bookmark in and put down his novel. "Elaborate," he suggested.

"Tonight—the dinner party at Lady Ann's was a surprise engagement party," I told him. "Duo was there, with Milliardo."

"Fuck." Wufei closed his eyes, mirroring my pain. "I take it he didn't realize it was a surprise to you."

I shook my head. "What should I do, 'Fei?" I was near tears, swallowing to quell the ache in my throat. "I can't lose him."

I truly love Wufei. He didn't scold, lecture, or tease. He merely threw an arm across my shoulders, letting me lean into him. "Call him and apologize."

"I-I tried. He got angry—and so did I. He said goodbye."

"Fuck 'goodbye.' Call him and apologize," Wufei repeated. "Keep doing it until he listens."

I looked at him in surprise, blinking back the moisture in my eyes.

"Yuy—I've known you a long time. And I have never seen you as—alive—as in the past few weeks. You need him. Swallow your goddamned pride and call him."

"But I still have to tell my parents—and Relena—that I'm—that the wedding's off for good."

"We'll deal with that the minute we get back from this trip," he promised.

"We?"

"Yes, Yuy. We. I'm your best friend. I will get you through this if I have to _carry_ you." His onyx eyes glimmered with determination. "We'll have plenty of time at the hotel to draw up a plan. Meanwhile…_call_ him." He shoved his cell phone into my hand.

I automatically started to dial it, and then looked questioningly at him. "Are you going to listen?"

"Of course. I have to make sure you don't screw this up," he said, with comfortingly wry humor.

I dialed Duo's apartment, hoping he was there and that Milliardo wasn't. But I got the answering machine, so I couldn't tell either way. I glanced at Wufei as the message droned on. "It's the machine…"

"Leave a message," he ordered firmly. "_Beg_ if you have to."

"'Fei—."

"Do it!"

I waited for the beep, and then took a deep breath. "Duo…it's me, Heero. I just…I'm sorry about tonight, okay? I didn't know it was an engagement party until Relena and I were on our way there. Lady Ann planned it without our permission. God, Duo—I'd never have kept something like that from you. If I'd decided to go through with the wedding, you _would _have been the first to know. I swear." I drew another breath, wondering if Duo was in bed with Milliardo even as I spoke. The thought of him touching Mill the way he'd touched me just about killed me. "Please…" I rasped hoarsely, my voice ragged with emotion. "Don't do something stupid just to get back at me. Mill _still _isn't good enough for you. I'm pretty sure I don't know anyone who is. And don't go getting drunk or anything…not because of me. I can't stand to be responsible for that." I took another breath to steady myself. "I love you. Whether you believe me or not, I do. When I get back from this trip, can we please talk? _Please_?" My voice finally cracked on the last word, and I hastily ended the call, drawing a hand across my eyes as I handed the phone back to Wufei. "Was that okay?"

"It was perfect," he said reassuringly. "Now just have faith that he feels as much for you as you do for him, and we'll do whatever it takes to fix things."

I nodded, too emotionally drained to do any more thinking at that point. And when the time came for our flight, Wufei lived up to his promise from three days earlier, making sure I did, indeed, sleep on the plane.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fifty Two: Honesty

Duo's Point of View

It was probably a good thing Mill's arm was firmly around my waist, or I might've been tempted to run back inside and throw myself at Heero's feet, begging him to run away with me.

Yeah, I can imagine how that would've looked to Relena.

Milliardo opened the door and I slid into the Rolls Royce, reaching for my seatbelt and sighing heavily as he went around and got in the driver's side.

He started up the car, sliding a glance at me out of the corner of his eye. "So what did Yuy have to say out on the terrace, hm?"

I managed a wan smile. "He said I talk too much," I replied glibly.

"Really." We pulled out of the driveway, and I stared blankly out the window, feeling like I'd ripped my heart out and left it back there on that fucking terrace. "We're not far from my place on the shore," Milliardo continued, his eyes firmly fixed on the road. "Would you like to see it?"

_See "it?" And what "it," exactly are you referring to?_

I fiddled with the sleeve of my jacket. "Milliardo—."

"I know."

"You know what?"

"You're not available." He smiled wryly. "I'm not entirely unobservant, you know."

"Mill—."

"Would you like to stop someplace for coffee?" he asked suddenly. "There's a lovely place on the way back to your apartment."

"Is that your tactful way of making sure I don't invite you in for a cup of coffee and try to take advantage of you?" I teased rather weakly.

"It's my way of ensuring that you don't feel _obligated _to invite me in for coffee."

We rode in silence for a few minutes, and then Milliardo pulled the Rolls into the parking lot of a small, charming-looking coffee shop. I didn't bother to argue; I had no fight left in me.

So, dressed in formal wear, tuxedoes and all, we went into the quiet shop and got our coffee, taking it to a corner booth, away from the stares of the two teenagers working behind the counter.

"I think we're overdressed," I pointed out, settling onto the vinyl-covered chair. "They're staring."

"More likely they've never seen a gay couple before."

I gave a wry snort. "Around here? There've got to be plenty."

"Well, perhaps none quite so dazzlingly handsome," he suggested with a conspiratorial smile.

I almost managed a laugh, wishing I'd met Milliardo some other way and that I'd never met Heero at all. Then, maybe, I could have been happy with the suave, elegant art dealer. "You _are_ y'know," I said quietly.

"I'm what?"

"Dazzlingly handsome."

He blushed and looked away, his lips quirking in a wry smile. "If only that were enough." He fixed me with a steady look from his piercing blue eyes. "But there's still someone else, isn't there?"

"I'm afraid there always will be," I admitted wearily. "Trouble is—he'll never belong to me—so I'm just pining over a pipe dream."

"If he doesn't realize how fortunate he is—he's a fool."

"So'm I."

"For what? Pining over an engaged man?"

I looked up so sharply there's no way I could have hidden my expression.

"Yes," he said gently. "It's quite obvious—at least to me. But then, I've been watching Heero for a long time." He gave a rather wan smile. "I was hoping he'd wake up to the fact that he's attracted to men in time to give me a chance. But apparently, it took _you_ to bring that out in him."

I could feel the heat on my cheeks and I looked down, fiddling with my teaspoon. "I'm not gonna come between him and Relena," I said flatly, surprised at how ragged my voice sounded.

"You already have," Milliardo pointed out. "And it's not your fault." He placed a hand over one of mine. "Why are you blaming yourself for their broken relationship? It was never right in the first place. But even Heero didn't realize that until he laid eyes on you. Doesn't that make you think perhaps it was meant to be?"

"If it was meant to be, we'd have met before he proposed to Relena," I said bitterly. "We've got the fucking worst timing ever…I planned his wedding."

He snorted, picking up his cup and taking a long drink of steaming coffee. "Your timing's fine, Duo. He hasn't tied the knot yet—and from what I heard tonight, he has no intention of doing so."

"He might after our little chat on the terrace," I pointed out.

"Ah." Milliardo looked for a moment like he might ask for specifics of the conversation. But then he gave me a frank, questioning look. "Does he know how you feel about him?"

I nodded, studying the swirls of cream in my coffee so I didn't have to look into those shrewd eyes. It was damned hard to lie to Milliardo when he was looking straight at me.

"Does he feel the same about you?"

I really wasn't sure how much to tell Mill. He seemed sympathetic enough—but it was one thing to admit an unrequited love for Heero, and another to tell him Heero had professed his love for me.

"I'm not going to run to Relena you know," he said, picking up my train of thought with uncanny accuracy. "I'd have to admit I propositioned her fiancé as well."

I looked up at him in disbelief. "You did? When?"

A slow smile crept across his handsome face. "The day you told us to go fuck each other."

I couldn't help it. I laughed aloud…a genuine, heartfelt laugh that brought a delighted smile to Milliardo's lips. Then I took a long sip of my coffee, feeling like a weight had lifted from my chest. "Tell me what happened," I begged.

He did. He told me all about their little conversation in the hallway, and how he'd suggested that Heero wanted me for himself, only to get punched in the face. I don't know why I found it so reassuring that Heero had been interested in me that long ago. I remembered our Chinese takeout meal, and how I'd left rather hastily when I realized how strong my feelings were towards Heero. And then I recalled the day with Milliardo—Heero's blatant hostility towards his brother-in-law to be.

"That was all about _me_?" I asked in wonder.

"I'm sure of it," Milliardo insisted. "As I told you, I've watched him for a long time. It was quite obvious to me that he was jealous of my interest in you." He gave me a knowing look from those intense eyes. "Tell me it wasn't him on the phone that night."

I could feel the blush on my cheeks and hid it behind my coffee cup, taking a sip. "It was," I finally admitted.

"You had no idea he wanted anything more than friendship, and yet you turned down an admittedly good-looking gay man just because he asked you to."

I nodded reluctantly.

"So you were in love with him even then."

"I-I guess I was."

"And you still are."

I leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. "God, how stupid am I, Mill? How the hell did I fall in love with a guy I thought was straight? And why can't I stop loving him when it's obvious he'll never be free?"

"Why do you say that?"

I fixed him with a stern glare. "He can't dump the queen of the social and diplomatic world for his gay wedding planner, Mill. It would ruin him. He'd lose his parents, friends, and maybe even his job."

"And gain you," shrugged the blonde, giving me a cheeky smirk. "Fair enough."

"It's not funny," I chided. "The scandal would be—huge." I looked out the window at the lights in the parking lot. "Not to mention what could happen to Quatre's business if his best wedding planner broke up the union of the century to steal the groom for himself."

Milliardo laughed heartily. "You're pathetic!" he exclaimed, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table so he could stare me down. "Fuck the scandal! It's not the first and it won't be the last. And fuck Relena while you're at it! She's never appreciated him to begin with, and she won't curl up and die if she loses him."

My jaw almost hit the table as I gaped at Milliardo. I couldn't fathom how he could condone my stealing his sister's fiancé. "But—but—."

"But nothing!" He pushed back from the table, picking up his cup and finishing it in a gulp. "I should drive you back there right now and make you kiss him in front of every guest at that party, Maxwell…expose you both for the idiots you are!"

"There's no need for—."

He pulled me to my feet, pushing my cup into my hands. "Finish," he ordered firmly.

I obediently drank the rest of my coffee, watching him over the rim—sure he was clinically insane. Then I set it down. "What are you going to do?" I asked warily.

He shook his head. "Fear not. I won't drag you back to publicly declare your love for him. But I _will _take you home, see you safely to your door, collect a very heated, yet meaningless kiss, and drive back to my cold, lonely house on the sea. Then I'll keep calling and harassing you to be a man and _take _him away from Relena, until you do so."

He took my arm in his, escorting me out past the kids who were gawking even more openly by that time. But as he opened the door and ushered me into the car, I looked up with the warmest smile I had. "It won't be meaningless," I promised, since that was _all _I could promise him.

He smiled back, though there was a wistful expression on his face. "Yuy's the fucking luckiest bastard I've ever met," he sighed. Then he went around and got in his side, starting up the car and heading for the highway.

True to his word, he drove me home, walked me to my door, kissed the living daylights out of me, and told me not to worry about him—he wouldn't be as stupid as me and waste his time pining over someone he couldn't have.

Then he cocked an eyebrow in a rakish gesture. "But if I hear another word about Yuy and Relena getting married…if you actually let that happen…I will pursue you to the ends of the Earth and sweep you off your feet. Because then I'll know you really _don't _love him."

I was still standing leaning in my doorway moments after he left, dreamily staring at the place he'd disappeared, and thinking that as sweet and charming as he was, he couldn't hold a candle to Heero. And frankly, I didn't worry about Milliardo. I was quite sure he'd find someone he fancied just as much as me, and that whoever it was would be a very lucky sonofabitch indeed.

After a few minutes, I finally pulled myself back together and walked inside, tossing my dress jacket onto the arm of the couch and loosening my tie as I headed for the kitchen. I put a pot of water on for tea, and hit the button on the answering machine as I passed it.

And then I stood transfixed by the sound of Heero's voice, while he apologized for the whole messed-up evening.

Fuck. He had to go and say "please," didn't he? I drew a sleeve across my face to dry my eyes, frustrated at how easily the pain in his voice brought me to tears. Yeah, I'd talk to him when he got back. I didn't know what I'd say—or even what we still had to talk about. But I couldn't refuse his desperate plea. And not just because I knew Milliardo would hound me to death if I didn't at least _try_ to fix things, but because I really did love Heero.

And he'd said he loved me. Hadn't he?

* * *

Nearly a week passed without a call, and I figured the trip Heero had mentioned was for business, as usual. That was fine by me, as I had plenty to do, and a lot of work to catch up on. In the midst of it all, Quatre put together the final proposal for Relena and Heero, and sent it off to the estate, assuring me my responsibilities were done and that any further contact with either of them would be by my own choice. 

He also told me not to hide behind the excuse of ruining his business if I wanted to pursue a relationship with Heero. In other words, he dumped it all right in my lap so I had no one to blame but myself if I let this dream slip through my fingers. I almost wondered if Milliardo had called him…two sneaky blondes with the same idea…make Duo get off his ass and go after what he wanted.

For those reasons, as well as my own self-indulgent desire to hear his voice, I answered the phone the following Friday when I saw Heero's number on the caller i.d.

"Maxwell here."

"Duo? It's me, Heero. Um—could I speak to Relena?"

"Relena?" Why the hell was Heero calling _my _cell phone to reach Relena?

"Yeah—she said you two would be out all day today. But she must have her cell phone turned off. I keep getting voice mail."

I was floored. Relena had told Heero she was with _me_ today? Well, why the hell would she do that? We had no plans for the foreseeable future—the wedding prep was done and she had the final package in her hands by this time.

"Where are you?" I asked, stalling for time to figure out what was going on.

"The airport," came the impatient response. "I got in early."

"Uh—'Ro—." I fumbled for words, afraid to blurt out the truth without knowing what the fallout might be. "Can I have her call you back? Kinda busy right now."

"Sure, Duo." God, he sounded tired.

"Are you okay?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"Not really," he said flatly. "I—have a lot on my mind."

"No shit."

There was a long pause, and I heard him sigh so deeply I had to close my eyes and swallow hard to keep from blurting out that that I loved him and didn't care if he was fucking _married_ to Relena—I'd share my bed with him any time.

"Duo?"

"I'll have her call," I said quickly. "Bye, 'Ro." I hung up before he could stop me, and headed for the Jaguar, intent on going out to the estate to find out exactly what game Relena was playing.

* * *

I made the drive in record time, pulling in to see a strange car in the driveway, and no sign of Walter's well cared for station wagon. Easing the Jag to a halt, I slipped out and shut the door quietly, heading briskly up the walk and knocking softly on the front door. When no one answered the quiet knock, I headed around the side of the house to the veranda, where everyone seemed to spend so much time. 

Relena was in the arms of a tall, good-looking guy in the middle of a passionate kiss when I walked around the corner.

"Goddamnit, Relena!" I blurted before I could restrain myself. "You fucking bitch!"

She whirled around, her face scarlet and eyes wide. "Duo? This—it isn't what you think!"

I put my hands on my hips, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "You expect me to believe that shit?" I'd been on the receiving end of her advances, and I knew it was _exactly_ what it looked like.

The guy took a step towards me, his face dark with anger. "Who the hell are you? What business is it of yours what Relena does?" he demanded.

"I'm just her fucking _wedding _planner!" I shot back coldly. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't look much like her fiancé."

He glanced at Relena with a flicker of amusement mixed with his anger. "So this is the queer, eh?"

I stepped closer, just itching for a fight. "What if I am?" I snarled. "I'll still kick _your_ fucking ass clear into next week!"

The guy swung as Relena let out a panicked shriek, and I ducked and landed a solid and satisfying punch to his stomach. However, since the guy was pretty much built like a linebacker, he shook it off and then tackled me around the waist, bringing us both down to the ground.

"Duo! Geoffrey! No!" Relena squealed, darting in and grabbing futilely at one of his arms as he was trying to pin me down so he could belt me in the face. _Shit, man! Not the face_.

Hey—I hadn't wasted my money on those weekly workouts. I had the presence of mind to knee the bastard in the groin—hard. And _that _sure as hell brought tears to his eyes, as well as gave me a chance to roll clear and regain my feet.

Don't think I didn't immensely enjoy watching him scramble painfully up and stand hunched over glaring at me.

"Relena, if you want your fucking wedding planner alive, you better get him the hell out of here!" he snarled.

I laughed aloud at that. "Alive?" I taunted. "I'm not the one who just got his nuts punted up through his nose."

I've always had a gift for bringing out the worst in people who want to hurt me, and Geoffrey was no exception. With an incoherent cry of rage, he launched himself at me again, and I danced aside and drew back a fist to cold cock the sonofabitch.

Just then, Relena apparently decided to rescue her paramour from her pissed-off wedding planner—and she walked smack into my fist—taking a hard, if glancing blow to the cheekbone. She went down like a sack of feed.

"Aw—shit—'Lena!" I pulled away from her angry boyfriend, and tried to see how badly hurt she was, but he caught my arm, yanking me back and all but tossing me into the wall beside the French doors.

He was advancing to finish the job while I was still trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of me, when Relena's voice finally got through.

"Goddamnit, Geoffrey! Leave him alone!" she yelled, cupping a hand to her face and stumbling to her feet. "Just—leave!"

Amazingly the big ox listened to her, halting his approach and turning to walk back over to her. He slid an arm around her waist, but she pushed him back, glaring up at him.

"Go home, Geoffrey. I'll call you." She reached up and kissed him lightly, softening the rebuke, and then she nodded her head towards the exit.

He spared a glance back at me, where I was standing with my hands on my knees, gulping a much-needed breath of air, and I flipped him the finger, narrowing my eyes menacingly.

"Goodbye, Geoffrey," Relena said quickly, giving him a push to send him on his way.

Then she turned to me with a mixture of emotions across her face. "Are you all right?"

I straightened up, tossing my braid back over my shoulder. "I'm fine, 'Lena," I said curtly. "Which is more than I can say for your idiot boyfriend after Heero finds out about this."

She gave me a stricken look. "You wouldn't _tell _him—?"

I gaped at her. "Why the fuck not?!" I demanded. "Jesus, Relena! You're cheating on him. The man has a right to know."

She walked over, and I felt a twinge of guilt when I saw the bruise darkening her delicate cheekbone. "Duo—please—you have to understand," she begged, turning tear-filled sky blue eyes to me. "Heero's gone so much. And even when he's here, he's so—reserved—so _serious_. There's nothing passionate about him at all!" I wanted to tell her how wrong she was, recalling with a rush of heat his deliciously hungry kisses and the burning passion in his every touch. But she went on in a rush. "Geoffrey's like _you_—warm, caring—he makes me laugh."

"He's _nothing _like me!" I spat coldly. "I wouldn't steal someone's—." I stopped cold at that, feeling like ice was running through my veins. "Fuck," I muttered wearily, putting my hands over my face and trying to quell the sudden nausea.

I felt Relena's hand on my wrist, and then she was right in front of me, looking up into my face. "Please, Duo. I'll do _anything._ Just, don't tell Heero about this. He's liable to do something crazy!"

I have to admit, guilt was twisting my gut so badly I couldn't say anything at that moment. Who was I to lay blame when I wanted her fiancé as much as she did? More, probably.

Make that _definitely_.

She pressed closer, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I mean it," she insisted. "I'll do anything for you."

And then damned if she wasn't kissing me again—and a hell of a lot more passionately than she had when she was drunk! I was taken by surprise just long enough that she was able to back me into the wall and slide her tongue in my mouth. Fuck, but the girl was aggressive!

"Goddamnit, Relena!" I gasped, pushing her back by both shoulders. "I _told _you, I'm fucking _gay_! What don't you understand about that?" I drew a sleeve across my mouth, giving her an accusing glare.

"Sex is sex, Duo," she said in a surprisingly calm voice for a woman who was just promising me "anything" in exchange for my silence. "I'm sure I could make you enjoy it, if you gave me half a chance."

My jaw dropped. "You're unbelievable, Relena." I shook my head. "I have to get the fuck out of here." I turned to go, but she grabbed my arm again.

"Don't walk away from me, Duo! This isn't over!"

"It sure as hell is!" I snarled, whirling to face her. "It's completely over. I'm going to tell Heero you weren't with me today—that you lied about it—and how I found you with your fucking boyfriend!" I jerked my arm free and headed around the house at a brisk walk, with Relena pattering along behind me.

"If you do—!" she yelled angrily, her fury evident in the shrillness of her voice. "You're _fired, _Duo! D'you hear me?"

"That's just _fine _with me!" I yelled back. "And I'll send you the cleaning bill for the clothes your fucktoy just ruined!" I brushed off a torn sleeve, stalking around the corner to the driveway and nearly colliding with Walter, who was just coming up the walkway from his car. "Goddamnit!" I hissed, barely stopping in time. Relena made another grab for my arm and I shook her off, shoving her back roughly.

"Duo! I'll make sure you never work in this town again!" she swore.

I turned around and laughed in her face. "How fucking clichéd! Go the fuck ahead, 'Lena. I'll make sure everyone knows what a slut you are!"

Walter was staring open-mouthed as I brushed past him and headed for the Jag. As I started up the car, I glanced back to see Relena sobbing helplessly against the butler's broad chest while he soothingly patted her back and glared daggers at me. Well, _that _went well…not.

Ah, well. I guess it was time to go home, grab a shower, and then head for The Circus to tell Quatre how badly I'd just fucked up his business. Only it wasn't my fault this time—really.

God, I wished I'd never given up drinking…again.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

A/N: Okay, really, really don't tar and feather Heero (or me). He's got a temper, and ya gotta admit, things look pretty bad for Duo. Just…trust me that this'll work itself out. And, once again, I have to thank Kaeru Shisho for invaluable advice on this chapter, and a few choice ideas and lines! Love ya!

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fifty Three: Betrayal

Heero's Point of View

I told Wufei to leave me there at the airport, when it became obvious my lost luggage wasn't likely to be found any time this century. He had things to do, and I was determined to browbeat the airline staff until someone gave me a definitive answer.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" he asked, trying not to yawn with weariness.

We were both dead on our feet from overwork and jet lag; but there was no reason for him to suffer along with me. "I'm sure, Wufei. Pargan can bring the limo around as soon as I have an answer from these incompetent twits about how long it might take to retrieve my suitcase from the flight to Tahiti."

He tried not to smile, and ended up smirking. "At least your luggage got a nice trip out of the deal."

I shot him a glare that was half-serious. "You can leave any time now."

He clapped me on the back. "See you at the office on Monday, Yuy. We'll get right to work on your life crisis then, okay?"

"By then I should have resolved the main issue," I reminded him. We'd discussed this over several meals and through some long evenings of work, and come up with a plan of action. I was going to break it off cleanly with Relena, and then get my act together and see if I could make Duo understand that while it seemed like I was only breaking up with her in order to be with him, in actuality, it would never have worked out with Relena and me. Frankly, I'd never been able to trust her, and my violent jealousy drove her crazy. We'd been doomed from the start, with or without Duo's intervention. If only I could make _him_ see it that way.

Wufei nodded, understanding my tension as we touched upon the stressful subject. "I hope that goes well," he offered with genuine concern. "You know you can call me any time, right?"

"I know. And thanks."

He headed off to the parking garage, and I leaned against the claims counter, waiting for the clerk to return with the printout of my form. With little else to do, I dialed Relena's cell phone, only to get a voice mail saying she'd be gone all day with her wedding planner.

And then I remembered that Relena had said something very vague earlier in the week about spending Friday with Duo to go over some details for the wedding. _Yes_, the wedding I was planning to cancel. As I said before, I needed to have a heart to heart talk with my fiancée...and soon. It was high time I let her know once and for all that there'd be no wedding.

Meanwhile, I really needed to get through to her to have her send Pargan to pick me up. Isn't the whole point of a cell phone that you can take it with you when you aren't home to receive a call? So why did Relena's seem to be turned off?

I felt a bit awkward having to call Duo's cell phone to reach Relena. In fact, it was painfully awkward. I'd left that pleading message on his answering machine less than a week earlier, and didn't know what his response might be. What's worse, I couldn't even mention it with Relena probably standing a couple of feet away from him.

I imagine the call was no less awkward for Duo. He'd already expressed plenty of guilt over our relationship. Standing next to Relena while talking to me had to be excruciatingly uncomfortable. I figured that was why he cut the conversation short.

When neither Relena nor Duo called me back, I began to wonder what in Hell was going on. And as I thought about it, I remembered Duo had told me that Quatre Winner would take care of any loose ends that came up. So why was Relena with Duo at all?

I thought perhaps Winner would have an answer for that. Maybe Duo was filling in for him. I even started calling his office, but hung up the before the call was picked up. No—calling Winner was over the top. I didn't want to involve him, too. Or did I?

Now I was second guessing myself!

My train of thought was briefly derailed by a clerk who came over to hand me a printed form. "Here's your copy of your claim, Mister Yuy. As you can see, the expected turnaround time for your luggage is twenty-four hours."

I looked down at the paperwork with a scowl. "Twenty-four hours? Can't it be intercepted at a layover?"

"Unfortunately, it will have to go all the way to Tahiti before they can tag it for the return trip," she said with an apologetic shrug. "But they'll do it the moment the flight lands, and get it on its way."

Resisting the urge to crumple the useless piece of paper in my hand, I glared balefully at her. "Will you call me when it gets here?"

"Actually, we'll have someone bring it out to you," she promised. "They'll call first, of course, just to make sure you're home. And then they'll deliver it right to your door."

Small comfort when my favorite electric razor was tucked in that damned bag. But I drew a deep breath, willing myself to remain calm. "I suppose that will have to do," I said stiffly, folding up the claim form and tucking it into my pocket.

* * *

Since Relena had _still _not called me back, I decided to just head for the estate to wait for her to get home. I wanted to know what had required her to spend a whole day with Duo, after he'd told me he had nothing more to do with planning my wedding. 

I'll admit, I wanted to see Duo, too. I wanted to see him even more than I wanted to see Relena. Maybe if I saw him face to face, I'd be able to tell if my apology had been accepted or not. The brief phone call had told me nothing.

Come to think of it, he'd been rather evasive on the phone. Now that I thought about it, it seemed rather odd that he hadn't just put Relena on. I mean, what was the big deal? All I needed was a minute of her time. Even if Duo was trying to keep me at a distance because of our feelings for each other, he could have at least taken a message.

I hailed a cab, wondering what was going on, and why Duo hadn't at least called back to tell me why Relena didn't.

I was beginning to get a bad feeling about this.

It didn't help that the taxi I hailed was driven by a man who spoke little or no English. He couldn't seem to grasp the location of the address I gave him, and blew right past the exit to Relena's estate.

We ended up going an extra five miles up the highway to the next exit, before we were able to turn around and retrace our path. If he thought I was going to pay for the extra miles, he'd be in for a nasty shock when (and if) we reached our destination.

I tried one more time to dial first Relena's cell phone and then Duo's; but now neither of them was answering. And that only worsened my unease, as jet lag, exhaustion and stress caught up to make my imagination run wild.

* * *

By the time the cab pulled up in front of the estate, I was wound so tight I could barely sit still. I glanced around the yard, but saw nothing amiss. Walter's station wagon was there, and Duo's Jag wasn't, which meant Relena and my lover were probably still out somewhere. 

I paid the fare, tipped the driver very sparingly, and grabbed my carry-on case, heading up the walkway.

Walter opened the door before I got to it, his face looking startlingly pale. "Thank goodness you're here, sir!" he said, waving me inside with an urgent gesture.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Miss Peacecraft, sir…she's absolutely disconsolate."

"Because—?" I prompted, frowning questioningly at him.

"I'm not entirely sure," he said, taking my suitcase and setting it aside. "She's in her room, Mister Yuy. If you'd please come with me, perhaps you could get more out of her."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I followed him towards the staircase. "Could you fill me in a bit, Walter? Exactly what went on here?" I asked as we went upstairs.

"She and Mister Maxwell had some sort of—altercation."

"Altercation?"

"I arrived home perhaps half an hour ago, and the Jaguar was parked out front. I heard raised voices from around back, so I started for the terrace. And then Mister Maxwell stormed around the corner, nearly running right into me." He gestured vaguely. "Miss Peacecraft ran after him, yelling something about him 'never working in this town again,' and he called her a—a—."

"A what?"

"Um, a—a slut, sir."

"What?!" I stopped in my tracks, and Walter turned to face me, looking half troubled and half angry.

"A slut."

"I heard you the first time," I said flatly, glaring. "Why on Earth would he call her something like that?"

"I don't know, sir. But it was evident they'd been—fighting."

I couldn't help but wonder if Relena had found out about Duo and me. I felt a moment's panic, wondering if Milliardo had heard my message on Duo's machine and told his sister. Shit! If he had—and she'd confronted Duo—I couldn't even begin to guess what might have happened.

Well, actually, I _could_ guess. Knowing how much Duo hated to lie, I suspected he'd have come clean if accused of having feelings for me.

Damn Duo and his honesty anyway! If he'd told Relena about us, she'd probably thrown a fit. I'm sure "L2 whore" and a few other choice insults would have been hurled…and as polite and charming as Duo usually was, I didn't know exactly how much abuse he'd take from her, after some of the things he'd said at the engagement party.

"Is Relena all right?"

"Perhaps you should see for yourself." Walter tugged me along down the hallway towards Relena's room.

"See _what_, Walter? Just _tell _me!"

"Well—Miss Peacecraft has a rather nasty bruise on her cheek."

"From _Duo_?" I couldn't believe he'd have hurt Relena. It was completely out of character for Duo—totally unbelievable.

"I don't like to jump to conclusions, sir. But Mister Maxwell was quite furious when he left. And there was lipstick on his cheek."

"Duo _hit _her?"

"Again, sir, I hate to make assumptions. But to all appearances—yes, he did."

"Lipstick?" I asked, belatedly wondering how the hell lipstick might've gotten on Duo's face.

"Yes, sir."

I was lost. I couldn't begin to guess what had transpired on that terrace that might have resulted in a shouting match, Duo hitting Relena, or him ending up with lipstick on his face. It made no sense at all.

But when I tapped on the door and stepped into Relena's room, I felt an immediate rush of sympathy for the girl huddled there on her bed, a comforter wrapped around her and an ice pack held to her face.

"Relena?"

She looked up with puffy, red eyes, a tear-stained face, and a dark, spreading bruise on her left cheek. She broke into renewed sobs at the sight of me. "Oh—Heero—."

I went to her side, slipping an arm around her slender, trembling shoulders, and she buried her face against the front of my shirt, sobbing helplessly. "Shh…" I soothed, patting her back reassuringly, while every protective instinct in my body surged to the front. It just tore my heart out seeing her so traumatized. I was used to seeing her calm and composed, or petulant and manipulative; but I'd never seen her completely falling apart like this.

"Relena, what happened?"

She cried harder, shaking her head and mumbling against my shoulder.

"'Lena, I can't understand a word you're saying," I told her carefully. "What happened today? Was Duo here?"

She nodded, not raising her face, but drawing a shuddering breath and launching into a fresh spate of crying. She was barely coherent, sobbing so hard I could only catch about a third of the words that tumbled from her mouth.

"Relena—who hit you?"

"D-Duo—," she choked out between sobs. "He was gonna tell you—cheated on you—an' I begged him not to—b-but he was s-so angry!"

"Duo?" I was absolutely horrified. I never would have believed Duo had it in him to hit a woman, no matter how mad she might have made him. "Duo hit you?" I was really having trouble getting past that.

She nodded, crying harder into my shirt.

If Walter's description of the events hadn't matched Relena's so closely, I might have hesitated—but clearly, she and Duo had argued, he'd hit her, and he'd stormed away. And from the little I could get from Relena, before they'd fought, they'd—had sex? As little sense as that made, it seemed to be true, and I felt a blinding rush of betrayal and hurt.

Duo had cheated on me.

Relena's infidelity barely registered—but the fact that Duo had cheated on me with her just about took my breath away. I pried Relena off my chest, pulling the comforter around her shoulders, and pushing her back onto her pillows. Then I stood up, feeling a burning need to release the pain and anger that was building up inside. "I'll be back later, Relena."

"W-where are you g-going?" she asked, looking up at me and clutching her blanket a little tighter.

"To Duo's apartment."

"B-but—."

"He fucking _hit _you, Relena. I don't care what else happened! He had no right to hit you!"

"But it was an—."

I stalked out before she finished her sentence, brushing past Walter in the hallway. "Walter, get the family physician out here to look at Miss Peacecraft's cheek, please. And call Milly in to prepare some tea and look after her?"

"Yes, sir. Where will you be?"

"I have to pay a visit to Mister Maxwell," I ground out between gritted teeth.

* * *

The ride to Duo's apartment took about half the time it should have, as I broke speed limits and traffic laws at every juncture. And my temper hadn't cooled one iota when I arrived; rather my rage seemed to have intensified as I drove…thinking about Duo's flirting, his teasing mannerisms…how he'd so easily won over first Relena and then me. 

Those thoughts just fueled my fury at the idea that in the end, he'd seduced her and threatened to tell me. Was this some kind of payback for the engagement party? His way of showing me that no one fucks with Duo Maxwell and gets away with it? I had no idea what prompted his actions—only that what he'd done was inexcusable. No matter how much I'd thought I loved him, I couldn't explain all this away.

I took the stairs two at a time, and pounded on his door. "Goddamnit, Duo! Don't even try to pretend you aren't here!" I'd seen both the Jeep and the Jag in the parking lot; I knew damned well he was home.

He opened the door to his apartment wearing jeans and a faded tee-shirt. His braid looked damp, as if he'd just come out of the shower, and he had a puzzled look on his face. "Heero? What the hell are you doing _here_?"

How dare he act surprised! Did he think just because I didn't love Relena that I didn't care? "You hit Relena!"

He nodded his head, running a hand back through his damp bangs. "Well, yeah—but in all honesty—."

My fist struck him squarely in the face, and slammed him back against the door frame. He let out a startled oath, reaching up to cup his bloody nose in his hands

"Wha' th' fuck—?"

My second punch took him in the ribs, doubling him over; and for good measure, I threw a third one into the side of his head, knocking him against the wall, and sending him to the ground, still cradling his injured face.

"It wasn't enough for you to seduce me away from Relena? You had to fucking cheat on me too—and then threaten her? _Hurt_ her? What kind of lowlife bastard hits a woman?" He didn't respond, except to mumble another curse into his hands, trying to pull his legs up under him so he could sit up. But I wasn't really looking for an answer anyway. "If you _ever_ lay a hand on Relena again, I'll fucking kill you!" I swore, turning on my heel and walking away before I could break down completely and tell him how much his betrayal hurt me.

I'd thought lashing out at Duo would make me feel better, but as I slid behind the wheel of my car again, I just felt empty and desolate inside. God, I'd loved him. I'd thought he loved me.

But apparently the casually uttered phrase had meant nothing to him.

And neither had I.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fifty Four: Love Hurts

Duo's Point of View

Heero hadn't been gone five minutes when I heard the clatter of footsteps on the stairs, and then Quatre was kneeling beside me.

"Duo, are you okay?"

"Fucking swell," I gasped, still cradling my aching face in my hands.

"Jesus, what'd he do?" came another voice.

"Trowa—?" I looked up to see two images of the sexy bartender bending over Quatre's shoulder. "Wow—c'n I have one?"

"One what?" Quatre asked, rolling me onto my side and stuffing a handkerchief between my hands and my bleeding nose.

"Tro'," I managed hoarsely, wincing and groaning at a stab of pain from my ribs. "Ah—fuck! Broken rib," I guessed aloud.

"You're going to the hospital," Quatre announced.

"No—nothin' they can do—ribs gotta heal on their own."

"Goddamnit, Duo! You're getting checked out and an x-ray!" Quatre snapped.

I'd learned years earlier not to argue when Quatre started swearing, so I let Trowa and him haul me to my feet and half-carry me to the elevator.

While we were waiting for the doors to open, I glanced over at Quatre. "What're you doing here?"

"Relena called."

"Bitch," I growled, wondering what she'd told Heero to get him so angry. "This is all her fault anyway."

"Yes, she said something to that effect in her hysterical babbling," Quatre said dryly. "I didn't understand half of it, but I got the words 'Heero,' 'Duo,' and 'kill,' out of it. I thought I should get over here fast."

"So I guess I'm lucky t'be alive," I muttered, leaning heavily on Trowa and the wall. "She say why he wants to kill me?"

"As I said, those three words were all I gleaned out of our brief conversation," Quatre insisted. "Care to fill me in?"

On the way to the emergency room, I told Quatre and Trowa about Heero's call, my visit to the estate, catching Relena with Geoffrey, and the ensuing chaos. Let me tell you, talking through a bloody handkerchief is harder than it looks—and it hurts like hell.

Okay, maybe it was just my face that hurt like hell—but it didn't make the explanation any easier. "An' then Heero showed up, asked if I hit her, and belted me." I frowned, and then winced as I realized any facial expression was going to cause pain for awhile. Shit, even wincing hurt. "I'm so fucked," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Stay awake," Quatre ordered sharply. "And Trowa—could you speed it up a little? I think maybe he's got a concussion."

"Just 'cause I see two of the hot bartender?" I quipped, letting Quatre gently brush the bangs off my forehead and look critically into my eyes.

"No—because your pupils are different sizes," he said with a scowl.

"Oh." I didn't argue any more, because the little shit was right. If my pupils were off, it meant I definitely had a concussion. Fuck, but Heero packed a wallop! "Maybe 's not so bad if we visit the hospital," I conceded.

* * *

Sitting at the hospital with an ice pack on my face was not my idea of a fun Friday night. Quatre was beside me, as he had been all along, an arm still looped around my waist for support, when the doctor came back in with the x-rays. 

"Well, Mister Maxwell, looks like you'll be spending the night here," he told me with a shake of his head. "Hairline fracture to two ribs, slight concussion, and possible broken nose."

"You should see the other guy, doc," I joked weakly, wincing at the throbbing pain in my face.

He chuckled grimly, and gave me a shot of what I guessed was a pain killer. "Care to fill me in on who did that to you and why?"

"I'm a little unclear on it myself," I admitted. I knew that somehow Relena must have convinced Heero that I was the villain. Whether she used the bruised cheek to garner sympathy, or outright accused me of doing it deliberately, she'd succeeded in setting off his temper like I'd never seen it.

Quatre was muttering to himself again, and slipped out from under my arm to walk over to Trowa. "…calling Judge Rashid to get a restraining order…"

"Quat, you don't have to—."

"Damn it, Duo!" He turned around with a scowl that was very uncharacteristic on that pretty face of his. "He nearly killed you! He could have. I don't care what Relena told him…there's no excuse!"

I nodded, groaning at the ache in my head. "I know. But there's got to be some explanation…"

"Fine. He can tell it to the judge!" Quatre stalked out of the room, leaving me with Trowa and the doctor.

"Tro'?"

"Just let him," he advised, stepping over to take Quatre's place steadying me. "He'll feel less helpless if he can at least ensure that you're protected from now on."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, leaning wearily into the comforting warmth the bartender provided.

"He's right, anyway. You could as easily have ended up with a more severe head trauma. You're lucky."

"I fuckin' feel lucky," I muttered, blinking to keep tears from forming. I mean, shit…when I left Relena's estate, I was planning on telling Heero what she'd done and that I didn't care whether I stole him from her any more. I just _wanted_ him. Relena had finally handed me a perfect excuse to do what my heart had been begging to do all along. How that got turned around to the point where Heero hated me and beat the living shit out of me, I had no idea. I just knew the look I'd seen on his face had hurt worse than his fist did.

The doctor looked into my eyes again, for which I was grateful, as it gave me an excuse to wipe at them with the edge of the towel.

"I'm going to have you admitted," the physician told me. "I want a CAT scan and MRI done to rule out any clots or swelling of the brain."

"Shit, doc, I had worse street fights as a kid," I assured him. "Really. Aside from a killer headache and some sore ribs, I'm okay."

"Yes, and Mister Winner promised a malpractice suit the size of Texas if I miss anything," the doctor told me dryly. "I'd rather be safe than sorry."

I managed a wan smile. "Okay, doc. You're in charge."

* * *

It was several hours before they finished all the tests the doctor wanted done to cover his ass. I was ready to strangle Quatre for his worry-wart mentality. But I knew he only did it out of love, so I couldn't be very stern with him. 

When I was finally settled into a room, he was right there at my bed side, just like always. "What would I do without you, Quat?"

"Probably curl up and die," he said casually, giving me a little smile now that he was sure I was going to be okay. "Just so you know—I spoke directly to Judge Rashid, and he's got a court officer on the way over here to deliver us a copy of the restraining order. There's a cruiser headed out to the Peacecraft estate to serve Yuy."

"Fuck."

"I know you don't like the idea—."

"I just think there's gotta be an explanation—."

"And I'll be happy to hear it—some other time," Quatre assured me. "Meanwhile, I want you protected. Obviously Yuy's got a temper; and until the misunderstanding is cleared up, he can't be trusted." He sat back in the chair, looking around at the sterile room. "You want a magazine to read or something? I'm probably gonna have to leave soon. Visiting hours have been over for awhile."

"I'm good, Quat, really."

"Trowa headed back to The Circus while you were upstairs having tests done. I thought I'd go hang out for a bit."

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying," I urged.

"As if—," he chided with a smirk.

I managed to grin in return, even though it hurt like hell. "I can guarantee you the doctors here will make sure I don't so much as take a leak without their help…since you threatened all sorts of dire consequences if the care was substandard in any way."

He chuckled at that and I felt a whole lot better. "I guess I did come on a bit strong," he admitted. "But you know how much you mean to me, Duo. If anything happened to you, who'd be best man at my wedding?"

"That reminds me," I said with a grimace. "Relena fired my ass; so I'm guessing we won't collect the final payment on the wedding package you sent over."

"Don't worry about her," he said with a shrug. "As panicked as she was when she called me, I think her attitude might have changed. After all, she knows she was completely in the wrong."

"How could she fuckin' throw away a guy like Heero?" _Yeah. That was the wrong thing to say._

Quatre's face darkened like a thundercloud. "Maybe she didn't like his temper," he said flatly.

I swallowed and nodded, trying not to remember the way Heero felt pressed up against me in bed, or the softness of his touch.

Quatre could tell what I was thinking just by the pained expression on my face. "Don't you dare forgive him without even hearing why he did this!" he snapped, staring me down.

"I won't," I promised weakly. "But I want to hear the explanation, Quat."

"And you will. But not until you've healed up and I can trust you to be tough about this. Since when have you ever let anyone get away with shit like Yuy did?"

"Never," I admitted. That was true enough. Even Relena's big, brawny boyfriend had taken his licks when he'd tried to beat up on me. I was no pushover. I'd just never expected any sort of physical violence from Heero—of all people. I knew how gentle he could be; I'd never even guessed that he could be equally brutal. "Did Relena say what she told him that got him so mad?"

"No. She wasn't that coherent, Duo. She babbled that Heero was on his way to your apartment and was furious at you. I didn't get much more than that."

"Could you maybe—call her?" I asked carefully.

He gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm not sure I can believe much of what she says, Duo. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll call in the morning and ask her what happened at her end."

"Thanks, Quat."

I wanted to ask him to call Heero, too, but I knew he wouldn't. There was no explanation Heero could offer that would appease my overprotective friend. And honestly, as the pain eased up, I was starting to get a little pissed off myself.

I couldn't think of a reason I'd ever raise a hand against Heero the way he'd done to me. I mean, sure, I'd taken a swing at him on the terrace at the fucked-up engagement party. But that was his fault for grabbing my arm…and the punch had been half-hearted at best. It hadn't even connected.

When he took his swing at me, he'd been dead serious. He hadn't let me finish explaining that hitting Relena had been an accident—that it happened while I was fighting with her fucking boyfriend. And depending on how much Relena had revealed to him about what went on, I wasn't sure he'd believe me anyway. I was pretty sure she hadn't told Heero about her little tryst with Geoffrey. She wasn't that dumb. But what _had _she told him? For all I knew, she'd accused me of _deliberately_ hitting her.

And Heero _believed _shit like that?

That stung. The bastard somehow believed I hit Relena on purpose. No matter how you spun it, that boiled down to him having a serious lack of faith in me. The kind of lack of faith that spells doom to any relationship.

And what had he said about cheating? Something about me cheating on him too. That made no sense at all. Why would he think I cheated on him? Did he think I'd slept with Milliardo? And even if I had, it really was no business of Heero's. As long as he was with Relena, he had no right to be possessive of me. So what was he talking about, anyway?

My head was beginning to ache again from running in circles, when I felt Quatre's warm hand on my shoulder. "Please try to get some rest, Duo. I'll be here first thing in the morning; and as soon as the doctor clears you, I'll take you back to my place for a few days."

"Quat, I've got work to do…"

"Not for the next couple of weeks," he said flatly. "I can take over Catherine's wedding arrangements, and if any new clients come in, I'm sure I can put them off a week or two."

I sighed in frustration, leaning back against the pillows and closing my eyes. "Haven't you carried me often enough?" I asked flatly. "I only saved your life one time, Quatre. You've saved mine a dozen."

He chuckled, and I felt his hand smooth my bangs. "And if the situation were reversed, how many times would you be willing to save me, hm?"

"As many as it took," I admitted, smiling in spite of myself.

There was a soft tap on the door, and a man in a suit walked in, accompanied by a police officer. "Mister Winner?"

Quatre nodded, and the man handed him an envelope. "Judge Rashid sent me over to deliver this, and I brought along Officer Adams to take down a statement."

I nearly groaned aloud. "Quat, you didn't say anything about having Heero arrested!"

"It goes hand in hand with a restraining order," he replied unsympathetically.

"But it was a misunderstanding," I protested, pushing myself up on my elbows.

"You don't know that yet."

"Yes, I do," I argued. God, _why_ did I still have the overwhelming urge to find a reason for what Heero did?

Granted, I also had an overwhelming urge to do the same right back to him—but I really did need to heal up first.

Quatre merely glared at me and took the officer aside. "I'll give you the pertinent information," he said smoothly. "Mister Maxwell still isn't feeling well. They're keeping him overnight for observation."

"Not my idea!" I called out grumpily, as the court officer, the policeman, and my boss put their heads together, leaving me completely out of the picture.

I guess Quat gave them my information, as well as an account of what happened—at least the officer scribbled away in his notebook for several minutes. Then he finally walked over to me, dispassionately eyeing my bruised face. "Do you wish to press charges, Mister Maxwell?"

"No, I do not!" I said firmly. "I _wish _to get out of this hospital bed and go beat an explanation out of the idiot who put me here."

He actually cracked a smile at that. "Please don't. Then I'd have to do this all over again, but with you on the wrong side of the complaint."

"Wouldn't be the first time," I muttered with a sheepish grin, recalling a rather embarrassing arrest during one of my drinking binges after Alex died.

Maybe that was why I had the irrepressible urge to give Heero the benefit of the doubt. Having been a slave to my temper a time or two, I could understand the tendency to act first and think later.

Not that I condoned it. I mean, a week earlier he'd left a pleading message on my machine, swearing he loved me. If that were true, how could he believe the worst of me without even giving me a chance to explain? _That _was inexcusable. And, by God, I'd make sure he knew it!

Quatre stepped in just as the officer opened his mouth, probably to ask me what I meant by my last statement. "Duo's had a rough evening, officer. Do you have all you need?"

"Sure," replied the uniformed man, giving me a suspicious look, but closing up his notebook. "I'll tell my Captain you don't want to press charges. If they've picked Yuy up, they'll cut him loose."

I put a hand across my face, stifling a groan. If our relationship had been strained before—this was gonna totally kill it. I wished like hell I'd never gone near Relena's estate that afternoon. I'd never have ended up in a position where I could be blamed for injuring her. Even if seeing her with Geoffrey had given me a clear conscience about Heero and me, I was afraid the cost had been too high.

"They're gone," Quatre said a moment later, settling on the edge of my bed.

I looked past him to see the door swinging shut behind the two visitors. "Damn it, Quatre. Did you _have_ to have them arrest Heero?"

"As I said, an arrest generally precedes a restraining order."

"And how am I gonna get an explanation from Heero if I can't even talk to him?" I asked.

"_You_ can call _him_," Quatre told me. "_He_ just can't initiate contact with _you_."

Initiate contact? Well that brought back memories…his hand closing over mine on the car keys that day at Hilde's…the way he caught me when I almost fell off the sailboat…and, of course, that kiss on the beach that started everything. I pulled my knees up and rested my forehead on them.

Immediately an arm slipped across my shoulders, and Quatre gave me a reassuring hug. "It's not forever, Duo. Just until things calm down."

"I was gonna tell him I didn't care about breaking up the wedding," I mumbled into the blanket my face was resting against. "Not after seeing her with that ox of a boyfriend. But now—he'll probably never talk to me again."

Quatre snorted skeptically. "More likely he'll be begging forgiveness the first chance he gets." He paused for effect. "I'm just not sure you should give it."

"To someone I love?"

"I don't doubt you love him—but can you trust him? Will you ever be able to trust him again?"

"It depends…on why he reacted the way he did...and on whether he can change."

I heard a heavy sigh. "Tell you what…I'll call him tomorrow and see what he has to say. Would that help?"

I looked up cautiously. "It might—if you make sure he knows that hitting Relena was an accident."

"I'll make sure he knows everything," Quatre conceded. "I won't promise to sugar-coat it so he can feel like anything less than the heel that he is. He was wrong to react the way he did, even if you _had _hit Relena on purpose. And I'll damned well tell him so."

I gave a wry smile. I'd been on the receiving end of plenty of Quatre's lectures, and I knew Heero would feel like he'd been verbally flayed before it was over. "You're the best, Quat." I gave his arm a half-hearted push. "Go on and see Trowa, why don't you? He's probably suffering from Quatre-withdrawal by now."

"You sure—?"

"I'm in good hands. We already established that." I gave him an I-told-you-so look as a nurse bustled in and busied herself taking my blood pressure and temperature, and updating my chart.

He smiled sheepishly. "Guess that proves your point. Yeah—I'll tell Trowa you send your best."

"Give ol' green eyes a big smooch for me, too!" I suggested cheekily.

"You got it," he promised, leaning in to place a soft kiss on my forehead before heading out the door to go see his fiancé.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fifty Five: Truth and Consequences

Heero's Point of View

To add insult to injury and top off the worst day of my life, I got a flat tire on the way back to Relena's. Let's just write it off as poetic justice; I must have run over a piece of metal during one of my reckless passes in the breakdown lane when I was racing over to Duo's to confront him.

Honestly, I never intended to hit him. I wanted answers—not revenge. But when he came to the door, he looked as gorgeous as ever, and I wanted him just as badly as I always did. Then he gave that adorable half-smile as he admitted he'd hit Relena, and I just snapped.

Fuck. I beat him up.

Now that my anger had been vented, I was left shaken and sick, wondering why I'd overreacted so severely. Why hadn't I demanded an answer from Duo, instead of just losing my temper? I wanted to know the truth—why he'd done what he did.

I wanted to know how I could have been so wrong about him. Was it my fault he'd acted the way he did? Was it our relationship that drove him to seek revenge on Relena for being with me? Why couldn't he have just waited? I _told _him I was going to break it off with Relena. I told him I loved him. Why wasn't that enough?

God, I felt like I was to blame for everything! If I'd just left him alone—never made a move on him—none of this would have happened.

It seemed singularly fitting that I was out there on the side of the highway in an increasingly cold breeze, changing a tire that my own recklessness had damaged. In fact, it seemed downright symbolic of the shambles my life was right at that moment. If only I could change the past as easily as I could change a tire.

* * *

By the time I got back out to the estate, it was early evening. Walter met me at the door, taking my coat and then hurrying off to make coffee, while I wearily ascended the stairs to see how Relena was feeling. 

She looked much better, and was sitting up in bed by then, with a cup of tea on the night stand, and Milly puttering around tending to any needs. The maid smiled as I entered, and bustled out to take care of other chores.

Relena sat up sharply. "Heero, you're back!"

I nodded wordlessly, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Are you any better?" I asked without looking at her.

"I—yes. But, what happened?" she asked anxiously.

"I went over to Duo's and asked him if he hit you. He said 'yes,' so I hit him back," I said flatly, trying not to let the queasiness in my stomach carry to my voice.

"Oh, Heero…no," Relena breathed in horror. "You _shouldn't_ have! This is all my fault!"

"Don't blame yourself for the fact that Duo's a fucking L2 gutter rat," I muttered, torn between hating him and hating myself.

"No, Heero! It was me. It was _my_ fault," she said miserably.

"How was it your fault?" I asked wearily. Obviously sleeping with Duo had been a choice she made, but she couldn't have foreseen the results.

"I couldn't pull myself together enough to tell you—but I tried to call Quatre. I thought he'd get there in time."

"Get where?" I asked blankly, realizing she was babbling again. "In time for what?"

"To stop you," she blurted, her face flushed with emotion.

"Why would you want him to stop me?" I demanded. "Surely you can't still care about Duo after he hit you!"

"It wasn't like that," she asserted, and I felt the beginnings of unease.

"Wasn't like what?"

"Duo didn't hit me—not really. Well, not intentionally, anyway. I ran into his fist by accident."

I blinked, looking at her blankly. Nothing was making sense all of a sudden, but I felt a twisting of my gut that didn't bode well at all. "Relena?"

She looked down at the coverlet, picking at it with slightly shaking hands. "I was out on the veranda, with...Geoffrey…and Duo showed up."

"Geoffrey?" When the hell had _he _entered the picture? "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Duo—was going to tell you I'd—been with Geoffrey."

"But you said…" I had a sinking feeling that I'd jumped to all the wrong conclusions. "Didn't you cheat on me—with Duo?"

She shook her head, shrinking back against the pillows a little. "Geoffrey," she admitted in a near-whisper. "And when Duo saw us kissing, he threw a fit. He and Geoffrey fought, and I got in the middle and got hit by accident."

"Oh fuck."

She frowned at me in concern. "Heero?"

"Oh my fucking God," I groaned, seeing Duo's puzzled expression flash before my eyes once again. He'd really had no idea why I'd shown up at his door. "Shit, Relena—why didn't you _tell _me?"

"I tried—but I couldn't get it out."

"You and Duo didn't—?"

"No. He turned me down—again. And I got angry and told him he was fired; he got angry back and left."

"But the lipstick on his face—."

"I kissed him. I was trying to convince him not to tell you about Geoffrey." Tears were starting to spill down Relena's face again, but I had a hard time drumming up any sympathy this time around.

"Oh God," I said weakly. I knew how hard I'd hit Duo—hard enough to cause some serious damage. I knew my own strength, and truth be told, I hadn't been holding back. And it had little to do with the fact that he'd hit Relena, and everything to do with the fact that I thought he cheated on me with her.

It didn't bother me at all that she'd cheated with Geoffrey. But the thought that Duo might have, with _her_—just drove me crazy. Crazy enough to not wonder why a man who I knew was gay would sleep with a woman in the first place. Crazy enough to jump to every wrong conclusion I could have. Crazy enough to hurt the person I loved most in the world.

"Fuck!"

Relena started violently at my exclamation, pulling her blanket up as if to make a buffer between us. "What did you do?" she asked warily, her teary eyes studying my face, which must have been white as a sheet by that time.

"My God, what have I done?" I groaned, putting my face in my hands.

"Heero?" I caught a hint of panic in Relena's voice, and followed her horror-struck gaze to my knuckles, which had blood on them…Duo's blood. She shrank back a little, paling. "_What did you do_?!"

"I fucking beat him up!" I snapped harshly, wanting to rip my hair out in frustration. I'd jumped to the wrong conclusions, and instead of asking Duo what happened, had tried to hurt him as much as the perceived betrayal had hurt me.

"You _beat_ him?" she gasped, her eyes still riveted on my bloody knuckles. "How badly?"

"I don't know!" I retorted, sick at the thought of how cruel I'd been.

"Oh, Heero. God!" Relena blurted, shaking her head. "Even if he'd hit me on _purpose_, it wouldn't have been worth doing that to him!"

I glared at Relena, feeling a rush of anger at her role in the misunderstanding. "I didn't do it because he hit you. I did it because I thought he'd cheated on me with you!"

She frowned in confusion. "Say that again?"

"You heard me," I snarled, pulling away and walking over to stand by the window. "I wasn't jealous of you, Relena. I was jealous of Duo!"

"W-why?"

"Because I-I have feelings for him," I stammered, tripping over the confession and not quite able to meet her eyes.

"You know Duo's gay. Right?"

I nodded.

"What _kind _of feelings?"

"I'm in love with him."

Relena's jaw dropped in shock, and under any other circumstances she'd probably have laughed and told me to stop joking around. "You—? You're—? You're in love with—with _Duo_?"

"Yes, Relena," I sighed, running a shaking hand across my face. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you…how to approach the subject even." I looked at her with resignation. "Why d'you think I've been insisting we needed counseling? I wanted to tell you—that I might be—that I thought maybe—I was gay."

"But how—? I mean—it's not like we've never slept together—," she reminded me.

"Well, maybe I'm bisexual," I shrugged. "I don't know. I just know how I feel about Duo."

"When—?"

"When did I figure it out?" I ran a hand back through my hair. "Recently."

A frown settled on Relena's forehead, and I waited for the outburst I was sure was coming. But fuck it all, I deserved it! After all my colossal screw-ups that day, I deserved whatever she wanted to throw at me.

And then she started laughing…helplessly…falling back onto her pillows and putting both hands over her face.

Great. Now I'd driven my fiancée insane. What a perfect ending to the day from Hell!

"Relena, are you okay?"

She nodded, muffling her hysterical laughter under both of her hands.

I walked back over, sitting next to her and trying to get her attention before Walter heard the shrill noise and thought I was harming her. After the day he'd had, I figured he was a bit paranoid as well.

"Relena—?"

She regained control of herself at last, lifting her hands from her tear-streaked face. "Oh, Heero—it's just too unbelievable," she gasped, shaking her head. "I hired him. You didn't even _want _a wedding planner…but now you _want_ the wedding planner!"

She dissolved into giggles, and I thought I might need to have Walter call the family doctor again. I didn't think she was really processing the information I'd given her.

"Relena, are you listening to me?" I asked sharply. "I mean _really _listening?"

She wiped her face, drawing a deep breath and pulling herself together. "I am. Really, I am, darling," she said weakly. "I just—oh, God! You beat him up!" Her laughter died in an instant, and her expression became tragic. "Oh, Heero—you honestly thought he slept with _me_?"

I sighed deeply. "It's not outside the realm of possibility, Relena. You're an attractive woman."

"But he's gay!"

"Yes—and if I were a rational human being, I might have remembered that," I conceded. "But after a ten-hour flight, with three delays, lost luggage, and a cab driver from Hell, I wasn't at my most rational when I got here." I splayed a hand across my face. "That's no excuse."

"No, it's not," she agreed. "But my hysterics didn't help, either." Her arms slid around my waist in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry, Heero," she said quietly.

"For what?" I asked blankly, wondering where the list might begin. Was she sorry for hiring Duo? Sorry I was gay? Sorry she'd fueled my confusion and anger? All of the above?

"Everything," she said simply, with that grace that I truly loved about her.

When I least expected Relena to come through, she seemed to rise to an occasion. Granted, she'd had time to recover and have tea while I'd been out ruining any chance I'd ever had at happiness—but her sympathetic gesture calmed me down immeasurably.

"What—what should I do?" I asked quietly, in desperate need of guidance—any guidance at all.

She pulled back, frowning up at me. "I'm not sure I'm the one to ask," she admitted, turning her face away. "After all this, you haven't said a word about what sparked the whole thing—the fact that Geoffrey was here."

"I guess I should be angry, but I think I've used up enough rage for a lifetime," I sighed. "If you want Geoffrey that badly, I think you should be with him."

"So you can be with Duo?" she asked, with a hint of suspicion.

"I think that's unlikely," I said flatly, feeling like a rock was crushing my chest.

"Does he know how you feel?"

"He did—before I hit him. Now I'm sure it doesn't matter."

She looked pensively down at the comforter she was wrapped in. "What about us?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Right now, 'Lena, I don't know much of anything, except that my stupidity and jealousy just lost me the most exciting, intoxicating, loving person I ever knew."

She gave me a look that was a cross between a pout and a scowl. "I think I've just been seriously dissed."

I rolled my eyes. "Admit it, Relena—you and I don't exactly inspire thrills in one another. As you've said before, we're compatible—comfortable. We're good friends, and our lifestyles fit together well." I gave a short, bitter laugh. "According to Duo, we deserve each other."

"He said that?"

"He was a bit upset with me," I admitted. "At the engagement party…with Mill?"

"Oh." Relena's eyes widened. "Oh!" If the day had been any less horrible, I might have laughed at her expression as she thought back to how she'd thrown Duo and Milliardo together, and my reaction. And I could watch the play of emotions across her face as she ran through her memories of every meeting we'd had—every interaction with Duo.

She shook her head sadly. "My God, how we've messed with Duo's life," she sighed.

I blinked in surprise at the show of sympathy.

It must have shown on my face, because Relena shrugged slightly. "I mean look at us. I flirted with him, hit on him when I was drunk…tried to set him up with my brother. And you—! You hated him, made peace with him, fell in love with him, and now you've beaten him up. God, we're awful!"

"I'm—surprised you feel that way," I said in wonder. "It doesn't bother you that I developed feelings for him?"

"Do you think I didn't?" she replied frankly. "If he weren't gay, do you think I wouldn't have fallen in love with him as easily as you did?"

"There was nothing easy about it," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. "Fuck, I'm tired."

She gave a rather soft, pensive smile.

"What?"

"You—just don't usually talk about feelings. Duo's changed you," she noted. "When I was never able to."

While we were talking, I'd heard the doorbell without actually registering the sound, but right about then there was a tap on the door, and Walter stuck his head in. 

"Um, Mister Yuy? There are two police officers here to see you, sir. Shall I tell them you're not in?"

"Police?" Relena asked, paling. "Heero, how badly did you hurt Duo?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I didn't stay to find out."

"How many times did you hit him?"

"A couple…three…I think." I shook my head. "Damn it, Relena, it's all a fucking blur."

"Was he conscious when you left? Did you even _think_ to call paramedics—_anyone_?"

I shook my head, my stomach clenching in fear. I could recall all too clearly the feeling as my fist had made contact with Duo's face, and I knew it hurt him—apparently badly. I swallowed to keep from throwing up.

"God, Heero!" Relena appeared torn between worry for me and anger at what I had done. But, ever the diplomat, she was good at thinking her way through stressful situations—at least most of the time. And as I said, she'd had time to compose herself while I was off destroying my life. She looked from me to Walter. "Did the officers say why they're here?"

"No, miss. Just that they're here to see Mister Yuy."

"Tell them—."

"No!" I said sharply, standing up. "I'll talk to them."

"And if they're here to arrest you?" Relena asked.

"Then I damned well deserve it!" I retorted, filled with sudden dread. What if Duo were seriously injured? And it was my fault. "Fuck," I muttered quietly, heading for the door.

"Heero!"

I looked back at Relena. "Just stay put, Relena. Walter will tell you if I'm arrested."

She nodded meekly, settling back into her pillows. "When you get back, we'll talk—about us—about what we should do. Okay?"

I nodded, and followed Walter down the stairs to the foyer. There were two officers waiting by the front door. "Mister Yuy?"

I nodded.

"We need you to come downtown with us," said the officer who seemed to be running the show.

"Am I—under arrest?" I asked carefully, trying not to let them see how rattled I was.

They exchanged a glance, and then the first one nodded. "You understand, you have the right to remain silent? If—."

"I know my rights," I said curtly.

He nodded. "I still have to read them to you."

I sighed. "How about in the cruiser on the way to the station?" I suggested. "To save time."

His glance traveled past me to the elegant surroundings. "I'm sure there's no need for—restraints."

Damn straight! Had they insisted on the whole fanfare of handcuffing me and making a production out of the arrest, I'd have had a team of lawyers down their throats by morning. Guilty or not, I wouldn't put up with being humiliated. Not that I didn't deserve it…but from _Duo_…not the police.

I glanced at Walter, who looked decidedly pale. "Tell Miss Peacecraft I'll call Wufei to arrange bail, and I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

I turned back to the police officers. "Can I ask you—is Duo—Mister Maxwell, all right?"

"Dunno, sir," came the polite reply as the officer held the door for me to precede them out. "We just got orders to bring you downtown."

Shit. I couldn't even find out how badly I'd hurt Duo. "What am I being charged with?" I pressed, knowing that would tell me a little bit, at least.

"Assault."

Okay—well at least it wasn't murder or attempted murder. At least I was marginally reassured that Duo would be all right. And the ride to the station gave me time to think—about a lot of things.

Obviously I wasn't great at interpersonal relationships. The beat-up punching bag in my workout room was mute evidence of my tendency to use my fists to release my emotions. And had I stuck to that, it would have been fine. But I'd crossed a line when I flew off the handle at Duo…and I knew it. I wondered if maybe the judge would order anger management counseling as part of my sentence. If he didn't, I decided I'd go anyway.

It was a safe alternative to offering Duo a chance to hit me back—he'd probably kill me. I know in his place, I'd want a pound of flesh in return for the damage done to me. I'd gladly have given him anything right then, just to get him to talk to me. But I suspected he wouldn't—ever.

The only thing that kept me from breaking down and crying was the thought of how much entertainment the two officers would get out of telling folks in the precinct about the grown man sobbing in the back seat of their cruiser.

* * *

The processing didn't take long, and I made my one phone call to Wufei, simply telling him to come to the station and bring bail money. He showed up in record time. 

"This had better be good, Yuy," he commented dryly, leaning on the bars of the cell and fixing an only slightly amused glare on me.

I shook my head. "Just pay the man and let's get the hell out of here," I said curtly.

Fifteen minutes later we were in Wufei's car, headed out of the city, and I was trying to read a fucking restraining order by the light in his glove compartment.

"Damn it, Chang! Is this bulb the right wattage?"

"Generally people use the overhead light for reading, Yuy."

"It'll interfere with your driving." I glared down at the legal document. "I'm not allowed within fifty _yards_ of Duo—? Fuck."

"So whatever landed you in jail involves Duo," Wufei guessed accurately. "Explain."

I didn't know where to start, but I knew what I wanted next. "Take the next exit, Wufei. I need to stop at The Circus."

"And if Maxwell is there you'll be violating a restraining order, Yuy," came the rather sharp reply. "Why don't you tell me what happened today?"

"I will—as soon as you head for The Circus."

He gave a frustrated sigh and nodded. "Have it your way. But the last time I saw you, you were waiting for your luggage and planning to call Relena to send Pargan. How the hell did you screw that up?"

I drew a deep breath. "After you left the airport, I called the estate, and kept getting the answering machine. I remembered that Relena had said something about being with Duo for wedding stuff today…which seemed odd since I knew Quatre had taken over the account. But I tried Duo's cell phone anyway. When he answered and I asked for Relena, he got evasive…he told me he'd have to have her call back. But she never did. And neither did he." I stared out the window as we pulled off the highway and began the drive to The Circus. "I got the luggage mess cleared up and took a taxi out to Relena's, only to have Walter meet me at the door, telling me there'd been some kind of altercation…that Duo had been there and left in a rage, and that Relena had a bruise on her face, as if she'd been hit."

Wufei raised an eyebrow at that. "What on Earth could have—?" He caught himself sharply. "Continue."

"Relena was hysterical…babbling about Duo, and cheating on me, and him being angry, hitting her, and threatening to tell me."

"She said _Duo_ hit her?"

"Yes. But I didn't let her finish. I took off to track him down."

"Fuck," muttered Wufei. "Yuy, you're an asshole."

"What?"

"You heard me. You went off half-cocked, didn't you?"

"I went to Duo's and asked him straight out if he hit Relena. 'Fei, he _said_ yes."

"And did you let him explain _why_?"

I shook my head. "I just started hitting him," I admitted.

"You idiot!" Wufei blurted, his expression one of disgust. "Damn it, Yuy—I hardly _know_ Maxwell and I know he wouldn't have hit her without reason. You fucking _slept _with the man—and you believed such a load of crap?" He shook his head. "I should put you out here and make you walk home."

"Thanks for the show of support," I said flatly, tempted to just open the door and throw myself out.

"I'll be happy to be supportive, if I ever feel you deserve it again," he said unsympathetically. His dark eyes darted me a cold glance, but I thought I saw a flicker of sympathy in them. "So what's the story behind all this? Surely you've found it out by now."

"Yes. When I got back to her place, Relena explained it all. She spent the day with Geoffrey. When I called Duo, apparently he got suspicious and went out there, only to catch them kissing on the veranda. He and Geoffrey fought, and Relena got in the way of a punch."

"You fucking idiot," Wufei repeated. "You thought when she mentioned cheating that she was talking about Duo and _her_?"

I nodded.

"He's _gay_, Yuy! Do you not know what that means?"

"I had sex with him, 'Fei! Yes, I think I know what it means!"

"Clearly you don't. Not if you think he'd ever be sexually attracted to a woman."

"Wufei, _I'm _gay—and I've slept with Relena."

"That makes you _bisexual_, Yuy, not gay. Duo's gay."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" I blurted defensively. "He could have been bisexual for all I knew!"

"He nearly married two men," Wufei reminded me.

"And I nearly married Relena," I snapped back. "That doesn't make me straight, though!"

"Touché," he said sarcastically.

"Look, can we just stop rehashing what I did and focus on how I can fix it?"

Wufei's jaw dropped. "Fix it? You think you can fix this, Yuy? I just bailed you out of jail. Do you honestly think Duo would have you arrested and then forgive you for hitting him?"

"No. I mean—maybe—I don't know!" I blurted in frustration. "I just want to get to The Circus and find out if he's okay. Relena said she called Quatre to try to intercept me; so he must have gotten there after I left and either talked Duo into filing a complaint or done it on his behalf."

"You have no idea how badly you hurt him?"

"No," I said quietly.

"You're an idiot," came the flat reply.

"I think we've established that," I sighed, feeling the familiar sting of tears in my eyes, and blinking them back.

We pulled into the parking lot at The Circus, and I looked hopefully for the Jeep or the Jag, only to be disappointed. On the one hand, I was glad Duo wasn't there, because it meant I could go in…but on the other, it meant that perhaps he was too hurt to drive, and that worried me.

When Wufei and I walked in the door, the look Trowa shot me from behind the bar could have boiled water. "You're not welcome here!" he said hotly, starting to put aside his work and come around the bar.

"It's a public place—," I said stubbornly.

"It's _my _place. My rules. Get out."

"Please, Trowa—have you heard from Duo or Quatre? I—I need to know if Duo's okay. And I'm not allowed to call him."

"He's not home anyway," Trowa snarled. "Thanks to you, he's in the hospital."

I sank down onto a bar stool, feeling like I'd been kicked in the gut. "Is he—okay?"

"Shit, no!" Trowa exploded at me. "He got the fucking shit beat out of him, asshole."

"I didn't mean to—." That wasn't true. I _had_ meant to hurt him…but for all the wrong reasons.

"I don't give a shit what you meant to do," Trowa growled. "You hurt him—and that hurt Quatre. Get the fuck out of my bar, Yuy!"

I nodded. Trowa was right. I didn't deserve to breathe the same air as Duo's friends. "Would you tell him—I'm sorry?"

The green eyes gleamed with anger. "Tell him yourself. No! On second thought, just stay the hell away from him. You've done enough damage already."

There was no point in arguing against the truth, so I stood up shakily and headed for the door. Wufei caught my arm as I passed, handing me the car keys. "I'll be along in a moment."

I nodded, taking the keys, and went out to sit in the car and wait for him.

When he showed up a few moments later, he didn't say anything until he'd started up the car and was pulling out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of his house.

"Did Trowa talk to you?" I asked.

He nodded. "A bit. I told him that in spite of being there with you, I still considered myself a friend of Duo's, and I reminded him I had nothing to do with your actions today. He made the concession of telling me Duo has a concussion, cracked ribs, and probably a broken nose, but that they expect him to be okay."

I buried my face in my hands. I broke his nose? That perfect, gorgeous, kissable nose? This time I wasn't sure I could hold back the tears.

I heard a wry snort from my companion. "If you're contemplating asking me to beat some sense into you, I'd be amenable," he said wryly. "But I don't promise to hold back. What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. Obviously."

"I can't believe you hit that face," he said in a horrified tone. "That's like defacing a work of art."

"I know!" I growled into my hands.

"You're an ass, Yuy. A complete ass."

"Then why don't you just throw me out here?" I demanded, sitting up and glaring at my friend. "I may as well walk the rest of the way to the penthouse as listen to you lecture me about what I already know!"

He glanced sideways at me, and I noticed a slight widening of the onyx eyes. "Are you…crying?"

"Fuck you!" I spat, turning my face away. It was bad enough I'd ruined my one chance at happiness. I didn't need Wufei smirking at my show of emotion.

He gave a short, dry chuckle. "Perhaps there's a speck of hope for you after all," he muttered.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fifty Six: Healing

Duo's Point of View

By morning, my double vision had cleared up completely, so the doctor decided to let Quatre take me home. After he called him and while we were waiting for my little blonde buddy to arrive, the doctor went over some instructions for my convalescence.

"You understand I'd like you to refrain from driving for a few days," he said firmly. "And be careful about lifting or strenuous exercise that might aggravate your ribs. They'll heal on their own, but you'll feel them for awhile."

"Yeah," I said with a half-hearted smile. "I know the drill. Been hurt plenty of times, back when I was a kid. Grew up in a rough section of L2."

"You mean there are sections of L2 that _aren't_ rough?" came a vaguely amused response.

I shrugged slightly. "It's all relative."

He shook his head. "Just take it easy for a few days and you'll be fine."

"I know," I told him firmly. "I used to be an EMT, doc."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah, I kind of screwed that up—like pretty much everything I do," I said, trying for a casual tone.

"Well as one medical professional to another," he said kindly. "I'd advise you to take it easy awhile. And I expect you to understand and follow those instructions."

"Sure. Quatre won't let me do anything else," I smirked.

When Quatre arrived, he had his good-looking bartender in tow. "How are you this morning?"

"Better," I assured him, trying not to wince at the ache in my ribs when I stood up. "Did you bring me some clothes? I'm precious sick of this hospital gown already." Quatre held up a bag, and I snatched it from his hands with a mumbled "Thank God!"

"But Maxwell," Trowa teased. "It shows off your—_ass_ets."

Quatre elbowed him hard in the ribs. "You shouldn't be looking at his assets! You're an engaged man, you know."

Trowa turned adoring green eyes to my friend. "I know I am—engaged to the most wonderful man in the world. Don't think I don't know how lucky I am." He placed a tender kiss on Quatre's upturned face, and I blithely pushed between them on my way to the bathroom to change.

Checking out of the hospital didn't take long, and soon we were breezing along in Quatre's car, and I was enjoying the wind in my hair, even though I couldn't smell the sea breeze through my still-swollen nose.

By the way, it wasn't broken. Bruised as hell…hurt like the dickens…but it would regain its delightful perfection again in no time.

"Quat—did you talk to them this morning?" I asked, carefully leaving out names.

"I talked to Relena…but got voice mail at the other."

Trowa looked over his shoulder at me with a scowl. "Yuy? You wanted him to call the asshole that put you in the hospital?"

"Actually, you and Quat put me in the hospital," I pointed out slyly. "I probably would have been fine at home last night. The concussion was pretty mild."

"We didn't _put _you there. We _took _you," Trowa corrected me. "And stop worrying about the asshole. He was fine. He and his friend came to The Circus last night to try to find out how you were."

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth—that you were in the hospital and Yuy was an asshole."

"You seem fixated on that word," I pointed out.

"It fits."

I sighed, turning my attention back to Quatre. "So, how 'bout 'Lena? What did she have to say?"

"She apologized," he said with a shrug. "Profusely."

"Damn straight."

"And of course all your medical bills will be taken care of."

"Did she say what bullshit lies she told Heero to rile him up that much?"

"She didn't lie. But as hysterical as she was, all Heero got out of her was something about cheating, you being angry and threatening to tell him, and her getting hit."

I narrowed my eyes, but winced as it made my swollen face hurt. "What a fucked-up mess," I muttered. "Can we stop at Howard's? I need ice cream…to make my face feel better."

Trowa snorted. "That's for tonsils, Duo. You didn't have your tonsils out."

I gave him an appealing look, which had to be all the more pathetic since I had bruises around both eyes that made me look kind of like a sad panda bear. I'd checked it in the mirror at the hospital.

He gave a short bark of laughter. "Nice try…but all sneaky bandits wear masks."

"I am _not _a sneaky bandit." I looked up at the rear-view mirror. "I look more like an adorable panda…don't you think, Quat?"

The blonde shot me a sidelong look. "I'm glad you find this so amusing, Duo. I'm still upset that Heero beat you up so badly."

"He got a lucky shot in, or I'd've decked his ass!" I retorted. "Just 'cause I didn't see it coming…oh, look! There's the exit for Howard's! C'mon, Quatre—_please_?"

"Oh all right!"

He took the exit, and soon we were pulling up at the beachside ice cream stand. I hopped out without thinking, and then grimaced and put a hand to my ribs, recalling the doctor's cautionary words a little late. "Damned ribs."

Trowa, for all his teasing, was beside me in an instant, looking concerned. "Y'okay?"

"Yeah—just sore." I held up a hand before he could begin another rant. "While I applaud your protectiveness, I'm really okay, Trowa. I probably look worse than I feel right now. I've just gotta remember to move slowly."

When we walked up to Howard, his eyes went wide. "Shit, kid! What the hell happened to you?"

"Aw, you should've seen it!" I began, ready to concoct an appropriately spectacular and completely fictional event rather than admit the embarrassing truth.

"He got hit in the face by an idiot," Quatre said flatly. "Can I have a triple-scoop fudge sundae with peanut sauce, whipped cream, and nuts, please?"

Howard smirked at me. "You can tell me the Maxwell version next time, kid. Ya want mocha?"

"Yeah."

Trowa got strawberry, so that he could share with Quatre, and the three of us settled at a picnic table to eat.

"So this is your little beach spot?" Trowa asked, looking around at the peaceful scenery.

"It's where I come to relax," I told him, fiddling with the whipped cream and remembering that Heero had kissed me for the first time about a hundred feet from where we were sitting. I swallowed hard, grateful for the cool ice cream to sooth the ache that formed in my throat as I thought about how much I wanted that kiss again.

We were maybe halfway through our sundaes, when Quatre's cell phone rang. He looked down at the number on the caller i.d., a flicker of distaste crossing his pretty face.

"Answer it," I said flatly, knowing it had to be Heero returning his call.

He looked up with a scowl. "I will." And then he stood up and pointedly walked away, before flipping it open.

I felt a wave of disappointment. I'd been rather looking forward to hearing him verbally flay Heero. It seemed like I was missing all the good stuff—Trowa throwing him out of the bar—the cops showing up at the estate—the way his lips felt as they trailed a heated path down my throat and chest—. Fuck! Where'd _that _come from?

God, I was _so _not over him!

"Trowa? Y'mind getting me a soda?" I asked coyly, batting my big, bruise-ringed eyes at him.

"So you can go eavesdrop?"

"Exactly."

He sighed, shaking his head in resignation, and got up to go get me a soda from Howard.

I casually stood up and edged closer to where Quatre was talking heatedly into his phone.

"…so you thought she meant _Duo _had slept with her? Are you a moron, Yuy? Because you're coming across that way!" He paused, apparently listening.

"No, I don't think I'm being too harsh. On the contrary, I think Duo should have pressed charges. I'd have paid the best lawyer in the state to prosecute."

He gave a slight growl of anger. "Don't you remember what I said I'd do to you if you hurt Duo?"

Hm. That made me wonder what prior conversation I'd missed.

"Yes, _destroy_. And you know I'm capable of it." His jaw was set with a determination I'd learned to fear. "Just make sure you obey that goddamned restraining order, or I'll see to it you _are _prosecuted. And I'll make it very public and very messy."

And then a funny thing happened. Quatre hesitated, and his expression changed slightly. "Do you seriously expect me to believe—?" He shook his head. "No. I—of course. But it won't be that easy. You can't just—. Prove it to me _how_?" He glanced over and caught sight of me, glaring and strolling further away so that I missed the end of the conversation.

Shit.

Trowa had returned with my soda, and I'd finished that along with my sundae by the time Quatre wandered back over, tucking his phone away in his pocket.

"So?"

Quatre sat down, leaning over to steal a little bite of Trowa's ice cream before it was gone. "So, he's sorry."

"And—?"

"And it was all a misunderstanding."

At last we were getting somewhere. "Exactly _what_ did he misunderstand?"

"He thought, from the way Relena was sobbing and babbling, that you and she slept together, and then argued because you were going to tell him, and you hit her and left."

I'd thought I was ready to hear the explanation of why Heero got so angry that he'd deliberately try to hurt me. But I wasn't ready for the truth.

"He thought I fuckin' slept with Relena? Is he fuckin' nuts?!" I demanded.

Quatre merely shrugged slightly. "I've thought that right along."

"I'm gay, Quat. He knows that! What the hell would make him believe I'd sleep with Relena? And then _hit_ her? Does he not know me at all?"

"I don't think he really does," Quatre said evenly. "Apparently, Heero thought that you slept with her to get even with him for the engagement party or something. When she babbled about you threatening to tell him, he assumed you were just using her to get revenge."

"How stupid can he be?"

"Pretty stupid, apparently."

"Let me get this straight," I said, needing some kind of coherent picture of Heero's massive fuck-up. "He thought I slept with her to blackmail her into what? Giving him up?"

"I'm not sure," sighed my friend. "But the bottom line is, he thought you slept with her, and then told her you were going to tell _him_ for whatever reason. Then when she fired you, you got mad, quarreled, and hit her."

I have to say, I could've pretty easily gotten over the beating. Like I've said, I took worse hits on L2. I might even have understood Heero punching me for hitting a girl…any girl, regardless of the cause.

But he thought I cheated on him…with Relena, no less…as some kind of warped payback for the engagement party?

He thought I cheated on him.

Yeah, that was the part that stuck in my craw. I'd never cheated on anyone I was with in my life. I was particular that way. Sure I might've slept around during my clubbing days, when I was drinking and trying to bury Alex's memory deeper than his body. By the way, it never worked.

God, I missed Solo and Alex right then. I'd have given anything for Solo to give me that little, teasing smile, poke me in the side with an elbow and then slide an arm around my waist for a comforting hug. And Alex…man, he'd been the absolute king of consolation. When I'd had a really bad day, he'd just kind of fold me in his arms and kiss the whole world away.

I missed them more at that moment than ever before. Neither one would ever have doubted my fidelity.

Sanity, yes. Fidelity, no.

"You okay?" Quatre asked, sliding over next to me.

"I thought—I thought he knew me better than that," I said simply. Miserably.

"Then maybe you're better off without him."

I nodded, unconvinced and unconsoled. "What should I do, Quat?"

He frowned, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully. I have to say, even when Quatre had a strong opinion on something, he never gave out advice hastily. He'd think a thing through and use his head as well as his heart. That gave him a huge advantage over the rest of us mere mortals.

Case in point—had Heero used his brain, he might've realized how outrageous it would have been for me to sleep with Relena, let alone deliberately hit her. But he didn't. And it sure looked like he hadn't used his heart, either. What's that leave? Thinking with his dick? Well he wouldn't be the first guy to think with _that _part of his anatomy…but then again, I'd thought his dick was pretty much on my side.

So where the fuck did he get off thinking I'd cheated on him?

Yes, I was having trouble getting past that.

"I think," Quatre said gently, "that you should step back from this for a while. Don't talk to Heero right away. Give him time to think over how badly he screwed up before you try to see where the two of you stand."

"Where we stand?" I echoed in disbelief. "Where the hell do you think we stand? He got crazy jealous over Relena, Quat. To me that says she's the most important thing in his life, whether he wants to admit it or not. You were right before when you said maybe he just had pre-wedding jitters. That's all it was. And once he got me out of his system, he put his priorities right back where they were."

"So you think it's over?" came the dubious reply. _Did he know something I didn't?_

"Isn't it?" I was surprised at the pang of grief that brought, and I had to turn my face away so Quatre wouldn't see my eyes tear up. "He jumped to Relena's defense. Obviously she's first in his heart. And I'll be damned if I'll play second fiddle to anyone."

"You shouldn't have to," Quatre agreed, though his aquamarine eyes looked troubled.

"So it's settled then."

He sighed deeply. "More or less. What's your plan?"

"I'll just—get over him. That's all," I said with a much steadier voice than I'd thought I could maintain. "I'll accept that he's decided to stand by Relena, and I'll get on with my life."

"What about the fact that he beat you up?"

"Well unless he wants to offer me a rematch, I guess I'll just get over that too."

"You should have pressed charges."

"Why? Just so I could drag him into court and explain to a judge that he beat me up because after he slept with me he thought I cheated on him? That'd make for great press, Quat—but no thanks."

He winced at the sarcasm in my voice. "I suppose it would be pretty awkward."

"Damn straight," I asserted. "Besides, 'Lena's gonna pay the hospital…so there's no reason to battle in court anyway." I looked up past the puffiness around my nose. "Like I said, I can forgive a beating, Quat. It's the mistrust I resent…and I'll continue to resent. The asshole had no right to believe I'd cheat."

"Well, if you recall, you noticed his jealous nature back when you first started the wedding plans," my friend pointed out. "Clearly that hasn't changed."

"I guess not," I sighed. Yes, Heero was possessive and jealous by nature. And it didn't even bother me. Alex had been that way—liable to step between me and any would-be Romeo who tried to approach me in a bar, and tell them to back the fuck off and take a hike. And that was before we started dating. I guess I didn't mind a little jealousy if it was on my behalf—but I sure hated being on the receiving end. "Can we just go home, Quat? I think I could use some more sleep."

He nodded sympathetically, and we gathered up our trash to throw away, and then headed for the car.

* * *

I spent the rest of the weekend and most of the week lounging around Quatre's penthouse. Sure, I went through the motions of getting up and getting dressed. I even made a few calls for Quatre during the day when he was out at appointments, having instructed me to "stay put and rest" each morning before he left. 

But obviously with my bruised face and aching side, I wasn't fit for duty just yet. I could imagine Jacques' reaction if I'd showed up looking like five miles of bad road. The poor man would probably have sent me home with half his baked goods.

A rum cake might've been nice.

Ah well. At any rate, by Friday I was beginning to get a little stir-crazy, so I decided to go for a drive. I knew full well the doctor had cautioned against it, but I genuinely felt my concussion was a thing of the past.

Besides, I wanted to go look at my cottage one more time—not that I'd ever be able to afford it. I'd screwed up yet another job, and I would've sooner cut off my arm than ask Quatre for more help. He was already taking care of me yet again. The least I could do was try to be as little a burden as possible.

I took the bus to my apartment building, and then fired up the Jeep for a drive to the beach. When I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Howard scrubbing down the counter at the ice cream stand.

He looked up as I approached, and smiled. "Hey, kiddo. Y'look a little better today."

"Well, bruises heal," I said with a wan smile.

"How about hearts?"

I gave him a sharp look.

"I saw the hot blue-eyed guy kiss you a couple of weeks back. I'm guessing that had something to do with you ending up looking like a raccoon."

"A panda!" I insisted. "I look like a sad panda—not a raccoon. Sheesh! You and Trowa…"

"Oh, hey! Speaking of the hot guy!" Howard rummaged in his tote bag, and pulled out an envelope. "Your copies."

I frowned, puzzled, and lifted the flap to see that there were pictures. "Oh, shit." I took them out one by one, each shot making my throat constrict and my heart practically skip a beat.

_Heero leaning frantically to keep the boat upright, a dauntless smile on his gorgeous face, while I teetered on the edge, one hand on the giraffe, and a truly panicky look fixed on Heero…_

_Heero with a hand fisted in the front of my life jacket, a worried scowl across his face as he hauled me back into the boat…_

_Me, sprawled against Heero's chest after he'd kept me from going overboard. I was looking up into his face with a perfectly blissful expression…_

I blinked rapidly to hold back the moisture. "Howie, you were supposed to send these to…_his_ office." Fuck, I couldn't even say his name!

"I did. Those're your copies."

"I don't need—."

Howard looked at me with a sudden scowl. "Shit, kid—you gonna let a little thing like a fight keep you away from a body like his?"

I ran a hand lightly over my face. "It was more than that, Howard."

"Remember the time you an' Solo—?"

"This isn't about me and Solo!" I said sharply. "It's about me and Heero!"

"What about you and Heero?" he asked smugly, apparently pleased to have baited me into broaching the subject.

"It's not just that he hit me, Howie. It's that he didn't trust me. He thought I'd messed around with his fiancée after I said I loved him."

I didn't know what bothered me the most—. Well, actually I did. It was the fact that after I'd promised him I wouldn't sleep with Milliardo, he believed I'd slept with Relena.

I just couldn't get over the fact that he didn't trust me…that he thought I'd cheat on him. It was like a mantra running through my head: He doesn't trust me and thinks I'm capable of cheating on him. Me!

Getting past _that_ was gonna take some time.

And frankly, I didn't see the point. He'd made his choice, hadn't he? When he struck out at me for his perception that I'd hurt Relena, he'd proven that she came first. Right? I wasn't even sure he realized it himself. But it seemed pretty obvious to me.

"So, you _are_ in love with him, eh?" Howard asked smugly.

"Huh?"

"You just said you'd said you loved him."

"Past tense."

Howard snorted skeptically. "You don't change that quickly, Duo. Trust me. I know. If you loved him two weeks ago, you love him now…punch or no punch."

"I don't want to talk about this." I stuffed the rest of the pictures back into the envelope and shoved them into a pocket. "I'm going for a walk."

Howard shook his head ruefully. "Guess I won't be here when you get back. I'm closing up early today—got tickets to the big game tonight."

"Have fun with that," I muttered a bit ungraciously, turning and starting to walk away.

"Just remember!" Howard called after me. "You can run and hide from everyone but yourself."

I waved dismissively over my shoulder, walking briskly down the beach, eager to get to my beloved house and the temporary sanctuary it always provided from the stresses of the day.

The long walk helped calm me down, and I felt the familiar peace begin to seep into my soul, right up until I climbed the last dune and turned the corner by the beach house.

I stopped at the sight of the cottage, feeling my heart freeze in my chest. There was a "sold" sign hanging by the porch I'd daydreamed about calling my own.

_Fuck!_

Well that was just perfect. Another dream slipped right through my fingers. I sat down right there on the sand, feeling the warmth of the sun across the back of my shirt, even as cold dread settled in my stomach.

Someone else would be sitting on that porch soon, enjoying the view I'd coveted for months. And they'd get to listen to the waves whisper onto the sand at night, and the wind swirl through the dunes.

I pressed both hands to my face, pulling my knees up to rest them against. Goddamnit anyway! I should have just asked Quatre to loan me the money. He'd have done it in a heartbeat and never have begrudged me. Fuck my pride, and fuck me!

Couldn't I do a damned thing right?

I lost Solo because of a stupid illness…Alex to a fire…Heero to a pretty pink princess, who obviously was the one he wanted to protect and take care of when push came to shove...and my dream house to _pride_...stupid, _fucking_ pride.

Flopping back onto the sand, I stared up at the cloudless sky.

Heero. Why did he keep insinuating himself into every thought I had? I knew I'd lost him. I knew it the minute he looked at me with so much anger and hate in his eyes. I mean, sure it was all a misunderstanding…but the bottom line was that Relena was the one who brought his protective nature to the surface. She was the one he cherished…the one he tried to defend. He could deny it all he wanted…but he did love her.

I'm not saying he felt nothing for me. I know the passion we'd shared had been real. His tenderness had been genuine. But it wasn't enough to replace years of courtship and friendship. Relena won out in that department.

And when he thought I'd wronged her and then hurt her, he didn't hesitate to lash out at me for it. To protect her. From me.

I wished I'd never gone out to the estate that day…again. Maybe I wouldn't have set up a situation where he felt he had to protect her. And maybe there'd still be a way for him to be mine.

And maybe pigs would fly.

* * *

I spent the whole afternoon in the serenity of that little back bay haven—lying with the sun on my face and the cool breeze ruffling my hair. I might even have dozed off a time or two, between bouts of self-loathing and misery. 

It wasn't until I noticed the air getting cooler that I realized it was time to head back. Quatre would probably be frantic, even though I'd left him a note, and at the rate I was going, it was liable to be dark before I reached the Jeep.

The brisk walk warmed me up, though I'd taken off my shoes so I could wade in the shallows along the way. And by the time I could see Howard's closed-up shop in the distance, I actually felt better than I had in days.

But then, as I neared the parking lot, I saw someone standing beside the Jeep, holding some kind of folder in his hands, and I stopped in my tracks.

Heero.

He must have seen me at the same time, because he started walking across the sand towards me.

I stood with the cold sea water swirling around my ankles. How the hell had he found me?

The fucker knew how obsessed I was with that damned cottage by the sea, that's how. And, restraining order notwithstanding, he apparently wanted to talk.

I squared my shoulders a bit, determined not to let him intimidate me—and even more determined not to let him see how much I wanted him. Pasting my cockiest smile on, I resumed walking towards him, estimating the number of paces remaining until he broke the restraining order.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

A/N: This is short, which is why the next chapter will be right up. Sorry, but the chapter break falls in a logical place. Would twice daily updates make it up to you? (makes sad panda face)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fifty Seven: The Gift

Heero's Point of View

When I saw how bruised Duo's face still was, I almost broke down and cried.

He paused, standing with the waves curling around his feet and the wind teasing the wisps of chestnut hair around his face. I thought for a moment he'd turn and run.

Then he pasted a wry smile on his face and sauntered towards me. "Come to finish what you started?" he asked snidely, covering his hurt with sarcasm.

I hesitated, and then tried a smile of my own. "You could say that, I guess," I replied. "I wanted to apologize, for starters."

He shrugged with studied nonchalance. "No need. I knew you were the jealous type."

"That doesn't make up for what I did."

"Don't sweat it," he said a little more sharply.

"Goddamnit, Duo—just let me apologize!" I demanded.

He _did _wince then, almost taking a step back.

"Shit—I'm sorry," I blurted out. "I—I have a lousy temper—you know that. And I'm trying to be calm about this—but I know how badly I hurt you, and I'm so sorry I don't even know where to start."

"Look…Heero…Quatre told me all about it—what Relena said and how it looked. Maybe you overreacted but, y'know, people do stupid things when they're in love."

He got that right. And I wanted to tell him right then that I was in love with _him_, not Relena. That I'd _been _in love with him since the moment I saw him. That I knew I was going to _be_ in love with him forever. But he got the first word in, and I just shut up and listened.

"Lucky for me I don't have to worry about that shit. Losing Solo and Alex pretty much cured me of ever falling in love again, y'know?" He'd turned slightly away, so I couldn't see his face, except in profile. In the gathering twilight, it was hard to tell, but I thought there were tears in his eyes and that his chin quivered a bit as he went on. "Yeah, I'm better off without that kind of baggage." He toed the sand restlessly, and then looked up at me with a grin I knew was completely fake. "Apology accepted, Yuy. Just chalk it up to a misunderstanding, an' no hard feelings, 'kay?" One hand brushed across his eyes, but he made no other move.

"Sure, Duo," I said quietly.

He nodded. "Everything's about done for your wedding," he said brightly. "So I guess this is goodbye, then." I walked towards him, and he turned away again, shaking his head. "Don't say anything else, Yuy. You'll just make things worse—and I'd like to at least pretend we can still be friends."

I reached around him to push a manila envelope into his hands. "Here, Duo…Relena and I discussed it, and we decided you should have this."

He took the envelope, glancing over his shoulder with a slightly perplexed expression. I was close enough to smell his shampoo and the hint of sweat and brine that clung to his clothes...close enough to be completely disobeying the restraining order. I could even feel the heat from his back and hear the slight puzzled sound he made. "What is it?"

"Just—a gift," I said, closing my eyes so I didn't see the sunset gleaming on his skin and hair, making me want to pull him into my arms again. "Don't try to argue about it, either. We owe you that and more for all we put you through." I took one last, deep breath, trying to imprint the moment on my memory. "Goodbye, Duo," I whispered, turning away before he could answer—not wanting to hear the words from him—and walking quickly up the beach to my car.

I didn't look back, because I knew he hadn't moved…hadn't come after me to try to change my mind…to tell me maybe there was a chance for us to be _something _to each other. I did spare a glance in the rearview mirror to see him opening the envelope, still standing silhouetted by the dying rays of the sun, waves lapping at his feet.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

A/N: Another very short chapter, because the next one will be up quickly, and it was a logical place to shift point of view. Sorry!

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fifty Eight: Consolation Prize

Duo's Point of View

My hands were shaking slightly as I opened the envelope—but it wasn't from nerves. It was from the effort it took not to run after Heero and beg him not to walk away from me…not to go back to _her_. Restraining order notwithstanding, I _wanted_ him near me. It had been all I could do to keep from turning and throwing myself into his arms when he'd been so close to me. So much for being tough about this.

I was supposed to be angry with him—and in some ways I still was. But that didn't stop me from craving his touch—his kiss. It didn't stop me from wanting to go back to the night he'd spent in my bed and stop time right then and there.

But he wasn't mine…and it looked like he never would be.

Don't think I overlooked the fact that he'd said "Relena and I." He'd said "we." I guessed that meant he and 'Lena worked things out. And I wanted to be happy for them—honestly. But I wasn't. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself.

Of course, that pathetic emotion was totally wiped out by shock when I opened the envelope and pulled out the deed to the beach house. I nearly dropped the whole packet into the water, my hands started shaking so badly, and I backed several steps so I could sink down onto dry sand.

Then I finished pulling the paperwork out, running my eyes across it as I did. Everything was made out in my name…the deed, title, and taxes…all paid in full. There was even an escrow account set up to cover taxes and utilities for a full year. I tipped the envelope over, letting everything slide out into my lap and onto the beach.

The last thing to fall in the sand was a set of keys, and I must have stared at them for a full minute before my hand reached out of its own volition and my fingers closed around the cold metal.

Mine.

My dream house was mine, courtesy of Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft. And I had no idea how I should feel about that.

I mean—I know it was just guilt on their part. They'd both messed with my emotions…used me to make the other jealous. Part of me _did_ feel like they owed me something.

But then again, letting them pay me off like that made me feel like a whore. The small, petty, paranoid part of my brain wanted to be angry with Heero for thinking he could just buy me. So the sex had been just that—sex—and nothing more. And the beach house was what? Payment in full? With maybe a bonus for extra good service?

I grabbed the papers in my hands, fully intending to rip them in half and throw them into the ocean—but I couldn't. It was the _beach _house.

Besides, knowing Yuy, everything was filled out in triplicate anyway. There were probably copies in a fucking safety deposit box somewhere.

I let the papers slide from my fingers into my lap again and just buried my face in my hands, letting the tears I'd been holding back for weeks finally flow.

I was crying for a lot of things…the recent anniversary of Alex's death, the way I disappointed Quatre by falling off the wagon again, the fact that I helped someone cheat on their significant other…but mostly for losing what felt like the last of my dreams—the dream that maybe Heero and I could end up together.

I didn't _want_ the damned beach house as a consolation prize for not ending up with Heero, and that's what it felt like. After all my planning and daydreaming, it was just going to be an empty shell of a place that it felt like I'd traded my soul to have.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

A/N: Well I _did _promise quick updates, didn't I? More soon.

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Fifty Nine: Sorting Things Out

Heero's Point of View

After leaving the beach, I headed for Relena's estate to tell her how my visit with Duo had gone.

When I got there, she was on the veranda as usual, sipping tea and gazing somberly across the gardens, watching the sunset.

She looked up with a rather wan smile. "Well? How did it go?"

I shrugged. "He was opening the envelope when I left."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You didn't stick around? Did you at least tell him how you feel?"

I shook my head, sitting across from her. "He made it pretty clear I've burned that bridge." I don't know what I expected anyway. Had I really thought Duo would accept my apology and fall into my open arms? One look at his battered face had put that notion to rest.

I recalled asking Relena why she'd still care about Duo after he hit her. I could pose the same question to myself. Why would Duo still care after what I'd done to him?

Relena's blue eyes narrowed astutely. "Exactly _what _did he say that made it so 'clear,' Heero?"

"He said he wasn't in love and that he was better off without that kind of baggage. He said—this was goodbye." I pinched the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes shut to stop the burning feeling in them.

"He was lying," Relena said flatly.

I snorted at that. "How would you know?"

"Because I saw his face when he showed up here and found me with—Geoffrey." She grimaced a little at having to mention her infidelity again. I hadn't bothered to tell her I'd slept with Duo, and saw no reason to now. "He wasn't angry because he was your friend," she continued with certainty. "Wufei's your friend—and he would have coldly and calmly thrown Geoffrey out and lectured me about my obligation to you. Duo was completely, irrationally furious—because he saw me throwing away the only thing he wanted—you."

I swallowed hard, and my feeble attempt at a laugh sounded more like a sob. "Damn it, Relena! That was before I hurt him! Before I believed my eyes and ears instead of my heart. He forgave me for the beating. But I don't think he'll ever forgive me for thinking he'd hurt you on purpose."

"He will, Heero," she insisted. "When he has time to think about it, he'll know that it was only your love for him that made you so quick to feel betrayed."

"What kind of love is there without trust?" I asked miserably.

"The kind you and I had," she said sadly. "And that's my fault—I know it now." Her forehead creased in a little thoughtful frown. "I'm the one who made you think jealousy was a way to express your love. If I hadn't been such a flirt, and so quick to make you insecure, you wouldn't be that way."

I thought back to the beginnings of our relationship, and realized that I hadn't, in fact, been quite the jealous idiot I'd become of late. I guess some of it was learned behavior after all. "Maybe I don't know how to feel any other kind of love," I suggested.

"Duo could teach you."

"Duo's a flirt," I pointed out. "Like you."

"But with a difference. He's unattached. I'll bet when he was with his fiancés, he wasn't a flirt at all. I'll bet they never doubted that he was theirs alone." She gazed out across the gardens pensively. "He could teach you what real love is about, if you weren't afraid to let him."

That earned her a sharp glance. "Afraid?"

"Yes, Heero." She sat up a little straighter, looking more like the composed diplomat I was used to seeing. "Sally and I had a long talk this morning. I think Wufei's had a strong influence on her way of thinking." She sipped her tea thoughtfully. "We both noticed that you don't like to lose control, Heero…of yourself…or a situation…or your life. I—I think you might have to if you really want to be with Duo."

"Have to _what_?" I asked listlessly.

"Give up control." Relena looked inordinately pleased with herself and the observations she'd made. "You need to put all the cards in Duo's hands, let the decision be his to make, and be willing to trust that his love for you is strong enough for him to risk letting you in again."

"He said goodbye."

"And I told you before—he lied."

"You know this _how_?"

She shrugged. "I don't. I just know how deep his feelings seemed to run. I don't think he could cast them aside so easily."

"There was nothing easy about it," I muttered. "I nearly killed him, Relena. Believe me—he's not stupid enough to give me another opportunity."

"Then what do you propose to do?" she asked rather impatiently. "You can't be thinking of going through with _our_ wedding—?"

"Why not?" I asked carelessly. "It's all planned."

"Yes—and it would be a total sham. You know perfectly well you can't trust me—and I know perfectly well you don't love me."

"Relena, I—."

"No, Heero. You know that's true. If we married now, it _would _only be a business arrangement."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"So did I, for awhile. But maybe Duo changed me a bit, too. I see now that I want someone who's here for me more than you could ever be…someone who enjoys the social life the way I do. Even when you're here, there's this…distance…between us." She gave me a fond look. "And you! You need someone who's just for you, which is something I obviously can't give." She shook her head firmly. "I've been blind and stupid and selfish—and it only became clear to me after I saw what _real_ love was."

"From Duo," I guessed.

"No—from you." She gave me a piercing look from those blue eyes. "If you really love him, don't you owe it to him to tell him?"

"And if he laughs in my face?" I asked bitterly.

She only smiled serenely. "That's where the trust comes in. You know him better than I do. Could you honestly picture him ridiculing you for admitting your feelings?"

I started laughing then—ruefully—thinking how very much Relena and I deserved each other. We'd both been raised with very selfish notions of love. We both thought that our own wants and needs somehow superseded those of our partner.

And for the first time, I truly tried to put aside my desires and take a moment to wonder what Duo's might be. In all of our conversations—the stolen moments—the brief, intimate exchanges—where were the glimpses of what _he _dreamed about, and what _he _needed?

Sure, there was the beach house. But I'd just given him that, and I had a feeling it wasn't enough to bring the smile I loved so much back to his face. I was afraid I'd ruined that for good.

God, what I would've given for five minutes with Solo or Alex. They'd both known the key to Duo's happiness—they were still able to provide it now and then, even from beyond the grave. I couldn't even compete with two dead guys. What the hell good was I?

Relena stood up and patted my shoulder on her way past. "Find a way, Heero," she suggested. "Do whatever it takes to win him back."

"What about you?" I asked quickly. "What will you do?"

"I'll learn to live with a little less money if it means I can be with the one who makes me happy," she said quietly, sounding both relieved and sad. "You need to find a way to be with the one who makes _you _happy."

I nodded, and she went inside, leaving me there brooding as the night crept in and the sky turned dark. And it wasn't until well after dark that I knew what I needed to do. First and foremost, I had to make a trip back to Japan to see my parents.

I couldn't offer Duo anything until I made peace with my own demons. My parents needed to know the truth about me. Relena already did. And if there was a company policy about same-sex relationships, I'd need to deal with that, too—all before I could throw myself at Duo's feet and beg him to give me another chance.

And I was finally ready to do it.

* * *

"Japan?" Wufei eyed me warily, sitting on the edge of my desk as I signed off on another account. "Are you ready for that?" he asked with genuine concern. "Your parents—?" 

"I'm ready," I told him, stacking another completed folder of work on top of the considerable pile on my desk. A week had passed since my heart to heart talk with Relena, and I'd been working extra long hours so that I could spare time off for a trip home. "What I need you to do is find out the company policy concerning same-sex relationships. Whether it's legal or not, they might have some sort of unspoken guidelines. Can you look into it while I'm gone?"

"Of course." The dark eyes were pensive. "What do you plan to do when you come back?"

"Hm?"

"Well, you're asking about company policy. Does that mean you intend to have a public relationship with Duo when you come back from Japan?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Face it, Wufei. He may never talk to me again for all I know. I haven't heard a word about the beach house and it's been nearly a week."

"He's probably still in shock. You have to admit, that's a hell of an apology to dump on him."

"It's something he wanted…something he couldn't afford on his own." I frowned down at the stack of work on my desk. "I know he's probably a little miffed about it, too, because he was too proud to ask Quatre to help him buy it. Having it given to him was probably a bit of a slap in the face to his pride." I looked up resolutely. "But I don't care. His pride is less important than his happiness—and if that place makes him even a little happy, it was worth every penny and worth a small sacrifice of pride."

"Want me to try to find out his feelings on the subject?"

I shook my head. "No, 'Fei. Just leave him alone. Let him have his space and his privacy, and when I get back, I'll call Quatre and see if he'll arrange a meeting that doesn't violate the restraining order or make Duo uncomfortable in any way. I'm not going to screw this up again."

My dear friend smiled warmly. "Finally, you've got your act together. For a while there, I thought love had permanently messed with your common sense and thought processes. _This_ is the Heero Yuy I know and love—back at last."

I smirked at his melodrama. I was beginning to think Duo rubbed off on everyone he met. And that was definitely not a bad thing. "Thanks 'Fei."

"You're welcome." He picked up the pile of folders. "I'll take these to the file clerk, Yuy. You keep going. The more you've got finished before you leave, the less you'll have to deal with upon your return."

As he disappeared out the door, I looked back down to see an unopened envelope on my desk. It had been buried under the pile of incoming work; but now I picked it up and unsealed it, curious about the contents.

"Well I'll be damned. Howard remembered," I said with a wistful smile, spreading out the pictures of Duo and me across my desk. There were several shots at varying distances, but Howard had done an amazing job with that telephoto lens. In the picture with Duo sprawled against my chest, you could actually see the lustful gleam in the indigo eyes. I might not have recognized it if I hadn't seen it that night in Duo's bed. But now I knew it for what it was, and nearly groaned aloud at the memories it brought back. I could have stood there for hours reliving every moment I'd spent in Duo's company.

"What've you got there?" came Wufei's voice as he strolled back in with a fresh stack of work for me.

"The day Duo and I went sailing—Howard got pictures of us with the giraffe," I told him, leaning back to let him see the photos.

He smirked and shook his head, leaning on the edge of the desk to study the pictures. "Good God, Yuy. When you said the giraffe was huge, I thought you were exaggerating."

"I don't exaggerate, Wufei. You of all people should know that."

"I stand corrected." His lips twitched with irrepressible mirth at the shot where Duo was clinging to me. "You never mentioned that you were half-naked for the sail across the bay."

"We used my shirt and some other spare clothes to tie the giraffe to the mast." I felt a wave of nostalgia. "God, 'Fei…I want him back."

"Maybe if you asked Duo for joint custody…" he teased.

"Not the _giraffe_, idiot!" I snarled. "I want _Duo _back."

Wufei chuckled unrepentantly. "You still take the bait every time," he gloated. "Of course you meant Duo. And I'm going to do anything I can to help you get him back, as soon as you return from Japan. How long will you be gone, anyway?"

"Three weeks."

"Are you sure your parents won't throw you out after three days?" he asked, only half-joking.

"I'm hoping they won't. I don't plan to break the big news to them until I've been there a week."

"Stalling again?"

"No. I'm going to talk to our old family doctor and see if he'll recommend a counselor. I'd like to have someone on hand nearby to help me work through the fallout after I tell my parents I'm gay."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Smart move. I'm impressed. You really _are _starting to think again. You've planned this out rather thoroughly."

I nodded. "I figure after a couple of sessions with the therapist I'll be ready to talk to my parents, and then when they react, I'll have someone to discuss it with." I looked up at my friend. "I'll probably be calling you, too. But I thought it was wise to have a professional in on the plan _and _close by."

"Very wise." Wufei acknowledged. "And I'll be happy to help in any way I can," he added graciously.

"Could you make sure no one sweeps Duo off his feet and marries him while I'm gone?" I joked rather weakly.

He grinned wickedly. "Shall I arrange to keep Milliardo Peacecraft as far away from him as possible?"

He'd hit on my biggest insecurity, and I winced. "I wish," I muttered. "Maybe if I call Relena she'll keep her brother on a short leash for me."

"Why don't you just buy him a one-way ticket to the Bahamas for a few weeks? Perhaps that would keep him out of your way."

I shook my head. "I hate to say it. But if I come back from Japan and Duo is with Milliardo, it will be nothing less than I deserve."

Wufei snorted wryly. "But from all you've told me, it will also be a _lot_ less than Duo deserves."

"I hope he remembers that."

"You have to stop worrying about the what-ifs, Yuy. All you can do is get your life in order and hope you're in time." His onyx eyes gleamed with concern. "If it's any comfort, I think you will be."

I hung on to those words even as I finished my stack of work, packed up the pictures, and headed home to pack for my flight to Japan.

* * *

That was one of the longest flights of my life. I rehearsed a million times how I'd tell my parents the wedding was off and that I was gay. And a million times, I threw out what I rehearsed and started over. God, I hoped the therapist I chose could help me organize and express my thoughts! 

Finally, to occupy myself, I started a letter to Duo. Not that I could send it, what with the restraining order and all—but it felt like he was a little closer as I wrote down things I wanted to remember to say to him on my return.

I wanted him to know this was all for him…that for his sake, and his alone, I'd brave the brunt of my parents' disapproval. It didn't matter if they hated me…or even if they disowned me. If they never spoke to me again, I'd still be content, if only Duo _would_. If he'd give me a chance to be his friend, or more than a friend, it would be worth any sacrifice I might have to make. I'd even risk my job and my future just for the chance to be with him. If I could only prove that to his satisfaction, I thought maybe, just maybe, he might give me one more chance.

And that was all I needed.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

A/N: PLEASE, have patience with Duo in this chapter! He's being stubborn and trying to stay angry, but honestly, it's all a bluff...as you'll see by the end. And, since AmePiper told me not to wait to post this chapter...I guess I must obey. ;)

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Sixty: Decisions

Duo's Point of View

After less than a month of living in the beach house, I knew it wasn't going to work. The place I'd saved for and dreamed of for so long was just an empty shell. Remember when I said how much that house and I had in common? It still held true.

I actually found myself reading the damned society page in the paper for the first two weeks after I moved in—looking for news about Relena and Heero—but all I ever saw was a small clip about how absent they'd been from the social world. "Off on a pre-wedding getaway…" was what one reporter suggested.

I quickly learned not to torture myself by scanning for more news. It really was a stupid waste of my time—not to mention an exercise in masochism.

Finally, when I found myself sobbing into my pillow one night, I recognized the symptoms of depression I hadn't felt since just after Alex died. And I knew I needed to make a serious change or I'd end up in another clinic, courtesy of Quatre Winner. I didn't want him to have to do that again.

It hurt like hell, but barely four weeks into my new home, I called a realtor and put it back on the market. I made the asking price low enough that I figured it would sell faster than it had before, because I didn't think I could stand to live there a moment longer than necessary.

Quatre called three days later.

I recognized his number on the caller i.d. and sighed as I answered. "Good morning, Mother Winner."

"Hey, Duo." His voice was warm and laced with concern. "I just wanted to check in. We haven't seen you at The Circus in a while."

"I haven't felt like going out," I shrugged.

"Trowa sends his best."

"Yeah—tell Mister Sex-on-Legs I miss ogling _his _ass, too."

That got a chuckle, and I could tell Quatre was relieved. "You sound—better?" he hinted.

"I'm—getting there," I sighed.

"I wish you'd come visit," he added wistfully.

"Maybe when I'm better company," I hedged.

"Look—Heero called from Japan and he wanted me to tell you when he gets back he won't come anywhere near The Circus, or Pop's Gym, or even Howard's place. He said those were your places and that he didn't want you to stay away from things you enjoyed because you thought you might run into him there."

Quatre got that all out in one breath, which was probably a good thing, since I'd have jumped in and told him to shut up if I could have gotten a word in edgewise.

But once he paused, it was my turn. "As I recall, Quatre, there's a restraining order keeping him at least fifty yards away from me at all times," I pointed out, conveniently forgetting he'd already defied it once. "That means if I _went _to The Circus, he'd have to stay out. The place is only so big."

"I know—but he wanted to assure me he'd do better than the protective order required...that he wouldn't repeat his previous infraction." He paused and cleared his throat. "I think he just wanted to find out how you were."

"That's none of his business!" I snapped out sharply. "And whatever you told him—."

"I didn't tell him anything!" Quatre snarled back, finally sounding a bit put out with me. There was a pause as he probably took a deep breath to get his temper in check. "I didn't even tell him you put the house up for sale."

Ah—I knew we'd get to that. In fact, I'd even prepared a short speech for the occasion. "Yeah, Quatre, I did. You know as well as I do that having it handed to me as a fucking consolation prize ruined it for me. I can't stay here knowing he only bought it to soothe his guilty conscience. I need to find my own place—one that isn't—." I stopped before I could blurt out "Heero's." But it _did_ feel like the house was a link to Heero, and I couldn't have that and retain my sanity…not the way things were. I sighed in frustration, the rest of my speech fleeing my brain.

"Got any place in mind?" Quatre asked.

I was amazed that he didn't even _try _to talk me out of selling the beach house. But I knew my next words would absolutely kill him. "Uh, yeah, actually. I've been thinking—I—I need to—." Fuck, this was hard! "I'm going back to L2."

"What?!"

God, I _knew _he was gonna take it badly.

"Quatre—don't—don't panic on me, man. I'm not 'abandoning' you or anything. I'll call and write—and I'll make it back for your wedding. But I need to get away from—." _From Heero…from seeing the color of his eyes every time I looked at the ocean…from remembering how it felt the first time he kissed me, with the sand under my feet and the water swirling around them…_ "I need to get away," I said faintly.

There was a long pause, and I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. "How soon?" he asked simply.

"I booked a shuttle flight in two weeks," I admitted.

"But—the house will never sell that fast—."

"It's okay. I'll leave the realtor in charge of handling the sale. I have enough money to afford an apartment until then…and they're a lot less fussy about background checks for EMTs on L2. I might have a job lined up with an ambulance company there already."

"God, Duo. I'll miss you so much," Quatre moaned. "What about our Wednesdays? And our annual trip to the mountains? Visits to Solo and Alex's graves? Sailing? There's no sailing on L2!"

_There's no a __lot__ of things on L2._

"I know," I sighed. "But they really need people in the medical field—and it'd give me a chance to use some of that education I got." Mostly it would keep my mind occupied and off of Heero.

"You could use your education here," Quatre said firmly. "Just because you couldn't get back into EMT work doesn't mean there aren't other jobs. What about physical therapy? You studied that in school."

"Quatre—stop!" I said sharply. "I _know _what my options are. And I've made up my mind. If I stay here, I can almost guarantee you I'll end up drinking again. D'you think Solo or Alex would want that? I know _you _don't."

"No—but you can't just run away from your problems, Duo. Maybe if you just _talked _to Heero, you could—."

"I don't want to talk to him!" I snapped. "He's not the problem."

"Of _course _he is! You love him. You love him as much as you ever loved Solo or Alex—maybe even more. And he has a right to know that!"

"No, he doesn't!" I blurted, forgetting to try to deny Quatre's accusations. "He needs to forget about me and concentrate on his own fucked up relationship! I planned his goddamned wedding, and all he needs to do is go through with it!"

"You haven't read the paper lately, have you?" Quatre asked quietly.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"The wedding's off," he said simply, with a trace of smugness in his tone I couldn't miss. There was a rustle of paper, and then he started reading from an article. "'Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy have issued a joint statement that their much-awaited nuptials are off. They cited irreconcilable differences, but maintained that their friendship is more solid than their romantic life ever was. Amid allegations that Miss Peacecraft has taken up with an old flame from prep school, and rumors that her former fiancé might actually be homosexual, there's been speculation that Relena Peacecraft's openly homosexual brother Milliardo has his eye on Heero Yuy…or even that there was some sort of love triangle that caused the break-up. Publicists for Miss Peacecraft will only state that she would like her personal life and Mister Yuy's to remain just that—personal.'"

I managed a wry laugh. "Mill and Heero? Yeah, that'd be the day." I shook my head. "No mention of the homewrecking wedding planner, eh?"

"Not a word," Quatre assured me. "I think Relena and Heero were careful to prevent that."

"I'll be sure to send them a thank-you note," I said snidely.

"And by the way, _you _didn't 'wreck' their home," Quatre added. "It was broken long before you entered the picture."

"Right—like Yuy wouldn't have gone through with it if I hadn't taught him how much fun it is to fuck a guy."

"Stop it, Duo!" Quatre growled. "Stop trying to cheapen what you and Heero had!"

"We had an affair, Quat. That's about as cheap as it gets—unless you hire a hooker. And while we're at it, considering the big pay-off, I guess that's exactly what I am—a whore."

"Damn it, Duo! Now you're just _trying _to make me mad!" Quatre accused.

"Is it working?"

"No! God, Duo—I love you! You're my best friend! And as much as hearing you beat on yourself hurts me—I can't get mad it you for it. I just—wish I could make it better."

"You can," I sighed. "Let me go. Just let me tuck my tail between my legs and run home to L2, where I belong."

"You don't belong there. You belong here—among friends."

"I can't stay here. It hurts too much."

"You haven't even _tried_. I just told you, Heero and Relena are through. He's decided to be open about his sexual orientation. Why don't you at least _talk _to him before you run away?"

"For starters, you said he's in Japan."

"Call him."

"The kind of talking we need to do can't be done over the phone, Quat." I was starting to feel trapped—almost panicky. "Look—I've made up my mind. End of subject. Now, unless you have something more upbeat to discuss, I've got packing to do."

He sighed deeply. "I won't argue with you any more," he conceded. "Just—make sure you tell me before you go—you've got to at least have a farewell dinner with Trowa and me. We could come help you pack and have a nice meal at the beach house before you go."

"That sounds nice."

"So, you'll tell me when—right?"

"I will."

"Promise."

"I promise."

He gave a satisfied sigh. "Okay, then. Go ahead and pack. I'll tell Trowa the news."

"Thanks, Quatre." I rubbed a hand across my eyes. "You know I love you too, right?"

"I know."

"Good. I'll call you later and we can make plans for that dinner, okay?"

"Sure."

"Give the hot bartender a big kiss for me, 'kay?"

He finally chuckled rather weakly. "Okay. Talk to you soon…bye."

I hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief, feeling sweat trickling down my face. That had to have been one of the hardest conversations I ever had.

* * *

Maybe that's what made me accept Wufei's invitation to have coffee with him a few days later. After the ordeal of telling Quatre I'd be leaving Earth, and him, behind, there was nothing Wufei could possibly want to discuss that would be as hard to deal with. 

Or so I thought.

I looked up as Wufei slid into the seat across from me, giving him a wary once-over. "Hello, Chang."

"Maxwell."

Trowa walked over so casually it didn't appear that he rushed. "Can I get something for you?" he asked Wufei, his green eyes suspicious.

"It's okay, Tro'," I said quickly. "I told him he could meet me here."

"Coffee, please?" Wufei asked politely.

"Certainly."

Trowa walked off, and I fixed a steady look on the Asian man. "Listen, if Heero sent you to plead his case, you're wasting your—."

"Yuy doesn't know I'm here, or he'd probably never speak to me again," Wufei said quickly. "I'm here because I consider you a friend."

I eyed him skeptically. "You and I aren't exactly chummy, 'Fei."

"And yet you call me 'Fei," he sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

I couldn't help the smirk that escaped. "Sorry—it's a compulsion of mine. Quat…Tro'…'Fei…" The name "'Ro," very nearly followed, and I looked quickly down at the table, reaching for a packet of sugar for the coffee that was sitting in front of me already. "So, don't take it personally," I suggested. "I use a lot of nicknames."

"So, I don't rate as one of your friends, eh?" asked the dark-eyed man, glancing up and nodding thanks as Trowa set a coffee and cream in front of him before sauntering away again.

"You're an acquaintance," I shrugged.

"I see." He sighed deeply. "And I thought being a 'hot Asian guy' counted for something."

Come to think of it, he _had _been a good sport about my teasing. I supposed I could cut him some slack. "You're okay, Chang," I said with a bit more warmth. "I guess we could almost be friends…"

"…if I wasn't Heero's best friend?" he finished knowingly.

"It makes it—a bit uncomfortable," I admitted. "I mean, honestly, I have to wonder why you're here, if not to talk about him."

"Okay. So what if I am?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't really want to," I said quietly, picking up my cup with a less than steady hand and taking a sip of my coffee.

He nodded, but a frown creased his forehead. "Sometimes, Maxwell, it's necessary to talk about things in order to resolve them."

"It's resolved."

"I wish," he commented dryly.

I fell for the bait. "Why not?"

"Because he still loves you—and I suspect you still love him."

I snorted wryly. "What gave me away?" I asked with dripping sarcasm. "The fact that I won't talk to him? The fact that I'd like to kick the fucking shit out of him? Or the fact that he's a stupid, jealous, overreactive, paranoid asshole?"

He gave a short chuckle. "All of the above?" He leaned forward a little, fixing a very intense gaze on me. "Or maybe it's the heat I see in your eyes when you mention him, the fact that you want to ask me how he is so badly it's nearly killing you, or the absolute misery that's evident in the way you sit and talk and act."

I stiffened, looking away as I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "You're imagining things."

"Am I?" He stirred his coffee thoughtfully. "So you don't want to hear that he went to a psychiatrist to get help with his anger management issues?"

"'Bout time," I muttered over the rim of my coffee mug.

"He took what happened very seriously, Duo," Wufei persisted, despite my attempts to tune him out. "It made him examine himself in a very negative way—and he didn't like what he saw."

"Good. He shouldn't." I looked up with a scowl. "I came from the streets of L2, Chang. I'm used to bullies, tough-guys and gangs. What I'm not used to, is having someone I trusted take a cheap shot at me because of a stupid misunderstanding."

"He knows how stupid he was, believe me," Wufei asserted. "Or I wouldn't even be speaking to him myself." He raised his chin rather haughtily. "I have standards, you know. I don't associate with people I can't respect."

I gave a short, skeptical laugh. "What about associating with me?" I quipped. "Out slumming today, are you?" I know it wasn't fair to take out my anger at Heero on his friend, but I couldn't separate them in my mind just yet.

"Are you suggesting you're not someone I hold respect for?" he asked coolly.

"Why would you?" I retorted. "I'm irreverent, informal, and gay, Chang—not exactly the kind of high society you and Yuy would normally gravitate towards."

"You're intelligent, charming, warm; and the man my best friend is desperately in love with," he said quietly.

I felt myself freeze at that, unable to meet the steady dark eyes. "You don't hit someone you love," I managed in a near-whisper.

"No," he conceded, his own voice a little weak. And then he drew a short, frustrated breath. "Haven't you ever made a mistake, Maxwell?"

An involuntary laugh escaped me at the complete irony of that question. "On the contrary, 'Fei. I've made a million."

"Yet you can't forgive him _one_."

I lifted a glare to his serene face. "It was a _hell_ of a 'one,'" I pointed out caustically.

"Yes. I don't dispute that," he conceded. "And I agree that he should feel awful about it—that he should suffer for it. But to condemn him to—."

"To _what_?" I demanded. "A life without my company? Trust me, he'll be fine," I insisted. "He _was_ fine. When he brought me the fucking deed to the cottage, he was absolutely fine…talking about how badly he and Relena felt for what happened…how they decided to make me a nice little present of my dream house." I couldn't keep the bitter edge from my voice by this time. "Must be nice to be able to pay off anybody you've ever wronged. I was never able to do that."

"You think the beach house was a payoff?" Wufei asked with a raised eyebrow. "It wasn't. It was the only thing Heero knew that you desperately wanted but couldn't have. It was the only thing he could think to give you to show how badly he and Relena felt for all the anguish they caused."

"Well it didn't," I responded with a frown. "It made me feel like his whore, 'Fei. Like he could just throw money at me and it'd make up for him treating me like shit!"

Wufei gave me a long, horrified look. "Duo—that's so far from what he intended—."

"I'm sure it is," I conceded. "But it's still the message he sent." I scowled down at my coffee as if it were somehow at fault. "Tell Heero that beating me up wasn't his mistake. Believing I'd cheated on him was." I looked squarely at the onyx eyes. "I was absolutely fuckin' crazy in love with him, 'Fei. I turned down Milliardo Peacecraft _twice_, because he wasn't Heero Yuy…he didn't make my heart race, and my breath catch in my throat, and my knees go weak just by looking at me. And even when Heero showed up at that fucking engagement party and I _knew _he'd never get the balls to break it off with Relena, I still loved him. I told him if he was ever free to give me a call. I'd have waited forever for the sonofabitch…because I'm that stupid. But then he listened to some hysterical babbling from the pink princess and assumed I'd slept with her. Tell me what I ever did to make him think that, 'Fei."

He swallowed, his face somber. "Nothing," he said quietly. "You did nothing to make him think that, Duo. He did it all to himself. He convinced himself that you were so beautiful and so desirable that everyone and anyone would want you—and then he convinced himself that he couldn't compete with all those other people—that you'd _have _to decide there were better options out there. He couldn't believe you'd want him, when you could have _anyone._" He shrugged slightly. "So of course he listened to his paranoia, instead of his heart, which would have told him you felt as strongly for him as he did for you."

"So you want me to believe that Heero fucking Yuy has an inferiority complex?" I asked sardonically.

"Where you're concerned…yes," Wufei replied. "You're the first _man _he ever desired, Duo. And that scared the shit out of him. It _all _scared the shit out of him—being overwhelmed with the knowledge that he wasn't straight—that he wanted the one person he could least have—that in order to have you, he'd have to risk everything he ever had, everything he ever believed, and everything he ever wanted. You think that didn't play havoc with a man like him?"

I rubbed a couple of fingers against the bridge of my nose, wishing that the things Wufei said didn't make so much sense. But I saw his point. I knew how hard it hit Heero to realize he was gay—how insecure he was—how lost. That's why I figured he'd never break up with Relena. It was just too terrifying a move to make, especially for a man whose life was as structured and orderly as Heero's.

"What do you want from me, 'Fei?" I asked in a whisper. "You want me to forgive him? He's forgiven. You want me to give him a second chance? He hasn't asked for one." I looked up at the Asian man, shaking my head. "You and I both know that he'd lose everything if he wanted to be with me. I don't think he'll ever be ready to make that choice."

"Now who's lacking in faith?" came the calm answer. Wufei finished his coffee, and set down some money on the table. "Would you at least get the restraining order dropped?" he asked quietly, finally getting to the point of the whole conversation.

What difference would it make? I'd already decided to go back to L2. Allowing Heero the freedom to stop avoiding every place he thought I might be seemed a reasonable request. "Sure, 'Fei," I said with a wry smile. "But only because you asked so nicely."

He snorted, shaking his head, and stood up. "I hope to see you again soon, Maxwell," he said with a small incline of his head. "You are excellent company, and I do consider you a friend."

"Yeah…right back atcha," I said with a wave of a hand. "See ya around, Chang."

He left, and I sat for awhile staring at my coffee and wondering if I was doing the right thing. Damn that man, anyway! Just when I'd made up my mind, he ran it in circles until my sense of direction was totally fucked. No wonder Heero kept him around—he was better than a fucking therapist at making you pick apart your motivations.

"Tro'? You got anything stronger than coffee?" I called out with a half-hearted grin.

"Yeah—espresso," he replied, smiling back at me from behind the bar.

I rolled my eyes. Quatre taught him well. "Fine then—make it a double," I quipped, getting up and heading for a stool closer to the green-eyed man. "If Quat won't let me drink, he can deal with me hyped-up on caffeine."

A vague look of alarm crossed Trowa's imperturbable face, but he merely shook his head, smirked, and went to get my dose of high-octane.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, potential lemon(s), sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

A/N: Sorry I didn't include the whole visit to Japan, but Kaeru Shisho (my voice of reason) and I agreed it would bog the story down when it should keep moving forward. So you get the highlights only...the better to get you to the final chapter, aka sixty-two. It'll be up soon! Just putting the final touches on it.

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Sixty One: Acts of Desperation

Heero's Point of View

I ended up spending an extra week in Japan, as I had a devil of a time getting an appointment with the family doctor. All I needed from him was a referral, but scheduling an office visit took longer than I expected. Apparently, he was a very busy man.

Then the day I was due to fly home, a severe storm blew in, cancelling flights and costing me another two days. It was as if the universe was conspiring to keep me away from Duo.

And that was after I'd endured several lengthy counseling sessions in order to prepare myself for the confrontation with my parents, gone through with the confession, and dealt with the fallout. Revealing my sexual orientation to my parents had been—harrowing, to say the least. Telling them I'd broken it off with Relena and was in love with a man was even worse.

My father was probably never going to speak to me again. And my mother was heartbroken over the fact that she'd never have the grandchildren she'd dreamed of. But at least she had the grace to tell me she still loved me anyway, and that maybe someday she'd be ready to meet the man I loved.

Not that I'd ever get the chance to introduce them. At the rate I was going, Duo was a lot more likely to wind up married to Milliardo Peacecraft than me. Don't think I hadn't given _that _possibility a lot of thought, thanks to the damned storm that delayed my departure two extra days, a very long flight when I finally got one, and an overactive imagination. By the time the plane landed on American soil, I'd nearly convinced myself I was too late to even have a chance of getting Duo back.

Of course, I had only myself to thank for that. I couldn't have set the stage better for Mill if I tried. Where I'd come across as a mindless, jealous fool, he still shone as an example of gentlemanly behavior and style. By this time, he was probably living in the cozy beach house with Duo, enjoying the laughing eyes and delicious lips I'd give my soul to have back. And I couldn't even hate him for that. Duo deserved someone gentle and trusting—someone who'd never doubt him. Milliardo might not be good enough; but he was miles ahead of me.

That was something my psychologist had cautioned me about—my tendency to self-castigation. I was supposed to focus on how much I'd learned from my mistakes; not how horrible I'd been to make them in the first place.

Did he know how hard that was? No matter how much therapy I'd had, I still woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, seeing Duo's battered face and the accusation in the indigo eyes. Why couldn't I just let it go?

Of course, I'd noticed Duo had that same tendency to blame himself for mistakes of the past, as well as those of the present. He'd never once said I was the one at fault for cheating on Relena. Instead it seemed he blamed himself for the whole thing.

"Yuy!" A voice broke into my thoughts, and I turned sharply in its direction.

Wufei was waiting by the baggage claim area, his rare smile a welcome sight, and I walked over and gave him a quick, but very public hug.

He returned it, and then pushed me to arm's length. "I see the therapist made you get in touch with your tactile side, eh?"

"Very funny. Can't I be glad to see a friend?" I said with a feigned scowl.

His expression changed to a more guarded one. "I take it you haven't exactly seen a lot of friendly faces lately?"

"My father was—displeased," I said wearily, grabbing my suitcase off the rack, and setting it aside while I watched for the second one.

"Did you expect him not to be?"

"No. There were no surprises there," I said with as little bitterness as I could manage.

"How about your mother?"

"She loves me dearly and is disappointed that she won't have grandchildren to adore," I sighed.

"Mothers are generally more forgiving than fathers," came the sage reply.

"Yes, but he's the head of the household, and if he decides she can't communicate with me, she won't," I reminded him.

Wufei snorted wryly. "Of course she will—because while he may _appear _to be the head of the household, she actually _is_." He'd found my second suitcase, and grabbed it off the baggage carousel, nodding towards the exit.

I chuckled in spite of the gravity of our conversation, as we made our way out to Wufei's car. "Why Mister Chang, I always thought you believed women to be the weaker sex."

"Only physically, Yuy," he said frankly. "Just ask Sally. She knows how to get her way with me, despite my best intentions." He shook his head. "Being married has taught me that no matter how weak they might appear on the surface, women are _not_ pushovers."

I had to agree with that. Relena had always been very good at getting her way, by any means necessary. Now I just wanted to get _my _way, which at the moment meant getting Duo back. And yes, I was willing to use any means necessary.

"Have you heard anything about Duo?" I asked bluntly, throwing my stuff in the back seat and sliding in next to Wufei.

"I had coffee with him last week."

I gave him a sharp look. "'Fei! I thought I told you to just give him room and let him have his privacy."

"I know, but I wanted to be able to answer that question you just asked."

"How was he?" I couldn't help but inquire.

"As charmingly irreverent as always."

I gave a frustrated sigh. "I meant, was he okay? Last time I saw him—was only a week after I—."

"He was fine. Not a mark on him."

"Good."

"I got him to drop the restraining order."

Well, that earned my friend a jaw drop. "You did? How?"

"I asked."

Wufei never gave more information than he had to, and I glared across at him as we headed out of the airport parking garage. "Elaborate."

"Well, when the news hit the society page that you and Relena were officially a thing of the past, I thought perhaps it might benefit Duo to hear that you'd gotten some counseling, and were serious about getting your life in order." He glanced aside at me, his dark eyes vaguely amused. "And I thought it might benefit you to have the restraining order gone when you got back."

I didn't know whether to be angry with him or grateful. While I balked at his interference, I had to admit, getting Duo to make even a small concession was a major coup. If he was willing to lift the restraining order, he might be willing to talk to me, or even meet with me eventually.

"You're welcome," Wufei added, a tiny smirk on his lips as he'd apparently read the play of emotions across my face.

I grinned wryly. "Since you're the expert on how to handle Duo without inciting a riot, would you like to hazard a guess as to how long I should wait to call him?"

"As a matter of fact, I think you should do it as soon as possible," he told me. "I'm telling you, Yuy—he still feels something for you, even if he won't admit it. The sooner he knows you still care about him, the better." He smirked wickedly. "You _do _still care, right?"

"No shit." I shook my head, unable to repress a smile.

* * *

Of course, my first few days back at work left me no time at all to get in touch with Duo. There was a backlog on my desk that needed immediate attention. Fortunately, I'd been able to keep up with many of my projects via weekly calls to Wufei and internet connections to my office computer. But I'd still need several days to get caught up and finalize the contracts Wufei had worked on in my absence. 

Along with the heavy workload, I was subjected to a meeting with my supervisor, who apparently read the social pages, and had seen the article that suggested I was gay. I told him straight out that it was no rumor, and that if the company wanted to make an issue of my sexual orientation, they could discuss it with the best lawyer I could find.

His reply was that the company obeyed the letter of the law concerning discrimination based on sexual orientation. In addition, he told me that I was too valuable an employee for them to summarily dismiss because of my sexual preferences, even if the law _didn't_ prohibit it. But he also cautioned me to keep it out of the office and as far out of the public limelight as possible.

Should I get into a serious scandal, as I'd recently come so close to doing, I had no doubt they'd drop me in a heartbeat, using whatever excuse covered their asses. But for the time being, and the foreseeable future, they turned a blind eye, and let me resume my job and pick up where I'd left off in my considerable workload.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, when my desk phone rang and I saw Quatre Winner's name on the caller i.d., I swear my heart skipped a beat. We hadn't talked since I called him that one time from Japan to ask him to be sure Duo knew I'd respect his privacy and stay away from the places he frequented. I couldn't think of a reason for him to be calling, unless something had happened to Duo. 

"Yuy here," I said quickly—almost sharply. "Quatre? Is Duo all right?"

There was a short, wry chuckle on the other end of the phone. "What're you looking for? Brownie points?"

"Don't screw with me, Winner. There's no reason for you to call me unless it concerns Duo. Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. Well…more or less."

I ground my teeth together. "What's 'more or less' supposed to mean? Is he, or is he _not_, okay?"

"He is. It's just—he's—he put the cottage on the market and is planning on going back to L2," Quatre blurted in a rush.

"What?! When?"

"Soon. He made the decision while you were in Japan—and when I spoke to the realtor this afternoon, nothing had changed."

"But—why?" I felt like my lungs were unable to expand—as if there were an iron band around my chest so tight I couldn't draw breath.

"He runs and hides," Quatre muttered almost under his breath. "I think he wants to start fresh somewhere that he won't be reminded."

"Of me?"

"Of everything—but yeah, mostly you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I have selfish motives, Heero. I don't want to lose Duo—and I'm afraid if he runs off to L2 something might happen to him far away where I can't help. Or he'll be too proud to call me if he needs something." He drew a shuddering breath, as if he were overcome with emotion. "I have unselfish motives, too. I want him to be happy, and I've known him long enough to know he won't be if he leaves Earth. He may be functional—he may even manage to act like he's content—and maybe even _be_ content, eventually. But he'll never be happy."

"Why not?"

"Because he needs someone who loves him more than he loves himself to look after him and cherish him and remind him of what a special, brilliant individual he is. And he won't find that person on L2."

"Where then?"

"I think you know the answer to that. I _hope_ you do."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked carefully, not daring to believe Quatre was considering trusting me with his best friend's happiness.

"I'm saying if you think there's even a chance in a million that you could make him happy, you only have two days to try. His shuttle leaves Monday morning."

"Monday? Oh God." My voice sounded more breathless than I expected.

I'd thought there was time…time for me to gradually work my way back into Duo's life…time to show him my intentions were good and that I truly cared. But time had run out.

"Trowa and I are having dinner with him Sunday—a kind of farewell party. We're going to help him finish packing, and make sure he doesn't spend his last night here alone."

"How can you just let him leave?" I demanded in horror. "A farewell party? Why not just buy him the damned shuttle ticket?"

I heard a little growl of irritation. "Do you think this was my idea? Don't you think I tried to talk him out of it? Damn it, Yuy! I tried every argument I could come up with, up to and including reminding him that both his fiancés are buried here. He wouldn't budge. And if I'd pushed any harder, he'd probably have left without telling me."

"I—I'm sorry. I just—this is kind of a shock. I thought he'd be happy in the beach house—at least long enough for me to have a chance to talk to him again." I rubbed my forehead wearily. "What should I do? What _can _I do?"

"The restraining order's been lifted. You can at least call him. Talk to him. _Try_. If you have anything to offer him, now's the time."

"You'd let me? I thought you wanted to keep me away from him."

"That was before I talked to your friend, Mister Chang. When Trowa told me he met with Duo, I wanted to know what they discussed, so I had lunch with Wufei a couple of days later. Apparently Duo hadn't mentioned leaving Earth. But he did seem to listen to Wufei's assertions that you were serious about getting your life sorted out and not repeating past mistakes. And frankly, so did I." I could almost hear a smile in that smooth voice. "Your friend makes a strong case in your favor, Yuy. You should keep him around."

"I expect to," I said dryly. "So, Chang's silver tongue convinced you I deserved the opportunity to try again with Duo?"

"That and my desperation," came the frank reply. "If this doesn't work, I'm all out of ideas. I want Duo to be happy, and he's not. If there's a chance that you can make him happy, I'm willing to let you take it. But I'll warn you right now—it's your _last_ chance. I'll be completely behind you if you really have his best interests at heart. I'll be your strongest proponent. But if you hurt him again—."

"I won't! I swear, Quatre!" I blurted vehemently. "I love him." A previous conversation with Quatre came back to me, and I knew exactly what to say to put his mind at ease. "I love him more than the sun, the moon, and the stars. And I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to him, if he'll let me."

I heard the softest of sighs on the other end of the phone. "If you need anything to help with that, call me."

I almost laughed in relief, as one of the obstacles I'd been most concerned about was lifted from my path to Duo. Not having to contend with the animosity of his best friend was a huge load off my mind. "Thanks, Quatre! I have to go. I have a lot to do." I put the phone down and immediately began making preparations.

I'd had a nebulous idea for a plan to win Duo's heart if I ever got up the courage to try. Now, it seemed, I'd have to find the courage quickly or risk losing him forever; I was running out of time.

* * *

When I burst through the door to Wufei's office, he looked up in surprise. "What's up?" 

"I have to go home early," I said urgently. "Cover for me?"

"What? Why?"

"Duo's leaving for L2 on Monday. Quatre just called to tell me. I have to get a few things together, get to the beach house, and try to convince Duo to stay here—with me."

The dark eyes widened. "Are you talking about—making it permanent?"

"Only if you consider 'forever' to be permanent," I said with a wry smirk. "Can you finish the Harland project for me?"

"Only if you consider 'me' to be your best man," came the teasing reply.

I grinned unabashedly at him. "There was never a doubt, 'Fei. I'll call you—after I have an answer."

"Good luck," he called after me, and I heard a warm chuckle follow me down the hall.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, sickening sappy fluff…LEMON!

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

A/N: While I could keep toying with them indefinitely (insert cruel chuckle), I truly feel Heero and Duo have been through enough, and it's time for a little resolution.

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Chapter Sixty Two: On the Beach

Duo's Point of View

It was Saturday evening, less than two days until my flight to L2; the realtor had told me there was someone seriously interested in the house, and that we'd probably have an offer any day. So she was coming over Monday morning for me to sign the paperwork so she could act on my behalf as the sales agent.

You'd think I'd have been happy about that—but I wasn't. In fact, I wasn't happy about much of anything. I felt like a lost soul as I wandered through the stacks of boxes in the hallway, checking labels and quelling the urge to drag them back into their respective rooms and unpack them.

I'd made my choice, and I had to stick with it. My threats to Quatre hadn't been idle ones. If I stayed on Earth pining for Heero, it was liable to kill me. At the very least, I'd end up drunk, depressed, and probably out clubbing and sleeping around again. Neither Solo nor Alex would have wanted that for me. I didn't think Heero would either, for that matter. And honestly, neither did I. But I knew my track record and the likelihood I'd backslide into old, familiar habits.

I went back up to my room to pack the last of my stuff—clothes and personal items I didn't want to put in the moving van when it came on Monday morning. And I resisted the urge to cry over each item I tucked away into my suitcase, realizing that as lonely as I'd been in the cottage, it was still my dream house. And it felt like I was leaving everything I loved behind.

Well no shit. I _was_. I was leaving the ocean, the mountains, Quatre and Trowa, Hilde and Jacques…all the places and people that had come to matter to me. I was even leaving Solo and Alex…and it hurt like hell. But I still didn't see that I had any alternative. I couldn't be so close to Heero and not have him; it would just eat away at my soul until there was nothing left. I had to get away before I heard the news that he'd found some other guy to spend his life with, and it destroyed me.

It wasn't until I started clearing off my bureau that I came across the list. Yeah, I'd forgotten about it, too. But as I picked up a scrap of napkin to toss in the trash, I caught a glimpse of Heero's handwriting and realized what it was.

And I found myself sitting on my bed, holding that stupid little piece of paper and reading the list of things Heero had written about me. Beautiful…sexy…charming… impetuous…daring…fascinating…clever…and one I hadn't noticed the first time around…perfect.

I raised an eyebrow at that. I'd called _him _perfect, and laughed at the very thought that anyone could think I was. And he'd _been _perfect; the night we spent together was still the most breathtaking one I'd ever experienced. Maybe it had been his inexperience that made it so special. I dunno. I just know every gasp and moan had made me positively ache with desire. And I still knew there would never be anyone I'd feel that way about again.

I could sleep with a million guys and never find another Heero Yuy. And that made my future look horribly long and bleak.

Flopping down on my bed, I reread the list, blinking back tears. And then I picked up the phone, thinking that maybe I should just call one last time…to at least say goodbye before I left.

I must have dialed his number ten times…and then I hung up each time before it rang. I didn't know what to say, or where to start. I didn't know what he wanted any more. In spite of the article revealing his break-up with Relena, I wasn't sure he was still interested in me. After all, he hadn't called or written or tried to contact me at all since the restraining order was lifted. Didn't that prove that he was finished with me?

He'd probably given Wufei hell for talking to me in the first place, let alone convincing me to get rid of the restraining order. That probably wasn't something Heero was looking for. In fact, I wasn't even sure he'd come back from Japan yet. Maybe he was settling back in with his parents and trying to be the good son they wanted.

Sometimes I fucking hate my imagination.

I fell asleep at some point, listening to the soft swish of the waves and the whisper of wind among the dunes for what would probably be the final time. I was supposed to spend my last night on Earth with Quatre and Trowa, and I suspected they wouldn't let me out of their sight any sooner than they had to.

* * *

I woke to a slightly misty morning, hearing the faint cries of seagulls and wondering why that small sound had roused me from my restless sleep. Usually I could lounge in bed until noon without half trying. 

There was a thump outside somewhere, and I got curious, pushing myself up off the bed and padding over to the window to look out. But the scrubby grove of trees obstructed my view to the right, and all I could see was a blank stretch of sand to my left.

Sighing, I went to the bathroom to freshen up, and then stumbled sleepily down the stairs to make coffee. I didn't even bother to fix my braid, which was a bit sloppy and loose, and all I was wearing were my cutoff jeans and tee shirt I'd fallen asleep in the night before. There was no point in changing when I expected to spend most of the day finishing my packing.

I was pouring my first cup of coffee, when I heard another thump, a bit louder then the first had been, and I frowned, slipping on my sandals and walking to the back door with my cup in hand. I pulled it open and peered out, seeing nothing amiss, until I noticed a newspaper rolled up on the top step.

"What the fuck—?"

I walked out onto the porch, bending to pick up the newspaper, and wondering how it got there. And then, as I unrolled it, a bunch of white flowers fell out, and I paused in confusion. "What the hell—?" The stems were tied into a bouquet with a dark blue silk ribbon. I picked them up and looked around for whoever might have left them.

Then my eyes lit upon the waves rolling up onto the beach, and I froze. Someone was standing in about a foot of water, pants rolled up to his knees, and dark hair ruffled by a soft breeze. He was holding a handful of wildflowers.

I rubbed my eyes, sure I was dreaming. My cup of coffee fell from nerveless fingers as I stepped off the porch and started walking down the beach. When I got to the water's edge, I stopped, feeling the chilly waves lapping at my toes.

"Heero?" He looked more relaxed than I'd ever seen him, and I realized he was wearing jeans. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged slightly, giving a small, shy smile. "Why don't you come out here and find out?" he suggested. I noticed he shifted minutely, and I realized quite suddenly that he was terribly, painfully unsure of himself, even though he hid it behind a calm, relaxed veneer.

I looked down at the water, and then kicked off my sandals and stepped into the waves, walking out to stand facing Heero. He held out the flowers, and I raised an eyebrow. "You came all the way out here to bring me flowers?"

"And this." He held out his other hand, which was closed around a small object.

Feeling the beginnings of panic, I took a step back, searching his eyes for a clue. "We're standing in water, 'Ro…you want to come in for coffee?"

He shook his head, still holding out that damned hand with whatever was clutched in the white-knuckled grip.

"Heero, please…"

"Take it," he urged, his voice taut with apprehension.

I shook my head. "You don't want to—."

"To what? Marry you?" he asked, eyes blazing with intensity. "Yes, I do." He took both of the bouquets, tossing them up onto the beach, and then literally forced my hand open, stuffing in a small velvet box, before folding my fingers around it and keeping his hands clasped over mine.

"But—."

"No! I don't want to hear any 'buts,' Duo. I don't want to hear how your fiancés both died and you somehow think it's because of you. And I don't want to hear how it's your fault Relena and I didn't work out, because it's not." He closed his hands over mine, pulling me closer. "I don't want you to tell me I'll lose my parents' respect, or my social standing, or clients at my job—none of that matters without you. I don't want you to try to tell me I'll be giving up too much to be with you. All I want to hear from you is 'yes.'"

I looked up into the Prussian blue eyes, and felt my resolve weakening. "God, Heero—."

"Yes. Just _say_ it!" he ordered, frowning in concentration, as if by willing it so, he could make me say what he wanted to hear. "_Please_…"

I looked down at the clear, foamy water swirling around our ankles. "Yes," I whispered.

I heard a small, strangled sound, and looked up to see his eyes brimming with tears.

"'Ro?"

He shook his head, swallowing to regain control. "I was afraid you wouldn't," he confessed, his hands trembling as he opened the velvet box and took out two rings. Without giving me another chance to protest, he placed one on my left ring finger, and handed me the other.

My hands were shaking just as badly, as I slipped the ring onto his left hand. And then his arms were around me, and his face was buried against my neck, his breath warm and comforting.

"God, I love you," he whispered hoarsely. "I thought I ruined everything."

"No, that's my job," I replied with a shaky laugh, wrapping my arms so tightly around him that it's a wonder he could still breathe.

"You couldn't ruin anything," he said firmly. "You're my heart and soul. Without you, I'd be lost. I _was_ lost…until I met you."

"Maybe I was too," I admitted, realizing that in spite of going through the motions for all those years, I'd never felt as complete and at peace as I did right at that moment. Even what I'd felt for Solo and Alex paled in comparison to what Heero made me feel. Not that it cheapened those loves that came before; on the contrary, it made them all the more precious, for teaching me…for giving me something to compare…so I could recognize how powerful this love really was. I buried my face in Heero's thick hair, breathing deeply the sun-warmed scent of his shampoo and of him. "Love you, 'Ro," I murmured softly.

I knew he heard me, because his arms tightened fractionally. "I'll never let you go. Ever."

"Promise?"

"On my life."

"Mm—same here."

At that moment, a particularly energetic wave slapped the back of my calves, splashing cold foam up onto the backs of my thighs. I yelped in surprise, jumping slightly, and Heero began backing us out of the water.

"Had enough ocean for today?" he asked, nuzzling my neck and then allowing his lips to trace the line of my jaw.

When he reached my mouth, and pressed his lips to it, I smiled into the kiss. "You ever have sex on the beach, 'Ro?"

"The drink, or actual sex?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't drink," I reminded him. "So it'd have to be the other."

"You'll get sand in your hair," he pointed out.

By now we were on dry land, still slowly making our way up towards my cottage, arms still wrapped around each other, and lips teasing and nibbling—warring for control.

"Not just in the hair," I told him, giving a brief, coarse laugh. "You win, 'Ro. We'll take this inside…for now. But next time we'll bring out a blanket, and I'm gonna show you what it feels like to have the sun on your back and the wind across your skin while you make love to the music of the waves."

He shuddered at the imagery, moaning into the kiss. "Fuck, Duo!" he breathed against my lips. "You keep talking like that an' I'll come before we even get to the porch."

Wow. All he had to do was say the word "come" and I almost did. "Jesus fucking Christ," I muttered, literally dragging him the next few steps up onto the porch.

Then I found myself swept up in his arms, and I looked into laughing blue eyes. "What're you doing?" I demanded.

"Carrying you over the threshold," he told me, planting a teasing kiss on the end of my nose.

"I've been living here for weeks, 'Ro."

"But I haven't." He looked a little uncertain then. "Do you want me to?"

"It wouldn't be home without you," I told him. "It hasn't been."

His arms tightened, and he carried me inside as if I weighed less than a feather, kicking the door shut behind us, and heading straight up the stairs to the loft. I forgot he'd been in the house before when he bought it.

He made his way unerringly to the bedroom, tossing me onto the messy pile of blankets I'd kicked aside that morning. And he crawled on hands and knees so he was over me, looking down adoringly at my face. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Only as many times as I told you you're perfect," I countered, reaching up to run my fingers through the thick, dark hair. God, I loved that hair! Not to mention the guy attached to it.

He bent to kiss me, so slowly and thoroughly that it made me squirm with desire.

And then he lifted his lips from mine, and gently ran a thumb across my cheek, before leaning to place the softest of kisses next to my nose. After that, he continued raining delicate little kisses around each eye, and along my cheekbones. It was as if he'd memorized every bruise on my face that day on the beach when he'd given me the house. He kissed each spot so gently and tenderly it felt like the caress of a butterfly wing.

_Damn! Was I poetic or what?_ Heero seemed to bring out the "romantic" in me.

He also brought out the lust, and long before he seemed to tire of caressing my face, I needed more, and I rolled so that I was above him, kissing him hungrily. "Enough foreplay!" I hissed in a heated whisper. "I want you. Now!"

He merely smiled lazily, letting his gaze roam over my face. "You've got me forever," he whispered huskily. "What's your hurry?" He pulled the tie from my hair, loosening the messy braid and then he ran a hand up my arm, trailing goose bumps in its wake. "I want to make this last as long as possible."

Then he very patiently rolled me onto my back and resumed his kisses, slowly peeling the tee shirt off over my head so he could move from my face and neck down my torso. I was too busy trembling with desire to pay attention to him tossing his shirt away, too. And I barely noticed when he stripped off my jeans and his, adding them to the pile on the floor.

But when his lips found their way far enough down so they were teasing my achingly hard erection, I sure as hell noticed that. "Oh, God—'Ro!" My fingers clenched helplessly in his hair as he ran a tongue over the tip and then swallowed me whole. I arched up off the bed with a guttural cry, absolutely losing myself in the incredible sensation. I swear, he was perfect at everything he did.

His hands held my hips in place as he licked and teased and drove me completely wild, stopping just short of letting me come.

"Where—how'd you learn—?" I gasped, squirming as he stopped his ministrations.

"You," he said simply. "Taught me everything I know." A perfectly devilish smirk curled those luscious, wet lips. "Well…and the internet might've filled in a few blanks."

"Bastard," I moaned, wriggling my hips against the firm, but gentle grip. "How 'bout finishing what you started?"

"All day," he breathed, leaning down to kiss my stomach and chest. "We've got all day—and then a lifetime. You _did _marry me you know. Making it legal will just be a formality."

I grinned. "Guess that lowers the odds of you becoming the third fiancé I bury, eh?"

"Eliminates them altogether," he insisted. "Now—that's enough talk. We aren't here to think—we're here to _feel_."

My hand slipped down between his legs, stroking the hardness it found. "Yeah, well, I'd like to _feel _this—in a very particular place."

"Soon," he promised with a smirk, echoing the things I'd said to him the first time we made love. Damn him and that flawless memory of his!

And damn him for dragging out every touch and every kiss until I was almost screaming with need…quivering at the first gentle finger he pushed inside me…gasping and writhing by the time he worked his way up to two and then three…and giving a long moan of ecstasy when he replaced the teasing fingers with his hard length what seemed like _hours_ later.

"'Bout fuckin' time!" I groaned, savoring the sensation of being filled with that throbbing heat.

His face was beaded with sweat, his expression intent as he fought the urge to give in to his passion. But there was a smug smile on those perfect lips when I begged him to move…the fuckin' control freak.

"I love you, Duo," he said softly…with incredible tenderness…tenderness that literally _shone_ from those deep blue eyes as he looked at me. Aw, damn—how d'you stay mad at a guy like that?

"Love you too, 'Ro. _God_, yes!" I gasped, as he finally pulled back and thrust again, giving me the motion and friction I craved. "Fuck!"

I didn't last long after that, building to a climax that had me clinging to him and screaming obscenities as he thrust one last time and I felt the heat of his release inside me.

He was fucking amazing...

...all day long.

* * *

I woke up to the afternoon sun slanting in the window, and found myself tangled in Heero's arms, his legs entwined with mine and one of his hands draped over my hip. 

He was still asleep, his face soft and relaxed and a faint smile on his lips. God, he was incredible to look at, and I could've spent the rest of the afternoon doing just that. But I hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, and my stomach was grumbling a protest.

I reluctantly disentangled myself from his arms, slipped out of bed, and grabbed a pair of boxers, throwing them on and padding quietly out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I tossed my still-loose hair back over my shoulder, yawning and stretching as I reached the first floor. But just as I turned the corner for the kitchen, I heard a muffled sound and spun to see two very amused people sitting on the couch.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Quatre, blushing to the roots of my hair as they both stared knowingly at my messy appearance and the obvious marks on my neck and chest.

"Long enough to guess you won't be leaving for L2 tomorrow, will you?" he replied with a smirk.

"Um—no." I shifted uneasily, rubbing a hand self-consciously across my bare stomach, kind of wishing I'd put on more than just underwear before meandering downstairs to find some food. _How much had they heard?_ Not that it mattered; they could see for themselves that I'd just spent the morning in bed…_with _someone. And I didn't delude myself into thinking they didn't know who.

"Good—we can help you _un_pack before dinner," Quatre said, standing up.

"You're early," I muttered, leading the way to the kitchen with him and Trowa close behind. I have to give them credit—they didn't even laugh.

"Just in time, actually," Quatre said with a smug lilt to his voice.

I looked over my shoulder as I opened the refrigerator and they settled at the table. "You told Yuy I was leaving?"

"Friday afternoon," admitted my sly blonde friend.

"He put all this together in one day?" I asked in surprise, turning with the orange juice carton in hand.

"All what?"

Sighing, I told Quatre and Trowa the highlights of my morning while I made sandwiches for them as well as for me and Heero.

I was putting the finishing touches on the last sandwich when I heard the patter of feet on the stairs and Heero's voice.

"Duo? Where'd you go—did I hear voices?" He came around the corner dressed (or _un_dressed) almost exactly like I was, and stopped in his tracks, blushing adorably. "Oh. Uh, Quatre…Trowa…" He nodded a polite greeting, edging over so he was partially behind me, and then wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the side of my neck.

"They came to help us unpack," I said with a smile, offering him a glass of juice, which he took and gulped down in a few big swallows.

Yeah, all-day sex can be thirsty work.

"I guess I should go put some clothes on," he suggested, regaining his composure and his sense of humor quickly.

I turned in his arms so I was facing him. "First ya gotta eat. I made sandwiches."

He leaned in to whisper in my ear what he'd _really _like to eat, and I whispered a promise for later.

"Want us to leave and come back?" Trowa asked bluntly, his green eyes giving me an amused look when I turned back around.

"Naw," I teased right back. "You're just as liable to catch us in bed any time you show up."

He laughed at that. "I might've guessed."

Heero pulled back, rubbing his chest a little self-consciously. "I should go put a shirt on at least."

"Nope." I shook my head, tugging him towards a chair at the table. "It's 'Eat Lunch Naked Day,' and I'm stretching a point by letting our two guests keep all their clothes on."

He just shook his head hopelessly, settling into a chair and darting a brief glance at the others before picking up his sandwich.

We had a quick, late lunch, and then Heero and I actually _did _get dressed so we could spend the rest of the day unpacking boxes and trying to get hold of the moving company to tell them to forget about Monday's appointment.

Quatre had brought supplies for a cookout, which we had on the beach, bringing a perfect day to its perfect end. And when he and Trowa left, well after sunset, I ran upstairs and grabbed some blankets, candles, and a few necessary supplies, determined to show Heero what was so spectacular about sex on the beach.

And y'know what? He was perfect at that, too.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, some OOC, swearing, angst, sickening sappy fluff

Pairings: 3X4, 1X2

A/N: Okay, okay! By popular demand, here's an epilogue. For those of you who felt chapter sixty-two gave closure, you can skip it if you want…but a lot of folks needed a bit more explanation and resolution…so here goes.

THE WEDDING PLANNER

Epilogue: The Perfect Wedding

Heero's Point of View

"Stop fussing!" Wufei said with a scowl. "It's perfectly straight."

Releasing my tie, I shot him a snide look with a raised eyebrow. "Unlike me?"

"Oh, very funny, Yuy. Maxwell's rubbing off on you more every day."

Yeah…Duo…rubbing. That sounded nice. It sounded so nice I was tempted to skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon.

'Fei was right. Duo _was _rubbing off on me. But in the best possible way. I'd been a very serious person most of my life, and learning to lighten up and have fun was both challenging and exhilarating. Of course, with Duo to lead the way, it was also wonderful.

We'd been together for several months, not counting the time he'd spent planning my almost-wedding to Relena. I only thought of us as "together" since I'd moved into the beach house with him.

But in those months, we'd shared a lifetime's worth of catching up. I took him skydiving, and he took me horseback riding. He dragged me away on a camping trip in the mountains, and I insisted on a trip with Wufei to watch a world-class martial arts competition. We had a blast.

I told Duo everything about me that we hadn't had time to cover during our bizarre "courtship." I mean, when we started out as friends, there wasn't a need to reveal every memory and hope and dream. But when we moved from that to being lovers, we both seemed to develop a burning need to "tell all" to each other.

He told me about a childhood on L2 that nearly brought me to tears, and once again I wondered how he'd become such a spirited, eager participant in life after such a deprived upbringing. I could only attribute it to his internal strength and the loyal, determined friends he'd surrounded himself with. _God_, I loved that man!

Wufei stood back, looking me over critically. "Very nice," he commented with a satisfied nod, shoving me towards a mirror.

I gazed at my reflection, wondering for the millionth time what Duo saw in me. There I was with a faint scowl, a mop of unruly hair trying to obscure my eyes at every turn, and glaring blue eyes. If I met myself on the street, I'd see nothing inviting at all.

So how did Duo find me so intriguing and attractive? I'd just never get over that. He was the most captivating person I'd ever met, and he was marrying me. It defied all logic.

But then, logic had little to do with this and even less to do with Duo. He was very much a person who followed his heart.

He was also the most forgiving person I'd ever met, else we definitely wouldn't be together. After I belted him in the face, he had every reason to hate me. And yet, he still loved me.

Showing up at his beach house with my heart in my hands was probably the smartest thing I'd ever done. It was also the most spontaneous and desperate and terrifying thing I'd ever done.

But it worked.

He told me later, after our precipitous tumble into his bed and the subsequent night of lovemaking on the beach, that between the shock of realizing my presence there wasn't a dream, and the realization that I'd remembered every detail of his "perfect" wedding, he couldn't even imagine turning me down.

So here we were, not quite a year later, making our union official. Not that either of us required a legal document to cement our bond, but it would make a statement to the rest of the world…a statement we _wanted_ to make. Our commitment to one another was something solid and permanent. And perfect.

That's not to say we never fought or disagreed. We did plenty of that. But we always made up afterwards. And then usually one of us brought it up in the counseling sessions we'd started attending together.

Yes, I was still in therapy…still coming to terms with the upheaval that discovering I was homosexual had caused in my life.

Duo had insisted on joining me in those sessions, pointing out that I was probably my own harshest critic and that the counselor needed a second opinion. Have I mentioned how much I love that man?

He was right about one thing; I often had trouble opening up and expressing myself. Having Duo with me in counseling helped a lot. Besides, I think it benefited him as well. With his well-known tendency to "run and hide," it didn't hurt for him to bring up his own issues for examination.

I knew, for instance, that for all his apparent confidence and cockiness, he was terribly insecure about being left behind by those he loved. It was kind of bizarre, actually, since I was afraid he'd realize he was way too good for me and leave, and he was afraid he'd lose me. So we were both a little clingy and painfully insecure at times.

Mostly we were just hopelessly in love and deliriously happy with each other's company.

"Time to go," Wufei said with a nudge, a vague smirk on his lips. "If you want to chicken out, I might be able to stall for you." I favored him with a deadly and completely fake glare, and he laughed in my face. "You're still easy to bait, Yuy. I'm glad Duo hasn't changed that about you."

We started out the door, and I spared him a sideways glance. "So he has changed some things about me, eh?"

"You mean aside from your sexual orientation?"

"Very funny, 'Fei."

"And your tendency to use nicknames."

"At least I've never called you Wuffers."

"And you never will. At least not and survive the attempt."

I chuckled a little at that. "We could settle it in sparring." Yes, Wufei and I had resumed our frequent workouts and sparring sessions. Duo insisted. And, God, that was one of the things I loved most about him. He made sure I took time to do the things I enjoyed.

His work schedule was lighter and more flexible than mine, so he was able to do all the things he liked to do, and he wanted the same for me.

It made it easier that while Wufei and I sparred, Duo often came along to work out as well, or to distract the hell out of me by showing just enough skin to drive me crazy.

And I'd taken to joining Duo, Quatre and Trowa for their monthly movie nights. For that matter, Wufei had become part of the group, and enjoyed the socialization at least as much as I did.

I wasn't sure what I'd done to deserve so much sheer pleasure in my life, but I wasn't about to give it up. Ever.

We'd planned our wedding to be held at a little stone chapel in the mountains. Wufei was in charge of getting me there, and Quatre had whisked Duo away the night before to stay with him, asserting that it wouldn't do for us to see each other before the ceremony.

When I attempted to point out that we'd been living together for months, I was promptly overruled. And so Duo had gone to Quatre's penthouse, and Wufei had come to stay with me the night before the wedding.

"If we go straight up the highway, we should be there with about half an hour to spare," Wufei suggested.

"Fine." I was busy looking out the window at the gloriously brilliant blue sky, thinking that Duo and I could be out sailing right now, if not for the ceremony. I have to admit; I was torn. On the one hand, I wanted our union to be legal and binding in the eyes of the law as well as our own. But on the other, the blue sky and sea were beckoning.

Duo and I had purchased our own sailboat, similar to Howard's—and we kept it next to the porch of the beach house for beautiful days like this.

Yes, Duo had changed me in a lot of ways. I played hooky more often now. Actually, it wasn't so much "playing hooky" as using leave time I'd earned. But in the past, there'd been little motivation to use all my vacation time. Now that Duo was my partner, I looked forward to each and every free day I could finagle from work. The luster hadn't worn off our relationship at all. In fact, if anything, it had intensified.

"Yuy—are you listening?" Wufei asked suddenly, darting me a glare.

"I was—distracted," I admitted.

He shook his head. "You're always distracted," he chided. "Give a man a purpose outside of work, and he becomes useless." His smirk belied his words. "I'm glad to see you've decided there's more to life than computers and work projects."

"Me too." I looked up ahead, noticing an increase in traffic. "Shit. Don't tell me there's a problem," I muttered. "Maybe we should get off the highway and take the back roads."

Wufei nodded. "You have a point—it's a bit busier than usual for a Sunday morning."

We were nearly to our exit, so the distance we'd have to travel in back roads wouldn't be that bad. But I was impatient to get to the chapel and see Duo.

I knew he'd picked up a new outfit for the wedding—a midnight blue silk suit. And I could only imagine how devastatingly handsome he'd look in it. Or out of it. _Bad Heero._

"What the fuck?" Wufei hit the brakes hard, as up ahead we saw billows of smoke and the telltale signs of a traffic accident.

We were almost instantly boxed in among bumper to bumper cars, sitting motionless on the highway.

"Shit." I opened my window and craned my neck, trying to see how bad the bottleneck up ahead was, while Wufei fiddled with the radio, tuning in to the emergency channel.

"…just reported a major accident on the interstate," came the staticky announcer's voice. "Emergency vehicles are enroute. Repeat…our 'eye in the sky' copter has just reported a major accident…multiple vehicles involved…at least one in flames…"

I could see the billowing smoke increase, and I leaned back against my seat, trying not to overreact.

"We still have time," Wufei said firmly. "Just call Duo and let him know we've run into a possible delay." He gave a wry smile. "Don't want the poor boy thinking you've run off."

"Worse," I muttered, pulling out my cell phone. "If he hears about an accident, he'll worry that we were in it."

"Oh." Wufei's eyes widened slightly. "Hurry it up then, Yuy."

I had two bars of service on my cell phone, but no matter how many times I dialed Duo's, I got no response. "Fuck. If he's already at the chapel, he won't have any reception," I recalled.

The chapel was up in the mountains, far from the nearest cell tower and clear reception. But they had land lines as well, so I decided to try one of those.

Five tries and fifteen minutes later, I was ready to throw the phone out the window. "Damn it, Wufei, they aren't answering. I just keep getting the answering machine, and a message to call during weekday business hours."

"Well, here come the first emergency vehicles," Wufei pointed out, as a fire truck sailed past us in the breakdown lane, closely followed by police and rescue crews.

I squirmed in the seat, knowing that even with emergency services at the scene, it could take hours for them to clear up the mess and get traffic moving again. "Goddamnit, 'Fei. Duo's gonna go nuts if I'm late. He'll assume the worst."

Wufei nodded, seeing the sense in my statement. We both knew Duo's track record. Having lost two fiancés shortly before the wedding, he wasn't likely to be calm, rational, and reasonable in his assumptions. And if he heard about the accident, he'd be a complete nervous wreck.

"Here. Let me try to get hold of Sally," Wufei suggested, knowing his wife had a cell phone and hoping she wasn't too far out of the service area yet. He opened his cell phone and studied the screen critically. "Crap. No service."

Up ahead the emergency vehicles were starting to clear the accident. But they still weren't allowing any traffic through at all. And the idiot announcer on the radio kept going on about fatalities and multiple vehicles involved in a major wreck. Way to fuel people's fears!

I tried again, unsuccessfully, to get through on my cell phone, sure that Duo would be frantic by now. Goddamnit! If he thought his third fiancé had bitten the dust, I wasn't sure what he might do. "'Fei? Any luck?"

"Still no service," he growled, holding up his cell phone and trying to angle it in any direction he could, hoping to get even a single thread of a connection. I wasn't sure what numbers he was dialing, but he kept at it for close to twenty minutes.

And I all but pulled my hair out by the roots the entire time.

"Duo's going to have heart failure," I muttered, running a hand down my face. "Fuck it, Wufei! He can't take this kind of stress!"

"Neither can you, apparently," came the mildly amused response. "Relax, Yuy. He knows if there was serious trouble, we'd call the people at the chapel."

"We tried calling the people at the chapel! Damn it to hell, why don't they have emergency contact numbers?"

"Well apparently Sally's out of range too," Wufei sighed. "But I did succeed in leaving a message on your answering machine at the beach house. If Duo thinks to try calling there, he could find out about the delay."

"Duo won't think. Period," I said firmly, picturing those gorgeous indigo eyes brimming with tears. I knew Duo would be frantic; there was no way around it by now.

"Look! There's movement!" Wufei yelped, hastily starting up the car and throwing it into gear, easing around a couple of slow-moving vehicles to secure us a place nearer the exit.

When we could actually see the off-ramp, Wufei threw caution to the wind, pulling off the shoulder of the road and bouncing across an open field to the side road, ignoring traffic laws, honking horns, and scolding looks from some of the emergency crews. I loved Wufei at that moment, more than in all our years of friendship.

The moment we reached pavement again, he floored it, sending us hurtling along at just above the speed limit, but barely under the maximum safe speed.

"I'll pay any ticket you might get," I promised vehemently, tightening my grip on the door handle as he swung a corner a bit too fast.

I swear, that ride was the longest of my life. By the time we reached the winding gravel road up to the chapel, we were nearly forty-five minutes late, and there was no way to speed the rest of the way. But by God, Wufei did some pretty fancy driving.

When we screeched to a halt in front of the chapel, Trowa was standing by the walkway watching for us. He heaved a visible sigh of relief and dashed inside to tell everyone we'd arrived.

I'd barely gotten out of the car, and hadn't taken a single step towards the chapel when Duo came hurtling down the walkway and literally threw himself into my arms, sobbing helplessly on my shoulder. I looked past him to see Quatre and Trowa at the doorway, both looking infinitely relieved.

"Shh," I soothed, holding Duo tightly, as Wufei squeezed my shoulder and then went with Trowa and Quatre back into the building to leave us alone. "It's okay, love. I'm here now. I'm fine."

He nodded, clinging even tighter as he struggled to get himself under control.

"I know you were scared," I continued, remembering some of our counseling sessions and Duo's revelation of his insecurities and fears. "You had every reason to be. There was a terrible accident on the highway, and for all you knew we were part of it."

He nodded again, choking back a sob.

"But we weren't. And now I'm here, and I'm perfectly fine. I'll always be here, with you. Nothing's going to take me away—not before I marry you, Duo Maxwell," I told him gently—fervently. "And not for a long, long time after. We'll grow old together—I promise."

He shifted in my arms so that his cheek was pressed against the front of my shirt. "You can't promise that, 'Ro. Nothing's for sure."

"Some things are. It's for sure that I love you more than anything in the world. And it's for damn sure I'm going to marry you in a few minutes…as soon as you're ready." I ran a soothing hand down his back, and kissed the top of his chestnut hair. "Take all the time you need to pull yourself back together."

"I-I'm okay," he murmured, reaching a hand up to wipe at his cheek.

I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and handed it to him. "If you had been late, and I'd heard there was an accident on the highway, I'd have been even worse off than this," I said gently. "I can't imagine losing you, Duo."

He nodded, wiping his eyes, and gradually relaxing. "Trouble is, I _can _imagine losing you. I've been there before—twice. And I never want to go there again."

"You won't. Even Fate can't be _that _cruel," I lifted his chin and kissed him deeply, tasting the salty tears on his lips.

We might have stayed like that indefinitely, with me trying to alleviate Duo's fears, and him trying to reassure himself I was real and alive and there in his arms. But the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted our reunion.

"Yuy—Maxwell—the justice of the peace said we should probably move things along; the chapel's booked for another wedding in a few hours."

I opened one eye to look up at Wufei, and reluctantly took my lips from Duo's. "We'll be right in, Chang."

"I'll have everyone in place," he promised, going back inside.

I pulled back just far enough to look down at Duo. "Are you better?" I asked gently.

He nodded, already looking a little sheepish as he finished drying his face and tucked the handkerchief into his pocket. "God, am I an overreactive asshole, or what?"

"I already told you, I'd have been just as bad, or worse," I pointed out. "Shit, Duo—after all you've been through, you have a right. But now that I'm here, and we're both alive and well, it's time to prove that the third time's the charm. Let's go on in there and get married."

He managed a wan smile. "Y'don't think the roof will fall in as we walk inside, do you?"

"Stranger things have happened. But if it does, we'll go together," I said firmly.

Duo's smile widened a little. "I think I'd like that a lot better than having to imagine life without you."

"So it's a deal," I promised. "I won't go without you." I brushed a loose strand of hair from his cheek. "And you can't go without me, either."

"Sounds like a suicide pact, Yuy," Duo snorted, finally regaining his laugh. "Or a murder-suicide thing." He gave me a teasing look. "How about if we just don't go at all? Let's just live forever…y'know that whole 'happily ever after' thing?"

"I could go for that." I smoothed his hair back from his face, straightened his collar and tie a bit, and held out an arm. "Shall we go get married now?"

He slipped an arm through mine, giving me a brilliant smile. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

And so we did.

The wedding went off without a hitch, now that the crisis was over. Quatre played the violin for our walk up the aisle, and we took our positions in front of the justice of the peace.

Trowa and Quatre must have explained the delay to him, because the man smiled reassuringly before launching into the ceremony.

When it came time for Duo and I to exchange vows, we turned to face each other, and I was once again struck by how lucky I was to have stumbled into love with this man.

Duo, as usual, looked great. Damn, but that man could make shredded jeans and ratty old tee shirts look sexy as hell—put him in a high-end suit, and he was just mouth-watering. His jacket and slacks were midnight blue, which accented the indigo of his eyes and made the gleaming chestnut braid stand out even more. And the small spray of white flowers pinned to his lapel showed up beautifully against the dark background. Woven into his braid was a slender silk ribbon—the one I'd tied the bundle of dune flowers up with. He'd saved it ever since, and insisted it had to be worn at our official wedding.

I was wearing a black suit, but with a blue shirt that matched Duo's outfit, and my boutonnière was made of a tiny cluster of wildflowers, mimicking the ones I'd brought when I proposed to my beloved wedding planner.

Sentimental tripe, really. Duo called it that, but then insisted we do it anyway.

I went first, taking both of Duo's hands in mine, gently caressing the long, slender fingers, feeling the familiar calluses and firm grip. "I give you my life, my heart and my soul, to do with as you will—trusting you to care for them as I care for you. I promise my understanding—to always ask for your side of any story before reacting—and to trust you and trust the strength of our bond. I will share with you all that I can of myself—my attention, my time, and all that I own. I will never judge, condemn, or scorn you—I will never leave you—as long as I live."

He gave me a little smirk, his deep eyes glimmering with warmth, and he tightened the grip of our hands a bit as he said his vows. "I give you my life, my heart and my soul, to do with as you will—trusting you to care for them as I care for you. I promise my fidelity—my unwavering support and steadfast presence at your side. I will never run from you or hide from you, physically or emotionally. I will keep open the lines of communication and tell you how I feel, without fear of anger or censure. I will never judge, condemn, or scorn you—I will never leave you—as long as I live."

The justice of the peace led us in the traditional ring exchange, and then pronounced us married.

I pulled Duo into my arms, and the chapel and all its occupants just faded away as our lips met. It could have been a moment or an eternity; I didn't know or care. All that mattered was that Duo was still with me after months of a relationship—still willing to stay with me forever. I didn't want to dwell on the whys or wherefores. I was more interested in starting that "happily ever after" he'd mentioned.


End file.
